


Free X Spirited de Vay ( Traduction française)

by Ilo2498



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angels, Demons, Français | French, Ghosts, M/M, Multi, Mystery, Paranormal, Polyamory, Seventeen - Freeform, kpop
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-05-07 01:56:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 65,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14660945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilo2498/pseuds/Ilo2498
Summary: Être enquêteur paranormal n'allait probablement pas payer leurs factures. Cependant, cela n'empêcherait pas ces trois-là de faire ce qui les fascinaient le plus. Même les malédictions et les sorts qui leur faisaient obstacle, poussaient leurs recherches toujours plus loin. Cependant vous devriez toujours faire attention lorsque vous essayez de communiquer avec l'autre-côté.(Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas, elle a été écrite par l'auteur Vay que vous pouvez retrouver sur Archive of our own) :Fiction originale en anglais : https://archiveofourown.org/works/14368215/chapters/33169869





	1. Chapitre 1 : Recreational vehicle

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Free X Spirited](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14368215) by [Vay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vay/pseuds/Vay). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quelques instants plus tard, le petit garçon s'est éloigné et a regardé son visage. Des traînées de larmes peignant des images d'horreur sur le visage du pauvre garçon ont poussé doucement Joshua à essuyer les dernières larmes. "Où sont tes parents?" Demanda Joshua.  
> Le garçon l'a regardé, et avec une expression béante a demandé à la place, "Es-tu comme moi?"

« Pose ce livre, ou Dieu m'aidera. » chuchota une voix sensuelle menaçante.  
« Comme si Dieu t'aiderait » taquina une autre voix, plus douce, avant qu'un halètement ne s'échappe de ses lèvres lorsque du sable fut projeté sur les pages de son livre.

Les voix appartenaient à deux jeunes garçons. Tandis qu'un garçon avait des cheveux séduisants, blonds-foncés, tirés en queue de cheval, l'autre avait de courts cheveux bruns parfaitement ajustés contre son visage. Ils portaient des maillots de bain, mais ce dernier ajoutait une chemise blanche à sa tenue. Le garçon aux cheveux longs laissa échapper un gémissement agacé, balançant une autre pincée de sable sur le livre de l'autre.  
Avec le soleil enveloppant les garçons dans sa chaleur, l'eau les tentant à seulement quelques mètres, le jeune homme impatient avait trouvé son camarade de jeu actuel complètement insatisfait par l'appel de la nature. Le garçon avec le livre, enroula ses genoux plus près de lui pendant qu'il essayait de se protéger contre une autre attaque en faisant barrière avec ses bras.  
« Joshua ! Nous sommes venus à la plage! Range ton livre nom de dieu. » Le garçon impatient gémit, alors qu'il croisait ses jambes autant qu'un enfant dans une dispute.

Le garçon Joshua, gloussa et tourna à la page suivante. « Tu utilises le nom de Dieu en vain quelques secondes après avoir demandé son aide; C'est définitivement ce que tu es supposé faire. »

« JOSHUA ! » s'exclama l'accusé, cependant ledit garçon est devenu rapidement calme. Satisfait du changement, Joshua continua paisiblement à lire le livre sur ses genoux. C'était un roman qu'il a choisi au hasard dans une petite librairie de la ville pendant leurs voyages.  
Soudainement, Joshua sentit des petits pincements contre sa taille et un petit cri s'échappa de ses lèvres. Les bras du garçon se sont rapidement déployés pour attaquer qui que ce soit. Joshua cria le nom de l'homme: « Jeonghan! Arrête! » Rit-il ce qui causa la chute de son livre dans le sable à côté de lui.

Les mains lâchèrent sa taille, et Joshua grogna de sa place. En se soulevant, il cracha un peu de sable errant qui trouvait sa place sur ses lèvres et en épousseta quelques-uns de ses bras. Avec une fausse innocence, Jeonghan a demanda: "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Pourquoi as-tu lâché ton livre? Tu es prêt à jouer?"  
Les yeux de chat de Joshua se levèrent vers Jeonghan qui était assis de façon inhabituelle, patiemment à genoux près de lui. Joshua pensa que Jeonghan serait un chiot mignon, mais incroyablement agaçant.  
"Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas jouer tout seul?" Questionna Joshua en ramassant son livre. Il fit légèrement la moue et souffla une partie du sable de son livre. Le sable soufflé fut emporté par le vent vers l'eau. Les yeux de Joshua les suivirent  jusqu'à ce qu'ils se fondent dans le monde devant lui.

"Je peux." Répondit Jeonghan, avec sa voix qui baissa d'un octave. Il rampa vers le garçon qui le regardait avec lassitude. "Mais j'aime mieux jouer avec toi." Chuchota-t-il, ses yeux refusant de rompre le contact. Joshua tendit la main pour se stabiliser en plissant les yeux vers Jeonghan. En réponse, Joshua roula des yeux avec un petit rire.  
"Très bien." Joshua chantait pratiquement, alors qu'il regardait les lèvres de Jeonghan. "Je vais jouer avec toi."  
"Parfait" la voix de Jeonghan était pratiquement perdue au vent, alors qu'il s'avançait et pressait ses lèvres sur celles de Joshua. Les deux yeux des jeunes garçons se fermèrent, leur monde se fondant en un seul. L'appel de la mer disparu.

Mais leurs esprits furent séparés à l'appel de leurs noms;  
"Jeonghan, Jisoo! Devinez ce que j'ai! "Une troisième voix d'homme fit écho. La tête de Jeonghan pendit et tomba sur la poitrine de Joshua comme si l'appel à la réalité était un livre de mille pierres pesant lourdement sur son dos.

Joshua gloussa et leva la tête pour voir un homme bien bâti, vêtu d'un maillot de bain jaune et un débardeur blanc sprintant sur le sable avec ses cheveux noirs en désordre rebondissaient sur sa tête. Ses mains agitant joyeusement dans l'air.  
"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a , Seungcheol?" Demanda Joshua, un sourire satisfait sur ses lèvres. Deux bras entourèrent la taille de Joshua alors que Seungcheol arrivait à proximité. Le grand homme s'arrêta devant les deux, et s'accroupit. Une chaîne d'un nouvel ensemble de clés pendait devant le visage de Joshua. Confus, le jeune garçon tendit la main et toucha doucement les clés.  
"Une nouvelle voiture?" Demanda Joshua. Le commentaire sembla attirer Jeonghan, alors qu'il releva rapidement la tête et arracha les clés de l'emprise de Seungcheol. Le garçon aux cheveux longs analysa les clés de près. "Qu'est-il arrivé à l'ancienne?"  
"J'ai vendu l'ancienne" Seungcheol a répondu joyeusement.  
Jeonghan plissa les yeux, méfiant. "Tu aimais l'ancienne."  
"Tu détestais l'ancienne " répondit le plus vieux.  
« Depuis quand est-ce que ça compte? »  demanda le blond  
"Depuis quand est-ce que tu te demandes quand je fais quelque chose de gentil pour toi?"  
"Depuis que ça a commencé avec ta voiture. Pourquoi cela a-t-il soudainement de l'importance? "  
"Depuis que tu t'es senti malade dans la voiture hier." rajouta Seungcheol  
"Je ne me suis pas senti malade hier."

Joshua intervint; "Hannie, tu t'es senti malade hier?"  
"Je viens juste de dire que je ne me suis pas senti malade." Gémit Jeonghan.

Seungcheol : « Vous m'avez littéralement dit de vous arrêter parce que vous ne vous sentiez pas bien. »  
"Je ne l'ai pas fait"  
La main de Joshua caressa doucement la joue de Jeonghan, "Quand est-ce arrivé?"  
Soupirant, Jeonghan attrapa la main de Joshua qui était posée sur sa joue. "Ce n'est pas le cas. J'ai dit que JOSHUA était malade. Pas moi."  
Seungcheol se pencha légèrement en arrière, ses lèvres formant légèrement une moue quand il repensa. " Ça a du sens. Tu n'es pas malade en voiture."  
"Oh mon dieu." Jeonghan gémit et glissa une main sur son visage.  
"Cela ne change rien au fait que quelqu'un s'est senti malade, et je ne voulais plus que ça arrive."

Joshua posa doucement son autre main sur le genou de Seungcheol. "C'est gentil, mais tu n'avais pas à le faire. Ce n'est pas comme si nous passions tous les jours dans ta voiture. "  
Il y avait du silence.  
Le vent souffla légèrement la queue de cheval de Jeonghan, et comme si elle lui murmurait des secrets à l'oreille, ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur. " Tu n'as pas fait ça."  
"Venez, venez, venez !" Seungcheol se leva rapidement. Joshua l'imaginait aussi comme un chien, mais comme l'un de ceux à tirer sur la laisse au point que vous seriez traîné à travers un parc.

Joshua se leva à contrecœur de sa place, attirant Jeonghan avec lui. Ils suivirent l'autre garçon au large de la plage. Une fois là-bas, Jeonghan sentit son corps se dégonfler lentement. Au cours des derniers mois, les garçons avaient voyagé ensemble pour le travail.  
L'équipe de rêve des enquêteurs paranormaux. À l'origine, l'équipe travaillait comme analyseurs en ligne; Les clients leur envoyaient des courriels de ce qui leur étaient arrivés leur site Web regroupait les problèmes paranormaux, ou autres, et les clients demandaient des conseils. Avec l'information donnée et l'information sondée, l'équipe la disséquait jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent des causes et des solutions plausibles. C'était simple, facile, et quelque chose qui intéressaient les trois. Cependant, cela ne payait les factures. Ils n'ont même pas reçu un petit chèque de leur travail. C'est jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient reçu des offres pour faire des visites à domicile, et ont remarqué qu'il y avait plusieurs zéros imprimés sur des chèques prêts pour eux quand ils résolvaient le problème.  
Peu de temps après, ils ont chacun quitté leurs maisons respectives pour les vendre, les louer ou tout ce qui semblait juste à l'époque. Ils prirent la route ensemble, vivant dans des hôtels dans les villes où ils allaient travailler, ou restaient dans les zones hantées. Récemment ils dormirent plusieurs nuits dans la voiture de Seungcheol quand ils n'eurent pas de travail pour ne pas gaspiller d'argent.  
Et il semblait que Seungcheol était déterminé à changer leur vie, suffisamment déterminé pour vendre la voiture qu'il conduisait depuis plus de six ans maintenant. Assez déterminé pour échanger ladite voiture contre un véhicule récréatif ( un camping car, un peu type Mystery machine dans Scooby-Doo XD) . Assez déterminé il se posa devant le véhicule légèrement sale, avec un sourire idiot sur son visage.  
"N'est-il pas beau?" Demande-t-il en frappant légèrement le côté du véhicule. Jeonghan jure qu'il l'a entendu grincer, ou même qu'il l'a vu se balancer.  
"Il est ..." commença Joshua.  
"Est-il trop tard pour récupérer l'ancienne voiture?" Lâcha Jeonghan. Les yeux de Joshua s'élargirent comme si ce que Jeonghan avait dit allait tous les envoyer en enfer juste à ce moment.

"Jeonghan." Gronda-t-il doucement. Dans le coin de l'œil, Joshua repéra le sourire de Seungcheol qui disparaissait lentement. "Pouvons-nous voir l'intérieur?"  
Seungcheol se redressa tout de suite et ouvrit la porte, la tenant pour que les deux puissent entrer. Joshua fut le premier à entrer. Il regarda autour de lui. L'extérieur n'a pas fait justice à l'intérieur, bien que l'intérieur ne soit pas non plus luxueux. C'était vraiment simple, un mélange de beige, de marron et de blanc. Une petite cuisine se fondant avec la table du déjeuner. Une salle de bain serrée derrière les deux, et une petite arche donnant accès à un grand lit. La pièce de stockage était dans le plafond et sur l'extérieur du RV ( ça sera le nom du véhicule retenez bien ;) ) Joshua connaissait les cinq principales plaintes de Jeonghan.  
1: Pas assez d'intimité (bien qu'il ne connaissait pas le mot)  
2: La cuisine était trop petite, pas assez de place pour cuisiner. (Ce n'est pas comme si il n'allait jamais cuisiner .)  
3: Pas assez de place pour marcher; Quelqu'un va trébucher (Très probable)  
4: Tout le monde ne pourra pas partager le lit, si quelqu'un conduit (Seungcheol a probablement des idées)  
5: Peu de place pour l'équipement paranormal (problème de Joshua)

Quand Jeonghan entra, Joshua regarda les yeux du garçon parcourir tous les coins de la pièce. Seungcheol aussi. Joshua remarqua que les doigts de Seungcheol se tripotaient devant lui. Laissant échapper un soupir, Joshua glissa une main dans celle de Seungcheol. Il le tira plus loin dans le RV, alors que Jeonghan inspectait tous les coins et recoins. Avec les cinq principales plaintes de Jeonghan en jeu , Seungcheol, bien que nerveusement répondit :  
"Nous pouvons fermer la porte de la chambre. La table se transforme en un lit. Celui qui veut un peu d'intimité et de vie privée peut séparer les deux. "  
"Ceux qui vont cuisiner seront les seuls dans la cuisine à ce moment-là. D'autres seront assis à la table ou à l'avant sur le siège du conducteur. "  
"Les gens peuvent tomber n'importe où. Faites attention, ça devrait aller.  
"Nous allons nous relayer, et certaines nuits, nous nous garerons sur le côté et dormirons ensemble."  
"Il y a assez de place pour garder l'équipement sur le côté de la voiture. Nous pourront le sortir que lorsque cela sera nécessaire. Cela signifie quand tu voudras, Joshua. "Seungcheol annonça  
Le garçon appelé, élargi ses yeux surpris d'être amené dans la conversation. "Attends, pourquoi suis-je ciblé? Vous utilisez tous l'équipement aussi! "Annonça-t-il.  
Jeonghan sourit et leva les yeux au ciel en croisant les bras. "Ouais mais Shua, tu aimes jouer avec ces trucs. Tu bricoles avec, et étudies des trucs au hasard avec ça. Cela crée un désordre honnêtement. "  
Le nez de Joshua se plissa légèrement et il regarda sur le côté. Ses joues rougirent. "Je ne savais pas que c'était vraiment un problème. Pardon."

Seungcheol tira rapidement sur la main de Joshua et tira le jeune garçon contre son flanc. Seungcheol enfouit son nez contre sa joue. "Pas de problème, Josh."  
Jeonghan rit doucement. "Mais nous ne pouvons pas avoir des équipements  qui traînent si nous allons vivre ici."  
"Attendez." Murmura Seungcheol, "Attendez, attendez, attendez!" La voix de Seungcheol grandit dans les niveaux, son excitation devenant de plus en plus importante.  
"Quoi?" Demanda Joshua.  
"Est-ce que tu es d'accord, Jeonghan?" Demanda Seungcheol. Le garçon en question sembla se figer, ses bras tendus devant lui. « Tu es d'accord pour vivre ici?"  
Avec un soupir et un haussement d'épaules, Seungcheol reçu sa réponse. "P*TIN OUI! Merci, Hannie! S'exclama Seungcheol et se jeta sur le garçon têtu qui se tenait devant lui. Seungcheol commença à parcourir de baisers le visage du garçon. Joshua rit doucement derrière eux, tandis que Jeonghan roulait des yeux, le rose aux joues.  
"Mais puisque nous vivons ici," commença Jeonghan. À ces mots, Seungcheol recula lentement. "Nous devons avoir des provisions. Je ne veux pas vivre dans un camping-car et en plus vivre grâce à des restaurants-minute. Vous allez tous les deux à l'épicerie. "Annonça Jeonghan

"Quoi? Pourquoi suis-je puni » Demanda Joshua  
« Etre bloquer avec moi est une punition?" Demanda Seungcheol, les yeux écarquillés pour imiter un chiot.  
"Q-quoi? Non! Je voulais juste lire aujourd'hui, nous sommes à la plage et ... D'accord, d'accord. »Joshua accepta.

"D'accord, comme je l'ai dit, vous allez faire du shopping. Si je n'envoie que Seungcheol il reviendra avec trop d'objets. J'irai plus tard, mais pour l'instant je vais nettoyer cet endroit. Maintenant, allez y. "Annonça Jeonghan en feignant de retrousser ses manches.

Et les deux partirent. La ville où ils se trouvaient présentait des marchés sur la promenade comme il faisait assez chaud pour en faire. Ils accueillaient les trois dans leur ville avec peu de problèmes ou de curiosités. Précédemment ils avaient été appelé à enquêter dans un vieux musée qui, étonnamment, n'avait pas de problème de fantôme en raison des anciennes reliques qui étaient éparpillées autour du bâtiment, mais le bâtiment lui-même était le problème. La maison avait d'abord appartenue à une famille meurtrière, et plus tard est devenu un bâtiment délabré avec une histoire oubliée pour ironiquement être forgé dans un musée. Le problème a été résolu dans un style plus religieux puisqu'ils utilisèrent Prières, exorcismes et mantras faisant écho dans les couloirs. Les trois étaient plus à l'aise avec l'utilisation de la technologie pour se débarrasser d'eux, ou bien avec une simple conversation- si Jeonghan laissait Joshua se rapprocher d'un fantôme.  
Ils ont réussi et avaient reçu deux jours gratuits dans l'hôtel comme cadeau spécial. Jeonghan avait sans aucun doute accepté le cadeau et prévoyait de profiter de leur journée de congé avec une aventure à la plage. Enfin ça devait être le plan.  
Néanmoins, ils étaient toujours accueillis avec des gentils sourires sur le marché alors qu'ils cherchaient de la nourriture à ramener.  
"Que devrions-nous prendre?" Demanda Seungcheol en regardant les fruits d'un stand.  
"Nourriture", plaisanta Joshua. Seungcheol donna un coup de coude au garçon. "D'accord désolé, de la nourriture comestible."  
"Shua."  
"Nourriture comestible humaine."  
"Joshua".  
"Les principaux groupes alimentaires sont une bonne façon de commencer."  
Avec un soupir, Seungcheol commença à parler avec les gens du marché, se renseignant sur les aliments et les prix. Joshua se dirigea vers d'autres stands. De temps en temps, il choisissait quelques objets et remettait les sacs à Seungcheol seulement pour répéter le processus. C'est jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive un enfant pleurant sur le seuil d'une porte. Joshua jeta un coup d'œil à Seungcheol avant de se diriger vers l'enfant. Mal à l'aise, Joshua s'accroupit devant lui et tapota l'épaule du garçon.

"Hey petit , ca va ? »Demanda Joshua d'une voix douce. En quelques secondes, le jeune enfant serra étroitement ses bras autour du corps de Joshua, le serrant fort. Les larmes ont commencé à mouiller son teeshirt, mais cela n'a pas découragé Joshua. Au lieu de cela, le garçon plus âgé caressait doucement les cheveux de l'enfant qui pleurait. Quelques instants plus tard, le petit garçon s'est éloigné et a regardé son visage. Des traînées de larmes peignant des images d'horreur sur le visage du pauvre garçon ont poussé doucement Joshua à essuyer les dernières larmes. "Où sont tes parents?" Demanda Joshua.  
Le garçon l'a regardé, et avec une expression béante a demandé à la place, "Es-tu comme moi?"  
Retourné, Joshua pencha la tête et recula légèrement son corps. « Quo-» Soudain, Joshua se sentit tomber sur le côté. Le garçon n'était plus dans ses bras et il entendait la voix d'une femme crier;  
«Reste loin de cet enfant!» Joshua se redressa légèrement, ses bras le tenant derrière lui.  
" Je suis désolé. Il pleurait. Je- "La femme l'ignora. Elle attrapa le bras du garçon et l'entraîna sur la route et dans l'une des maisons. Un grand claquement retentit de l'autre côté de la rue. Le marché était devenu silencieux. Silencieux, à part le bruit de pas.  
"Joshua, ça va? Que s'est-il passé? "Demanda Seungcheol en aidant le garçon à se relever.

Joshua secoua la tête avec stupéfaction. " Je ne sais pas."  
Une personne du marché, possédant le stand à côté d'eux parla. C'était une femme plus âgée, les cheveux grisonnant . « Ils sont nouveaux ici. »  
"Pas vraiment une raison pour me repousser." Marmonna Joshua.  
"Ils sont facilement effrayés. Ils ont quitté leur autre ville à la hâte et il me semble que leurs souvenirs de ce qui s'est passé la bas les hantent toujours. Ils sont probablement des gens adorables. "  
Joshua hocha la tête et regarda de nouveau où était le garçon. C'était comme si sa présence n'était jamais partie. Le cœur de Joshua se crispa. "Ouais, ils le sont probablement."  
Seungcheol a ajouté: "Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé exactement?"  
La femme âgée jouait distraitement avec le fruit sur son support; "La rumeur dit que leur maison était hantée, que les fantômes leur rendaient la vie insupportable. Peux-tu le croire? Je pense que c'était le mari qui n'aimait pas la maison et inventait des histoires pour les faire partir. L'enfant semblait cependant avoir vécu les pires moments. Pauvre chose."  
Joshua et Seungcheol se lancèrent des regards; le second demanda. " Où vivaient-ils?"  
"À quelques villes au nord d'ici. Pas sûr du nom. Si vous revenez plus tard, je l'aurai peut-être, Puis-je demander pourquoi? "

"Joshua, je pense que j'ai notre premier travail avec notre nouveau RV", a annoncé Seungcheol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note traduite de l’auteur :
> 
> Salut tout le monde!  
> Bienvenue à la première note de l'histoire des enquêteurs paranormaux que je suis si heureuse d'avoir commencé.  
> J'aimerais vraiment entendre vos opinions sur les personnages, le développement de l'histoire et vos théories sur ce qui se passe, etc.  
> Mais surtout, je veux juste m'assurer que vous aimez tous l'histoire, car même si j'écris pour moi-même, je poste pour vous les gars.  
> Mon agenda est horrible, mais j'essaierai de poster toutes les deux semaines.  
> S'il vous plaît continuez à être vous-même, et travaillez dur (Et cela inclut de prendre des jours de santé mentale, et de dormir parfois!)  
> Cordialement,  
> V.AY


	2. Teaser

La réaction de Jeonghan était naturelle, inévitable, nécessaire. L'usage de la force était déterminant, la douleur infligée était vitale, est ce qu'il allait sauver quelqu'un ce jour-là. C'est ce qu'il répéta en boucle, pratiquement comme une chanson ou une incantation, quand son corps perdit le contrôle et qu'il cibla Joshua. Mais ces lignes qu'il répétait sans cesse dans sa tête alors qu'il reprenait le contrôle de son corps et s'éloignait de Joshua qui caressait sa joue rougie, n'étaient que des excuses pathétiques.

Il n'a jamais voulu blesser qui que ce soit, surtout pas Joshua.

Mais quelqu'un allait mourir s'il ne le faisait pas.

Les souvenirs le hantaient, les images repassaient encore et encore : Seungcheol qui se tenait paisiblement dans le salon de la vieille maison quand il était parti, mais qui était sur le dos quand il fut revenu. Joshua, qui s'occupait à l'origine de planter des caméras et du matériel de sonorisation, était assis sur le garçon plus âgé. Ce dernier avait ses mains douces et délicates enroulées autour du cou de Seungcheol presque désespérément. Une pure colère brillait dans les yeux du garçon, une seule larme s'échappait et dessinait l'élégante structure osseuse. Seungcheol, toujours prudent, avait une main doucement enroulée autour d'un des poignets du garçon, un pouce effleurant la peau avec amour. Son autre main tendue pour caresser la joue du garçon meurtrier, essuyant la larme perdue. Un sourire pardonnant s'afficha clairement, même quand il haletait faiblement pour avoir de l'air.

Jeonghan ne pensa pas, il agit. Quand il entra dans la pièce, ses yeux se concentrèrent sur ses deux personnes préférées sur le sol du salon, l'une proche de la mort, dès lors, l'instinct de Jeonghan prit le devant. Le jeune homme laissa tomber ses sacs. Ses pieds trébuchèrent avant de sprinter vers les deux. En quelques secondes, Jeonghan agrippa fermement les poignets de Joshua et le retira de Seungcheol. Le plus jeune se débattant, hurlant et donnant des coups de pieds, manqua à peine de toucher Seungcheol. Rapidement et sans aucune pitié, il lança le garçon contre un mur. Le petit cri de douleur de Joshua avait poussé Seungcheol à retenir Jeonghan.

Mais il ne s'arrêta pas.

Il poussa un bras contre la poitrine du garçon, fixant les yeux de son petit ami. Ils n'avaient pas changé. Et alors quand le garçon tendit la main pour griffer Jeonghan, le plus vieux fit la seule chose qu'il pensait sage. Il balança sa main et la plaqua contre la joue du jeune garçon. Il le fit une fois, deux fois, trois fois.

Et puis le garçon devant lui se recroquevilla. Il était de retour.

Et l'esprit de Jeonghan se dégagea du brouillard. Il était revenu lui aussi. 

Jeonghan n'a jamais voulu blesser Joshua, mais quelqu'un allait le faire s'il ne le faisait pas.

A cet instant, Il regretta qu'ils aient accepté ce travail.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Festivals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Tellement d'énergie en vous trois." Étaient les premiers mots que la femme marmonna. Son corps se tord alors pour regarder Seungcheol. Automatiquement, Seungcheol se redressa, le menton plus haut et la mâchoire plus serrée. Les yeux de la femme plus âgée plissèrent de confusion alors qu'elle le regardait fixement. Quand ses doigts atteignirent son visage, Seungcheol, méfiant, recula d'un pas. Étrangement, la femme ne le suivit pas et le laissa bouger. " Viens viens. Je dois te lire. »Annonça-t-elle.

L'autoroute, vide. Le ciel, un bleu parfait. Le vent, sifflant. Avec une douce musique qui sortait des haut-parleurs, la douce brise qui passait entre ses mèches noires et ses deux amants qui se détendaient derrière lui, Seungcheol se retrouva en paix. Une main était sur le volant du RV, tandis que l'autre pendait par la fenêtre, tambourinant légèrement sur la porte. La courbe de ses lèvres laissant apparaître un léger sourire tandis que son corps se détendait dans le siège. Ce sont les jours qu'il aimait. Le genre de jours qui lui ont manqué. La seule règle que Jeonghan lui avait donné, était de suivre la direction de la maison pour leur future enquête, sinon il se sentait libre. Rien devant lui, rien derrière lui, rien ne l'arrêtant.

 

Ses yeux se dirigèrent vers le miroir; il y vit Joshua et Jeonghan à la table du déjeuner. Les doigts de Joshua tapaient furieusement sur le clavier, Jeonghan enroulant ses bras autour du garçon studieux. La joue de ce dernier était pressée contre les épaules de l'autre, ses yeux qui luttaient pour ne pas se fermer. Les cheveux de Jeonghan étaient baissés, couvrant la moitié de son visage. Cependant, Seungcheol pouvait encore voir les yeux fatigués du blond qui regarda le miroir aussi. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Jeonghan sourit et leva une main pour repousser quelques mèches de ses cheveux.

 

Il était si beau. si plein de vie.

 

Soudainement, les yeux de Jeonghan s'élargirent. Un de ses bras autour des épaules de Joshua se serra encore plus fort. Son autre bras cherchant désespérément Seungcheol. Ses lèvres se séparèrent avec un cri;

 

"Attention !"

 

Les yeux distraits de Seungcheol revinrent sur la route pour voir ce qu'il se passait, il sortait de la route. La voiture se diriga vers les bois. Avec des tirages calculés sur le volant, son pied poussant sur la pédale de ralentissement, Seungcheol réussi à reprendre contrôle du véhicule. Dans le coin de l'œil, il vit Jeonghan servir de bouclier à Joshua. Une des mains de Joshua s'accrochant à son ordinateur portable, l'autre enroulée autour de la taille de Jeonghan.

 

Le RV s'arrêta.

 

Seungcheol, livide laissa échapper un léger soupir, son regard figé sur ses mains. Le 0 km/h le fixant, se moquant de lui. D'un seul souffle, Seungcheol déboucla sa ceinture de sécurité et sortit du siège. Il s'est ensuite précipité vers Jeonghan et Joshua. Il s'agenouilla devant Jeonghan, les détachant lentement l'un de l'autre. Les yeux de Jeonghan étaient grands, les larmes coulant dans les coins. Le regard de Jeonghan regarda Seungcheol de haut en bas avant que ses sourcils ne se recourbent.

 

Seungcheol brisa le silence. "Est-ce que ça va?"

 

"Que faisais tu?", Cria Jeonghan. Joshua recula. Son ordinateur portable est maintenant fermé et poussé sur le côté alors qu'il regardait curieusement les deux autres.

 

"Je suis vraiment désolé. J'ai relâché mon attention. Vous allez bien? "Seungcheol s'excusa. Ses yeux alternant entre les deux autres.

 

"Cheol, tu conduisais un véhicule p*tain.Tu ne peux pas avoir des absences comme ça « . Jeonghan grogna, ses deux mains venant prendre le visage de Seungcheol.

 

« Ca serait mieux si je te disais que j'avais été distrait par ta beauté ? » taquina Seungcheol, l'une de ses mains s'enroulant doucement autour de celle de Jeonghan. Quand Jeonghan ne répondit pas, Seungcheol enleva délicatement une main de son visage et plaça un petit baiser dessus.

 

Joshua gloussa quand il vit les oreilles de Jeonghan rougir. "On va bien tous les deux ", ajouta-t-il. "Et toi?"

 

Seungcheol attira son attention sur l'autre garçon. Joshua avait un petit sourire sur son visage. Il semblait que le fait d'avoir frolé la mort l'avait complètement effacé. Ses yeux se courbaient en légers croissants quand Seungcheol continuait à le regarder.

 

"Je vais bien, je suis peut-être un peu fatigué. "Admit Seungcheol.

 

Jeonghan prit la parole, "C'est pourquoi on aurait dû garder la voiture et continuer à séjourner dans des hôtels. Plus de conduite pour toi Seungcheol. Va derrière et repose-toi.

 

Seungcheol ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer, mais Joshua s'immobilisa à la place; "Je vais conduire."

 

Jeonghan et Seungcheol le dévisagèrent.

 

Mal à l'aise, Joshua demanda: "Quoi?"

 

"Tu détestes conduire." rappela Jeonghan.

 

"Ouais, mais vous conduisez depuis deux jours. C'est mon tour. "Annonça Joshua.

 

Seungcheol soupira et se redressa. tenant toujours une des mains de Jeonghan, il se pencha sur le garçon et posa un petit baiser sur le front de Joshua. "Trop bon pour ce monde" murmura Seungcheol.

 

Jeonghan hocha la tête. "Bien Joshua conduit, sous la seule condition que, Seungcheol, tu dois réellement dormir."

 

"Je le ferai si tu viens au lit avec moi." Seungcheol sourit joyeusement.

 

Jeonghan haleta. "Tu vas laisser Joshua faire quelque chose qu'il déteste tout seul, juste pour avoir du temps seul avec moi? Comme c'est sournois!

 

Avec un roulement des yeux, Joshua poussa Jeonghan du banc de la table du déjeuner, pour pouvoir passer. "Vas-y avec lui. J'ai des podcasts que je peux écouter. "

 

Jeonghan gémit quand il tomba au sol, envoyant un regard noir à Joshua. Seungcheol gloussa et attrapa les bras de Jeonghan pour le relever. Joshua les laissa se disputer pour savoir qui prenait quel côté du lit. Il se glissa dans le siège, réajusta les commandes et quand il entendu la fermeture de la porte de la chambre, il démarra. Quelques heures plus tard, Jeonghan se réveilla sentant que le véhicule était arrêté. Restant les yeux ouverts, il fut momentanément distrait par l'ange devant lui. Le bras de Seungcheol était sous sa tête, ses doigts jouant naturellement avec le bout de ses cheveux. Le bras de l'autre garçon était enroulé autour de sa taille. Les lèvres de Jeonghan se recroquevillèrent lentement. Son corps fondait, chaque muscle se détendait, chaque nerf se détendait. Ses yeux se mirent à virevolter, mais il ne réalisa pas le moindre signe de mouvement du véhicule. Jeonghan sentit pratiquement ses oreilles se contracter alors qu'il essayait d'entendre tout son possible. Les pneus étaient silencieux, le moteur pratiquement muet. Pas un mot des podcasts de Joshua n'atteint ses oreilles. Cependant il entendait un semblant de conversations qui venait de l'exterieur du RV.

 

Jeonghan se redressa brusquement. Ses yeux se concentrèrent sur la porte fermée, puis passèrent aux fenêtres près du lit. Il tira un rideau sur le côté, et fut aveuglé pendant seulement quelques secondes. Comme il s'adapta à la lumière il vit qu'ils n'étaient plus sur l'autoroute, ils étaient dans un parc d'attraction. Il y avait des rangées de tentes colorées. Les enfants courraient à droite à gauche. Les adultes essayant de les suivre à travers la foule. Une grande roue placée dans le fond. L'esprit de Jeonghan bouillonna d'idées.

 

Rapidement, Jeonghan balanca les couvertures, réveillant Seungcheol, et se précipita à la porte. L'ouvrant brusquement,il vit le siège avant vide.

 

\- Quoi de neuf? Demanda Seungcheol en étirant ses bras au-dessus de sa tête avant de jouer avec sa tête de lit.

 

Les yeux de Jeonghan balayèrent rapidement la pièce, avant de regarder Seungcheol. "Où est Joshua?"

 

Seungcheol jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre avant de se tourner vers Jeonghan. "Il m'a réveillé plus tôt et m'a dit qu'il voulait prendre l'air. Nous avons encore quelques jours avant d'atteindre la ville, alors j'ai dit oui ".

 

"Il y a combien de temps cela?"

 

Seungcheol se moqua. "Je ne sais pas. Peut-être il y a une heure. J'étais à moitié endormi, je n'ai pas regardé. »Il jeta un coup d'œil à son téléphone pour vérifier l'heure. "Appele-le si tu es si inquiet, ou sort et cherche-le."

 

Jeonghan avait déjà le téléphone à la main, et une veste à moitié mise alors que Seungcheol n'avait pas fini sa phrase. Le plus âgé hocha la tête, d'un faux accord, attrapa rapidement les couvertures et les tira au-dessus de sa tête. En quelques secondes, ses chevilles furent saisies et Seungcheol se sentit glisser au pied du le lit et sur le sol dur.

 

"Nous allons le chercher."

 

Seungcheol tourna un doigt en l'air et marmonna, "Woo une aventure." Un air taquin apparu suivi d'un sourire éclatant pour Jeonghan.

 

La colère que Jeonghan ressentait disparu à la minute à la vue du sourire scintillant de Seungcheol.

 

Lorsque les deux sortirent hors du véhicule, l'arôme des aliments frits, et de la barbe à papa s'enveloppèrent autour d'eux. Un sortilège d'émerveillement se lisa sur les lèvres de Jeonghan avant qu'il attrape la main de Seungcheol pour commencer à marcher. L'autre main de Jeonghan tenait le téléphone à son oreille.

 

"Il ne va pas décrocher." Grommela Jeonghan. Il composa le numéro une fois de plus.

 

"Il est peut être occupé Hannie, ses mains peuvent être remplies de nourriture. Tu ne sais jamais. "

 

Seungcheol regarda le garçon avec impuissance. Si Jeonghan sentait le moindre danger, la moindre chose, le garçon serait à l'aguet, les gardant à proximité pour les protéger . Il a toujours réagi et exprimé ses opinions en premier sur la sécurité de l'autre. Parfois même pour pas grand chose, comme la dernière fois avec des grenouilles. Jeonghan, cependant, n'a jamais imposé de règles sur eux, n'a jamais enlevé ce que Seungcheol aimait juste un peu plus que les deux autres; la liberté. Il y avait juste des moments où Jeonghan avait des- comme les appelle Joshua - «spidey sens » qui apparaissaient et Jeonghan sentait son corps entier changer.

 

Quand Jeonghan devenait comme ça, Seungcheol était toujours reconnaissant et se rappellait que Jeonghan était bien pire avant.

 

Au septième appel sans réponse, Jeonghan avait pratiquement balancé son téléphone dans l'herbe. Seungcheol a rapidement tendu la main et l'a attrapé avant qu'il ne soit brisé en morceaux; Ce n'était pas une dépense qu'ils pouvaient se permettre en ce moment. Puis, d'un mouvement rapide, il se glissa devant Jeonghan et enroula un bras autour du bas de son dos. Serrant Jeonghan contre lui il posa son front contre celui du blond.

 

"Babe" commença Seungcheol. Doucement, il appuya son pouce contre la colonne vertébrale du garçon, faisant des cercles pour le calmer. "Ça va aller. Nous sommes au festival, il reviendra seul au RV. Il nous rappellera. Il n'est parti qu'une heure, deux au maximum.

 

Seungcheol sentit les muscles du blond se détendre légèrement sous la paume de sa main. Le jeune garçon laissa échapper une bouffée d'air frais. Seungcheol sourit.

 

Le moment était calme lorsqu'une douce voix résonna dans leurs oreilles. "Euh, désolé de ne pas avoir répondu." Sur le côté tenant un gâteau, des barbe à papa, et arborant un chapeau de pirates tordu sur sa tête, il n'y avait personne d'autre que Joshua. Le garçon envoya aux deux autres un sourire penaud et leur tendit de la nourriture. "J'ai essayé de rappeler à votre premier appel mais je ne pouvais pas courir vite avec tout ça. J'ai aussi laissé tomber un koala. "

 

Jeonghan cligna des yeux, confus. "Un koala?"

 

"Je l'ai gagné pour toi ... mais il est tombé quelque part. Je sais pas exactement où. J'allais en gagner un pour Seungcheol, mais j'ai reçu l'appel et, voilà. Salut. "

 

Jeonghan regarda Joshua quelques secondes avant de saisir la nourriture, plaçant le gâteau dans les mains de Seungcheol et pris de la barbe à papa. Après avoir pris une bouchée rapide, il attrapa le poignet de Joshua et l'attira dans ses bras. Joshua sourit, enroulant ses bras autour de son petit-ami. "Les Spidey sens ont fait leur apparition?"

 

"Ouais. Quelque chose comme ça. "Marmonna Jeonghan. "Quelque chose est arrivé?"

 

Joshua réfléchit un moment alors qu'ils se séparaient. "Non"

 

Seungcheol regardait les deux alors qu'il serrait la collation qui lui avait été donné. «Eh bien, ce n'est pas comme si la maison de notre mission allait aller quelque part, allons chercher ce koala», proposa-t-il.

 

Même si les épaules de Jeonghan étaient encore tendues, les trois jeunes hommes se mirent en route, avec Joshua menant la meute. Ils trouvèrent le koala pas loin d'où ils s'étaient retouvés, et heureusement il était légèrement couvert de saleté. Joshua le ramassa et l'épousseta.

 

Même après avoir ramassé le koala, les trois ont continué leur petite exploration; jouer à des jeux, grignoter de la nourriture, donner tout le chocolat à Joshua - seulement Joshua mange ce genre de truc. Pendant la majeure partie du temps, Jeonghan était toujours sur le qui-vive, la main légèrement tendue, pour attraper le bras de Seungcheol chaque fois qu'il allait jouer à n'importe quel jeu. Ses doigts se contractèrent quand Joshua relachait son emprise et s'éloignait pour remplir sa curiosité. Jeonghan et Seungcheol juraient tous les deux, que si le garçon n'avait pas de livre à la main, il marcherait n'importe où et partout sans faire attention. Alors que le soleil se cachait derrière l'horizon, Jeonghan se détendit. Il courait partout avec Joshua par curiosité de ce qui les entouraient. C'était jusqu'à ce que Joshua les ait traîné à une tente violette, des perles suspendues dans de petits cerceaux autour du bord.

 

C'était là que les spikey sens de Jeonghan ont commencé à s'affoler considérablement.

 

Seungcheol commença à entrer, mais Jeonghan attrapa instinctivement le biceps de l'homme. L'homme plus âgé le regarda curieusement. "Quoi?"

 

"Je n'aime pas ici."

 

Dans son propre intérêt, Joshua entra sa tête dans la tente; C'était bondé, désordonné. Coffres sur les coffres. Livres sur les livres. Lanternes placées spacieuses à travers la pièce. Des perles qui pendaient du plafond. Dans le fond, il y avait une vieille femme, qui semblait gronder un oiseau, qui volait dans tous les sens. Joshua gloussa doucement avant de reculer la tête.

 

"C'est juste une vieille dame avec un oiseau."

 

Seungcheol y jeta un coup d'œil. "En fait, elle ressemble à une diseuse de bonne aventure.Tu es juste sous tension à cause de l'activité paranormal ici, Je veux dire que si j'ai raison, cela signifie qu'elle croise le chemin des morts tout le temps. "

 

Jeonghan plissa les yeux. "Vous savez qu'il y a un film appelé Paranormal activity. Tout se passe mal dedans. Je ne veux pas faire une activité paranormale dans un endroit inconnu. "

 

"Ton travail est littéralement d'être un enquêteur paranormal. Nous faisons ça pour vivre. "

 

"Encore une fois, on ne s'occupe pas de ça quand l'endroit nous est inconnu "

 

Joshua joua avec le rabat d'ouverture de la tente, ses yeux observant. Le regard de Jeonghan visa Joshua. Le garçon aux yeux de chat leva alors les yeux vers Jeonghan une fois de plus. Ses lèvres se séparèrent pour parler, mais il fut coupé alors qu'un petit cri quitta sa bouche. Un moment, Joshua était là, mais quelques secondes après une main accrocha le poignet du garçon et l'entraîna dans la tente, le rideau se refermant devant eux.

 

"Joshua!" "Shua!" Seungcheol et Jeonghan s'exclamèrent. Les deux foncèrent à l'intèrieur. Alors que le rideau se fermait les garçons regardèrent la scène devant eux. Joshua avait gardé les grands yeux ouverts quand la vieille dame placa ses deux mains sur ses joues. Elle déplaça durement son visage, vérifiant chaque coin. Jeonghan poussa un pied en avant, mais Seungcheol plaça son bras devant sa poitrine. Dans le coin de l'œil, Jeonghan regarda les yeux de l'autre garçon qui étaient anormalement concentrés.

 

Soudainement la vieille dame tourna sur ses talons. En trois pas rapides, elle était devant Jeonghan. Ses mains agrippèrent fermement son bras, l'autre attrapant l'arrière de la tête du garçon pour la rapprocher. L'une des mains de Seungcheol s'agrippa à celle de Jeonghan quand il la vit se transformer en poing. Son autre main se tendit vers Joshua. Le garçon regarda fixement la paume tendue avant de la prendre et de se laisser attacher au côté de Seungcheol. La main s'enroula possessivement autour de la taille de Joshua et la tint fermement.

 

"Tellement d'énergie en vous trois." Étaient les premiers mots que la femme marmonna. Son corps se tord alors pour regarder Seungcheol. Seungcheol se redressa, le menton plus haut et la mâchoire plus serrée. Les yeux de la femme plus âgée plissèrent de confusion alors qu'elle le regardait fixement. Quand ses doigts atteignirent son visage, Seungcheol recula d'un pas de défi. Étrangement, la femme ne le suivit pas et le laissa bouger. "Viens, viens. Je dois te lire. »Annonça-t-elle.

 

Joshua se déplaça pour suivre les indications de la femme, mais Seungcheol le maintint en place. Jeonghan parla le premier, "Nous lire?"

 

La femme marcha jusqu'à un vieux coffre au milieu de la tente arrière. Son corps se posant lentement sur un coussin placé derrière. "C'est simplement mon travail."

 

Seungcheol parla; "Nous ne voulons pas être lu." Jeonghan acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Joshua, cependant la regardait avec désir de savoir.

 

«On dirait que l'un de vous le souhaite pourtant» Elle ronronna pratiquement. Elle déposa des objets sur la table devant elle. "D'ailleurs, je le dois. Il y a des informations que je meurs d'envie de savoir et que vous avez à apprendre »

 

Jeonghan tira sur la main de Seungcheol en faisant un pas en arrière vers la sortie. Seungcheol tira sur Joshua, qui trébucha dans leur direction. "Certaines choses sont mieux laissées inconnues."

 

"Pour certains oui, mais votre ami silencieux est là pour comprendre. Ses yeux se rétrécissent devenant menaçants. "Si vous ne voulez pas être lu, je serai heureuse de lire uniquement ce garçon. Seulement avec lui, pendant que vous deux attendrez dehors. "

 

À ces mots, Seungcheol resserra Joshua contre son flanc, le bras entourant complètement sa taille comme un serpent. Les deux mâles sceptiques échangèrent des regards. Jeonghan regarda ensuite la tête de Joshua. Il semblait prêt à courir pour rejoindre le coussin devant le coffre au moment où Seungcheol relâcha sa grippe. Avec un soupir agacé, Jeonghan tendit sa main libre devant lui, faisant un geste vers le coffre. Joshua le regarda du coin de l'œil et son corps s'est soudainement redressé pour se diriger vers le coffre.

 

"Splendide." La femme applaudit. Les trois se traînèrent vers le coffre. Joshua fut déplacé par Jeonghan pour s'asseoir entre les deux. La femme les regarda attentivement, puis sourit. Elle tendit la main à Jeonghan.

 

Jeonghan la laissa cependant demander; "Pourquoi ne pas commencer par le plus curieux ici?"

 

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, un sourcil levé. "Je suis peut-être vieille, mais je ne suis pas stupide. La minute où j'ai lu votre ami, vous étiez prêt à l'attraper et à courir loin d'ici. »

 

Seungcheol et Jeonghan se renvoyèrent des regards vaincus, mais ne dirent rien. Les moments suivants ont été dans un silence pur. La femme courant ses mains le long du bras de Jeonghan. Les mots ont été marmonné. Les cartes ont été tirées, et pour la partie suivante, la femme a placé chaque main sur un orbe. Elle sortit une plume, la dépoussiéra sur le visage de Jeonghan, jusqu'à sa poitrine.

 

Jeonghan éternua.

 

La femme a souri. "Puis-je te demander ton anniversaire?"

 

Jeonghan haussa les épaules, murmurant calmement un 4 octobre. Le sourire de la femme s'élargissa.

 

"Es-tu coréen?"

 

"Oui."

 

"Embrassée par un ange", annonça-t-elle. La plume a été placée sur la poitrine. Elle a écrasé ses joues doucement. "Tu as été embrassé par un ange."

 

Jeonghan gloussa sombrement. "Ouais c'est vrai."

 

En quelques secondes, Joshua emmêla ses doigts dans ceux de Jeonghan. Une légère pression a suivi.

 

La femme; "Très peu ont été embrassés par un Ange."

"L'ange ne devrait-il pas te protéger de je ne sais pas, la vie?" Siffla Jeonghan.

La femme secoua la tête, son sourire devint sombre. "Oui. Mais ce n'est pas gardé par un ange, mais j'ai dit embrassé. Incroyable. Purement incroyable. "répondit-elle.

 

Jeonghan leva les yeux au ciel et tapota ses doigts. "Allez à la prochaine personne."

 

La femme soupira et s'assit à contrecœur. Elle regarda Seungcheol. Alors qu'elle lui tendait la main, répétant le processus précedent elle regarda dans les yeux. « Tu as l'énergie la plus étrange venant de toi. A coupé le souffle, Magnifique. "

 

Seungcheol l'observait avec prudence. "Merci. Je pense. "

 

Joshua étouffa un rire.

 

"Tu sais, je savais que ton ami avait été embrassé par un ange uniquement par son énergie. Son énergie est magnifique, brillante. Mais parfois, les gens naissent avec une énergie lumineuse, vous savez? Je voulais être sûre, avoir une idée de ce que cette énergie était.

. »Expliqua-t-elle, ses mains traçant doucement des cercles dans la peau de Seungcheol. "Toi au contraire ton énergie ne lit pas « avoir été embrassé par un ange »."

 

"Désolé de décevoir."

 

"Oh chéri, pas une déception. Pas du tout. "

 

Jeonghan lança un regard noir. "D'accord, pas de noms affectifs ici. Faites votre travail ou nous partons. "

 

La femme roula des yeux et commença à murmurer quelques mots. Elle en bégayait quelques-uns, ce qui était clairement un choc pour elle. "Ton énergie-"

 

Seungcheol la coupa ; "Est-elle normale? Parce que je serais complètement d'accord avec ça. "

 

"A peine si elle l'est jeune homme. Votre énergie est angélique, mais brisée. Je crains que la plume ne la brise encore plus. »Murmura-t-elle tristement. Les yeux de Seungcheol s'élargirent, les sourcils levés. Il laissa échapper un léger rire.

 

"Brisé? "Comment de l'énergie peut-elle être brisé?" Joshua le regarda avec inquiétude. Ses yeux s'ouvrent comme un chiot abandonné; ce regard qui ferait faire à tout le monde n'importe quoi.

 

Avec un froncement de sourcils, la femme secoua la tête. "J'aurais besoin d'un regard plus en profondeur." Jeonghan se remit rapidement à genoux et retint l'avant-bras de la femme.

 

"Ca suffit, si vous ne pouvez pas utiliser la plume, passez à Joshua maintenant." Ordonna Jeonghan.

 

La femme regarda le jeune homme, mais recula. Pendant quelques secondes, la femme se calma. Elle resta les yeux fermés, respirant par le nez.

 

Quand les instants passèrent, elle ouvrit finalement les yeux et regarda directement dans les yeux curieux de Joshua. Jeonghan regarda la dame tandis que Seungcheol souriait doucement à Joshua. Le garçon était toujours si désireux d'apprendre, peu importe à quel point le sujet était bizarre.

 

La femme donna un doux sourire à Joshua. «Alors tu t'appelles Joshua?» Le garçon en question hocha poliment la tête, poliment. Elle hocha la tête et commença à masser sa propre main. «Peut-on parler, Joshua?» Ses yeux se fixèrent sur Joshua.

 

"Bien sûr, Madame." Il répondit, avec un de ses sourires parfaits. Elle rigola.

 

«Un garçon si bien élevé, contrairement à tes amis.» Remarqua-t-elle. "Tu t’es entouré de gens intéressants. Des raisons de pourquoi? "

 

Le sourire de Joshua s'élargit. "Ils sont intéressants, n'est-ce pas? Il n'y a pas une seule raison spécifique cependant; Ils sont vraiment spéciaux pour moi. "

 

La femme acquiesça, pensant. Ses yeux devinrent plus intenses alors qu'elle le regardait. Ceux de Jeonghan se concentraient d'avantage sur elle. La femme nota l'action.

 

"Ils semblent marcher tous les deux avec des anges à leurs côtés." commença t-elle, "Même s'ils ont de si mauvaises attitudes, de mauvaises manières" La douceur dans sa voix a lentement disparu.

 

Joshua secoua la tête, son sourire toujours là. "Ils sont juste concernés. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que quelqu'un est décidé à nous lire J'espère que vous leur pardonnez.

 

La femme hocha la tête, mais clairement pas convaincue. Finalement, elle tendit la main et enroula ses doigts autour d'un de ses poignets. Elle l'attira près d'elle, faisant suivre le corps de Joshua. Une de ses mains tomba devant lui pour se caler contre le rebord du coffre. Les corps de Jeonghan et Seungcheol se tendèrent. L'autre main de la femme commença à tracer les cercles dans sur sa peau.

 

"Ton énergie est aussi intéressante, mon cher."

 

Joshua pencha la tête intriguée, mais un peu plus fatigué cette fois. " Oui?"

 

"Mais ce n'est pas aussi beau." Continua-t-elle. Le sourire de Joshua faiblit pendant une brève seconde. Seungcheol le regarda se contracter et plaça une main sur le dos de l'épaule de Joshua.

 

Joshua laissa échapper un rire. " C'est possible. Ils sont tous deux incroyablement magnifiques. J'ai de la chance."

 

La femme secoua sa tête. "Ce n'est pas beau du tout." Son emprise sur son poignet se resserra pendant que l'autre attrapait la plume. Elle la brossa lentement contre son visage. Le nez de Joshua se crispa mais il laissa faire. Cependant quand la femme l'a déplaca vers le bas, et effleura ses lèvres, la plume se courba loin de lui. La femme laissa tomber la plume et attrapa l'autre poignet du garçon. Joshua regarda confus. Ses yeux s'assombrissent. Jeonghan sentit son corps entier devenir anxieux. Il regarda Seungcheol qui avait les yeux assombris.

 

"Tu as été embrassé." Annonça-t-elle. Sa prise se resserre sur lui. Joshua tressaillit légèrement, et c'est tout ce qu'il fallut à Jeonghan pour se lever de sa place.

 

"Lâchez-le", ordonna Jeonghan. La femme se leva pour forcer Joshua à la suivre. Seungcheol fut le dernier à se lever, regardant attentivement Joshua. Les yeux du garçon n'étaient pas élargis par la curiosité, l'intérêt. C'était un regard rare pour lui.

 

La femme tira facilement le garçon plus près. Sa voix est basse. "Tu as été embrassé, embrassé par un démon. Je n'étais pas sûre quand vous êtes entré, mais je suis sûre maintenant . Si tu les aimes vraiment, je te conseille de quitter leur côté. Maintenant"

 

Bien que les mots soient doux, les oreilles de Jeonghan les ont immédiatement saisies. "D'accord, nous y allons. Nous partons. Maintenant. "déclara Jeonghan. Joshua ne semblait même pas essayer de bouger. "Joshua, bouge. Maintenant. "Quand les mots furent encore ignorés par le plus jeune, Jeonghan regarda Seungcheol.

 

Ce regard, un ordre, Seungcheol tendit le bras et écarta avec force les mains de la femme des poignets de Joshua. Seungcheol tourna le garçon et le guida hors de la tente. Jeonghan se retourna pour jeter un regard noir à la femme, ses cheveux en désordre autour de lui.

 

"Ne le touchez plus jamais." Grogna-t-il.

 

La femme tendit la main rapidement. "Tu as été embrassé par un ange. C'est la seule raison pour laquelle il n'a pas encore été brisé, mais ca ne peut pas le sauver. "

 

Jeonghan commença à marcher jusqu'au bout de la tente, mais quand il atteignit les rideaux, il regarda en arrière. "Vous avez tout faux. C'est le seul ange que j'ai embrassé, et vous, vous êtes juste une folle vieille dame qui essaie de se faire de l'argent.. Restez loin de nous."


	4. Chapitre 3 : Hotel PT1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le garçon se mordit légèrement la lèvre, sa main se posa contre son épaule, ses doigts choisissant de s'emmêler dans ses cheveux. Il ferma les yeux. Souvenirs, de mains désespérées essayant de le griffer. (Correction, Jeonghan dû se rappeler que le garçon ne souhaitait pas l'atteindre, pas cette fois) Des yeux bruns impassibles regardant droit devant eux flashèrent derrière ses paupières et il se vit murmurant des confessions à l'homme présent dans ses bras. Puis, comme si ses souvenirs étaient frappés par un train, les yeux de Jeonghan s'ouvrirent, un souffle demandant de l'air s'échappa.

Le véhicule était silencieux, Jeonghan au volant. Seungcheol était assis à la table du déjeuner, dos à Jeonghan, et ses yeux regardaient vers la chambre. La porte devait encore être fermée. Joshua était sur le lit. Il s'allongea sur le côté, les couvertures poussées sur le côté, alors qu'il tenait un livre devant lui. Leur Koala du festival alors tombé, était face cachée derrière la tête du garçon. La plupart diraient qu'il était en paix, mais quand Seungcheol le regarda, il remarqua que les doigts du garçon ne bougeaient pas. Pas même une page avait été tourné. Les yeux de Joshua ne bougeaient pas comme ferait toute personne lisant un livre. Joshua pensait.

Seungcheol tourna lentement la tête vers Jeonghan. L'autre avait incroyablement insisté sur le fait d'être le conducteur. Il avait pratiquement forcé Seungcheol à se mettre à la table du déjeuner quand ils sont entrés dans leur véhicule. Joshua avait automatiquement attrapé un livre et s'était recroquevillé sur le lit. Il n'avait pas encore dit un mot. Pour être honnête, aucun d'entre eux n'avait dit plus d'une phrase à l'un ou l'autre depuis la tente de diseuse de bonne aventure.

Le plus âgé décida de rompre le silence; "Je pense que Joshua est ailleurs."

Jeonghan a seulement fredonné en réponse.

"Combien tu veux parier que quand il reviendra il va directement aller à son ordinateur portable", plaisanta Seungcheol, où du moins tenta de le faire. Un sourire maladroit sur son visage. Il vit le regard de Jeonghan se tourner vers le miroir pour le regarder, avant de re-diriger son regard sur la route. Seungcheol continua à soupirer. "A quoi tu penses Hannie?"

"Tu penses que je pense à quoi?" Finalement, il répondit. Seungcheol compta ça comme une victoire.

Seungcheol tourna complètement son corps sur le siège, fixant sans conviction la vitre frontale. Il commençait à faire sombre rapidement. Ce sera son tour de conduite bientôt. "Le Koala?"

" Oui. Le Koala. C'est exactement ça. Pourquoi devrais-je penser à autre chose que le koala? "La voix de Jeonghan était sèche.

Seungcheol roula les yeux. "Parce que je sais que tu ne gaspillerais même pas un souffle sur cette dame , ai-je raison?"

La voiture a légèrement fait une embardée. Jeonghan serra plus fort ses mains autour du volant. "Je ne voudrais pas perdre une seule pensée sur elle."

Seungcheol racla sa gorge. Il y a eu un moment de silence.

"Mais si je perdais un souffle," commença Jeonghan, "ce serait complètement justifié."

Seungcheol hocha la tête. "Oui ca le serait."

"Je veux dire, elle a dit que l'énergie de Joshua n'était pas belle! Qu'est ce que c'est censé vouloir dire? C'est grossier. Et qu'il a été embrassé par un démon? De tout le monde ici, lui? "

"Incroyablement grossier." Seungcheol aquiesca. Il était sur le point de faire une blague quand il y eu un craquement du lit. Il balança son corps sur le siège, pour voir Joshua se redresser. Ses yeux écarquillés.

"j'ai une idée!" S'exclama le garçon. En quelques secondes, le plus jeune arracha son ordinateur portable de son sac et glissa dans son siège à la table du déjeuner.

"Je gagne le pari." Annonça Seungcheol. Jeonghan se moqua.

"Nous ne parions pas."

"Tu voulais dire que tu ne savais pas que nous parions."

Joshua ignora ce qui l'entourait et commença à taper furieusement sur son ordinateur portable. Seungcheol se détendit sur son siège, regarda calmement les doigts de Joshua voler de touche en touche. Les sourcils de Joshua se plissèrent, les épaules voûtées. Après quelques minutes, Seungcheol se pencha en avant, jeta un coup d'œil à l'ordinateur portable. Plusieurs onglets avaient été ouverts sur le navigateur, mais cela ne prenaient que la moitié de l'écran. L'autre moitié avait des images et des documents empilés les uns sur les autres. Le curseur de de la souris cliquait rapidement d'une page à l'autre, en copiant des informations et en les déposant sur une page de document. Le plus vieux sentit ses yeux se fatiguer juste en regardant le plus jeune au travail.

"Il est accro à quelque chose", annonca Seungcheol.

Jeonghan jeta un coup d'œil rapide. "Josh ne te concentre pas trop sur tes recherches, nous nous arrêtons bientôt. Et tu pourras manger. "

"Baiser" Joshua répondit Joshua.

Seungcheol pencha la tête, un petit sourire sur la lèvre. "Tu veux des bisous?"

Il n'y eut pas de réponse. Seungcheol se pencha au-dessus de la table sur le point de placer ses lèvres sur celle de Joshua, mais une main agrippa ses joues, les écrasant l'une contre l'autre. Il cligna des yeux en place.

"Non. Travail." Répondit Joshua. Le plus jeune lâcha alors ses joues. Avec une petite moue, Seungcheol recula.

"Je pense que nous l'avons encore perdu." Seungcheol soupira. Un juron sortit de la bouche du conducteur, avant que la voiture commence à se garer dans un parking. Curieux, Seungcheol jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, voyant que ce n'était pas un restaurant, mais un hôtel. "Pourquoi sommes-nous ici?", Questionna Seungcheol.

Il n'y avait pas de réponse de Jeonghan. Au lieu de cela, le conducteur gara la voiture et sauta dans la partie arrière du véhicule. Avec un claquement de main, Jeonghan arriva à la table du déjeuner. Joshua ne broncha même pas.

"Joshua. Enregistre et range l'ordinateur. "Ordonna t-il. Pas de réponse.

Jeonghan tendit la main, prêt à claquer l'ordinateur portable mais une main enroulée autour de son avant-bras l'arrêta. Ses yeux suivant le propriétaire du bras. Seungcheol secoua la tête. "Nous nous sommes arrêtés, il doit ranger l'équipement."

"Il a juste commencé. Nous ne pouvons pas simplement l'arrêter, Tu le sais. "Seungcheol répondit calmement.

Jeonghan se mordit la lèvre inférieure et regarda à nouveau Joshua. " Qu'est-ce qu'il y a cette fois?"

Seungcheol haussa les épaules. "Demande."

Aussi gentiment qu'il le pouvait, Jeonghan demanda. "Quel est le sujet?"

"Baiser." Joshua a répondu.

"Eh bien, ça explique tellement." Gémit Jeonghan en roulant des yeux.

"Il ne veut pas dire qu'il veut des bisous au fait." Nota Seungcheol. Jeonghan lui adressa un coup d'œil, avant de laisser échapper un petit rire, suivi d'un «imbécile» marmonné.

Les deux mâles regardèrent Joshua pendant qu'il tapait pendant quelques minutes avant que Jeonghan soupire et se redresse. "Très bien, tu restes ici pendant que je rentre et réserve une chambre."

"D'accord, bien sûr." Seungcheol répondit distraitement. Cependant quand Jeonghan ouvrit la porte au monde extérieur, il se retourna. " Attends! Pourquoi tu veux réserver une chambre? NOUS VIVONS ICI! "Sa seule réponse était la fermeture de la porte du RV. Avec un soupir vaincu, le mâle revint regarder Joshua - qui semblait avoir magiquement attrapé un carnet du ciel et gribouillait des notes.

Pendant ce temps, Jeonghan se pavanait dans le hall de l'hôtel. Ses mouvements ralentirent lorsque ses yeux prirent connaissance de la scène devant lui. Le hall d'entrée, qui était normalement luxueux, était rempli de femmes de chambre, d'un ruban de police et d'un demi-lustre géant cassé. Jeonghan pencha la tête vers le plafond et vit l'autre moitié se balancer d'avant en arrière. Un homme sur l'un des balcons intérieurs avec une sorte de perche, semblant essayer de l'atteindre.

Tout à coup, Jeonghan sentit une forte poussée de vent le traverser, des couleurs noires et blanches flashèrent devant lui. Cependant, quand il suivit la direction de où elles étaient allées, il ne trouvera rien mais seulement la réception à cinq mètres. Un monsieur plus âgé, bien dans la soixantaine, lui addressa le plus doux des sourires. Jeonghan remarqua comment ses yeux se plissaient, comment ses mains bougeaient comme si il était nerveux.

"Toutes mes excuses, monsieur." Commença l'homme plus âgé. "Vous semblez complètement perdu. Puis-je vous aider?"

Jeonghan respirait doucement dans l'air frais. Il sentait de la fumée, mais il a également remarqué que l'arroseur en cas de détections de fumée ou d'incendie avait fonctionné récemment. Au lieu de répondre, il jeta un coup d'œil dans le hall une fois de plus. Les servantes nettoyaient le verre du lustre cassé à la hâte. D'autres travailleurs redirigeaient les clients dans le désordre. La réception semblait être prises d'assaut par les clients.

"Encore une fois, je suis désolé de vous avoir fait peur, mais si vous n'êtes pas ici pour recevoir de l'aide ou pour louer une chambre, je dois vous demander de partir. Nous n'acceptons pas les flâneurs et nous n'avons autorisé aucun journaliste sur les lieux. »Le monsieur continua.

Hochant la tête avec compréhension, Jeonghan tourna finalement son corps complètement vers l'homme. "Je suis venu louer une chambre, mais j'ai quelques questions sur votre hall d'ent-"

Le vieil homme l'interrompit. "Combien de personnes resteront dans la chambre? Vous en voulez une non-fumeur ? avez vous d'autres exigences ?

« Trois personnes. Toute pièce sera bien. Nous restons juste la nuit, et non fumeur s'il vous plaît. "Répondit le blond. Il regarda les lèvres de l'homme se plisser, et ses yeux regardèrent au loin; pour se souvenir de ce qui était disponible sans doute. Jeonghan profita de son silence et continua; "Alors, que s'est-il passé exactement ici?"

"Nous avons une chambre au sixième étage si cela vous plaît. A deux lits, mais nous pouvons toujours apporter un petit lit "

"Deux lits seront bien, un serait le mieux en fait." Répondit Jeonghan. Les yeux de l'aîné s'élargirent et il tourna la tête en émettant une petite toux.  
"C'est vrai, d'accord. Eh bien, nous pouvons toujours vous donner une chambre avec un lit et ...

Jeonghan croisa les bras, un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Ses mots étaient lents. "De préférence un très grand lit moelleux et doux. Peut-être un lit avec un matelas d'eau si vous en avez un. "Jeonghan regarda rêveusement au loin, léchant volontairement ses lèvres lentement," Je l'adorerais si elle avait une tête de lit. Quelque chose que je peux saisir - en fait, pouvez-vous nous donner une chambre au fond d'un couloir. Je ne voudrais réveiller personne. Ses yeux se portèrent sur ceux de l'autre homme. " Vous savez comment c'est."

Alors qu'il parlait, les yeux du vieux monsieur cherchèrent désespérément quelque chose d'autre sur lequel se concentrer. Ses joues rougirent. Jeonghan attendit patiemment que l'homme lui rende son attention.

"Je peux continuer, ou vous préférez commencer à répondre à mes questions." La voix de Jeonghan était monotone. "Je n'ai aucun scrupule à raconter aux gens ma vie sexuelle très aventureuse. Croyez-moi."

Le vieux monsieur respirait profondément. Il se prépara à parler.

"Succès", pensa Jeonghan.

"Il y a eu, euh, un malheur." Il commença.

"Clairement. Il y a des malheurs dans la chambre à coucher aussi, j'ai quelques histoires par rapport à ça. Vous voulez en entendre une? "Jeonghan poussa.

L'homme plus âgé posa avec exaspération une main sur son visage. "Ce ne sera pas nécessaire." Et avec encore un autre souffle, Jeonghan réalisa qu'il avait gagné. "Des événements étranges se sont produis dans notre hôtel."

Hochant la tête, Jeonghan désigna le bureau. "Marche et parle mon pote. J'ai toujours besoin de cette chambre. "

À contrecœur, le vieux monsieur commenca son chemin vers le bureau de réception. "Je ne suis pas sûr de quand ça a commencé, peut-être que ça a toujours été une chose, mais récemment ça a été très perceptible. Les invités se plaignent presque quotidiennement de quelque chose d'étrange. "

Jeonghan demanda: " Pouvez-vous être plus précis?"

Alors que l'homme passa entre les clients fous jusqu'à l'ordinateur, il répondit; "Certains disent qu'ils entendent leur porte claquer à des heures folles dans la nuit. Leurs lumières scintillent. Leurs affaires sont déplacées. Au moins, c'est comme ça que ça a commencé. Les gens se sont réveillés avec des blessures. "

"On dirait que vous avez un fauteur de troubles en tant que travailleur. Je dois probablement examiner cela. "Jeonghan nota : L'histoire était moins intéressante qu'il ne le pensait; "Cela n'explique pas pourquoi le lustre s'est écrasé en un million de minuscules pièces dans votre hall, ou bien la moitié de celui-ci de toute façon."

"Nom?" L'homme demanda; Jeonghan lui tendit sa carte d'identité. "Nous pensions que c'était aussi un farceur, mais tout cela arrivait à des moments similaires dans la nuit. Cela ne semblait pas plausible ... et le lustre. Ça, c'est le deuxième lustre ce mois-ci. Je n'ai aucune idée de pourquoi seulement une moitié a cassé. "

Jeonghan recula sa carte d'identité et inclina la tête. "Alors dites-moi, tout ca est lié à quoi selon vous?"

Le vieux monsieur avait l'air d'être déconcerté par la question. Ses yeux bougeaient nerveusement. "Juste entre vous et moi, je pense qu'il se passe quelque chose de surnaturel."

Un large sourire se répandit sur le visage de Jeonghan: "Exactement ce que j'aime entendre."

"Quoi?"

"Maintenant, j'ai une proposition pour vous." Annonça Jeonghan, en cherchant la clé de la chambre. "Donnez-moi la place gratuitement, et mes partenaires et moi allons examiner ce problème pour vous."

" Excusez-moi?"

"Je veux dire que si vous le voulez vraiment, je peux aussi ajouter une belle histoire."

"Encore une fois, ce ne sera pas nécessaire." Marmonna l'homme.

"Alors la chambre?" Répéta Jeonghan, "Faites-moi confiance, mes partenaires et moi sommes des professionnels. Regardez en ligne, vous trouverez tous nos titres de compétences. "

Quand l'homme se retourna vers l'ordinateur portable, Jeonghan arracha rapidement la clé de la main de l'homme. "Mais ne cherchez pas trop, Vous pourriez trouver des choses pour laquelles vous n'étiez pas prêt." Taquina-t-il.

Les doigts de l'homme se figèrent sur le clavier.

"Je rigole." Jeonghan gloussa en s'éloignant. "Peut être."

Quinze minutes plus tard, Jeonghan fit passer ses petits amis par les portes de l'hôtel. Quand le vieil homme leva les yeux de son ordinateur portable, Jeonghan fit semblant d'arrêter Seungcheol - Joshua tapant toujours sur son ordinateur portable. L'homme espiègle, enroula un bras autour du cou de Seungcheol et rapprocha son visage. En quelques secondes, il avait ses lèvres pressées contre Seungcheol. Le garçon le plus âgé se figea légèrement, avant de sourire doucement et de renvoyer le baiser.

"À quoi cela servait-il?" Demanda Seungcheol. Jeonghan haussa les épaules, mais fut rapidement distrait quand une main l'attrapa par le bras et le fit pivoter. En une fraction de seconde, une autre paire de lèvres était sur les siennes. Jeonghan enroula son autre main autour de la taille de l'autre homme, le tirant contre lui. Il sentit la pointe d'un ordinateur portable se ficher dans sa poitrine, mais ne le laissa pas tomber. Au lieu de cela, il se rapprocha, mordillant les lèvres de l'autre homme. Cependant leurs lèvres se détachèrent lentement après quelques secondes.

"Je voulais taquiner le gars aussi." répondit Joshua, hochant la tête vers le monsieur plus âgé qui avait son visage caché derrière la paume de ses mains.

"Joshua ?! Comment savais-tu?? Et Jeonghan! Tu ne peux pas juste - quoi? "Bégaya Seungcheol. Ses yeux de la taille de balles de baseball.

"Joshua a joué le jeu." Rétorqua Jeonghan.

"Cela ne veut rien dire. Joshua aime taquiner et énerver les gens presque autant que toi. "Seungcheol soupira et se dirigea à contrecoeur vers les ascenseurs. "N'utilisez pas simplement notre relation pour ennuyer les gens."

Jeonghan passa un bras autour de Seungcheol, frottant sa tête contre l'épaule de Seungcheol. "Je ne l'ai pas fait. Je l'ai utilisé pour obtenir une chambre gratuitement. "

"Tu ne l'as pas fait."

"Je l'ai fait." Annonça joyeusement Jeonghan. "Allons-y!"

Quand ils arrivèrent finalement dans leur chambre, Jeonghan fit la moue en voyant les lits jumeaux. "Eh m*rde " Il maudit.

"Quoi?" Demanda Seungcheol, bien que son attention se porta sur Joshua qui tapait furieusement sur son clavier, qui miraculeusement ne trébucha pas sur les bagages et se posa sans effort sur l'un des lits.

"Ce ne sont pas des lits d'eau." Fit Jeonghan en faisant la moue. Seungcheol le regarda avec confusion. "Quoi?"

"Lits d'eau?"

"Ne t'en fais pas pour ça."

"Bien sûr." Seungcheol répondit, quoique avec hésitation. «Alors, tu vas jamais me dire pourquoi nous sommes dans un hôtel, et pas dans le camping-car, ou est-ce que ça va être un secret étrange jusqu'à nouvel ordre? »

Jeonghan plissa ses lèvres et les laissa sortir avec un «pop» impertinent, avant de se tourner vers Seungcheol. "Eh bien, je pensais que nous n'avions pas de fantôme depuis un moment, et nous avons eu une journée étrange – il y a quelques jours - alors pourquoi ne pas faire quelque chose que nous aimons? De plus, Joshua a besoin d'une nouvelle distraction. "

«Tu voulais dormir sur un vrai lit?» Ajouta Seungcheol en riant.

Jeonghan répondit avec un sourire maladroit avant de continuer; "De toute façon, peux-tu sortir l'équipement pour cette nuit? Je vais faire un tour de l'endroit, demander autour pour les endroits les plus fantomatiques. "

"Si tu utilises un vocabulaire comme celui-là, personne ne va penser que tu es un professionnel."

"Nous sommes venus ici pour chercher des empreintes fantomatiques avec nos thingamabobs futury-fantôme." Plaisanta Joshua, levant les yeux de son ordinateur portable avec un sourire à pleines dents.

"Le pistolet Ghostastic-Whatsit." Ajouta Jeonghan. Les deux échangèrent des sourires

"Le truc-mort-flottant."

"Les chambres effrayantes."

"L'objet fantôme-killy-kill."

"Le BOO-Goo."

"En fait, j'aime celui-là. Pouvons-nous nommer Ghost-ectoplasm, boo-goo? Demanda Joshua, la tête regardant Seungcheol pour approbation. L'homme en question fixait cependant les deux, sa mâchoire tomba légèrement, ses yeux perdant tout espoir. "Est-ce un non pour boo-goo?"

Seungcheol secoua la tête en arrivant à la réalité. "Joshua retourne à être distrait par tes recherches. Jeonghan, fais ce que tu devais faire. "

«Je suis déjà sorti.» Jeonghan applaudit avec un petit salut. Quand Seungcheol reporta son attention sur Joshua, le garçon était déjà dans sa position de frappe - Seungcheol jure que cela ne fait que nuire au dos du plus jeune. Pendant les quinze minutes suivantes, Seungcheol déballa son équipement. Il sourit doucement à lui-même alors qu'il sortait une partie et se surprit à penser aux noms que les deux autres avaient dit. Il prit l'échantillon de Ghost-plasma de Joshua, ou il devinait maintenant qu'il s'appelait Boo-goo, et tripota légèrement le pot. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'ils utilisaient souvent - plus pour les expériences et la recherche de Joshua. Bien qu'il soit utile de comparer des échantillons, Joshua jure qu'il existe une structure d'ADN en relation avec chaque type de fantôme. Seungcheol a essayé de suivre l'explication de Joshua une fois, il suivait bien, avant que ses oreilles ne cessent de se concentrer. Seungcheol se souvient avoir appris que Joshua parle de fantômes comme s'ils étaient des parents mal compris, et qu'il évite tout contact visuel lorsqu'il décrit des choses qui le passionnent. Seungcheol a appris que le visage de Joshua est vraiment joli. En même temps, le garçon plus âgé se souvient que Boo-goo est utile pour identifier les fantômes et que Jeonghan trouve de longues conversations épuisantes. Seungcheol a beaucoup appris ce jour-là. Est-ce que c'était important?

Tout l'était.

Les souvenirs de Seungcheol s'arrèterent quand il entendit un autre mot. Il leva brusquement la tête en attendant Jeonghan, mais c'était Joshua. La première fois et dernière fois où il avait juré c'etait quand il s'était disputé avec Jeonghan.

Cependant, il ne se battait pas avec Jeonghan.

Joshua regardait son ordinateur portable. Seungcheol se leva lentement et se dirigea vers Joshua. Seungcheol plaça doucement une main sur l'épaule de l'autre garçon. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?"

"Je ne peux pas trouver d'informations sur cette femme." Joshua gémit.

"La femme de fortune?" Joshua acquiesça. "Pourquoi la cherchais-tu?"

"Elle a dit que j'étais embrassée par un diable, vous avez été embrassée par des anges, j'avais juste besoin de savoir pourquoi."

Le visage de Seungcheol s'adoucit à ces mots, et il passa son bras autour des épaules du garçon. "Tu n'as pas besoin de-,"

La tête de Joshua claqua sur le côté, fixant Seungcheol. "Si, j'en ai besoin." Ses mots étaient forts, mais sa voix était toujours douce.

En arrière, Seungcheol hocha la tête. "Pourquoi as-tu besoin de savoir?"

"J'ai besoin de savoir pourquoi, elle dit que je suis dangereux pour vous les gars, j'ai besoin de savoir comment changer ça, ou quoi que ce soit, et ce que ça veut dire ... J'ai cherché plusieurs sites, rien n'utilise" baiser "(du sens bisou un les gens je vous vois venir). Et il n'y a aucune information sur elle, comme si elle n'existait pas ou- "

"Comment la cherches-tu? As-tu son nom?"

"J'ai fait une recherche générale sur la ville, nous étions dans des tentes qui faisaient partie du festival, puis je l'ai rétréci sur les plus petites tentes qui avaient des thèmes, nous n'avons vu qu'un quart du festival, tu sais? Il avait un diseur d'aventure, mais le stand était tenu et utilisé par un homme. "

"Peut-être que c'était sa femme?" s'interrogea Seungcheol. Joshua secoua la tête.

« Il y a quelques années, la femme de l'homme est décédée, il travaille seul, il n'a pas de proche parent, d'ailleurs il n'était pas censé tre au festival ce jour-là. »

"Qu'est ce que tu as trouvé cette dernière demi-heure?" Seungcheol taquina.

"J'ai l'hôpital de naissance de l'homme, c'est bon!

"Oh mon Dieu." Seungcheol éclata de rire, rapprochant le garçon de son côté et embrassant la couronne de sa tête. «Je te jure que tu es dans la mauvaise direction, pourquoi as-tu cherché si loin?

Joshua haussa les épaules, la tête baissée. "J'ai besoin de savoir."

Il y eu un silence. Seungcheol lui fit un sourire réconfortant: Joshua avait toujours besoin de savoir. Parfois, cela devenait incontrôlable, parfois l'information était inutile, mais Joshua voit un trésor. Plus d'informations, plus de connaissances, moins d'ignorance. Mais ça le garde même éveiller parfois.

Enfin ça les garde tous éveiller.

"Que veux-tu savoir le plus?" demanda Seungcheol.

Joshua porta une main à ses lèvres. "Comment j'ai été embrassé par un démon, je-je ... le concept me met mal à l'aise."

Seungcheol lia ses propres lèvres. Joshua baissa la tête, fixant l'écran devant lui. Son cœur ralentissant doucement; Ses yeux se fermèrent. Tous les mots sur l'écran semblaient épuisants. Puis, sans avertissement, Seungcheol lui arracha l'ordinateur portable des mains et le posa sur l'autre lit. Avec un mouvement rapide, Seungcheol balança une jambe par dessus celle de Joshua, et poussa le dos du jeune garçon sur les oreillers. Les yeux de Joshua regardèrent automatiquement l'ordinateur portable, mais Seungcheol se pencha sur lui pour bloquer la vue du garçon.

"Je sais comment tu as été embrassé par un démon."

L'attention de Joshua changea rapidement. Seungcheol sourit.

"Comment?"

Seungcheol se pencha et plaça le plus doux des baisers sur les lèvres de Joshua. Le garçon regarda l'autre avec curiosité. La voix de l'aîné prit une voix vampire-esque improvisée. "C'était moi, j'étais le démon tout le long." plaisanta-il. Le corps entier de Joshua se détendit dans les draps. Sa mâchoire serrée se détendit. Son attention n'était finalement plus sur l'ordinateur portable.

Jouant le jeu, le jeune garçon enveloppa ses bras autour du plus âgé. "Oh m*rde." Joshua ria, ses joues rosies.

 

Au moment où Jeonghan avait fermé la porte de leur dortoir, il s'appuya contre elle. Le sourire sur son visage disparaissa. Lentement, il atteignit sa nuque. Ses doigts touchèrent timidement la peau, sentant les égratignures rouges qu'il savait être là. Il posa ses doigts sur elles, elles étaient pratiquement guéries. Personne ne les verrait à moins que vous ne les cherchiez, à moins que vous sachiez qu'elles étaient là.

 

Le garçon se mordit légèrement la lèvre, sa main se posa contre son épaule, ses doigts choisissant de s'emmêler dans ses cheveux. Il ferma les yeux. Souvenirs, de mains désespérées essayant de le griffer. (Correction, Jeonghan dû se rappeler que le garçon ne souhaitait pas l'atteindre, pas cette fois) Des yeux bruns impassibles regardant droit devant eux flashèrent derrière ses paupières et il se vit murmurant des confessions à l'homme présent dans ses bras. Puis, comme si ses souvenirs étaient frappés par un train, les yeux de Jeonghan s'ouvrirent, un souffle demandant de l'air s'échappa. 

Il se concentra sur le mur devant lui, les sons autour de lui, le sentiment de sa chemise de coton. Le son de Seungcheol sortant l' équipement lui parvint finalement. À travers les parois minces, Jeonghan pouvait pratiquement entendre les tapotements du clavier. Les sons assouplissent lentement ses épaules. Un moment de pur silence passa, avant que Jeonghan ne s'éloigne de la porte. Les couloirs étaient vides. Les murs foncés, les portes noires, avec une peinture encadrée occasionnelle étaient la seule décoration qui'il pû voir. Il y avait des marches étroites, mais Jeonghan échoua à identifier d'où elles venaient exactement. Le son semblait rebondir sur les murs. Peu importe, il commenca à marcher dans un couloir sans savoir où il allait. Il gardait un œil sur les portes et les mouvements qu'il pouvait apercevoir derrière.

Après avoir traversé les couloirs et glissé le long de la rambarde d'une cage d'escalier, Jeonghan vit enfin une lumière qui rayonnait sous une porte. Ses pieds s'arrêtèrent. Debout, il regarda la porte de haut en bas. Les numéros 534 pendaient vaguement grâce à des clous sur le dessus de la porte: les trois chiffres étaient à l'envers. Pincant ses lèvres, le garçon leva la main, formant un poing léger. Cependant à quelques centimètres de toquer à la porte, une brise froide passa par vers sa main. Il y avait une petite pression qui poussait sa main en diagonale. Curieux, Jeonghan laissa tomber sa main jusqu'à ce qu'elle touche la poignée. Un fort picotement s'abattit sur sa colonne vertébrale, ses doigts tremblaient.

La brise disparaissa.

Jeonghan tourna la poignée.

La porte s'ouvrit.

Jeonghan n'était pas sûr de ce à quoi il s'attendait, mais un homme bien habillé, assis dans une chaise rouge de l'autre côté de la pièce, fumant un cigare n'était définitivement pas ce qu'il pensait voir. L'étranger leva les yeux vers lui. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu vif.

"Mauvaise porte." L'étranger parla ; sa voix était profonde, grave. Elle enveloppa la pièce. Jeonghan aurait juré que les mots étaient directement chuchoter derrière ses oreilles.

"Désolé." Marmonna Jeonghan, en fermant lentement la porte, ses yeux ne quittant jamais le regard de l'homme. Dans le coin de ses yeux, il vit que la fenêtre n'était pas ouverte.

L'homme retira le cigare de sa bouche. "Mauvaise personne."

Jeonghan ferma la porte


	5. Chapitre 4: Hotel PT 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Je vous le dis, si vous partez. Vous ne reverrez plus jamais votre famille. »L'homme répondit, la porte et la fenêtre s'ouvrant largement en même temps. "Je vous le promets. Je ne peux pas promettre la même chose pour vos bien-aimés. "
> 
> Seungcheol se couvrit les oreilles alors que des larmes s'échappaient, et il se mordit la lèvre. Ses yeux ne quittèrent jamais la fenêtre, les rideaux battant et le vent soufflant dans ses cheveux, confortablement. Le ciel nocturne semblait si paisible.
> 
> Il y avait un klaxon de voiture.
> 
> Tout pourrait être fini.
> 
> Mais il y avait un autre coup de feu.
> 
> "Vous n'êtes que le fantôme d'un homme, Seungcheol." L'homme ricana. Seungcheol s'échappa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AVERTISSEMENTS: Ce chapitre est plus sombre que les chapitres précédents: Lire les tags. Il fera allusion à un passé plus sombre des personnages

Tout au long de sa mission «  parler aux résidents », Jeonghan s'est retrouvé à voyager du sixième étage jusqu'au hall d'entrée. Beaucoup d'entre eux étaient des gens qui restaient car ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix; un voyage de dernière minute, la voiture est tombée en panne, déjà payé, etc. Certains venaient spécialement pour les rumeurs de fantômes. C'étaient les gens qui intéressaient le plus Jeonghan. Cependant peu d'entre eux avaient des informations réelles. Ils ont surtout entendu parler les journaux ou leurs amis et ont décidé de venir voir par eux-mêmes.

Personne n'a fait de recherche avant de venir ici.

Lorsque Jeonghan atteignit le hall, le lustre du sol et du plafond avait disparu. Mais le monsieur plus âgé de plus tôt ce jour là ne l'était pas. Il se tenait derrière la réception avec son sang-froid original. Alors que l'enquêteur s'approchait, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil rapide autour de lui. Le hall d'entrée était immense, le plafond s'ouvrant sur cinq étages; un balcon intérieur l'entourait. Il y avait d'innombrables chaises pulpeuses et rouge sang éparpillées autour de la pièce, entourant d'énormes tables en chêne. Les murs étaient foncés, comme les autres étages, mais avaient des lignes dorées gravées dans des dessins complexes de haut en bas des murs

"Puis-je vous aider?"

Les mots ramenèrent Jeonghan à la réalité. Il sourit au vieux monsieur. "Ouais j'ai quelques questions."

Les yeux du préposé au comptoir semblaient perdre toute vie, mais il tournait toujours son corps vers lui. Ses bras croisés devant sa poitrine. Une grimace apparaissant sur son visage. " Oui?"

"Alors, que savez-vous de cet hôtel?" Demanda Jeonghan.

"Je sais tout ce que vous pouvez trouver sur une brochure. Il a été construit il y a plus d'un siècle. Remis à neuf il y a une quarantaine d'années, mais toute l'architecture a été laissée telle quelle, et les couleurs sont presque toujours les mêmes. "

"Il s'est passé quelque chose il y a quarante ans pour provoquer cette rénovation?"

"Eh bien, quelques années avant sa réouverture, il y a eu un échange ici. Les gens se sont battus, je pensais que c'était surtout une simple querelle ou ... "

Jeonghan renifla doucement.

" Quoi? qu'ai-je dit? "Demanda l'homme plus âgé.

"Querelle ... seulement Joshua et les vieux hommes utilisent ce mot."

Pendant un moment, l'homme eut l'air offensé avant de lever un sourcil: «Joshua, qui est Joshua?

"Oh? Êtes-vous curieux de ma vie personnelle? Eh bien Joshua est- "

L'homme leva une main. Jeonghan ferma la bouche. "Peu importe." Le plus jeune haussa les épaules. "D'autres questions?"

"Le gars dans la chambre-"

"Nous ne donnons pas d'informations personnelles sur nos résidents"

"Juste, y a-t-il quelqu'un dans la chambre 534?" Demanda Jeonghan. Le vieil homme le regarda attentivement, l'analysa.

"Bien que je n'encourage pas, je décourage en fait, le fait de déranger d'autres clients, pourquoi ne frapperiez-vous pas à la porte pour le savoir?"

Jeonghan se lécha les lèvres, hochant la tête distraitement. "J'ai en quelque sorte passé la partie frapper. Je suis directement entré. "

"Directement entré? Est-ce que votre clé fonctionne pour la porte? Nous devrions examiner cela ... "

"Non non Non. Ça s'est ouvert comme ça. Peut-être que c'était la serrure. Dites-moi s'il y a un homme qui reste là. S'il vous plaît. C'est pour l'enquête. "

L'homme s'est déplacé vers son ordinateur. "Est-il un suspect pour les crimes commis dans notre établissement? Si c'est le cas, cela semble plus être un cas pour la police que pour vous ... "

«Cherchez juste le gars avant que je ne décide que je m'ennuie et que je force Joshua- un de mes petits amis à venir me divertir pendant que vous réfléchissez à qui de la police ou moi-même est le plus expérimenté pour l'affaire. »

L'homme avait tapé le numéro de la chambre dans l'ordinateur en une seconde.

Personne ne séjournait là.

Quand Jeonghan revint à leur chambre, ses deux petits-amis avaient déjà déballés. Joshua avait l'équipement réparti paresseusement dans toute la pièce. Les détecteurs de radiation sur les lits, les thermomètres numériques placés sur le bureau, les enregistreurs suspendus aux cintres. Joshua jouait avec une caméra de vision nocturne sur ses genoux, coincé au fond du lit, ayant donné tout l'espace de la pièce à l'équipement. D'un autre côté, Seungcheol avait accepté sa vie en tant que table, avec les fils et choses électroniques qui pendaient sur ses genoux, pendant qu'il écrivait des notes dans son journal.

"Alors vous êtes prêts?" Demanda Jeonghan, les bras croisés. Les deux garçons levèrent les yeux de leur travail. Le cœur froid de Jeonghan fondit à leur vue. "Est-ce un oui?"

Lentement, Joshua hocha la tête, cliqua sur quelques boutons de sa caméra avant de donner sa réponse: "Oui".

Seungcheol tapota le crayon contre ses lèvres avant de hausser les épaules. "Aussi prêt que je le serai. Alors, comment on fait cette fois-ci? »Alors que l'aîné parlait, Jeonghan observa le regard de Joshua regarder la collection d'appareils devant lui. Le garçon aux cheveux longs eut un rire étouffé en regardant le moment où Joshua reconnut la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Le plus jeune essaya de glisser un de ses pieds pour sortir du lit, mais à chaque instant il pouvait toucher un objet avec son corps. Le respect que le garçon avait pour les jouets électroniques câblés pourrait rivaliser avec son amour pour ses petits amis. Alors que Joshua envisageait son plan d'évasion, Jeonghan se tourna vers Seungcheol.

"Je pensais que Joshua pouvait installé les caméras principales cette fois-ci, et reviendrait ensuite ici. Pendant qu'il fait cela, l'un de nous peut aider en plaçant les thermomètres autour de l'hôtel. J'ai une liste des meilleurs emplacements. Seungcheol toi et moi pouvons aller faire de la documentation et de la recherche sur le lieu quand il sera environ deux heures et demie du matin. "Expliqua Jeonghan.

Avec une moue Joshua leva les yeux. Il avait soigneusement déplacé la moitié de l'équipement, mais était toujours coincé dans son coin. "Mais si je voulais me promener et utiliser un appareil photo toute la nuit?"

"Eh bien, si Seungcheol veut changer, vous pouvez. Je ne veux pas rester assis à regarder des images de caméra pendant plusieurs heures. C'est ennuyant."

Joshua haleta offensé. "Seungcheol! Jeonghan me laisse le travail ennuyeux! Tu l'as entendu toi-même. "

Seungcheol répondit en riant doucement. «Au musée, tu t'es fâché de ne pas avoir accordé assez d'attention à l'équipement. Tu as littéralement regardé plus de la moitié des images - trois heures en tout- pour t'assurer de n'avoir rien manquer. Même les scans thermo à qui on répondait directement, tu avais dû les vérifier toi-même. "

"Eh bien, si vous aviez fait des notes détaillées, je n'aurais pas eu besoin de le faire." Le nez de Joshua se plissa. Jeonghan repoussa avec désinvolture l'autre moitié de l'équipement, en veillant à ne rien laisser tomber du lit. Pourtant, Joshua le regardait avec un peu de terreur.

"Même si nous écrivions comme Shakespeare, tu les remettrais toujours en question." Jeonghan nota et embrassa la tête de Joshua.

"Si vous écriviez comme Shakespeare, je devrais le réécrire en anglais moderne afin que d'autres scientifiques puissent le comprendre." Marmonna Joshua.

Seungcheol lâcha un grand rire. Un couple de fils glissant de ses genoux. "C'est exactement ce que nous voulions dire, mais si tu veux vraiment faire de la documentation sur le lieu, je vais échanger avec toi."

Joshua secoua la tête. "Nah. Je n'ai pas aimé me promener la dernière fois. "

Jeonghan s'ébahi. "Alors pourquoi tu en fais toute une histoire?"

Le sourire de Joshua se transforma en un sourire de cheshire ( réf : le sourire flippant du chat dans Alice aux pays des merveilles). «Parce que j'aime te rendre la vie un peu plus difficile.» Répondit le garçon avant de se mettre à genoux et de presser ses lèvres contre celles de Jeonghan. "Je vais emballer la caméra maintenant et partir."

Un soupir enjoué et exaspéré sortit des lèvres de Jeonghan tandis que le plus jeune emballait tout l'équipement et sortait de la pièce. "Envoie-nous un texto toutes les trente minutes, que je sache que tu es en sécurité." Cria Jeonghan. Il y eu une vague de dédain de Joshua en guise de réponse, avant que la porte ne se referme.

"Je te blâme." Annonça Jeonghan, lançant un regard noir à Seungcheol. Le garçon accusé écarquilla ses yeux, et plaça une paume contre sa propre poitrine en faisant semblant d'être étonné.

" Moi? Pourquoi? "Seungcheol répondit.

"Pour lui apprendre à être pénible."

L'aîné rit et commença à réorganiser les fils pour la mission. "C'est tout toi Jeonghan, et tu le sais. Quand vous vous êtes rencontrés pour la première fois, toutes tes interactions avec lui étaient de purs sarcasmes et aggressives. Le pauvre garçon n'a jamais su ce que tu voulais dire.

"Ce n'était pas le cas!" S'exclama Jeonghan, remplissant son sac à dos rose foncé avec son propre équipement.

«Que lui as-tu dit quand tu l'as revu pour la première fois?» Taquina Seungcheol, un sourire amusé sur ses lèvres. Les oreilles de Jeonghan virèrent au rose alors qu'il commençait à fourrer de l'équipement dans son sac un peu plus lourd que prévu. "Tu lui as demandé s'il avait besoin de lunettes, non?"

"Il est allé à la mauvaise voiture !" Répliqua Jeonghan, "Qui est-ce qui fait ça?"

"Quelqu'un comme notre Joshua fait ça. Il était distrait par son livre. »Expliqua Seungcheol en fermant son sac. "D'ailleurs, ça n'aurait pas dû être tes premiers mots pour lui. Au moins un "bonjour" aurait été meilleur. "

"J'ai dit bonjour" marmonna le plus jeune.

"En fait," Alors que Seungcheol se leva, il secoua la tête. «Si je me souviens bien, tu ne lui as pas dit bonjour jusqu'à ce que, la quatrième fois, nous nous rencontrions tous ensemble? Et c'était à mi-chemin du déjeuner parce que tu te sentais coupable. Tu l'avais balancé comme ça. "L'aîné commença à rire de mémoire. "Joshua avait commencé à s'étouffer avec un milkshake - oh mon dieu Jeonghan - il était tellement énervé et confus. Je ne savais pas qu'un salut pouvait déranger quelqu'un jusqu'à ce jour. "

«Au moins, j'ai dit bonjour, n'est-ce pas? Le passé est dans le passé."

"Réellement. Maintenant tu ne lui dit pas bonjour non plus. C'est un peu juste - Attends, qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Pendant que Seungcheol parlait, Jeonghan avait sorti son téléphone. Ses sourcils se froncèrent tandis que ses doigts tapotaient à la hâte. En quelques secondes, Jeonghan avait le téléphone contre son oreille. Seungcheol regardait silencieusement, confus.

"Joshua?" Demanda Jeonghan. Seungcheol se couvrit la bouche pour essayer d'étouffer un rire. "Non, ça ne fait pas trente minutes. Moi, je voulais juste dire Bonjour, alors Bonjour. "

Il y eut une pause, l'eau commençait à se former dans le coin des yeux de Seungcheol.

"Ouais, c'était ça. Je suis d'accord, dire bonjour est une bonne chose à faire. Oui, nous devrions le faire plus souvent. Non, je ne me fiche pas de toi, pourquoi tu ris ? Joshua! Je t'appelle pour te dire bonjour, probablement le plus beau bonjourque tu as jamais reçu et toi tu commences à rire? Quel est le pro- bien. Oui. Au revoir. Non, pas bonjour. Tu n'es pas drôle Joshua. "Jeonghan raccrocha. Seungcheol se retrouva sur le sol sifflant de rire. Son visage devenu rouge.

"C'est de ta faute." Déclara de nouveau Jeonghan, le regard du garçon sur le sol. Seungcheol haussa simplement les épaules, ses épaules tremblant encore tandis qu'il essuyait les larmes. " Arrête de rire. Ce n'était pas drôle. "

Seungcheol luttapour répondre. "Si tu le dis."

En une heure, Jeonghan et Seungcheol étaient répartis à travers l'hôtel, en plaçant leur équipement partout. Tous les quinze minutes environ, ils envoyaient un texto à Joshua pour s'assurer qu'il recevait un retour. C'était un long processus - la partie la moins préférée de Jeonghan - mais c'était la plus importante. Quand Jeonghan alluma son appareil photo personnel, il sortit son téléphone et envoya un message au groupe:

« Bien qu'on en a déjà discuté, les principaux points d'intérêt sont: Hall, salle 534, cuisine, quatrième, sixième et septième étages. Je vais prendre le hall, la cuisine et le quatrième étage. Seungcheol prend la chambre 534 parce que tu es responsable de l'étage 5 de toute façon, étage six et étage sept. Joshua tu les fais. Compris ?

Quand il receva un signe d'accord de ses petits-amis, Jeonghan glissa le téléphone dans sa poche. Soupirant, le garçon se promena dans le hall pratiquement vide. La réception avait un nouvel employé. C'était une jeune femme, qui avait l'air un peu trop fatiguée, un peu trop éveillée et un peu dans un sale état pour que Jeonghan commence confortablement une conversation avec elle. En conséquence, Jeonghan trouva d'un ennui complet, le hall. Il regarda paresseusement son thermomètre personnel et son compteur Geiger ( calculer radioactivité). Il affichait 2 heures et demie du matin.

Les informations que Jeonghan avait rassemblées, bien que manquantes, leur donnaient assez pour créer un plan d'action relativement sûr.

La plupart des événements qui ont pu être répertorié ont eu lieu au environ de la même heure fatale, mais jamais à point précis.

Même si cela arrivait à tous les étages, les trois n'avaient pas assez d'équipement pour explorer chaque pièce et chaque étage. Donc, ils se concentraient sur les plus suspects sur la base de la suspicion qu'ils leur portaient mais aussi de leur histoire: la chambre 534 obligea le cinquième étage à être un des principaux suspects. Le quatrième étage a été choisi en raison de la culture chinoise corrélant le numéro quatre à la mort. Le sixième étage fut choisi en raison de la croyance occidentale des Six étant liés au diable, et étage sept en raison de sa relation avec le diable dans certaines parties de l'hémisphère oriental.

L'équipe a toujours veillé à ce que les autres étages soient en ordre. L'étage 13 n'avait jamais existé dans cet hôtel - quelque chose dont Jeonghan était reconnaissant.

Sans but, Jeonghan continua dans le hall d'entrée. Jeonghan découvrit que le sol était incroyablement glissant en ce moment. Il ne s'était pas dit qu'il y avait une probabilité que le glissement du sol soit dû à Boo-Goo, cependant, il n'était pas assez obsédé pour le vérifier tant que personne ne l'avait vu.

Joshua ne le saurait pas.

Jeonghan, quand il entendit pour la première fois ce qu'était être un enquêteur paranormal, son esprit s'illumina de pensées de films et d'émissions de télévision. Pour être honnête, Jeonghan croit que tout le monde pense d'abord à eux pour prouver le style de vie d'un enquêteur paranormal: aventureux, fou, spirituel et insensé. Jeonghan a vite compris que c'était beaucoup de patience. En d'autres termes, la patience de Jeonghan a été étirée en raison de ce travail.

Mais ces moments où sa montre commence à tourner rapidement, ou quand il y a soudainement une brise froide inexpliquée, Jeonghan se surprend à penser que chaque seconde d'ennui douloureux en valait la peine. Chaque maison de ménagères purement paranoïaques dans laquelle ils entraient et qui se révélaient enfaite être simplement vieillissante et manquantes de toute activité superstitieuse, étaient devenues tout à coup pour lui, dignes d'un tremplin pour son style de vie actuel.

Cependant à chaque fois que Jeonghan fut coincé à regarder son horloge tourner normalement, il en vint à en oublier ses succès.

Ce soir, cependant n'était pas une de ces nuits ennuyeuses.

Alors que l'horloge indiquait un peu après deux heures quarante, elle se figea. Les yeux de Jeonghan s'élargirent. Il réfléchit momentanément de si c'était parce que sa montre était brisée, mais comme un brouillard froid s'enroula autour de lui, Jeonghan sourit.

«Enfin!» Applaudit Jeonghan. Comme si c'était un signal, les lumières ont commencé à clignoter. Jeonghan les regardait avec fascination: Un spectacle de lumière fantôme comme Seungcheol l'avait appelé une fois. Seungcheol avait même eu l'audace de dire que ce serait romantique dans d'autres circonstances. Quand Jeonghan l'avait entendu pour la première fois murmurer ces mots, il voulut étrangler la vie hors de lui. Mais c'était toujours incroyable pour Jeonghan. C'était incroyable pour Joshua aussi. Juste comment les fantômes ont-ils la capacité d'agir sur l'électronique?

Joshua fait des recherches sur ça depuis trop longtemps. Sans aucun doute, ce sera sur sa liste de choses à rechercher quand ils régleront le problème des fantômes.

Jeonghan attrapa son enregistreur et l'alluma. Il commenca; "Bonjour." Jeonghan grimaça à ses paroles. Il décida qu'il était devenu conscient de ce mot maintenant. "Est-ce que quelqu'un est en position de parler?" Pendant qu'il parlait, Jeonghan fixa le casque sur ses oreilles, le pressant plus fort contre lui-même. "Je m'appelle Jeonghan. Quel est ton nom?"

Dans le coin de l'œil, Jeonghan nota que la dame de la réception couru dans l'arrière-boutique.

Au moins, il n'aura pas d'audience maintenant.

Et puis les lumières se sont éteintes complètement; les ampoules explosèrent en synchronisation. Jeonghan s'accroupit rapidement, se couvrant la tête. Sa montre n'avait toujours pas bougé. Un froid parcourut sa colonne vertébrale. Ses doigts se contractèrent involontairement. Jeonghan sentit son esprit s'emballer et il se concentra sur ses respirations profondes. Avec ses mains tremblantes, il attrapa son téléphone et envoya un texto aux autres.

Est-ce que vous allez bien? Avait-il demandé.

Mais ça ne s'envoya pas. Jeonghan essaya à nouveau. Ca ne voulait pas s'envoyer. Agaçé, il ferma les yeux. "Je dois juste faire face à ça jusqu'à cinq heures et ensuite ça devrait être fini." Grommela Jeonghan. Ce ne serait pas la première fois que les lumières s'éteignaient comme ça.

Prudemment, il se leva. «  Bonjour? Est-ce que quelqu'un veut parler? Je suis là pour te parler. Je peux raconter ton histoire aux gens si tu veux. » Il essaya.

Une chaise passa sifflant au-delà de sa tête. Les yeux de Jeonghan s'élargirent, son cœur sauta. Sa tête tourna sur le côté pour voir où la chaise avait atterri, seulement pour ne rien voir. Tout était encore en place.

"Quoi?" Marmonna Jeonghan.

"Ca a raté." Une voix d'homme gronda derrière lui. C'était familier; Jeonghan connaissait cette voix, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en souvenir La voix était profonde, détenait le pouvoir, détenait l'autorité. Le garçon regarde autour, seulement pour ne rien voir. Le cœur de Jeonghan s'accéléra. Inconsciemment, Jeonghan plaça sa main contre son torse. Son sœur luttait pour sortir de sa poitrine.

"Bonjour. Je m'appelle Jeonghan. Il essaya une fois de plus. La pièce s'était refroidie. " Qui es-tu?"

Soudain, il y eut un cri féminin. Jeonghan sauta au son, et sprinta à la réception. Rapidement, il passa par-dessus le bureau et rentra dans l'arrière-boutique. La femme de la réception était effrayée dans le coin, mais elle le regarda avec confusion.

"Avez-vous crié?" Il demanda. Ses yeux étaient grands et elle se recroquevilla davantage, mais elle secoua la tête. "Avez-vous entendu le cri?" Une fois de plus, elle secoua la tête.

Jeonghan hocha la tête distraitement avant de reculer dans le hall. Les canapés étaient retournés, une table était fendue en deux. Jeonghan regarda. Il n'avait rien entendu dans la pièce du fond. Avec des pas hésitants, il s'était déplacé plus loin au milieu. Soudain, une autre chaise siffla devant lui, mais une fois de plus elle disparut quand le garçon tourna la tête.

"Ca a raté." La voix gronda de nouveau.

"Vouliez-vous me viser?" Demanda Jeonghan. Pas de réponse.

Le bruit d'un grincement de voiture attira l'attention de Jeonghan. C'était un crissement familier. Un qui causa le corps entier de Jeonghan à se crisper. Ses cheveux commencèrent à s'hérisser. Jeonghan avait du mal à avaler, alors qu'il se tournait vers les grandes portes à l'avant du hall. Mais elles ne se sont jamais ouvertes. Au lieu de cela la chaise est venue voler à son visage. Jeonghan se laissa tomber sur le sol, avec un petit halètement. Il n'y avait aucun bruit de crash: Jeonghan ne regarda pas en arrière cette fois.

"Ca a raté." La voix était de retour.

Jeonghan localisa la voix cette fois. "Je suis désolé." Il se surprit à marmonner comme s'il s'agissait d'une prière. Désespérément, il se releva et s'élança hors du hall. Il courut à l'ascenseur, en cliquant frénétiquement sur le bouton du haut. "Je suis désolé."

L'écho des pas atteint ses oreilles. Jeonghan pouvait pratiquement voir l'homme qui faisait les pas. L'homme portait des bottes, de grosses bottes. Ses jeans étaient tachés. Il portait une veste en jean. Son visage cependant, Jeonghan n'osait pas s'en souvenir.

Il y avait un autre cri féminin; Jeonghan reconnut celui-là aussi. "Je suis désolé" chuchota-t-il avec un sanglot sans larmes. Il leva les yeux vers les chiffres descendants de l'ascenseur seulement pour voir qu'ils n'avaient pas bougé. Maudit le garçon courut à l'escalier.

Soudain, tout s'est calmé. La main de Jeonghan s'arrêta à la porte de l'escalier. Les pièces devinrent silencieuses, mais la température semblait tomber sans s'arrêter. Il tourna la tête pour regarder le hall une fois de plus: c'était coloré. C'était coloré et animé, avec des gens en robes de fantaisie qui couraient partout. C'était coloré et vif mais pas un seul son ne sortait de leurs lèvres. C'était jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait un coup de feu, et alors tous leurs cris emplissaient la pièce. Jeonghan tomba à genoux et se couvrit les oreilles alors que les armes à feu et les cris continuaient. Jeonghan leva sa caméra pour enregistrer le désordre, mais en regardant l'écran, il ne vit que le hall vide où il était il y a quelques instants. Pourtant, il la tenait aussi immobile que possible. Il était enfin en contact avec la realité. Il ne pouvait pas avoir peur maintenant.

«Lève toi du sol.» Jeonghan entendit la voix de l'homme d'avant. Les larmes jaillirent automatiquement aux yeux de Jeonghan.

"Ce n'est pas réel" murmura Jeonghan. «Les putains de fantômes sont en train de se foutre de toi» murmura-t-il, et il se concentra sur le bordel devant lui dans le hall. Sa vision clignotait entre les coups de feu, et le bonheur.

"Je t'ai dit de te lever." Répéta la voix.

Jeonghan resta immobile. Soudainement un visage flasha dans l'écran de l'appareil photo. Jeonghan laissa échapper un petit cri et retomba en arrière. Il disait « lève toi du sol » et ria. La caméra fut brouillée jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'écrase sur le sol.

"Merde, merde, merde. Joshua va me tuer. "Marmonna Jeonghan en ramassant la caméra dans ses bras.

"Joshua va te tuer? Tu es sûr de ça? »Une voix rit, mais c'était clairement dans les écouteurs cette fois. Jeonghan ne s'est jamais senti aussi soulagé d'entendre un fantôme. Ignorant cela, Jeonghan examina la caméra et décida que c'était encore gérable. Il l'a ralluma.

"Est-ce que tu veux revenir, avoir un gros plan ou quelque chose?" Demanda Jeonghan.

"... ..Peut ... .tuer ..." La voix était maintenant statique à ses oreilles. Jeonghan maudit, il était proche.

" Tuer? Tuer quoi? »Interrogea Jeonghan, agitant la caméra pour obtenir un visuel possible. Comme il l'inclinait vers le hall une fois de plus, une image d'une chaise volante lui apparue à l'écran. Confiant, Jeonghan tenait bon. Cependant, Jeonghan hurla un cri de douleur alors qu'elle était forcé contre son estomac. Jeonghan fut projété, son dos claquant contre le mur. «Merde !» S'exclama Jeonghan. Il posa l'appareil photo sur le côté et repoussa la chaise apparemment réelle.

Pendant ce temps, au cinquième étage, Seungcheol se promenait. Il regarda la minuterie de son téléphone se déclencher lentement, mais le téléphone s'arrêta. Comme le fit Seungcheol. Les lumières commencèrent à clignoter, et c'est seulement à ce moment-là que Seungcheol alluma sa caméra de vision nocturne personnelle. L'écran était vide de tout le monde. Insatisfait, Seungcheol s'approcha de la chambre 534. À vrai dire, il voulait la garder pour la fin, mais parfois Seungcheol n'écoutait même pas ses propres règles. Quand il fut à deux pas, la porte s'ouvrit violemment.

« Cela ne me dérange pas si je le fais. » Seungcheol sourit, entrant dans la pièce sans réfléchir. En une milliseconde, la porte claqua derrière lui. Seungcheol parla légèrement, mais ne fit aucun bruit de peur. Quand il se reconcentra, Seungcheol regarda autour de la pièce.

Elle était modélisé comme sa propre chambre d'hôtel: deux lits jumeaux, un long bureau avec une chaise tournante, une grande fenêtre, un couple de commodes, une télévision et un balcon. Il y avait quelques lumières, clignotant aussi.

Seungcheol se rapprocha d'elles. Il y avait plusieurs personnes dans l'image; peau claire, toutes vêtues de costumes noirs. Un homme plus âgé était assis sur une chaise, fumant une pipe, placée au milieu de la photo. Un fedora était incliné sur la moitié de son visage.

Seungcheol commenca à envisager d'obtenir un fedora de son propre chef. Alors qu'il s'interrogeait sur son éventuel succès de port d'un fedora, il leva la caméra pour enregistrer la photo, zoomant sur l'homme. Ce faisant, les lèvres de l'homme commencèrent à se redresser. Seungcheol regarda fixement, alors qu'il commençait à sourire.

Et juste comme avec Jeonghan, les ampoules explosèrent plongeant Seungcheol dans les ténèbres. Le garçon remonta rapidement son appareil photo et tourna. Ses yeux scrutaient la pièce en une succession rapide. Rien n'était différent. Ses oreilles se relevèrent au son de la serrure de la porte.

Il tourna la tête sur le côté, fixant la porte fermée.

"Bienvenue." Une voix riche l'accueillit. Seungcheol trébucha en se tordant pour regarder un homme debout près de la fenêtre. Un cigare étant pressé contre ses lèvres.

«Merci?» Répondit Seungcheol, la tête soupçonneuse.

"Pas toi." La voix siffla. Seungcheol, leva les bras en signe d'abandon, mais demanda;

"Alors qui?"

" Toi."

"Ça n'a pas de sens." Répondit Seungcheol alors que sa main se baissait lentement pour allumer son enregistreur. "Mais bonjour, je suis Seungcheol."

L'homme bien habillé tourna la tête pour regarder par la fenêtre. "Pourquoi êtes-vous ici?" Il demanda. Seungcheol haussa les épaules.

"Mon petit ami voulait venir ici." L'homme tourna son visage avec dégoût, ses yeux se plissant.

"Petit ami ?"

"Hey, je ne veux pas entendre de jugement de votre part. Vous êtes mort, je suis juste gay. "Seungcheol plissa les yeux.

L'homme rit. "Vous n'êtes pas mort, dites-vous."

Seungcheol gonfla sa poitrine, et de son poing la frappa deux fois. "Ouais, je suis en vie, je dirais."

L'étrangeté de cette conversation perdit légèrement Seungcheol.

"Vous avez déjà un pied dans la tombe, c'est ce que vous êtes." L'homme répondit alors qu'il prit une bouffée de son cigare.

"Qu'est ce que c'est censé vouloir dire?"

"Tu es censé être comme moi, c'est ce que j'essaie de dire." L'homme siffla.

Seungcheol gémit. "Les énigmes vont juste au-dessus de ma tête. Je sais que les fantômes sont censés être cryptiques et intéressants et merdiques mais je ne peux pas vous aider si vous ne me dites pas tout de suite "

"Déjà parlé aux fantômes avant?"

"Tout le temps."

"Vous êtes-vous déjà demandé pourquoi?"

"Ma mère dit que je suis spécial." Seungcheol plaisanta, mais soudainement son esprit enregistra la situation. "Et je l'utilise à mon avantage. Qui êtes-vous ?"

L'homme soupira et laissa tomber son cigare par terre. Il souffla dans le néant comme il frappa le tapis. Comme si cela prenait toute son énergie, l'homme commença à marcher jusqu'à Seungcheol. Ce dernier hésita à faire marche arrière. "Tu peux m'appeler Gambino."

"D'accord Gambino. Pouvez-vous me dire ce qui s'est passé ici? Demanda Seungcheol, essayant de suivre ses pas, laissant le mâle s'arrêter à un pas de lui.

" Je pourrais. Oh je pourrais. "L'homme rit. "Mais votre garçon en haut est déjà en train de comprendre tout cela, et j'ai des problèmes plus pressants à régler." Les yeux de Seungcheol se tordirent à la mention de Joshua. "Des problèmes?"

"Toi, moi?"

L'homme hocha la tête, "Votre mère? Vous dites qu'elle dit que vous êtes spécial. "

"C'était une blague."  
"Pourquoi était-ce une blague?"  
« Parce que c'était censé être drôle? Je ne sais pas. Car…"

"Parce que ce n'est pas possible?" S'interroge l'homme, un sourcil levé.  
« Excusez-vous mais il est tout à fait possible que je- "  
"Mais votre mère ne serait pas capable de vous le dire."  
"Quoi, attendez."

"Ni votre père d'ailleurs." Seungcheol sentit un frisson glisser sur sa colonne vertébrale. La pièce devient geler. " Comment vous,"

"Vous plaisantez parce que vous voulez l'entendre même une fois?"  
Seungcheol déglutit.

"Je peux arranger ça pour vous." Annonça l'homme, mais sa voix était basse, douce, invitante. Il tendit une main en saisissant Seungcheol. Avec un coup de vent, la porte et la fenêtre s'ouvrirent. "Mais je ne peux pas faire le choix pour toi."  
Il y avait un klaxon de voiture. Il a été klaxonné trois fois, et soudainement Seungcheol sentit son corps s'affaiblir. Son regard se dirigea vers la fenêtre ouverte. Le jeune garçon se dirigea lentement vers l'homme et regarda par la fenêtre. Dans le stationnement pratiquement vide il y avait un vieux RV rouge. Il y avait un homme et une femme debout à l'extérieur. La femme avait de longs cheveux noirs tirés sur une queue de cheval, tandis que l'homme à côté d'elle était grand, plein de muscles et avait un sourire enfantin. Il fit un signe de la main à Seungcheol, et tandis que Seungcheol reculait timidement, les deux adultes en bas semblaient devenir fou de joie. Seungcheol sentit des larmes picoter dans le coin de ses yeux. Il renifla. La porte du balcon s'ouvrit et Seungcheol, en transe, sortit.

"Seungcheol ah! Partons en voyage! "L'homme plus âgé près de la voiture avait appelé.

"Papa" murmura Seungcheol à lui-même. L'homme, comme s'il pouvait l'entendre, hocha la tête. "Papa!" S'exclama-t-il, en passant par-dessus les barreaux du balcon.

"Nous t'attendions." La femme cria.

"Maman!" Il appela désespérément.

"Viens ici, viens vite! Avant que ton père nous laisse ici! "La mère de Seungcheol appella. L'homme, étourdi, poussa de manière ludique la femme sur le côté. La femme cria en riant. Il n'avait pas senti son cœur se remplir de chaleur si rapidement depuis si longtemps.

Seungcheol savait que si Jeonghan avait entendu ce rire, il aurait fait remarquer que Seungcheol avait le même. Il souhaite qu'il l'aurait fait.

Ses doigts se resserrèrent sur les rails, se redressant légèrement. Le regard de Seungcheol rencontra le sol: il avait le vertige. Voulant avoir le sentiment d'être ancré, il regarda ses parents. Ils étaient si patients.

Mais même ainsi, ses yeux les regardaient attentivement; Leurs sourires, ils étaient tellement remplis de vie. Leurs yeux ne s'éloignaient jamais de lui. Leurs voix étaient si apaisantes.

Oh, comment Seungcheol avait imploré d'entendre ces voix.

Les voix qui étaient autrefois des conteurs et des comédiens. Des voix qui avaient le pouvoir de détruire ses cauchemars, et détenaient le pouvoir de créer de nouveaux mondes. Des voix qui ont promis de rester à ses côtés.

Mais récemment, lorsque Seungcheol se souvint de ces voix, il se souvint d'eux qui criaient pour la sécurité, et Dieu et les prières. Il se souvint que la voix féminine frissonnait, et lui donnait des instructions si les choses «tournaient au pire». Il se souvint que les voix étaient étouffées par des étrangers essayant d'attirer son attention.

Les voix, déclare Seungcheol, n'étaient pas réelles.

 

Soudain, un coup de feu retentit. C'était loin, mais toujours clair dans la pièce. Il réveilla Seungcheol de sa transe, et il se retourna. Seungcheol sprinta vers la porte, qui fermait alors qu'il regardait ses parents. Il tordit la poignée. Il n'avait pas ouvert.

"Pas encore." L'homme grogna. "Dio Mio. Aucun d'entre vous n'a de la patience. "

"D'où vient ce coup de feu?" Demanda Seungcheol. Ses épaules se levèrent, ses ongles coupant profondément dans ses paumes, alors qu'il marchait pour défier l'homme. "D'où vient ce coup de feu, ou dieu alors aide-moi."

"Quoi, tu vas me tuer?" Demanda l'homme, un sourire apparaissant sur ses lèvres. "Cela s'est passé il y a quarante ans. Tu es un peu en retard. D'ailleurs, je suis sur beaucoup de listes. Tu devrais attendre ton tour »

"Dites-moi juste d'où vient cette putain de fusillade."

Un autre coup de feu sonna à travers les murs. Il y avait un choeur de cris.

"Dites-moi pourquoi vous n'êtes pas mort, et c'est une affaire équitable."

"Parce que je ne suis jamais mort." Seungcheol gémit, sa main tremblant. " Je suis vivant. C'est juste comme ça. "

"Mais vous n'êtes pas censé l'être." L'homme répondit, et enroula ses doigts autour du cou de Seungcheol. Il le serra légèrement. Seungcheol haleta, et tira sur le bras, laissant tomber la caméra. "Vous avez quelque chose qui ne vous appartient pas. Rendez le. Si vous le faites, oh vous pouvez être de nouveau avec votre famille.

Seungcheol resta debout, sa tête tremblant rapidement, ses écouteurs étant tombés sur ses épaules à un moment donné. " Non."

"Vous pouvez voyager avec eux à nouveau."

Seungcheol sentit une larme glisser sur sa joue. "Non, vous ne pouvez pas."

"Je peux vous faire être avec eux pour toujours."

"Taisez-vous"

"Vous ne devrez jamais savoir pourquoi vous avez survécu. Ce sera fini. Vous serez heureux. "

"Moi", Seungcheol jeta un coup d'œil à la fenêtre. Il pouvait encore entendre le klaxon. Il pouvait presque sentir les bras de sa mère s'enrouler autour de lui. "JE,"

L'homme s'est rapproché. "Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas mort."

"Je ne sais pas." Cria Seungcheol, faiblement. Sa main se tendit derrière lui, tordant la poignée pathétiquement.

"Vous ne voulez pas revoir votre famille?"

" Je le veux. Je veux vraiment mais je, s'il vous plaît. S'il vous plait, où était-ce, ils vont bien?

"Ta famille va bien, ils sont juste dehors. Vous avez vu ça."

"Non, mes petits-amis. Ont-ils été fusillés?

Un autre coup de feu. Seungcheol sentit une boule se coincer dans sa gorge et il s'accroupit.

"Je vous le dis, si vous partez. Vous ne reverrez plus jamais votre famille. »L'homme répondit, la porte et la fenêtre s'ouvrant largement en même temps. "Je vous le promets. Je ne peux pas promettre la même chose pour vos bien-aimés. "

Seungcheol se couvrit les oreilles alors que des larmes s'échappaient, et il se mordit la lèvre. Ses yeux ne quittèrent jamais la fenêtre, les rideaux battant et le vent soufflant dans ses cheveux, confortablement. Le ciel nocturne semblait si paisible.

Il y avait un klaxon de voiture.

Tout pourrait être fini.

Mais il y avait un autre coup de feu.

"Vous n'êtes que le fantôme d'un homme, Seungcheol." L'homme ricana. Seungcheol s'échappa.

Joshua, d'un autre côté, était dans la chambre. Trois ordinateurs étalés devant lui sur le lit. Il s'assura de faire de la place pour se déplacer. Il a refusé de se mettre dans un coin une fois de plus. Un des écrans d'ordinateur avait les images de toutes les caméras installées dans l'hôtel, avec des niveaux de détection de chaleur affichés en dessous de chaque caméra. Le deuxième ordinateur avait un navigateur Internet en place, avec plus de onze onglets ouverts. Un document sur la gauche de l'écran, déjà rempli de notes de recherche et de vidéos. Sur le dernier ordinateur était le système de messagerie de groupe, avec son écran de piratage pour l'hôtel: il devait obtenir de l'information en quelque sorte.

Pendant ses recherches, il a compris l'histoire du bâtiment. C'était toujours son travail si les gens ici n'avaient pas une histoire claire de l'emplacement. Jeonghan et Seungcheol étaient ceux qui interagissaient généralement avec les fantômes. Joshua pouvait compter sur une main le nombre de fois où il avait été directement sur le lieu pour s'informer de la situation. Le plus récemment étant au musée.

C'était amusant, mais les prêtres n'appréciaient pas ses questions ni sa curiosité. Ils ont semblé l'aimer au début, l'ont appelé un bon garçon d'église, mais encore une fois Joshua a estimé qu'il leur avait trop sollicité. Habituellement, le garçon ne s'inquiétait pas de faire une telle chose, en raison du fait que lorsqu'il avait besoin d'informations, il en avait besoin. Il ne pouvait pas laisser la perception d'autrui, affecter ses connaissances. Quand il a commencé à travailler, il a appris que parfois travailler sur le rythme d'une autre personne, en utilisant leurs méthodes était le mieux.

Même si c'était une méthode complètement secrète que les maîtres avaient refusé de lui apprendre.

Peu importe, Joshua s'était amusé, même s'il était malade à ce moment-là.

Les informations qu'il a trouvées sur le site étaient fascinantes pour Joshua, alors qu'il regardait les images de la caméra, il s'était déchaîné sur plusieurs sites:

L'hôtel avait été un lieu de jeu d'argent, un casino en quelque sorte. Il était très riche et laissait les meilleurs clients passer la nuit aux étages supérieurs. La plupart des chambres étaient faites pour diverses activités et avaient des thèmes ou des missions. La salle commune était la salle de jeu principale. Il était géré par un fils rebel de la Gambino Mafia. Ce qui était fascinant à propos de l'endroit était que tous ceux qui y travaillaient et participaient au casino avaient une compréhension claire des règles placées entre eux. Tout le monde se respectait et a aimé le casino. Ceux qui y travaillaient y trouvaient l'hospitalité la plus réconfortante, ceux qui étaient les meilleurs clients mais qui se trouvaient dans une situation difficile avaient la liberté d'y rester. C'était un refuge pour ceux qui avaient confiance.

Mais un jour, ce n'était plus un refuge, mais un bain de sang. Le fils rebel avait trahi son nom de famille semble-t-il. N'avait pas partagé la richesse avec la famille. Il était un traître à la famille, donc un traître à son nom. En conséquence, la mafia Gambino a pris d'assaut le casino une nuit et abattu l'endroit. L'histoire va même jusqu'au fait que les clients ont essayé de tenir les lieux; de protéger leur refuge.

Il a été acheté par quelqu'un de nouveau quelques années plus tard et transformé en hôtel.

Qui l'a acheté? C'était la mission actuelle de Joshua alors qu'il cherchait sur Internet.

Cependant, dans le coin de l'œil, le garçon a repéré une caméra statique. Il la regarda pendant un moment jusqu'à ce qu'elle redevienne normal. Haussant les épaules, Joshua retourna à la recherche.

Un livre tomba du lit à côté de lui. Sans y jeter un coup d'œil, Joshua se pencha, le ramassa et le replaça là où il était. Une seconde se passa avant qu'il retombe, les pages se retournant. Ennuyé, Joshua le regarda, mais ses yeux s'élargirent à ce qu'il voyait.

Les pages blanches autrefois remplies de mots élégants étaient complètement vides. Joshua se glissa du lit et ramassa le livre. Il feuilleta toutes les pages pour découvrir qu'elles étaient complètement blanches. Le garçon a rapidement atteint un autre livre, seulement pour trouver la même chose qui se passait dans celui-là.

Et le prochain. Et le prochain.

Un souffle de rage lui échappa, alors qu'il s'asseyait sur le lit. Ses yeux jetèrent un coup d'œil sur la partie inférieure du lit et, enfantin, il souleva ses pieds nus pour les mettre sur le lit avec lui. Soudainement les lumières ont commencé à clignoter. Joshua se recroquevilla sur lui-même et regarda la lampe à côté de lui s'éteindre. Le garçon a ensuite atteint et dévissé l'ampoule, la plaçant doucement sur l'autre lit. Silencieusement, il la regardait fixement. Il attendait quelque chose mais il n'était pas sûr de quoi.

Puis un autre écran de caméra est devenu statique. La tête de Joshua se retourna. Les statistiques thermiques avaient atteint des sommets, juste avant il n'y avait rien. Joshua élargit ses yeux et commenca à prendre des notes. Comme il l'a écrit, il remarqua que les lumières dans le couloir étaient parties aussi. Il les regarda avec curiosité, mais la soudaine vague de caméras devenant statique attira son attention. Il bougea la tête pour regarder le groupe de discussion. Tendant ses mains pour taper un message, un petit cri quitta ses lèvres. La lueur de l'ordinateur portable souligna les marques de rayures rouges de haut en bas de ses bras. Les mains de Joshua commencèrent à trembler alors qu'il les tordait devant lui. Incertain, Joshua passa une main le long de ses bras.

Les éraflures étaient réelles.

Elles faisaient mal.

Même ainsi, il est retourné à taper un message: Juste quand il commenca à taper l'ordinateur devint noir.

"Oh mon dieu." Marmonna Joshua.

Soudain, Joshua entendit un coup de feu. Il sauta du lit en quelques secondes.

L'ampoule se brisa en millions de pièces, le verre volant dans toutes les directions. Joshua sentit que quelques morceaux lui grattaient la peau, mais cela ne l'arrêta pas quand il s'élança vers la porte.

Un autre coup de feu.

"Seungcheol." Appela Joshua. "Jeonghan!"

Alors que le garçon courait dans les couloirs, les portes s'ouvrirent et se refermèrent à plusieurs reprises. Il essaya de crier au-dessus du bruit fort.

Il y avait des cris. Il frissonna d'un souffle. Tout était si fort.

"Les gars! Où êtes-vous?! "Cria Joshua. Il sprinta dans un escalier, courant au cinquième étage. Il repéra la porte où Seungcheol devait être. Il tira sur la poignée mais elle ne s'ouvrait pas. "Seungcheol! Es-tu là?! Peux-tu m'entendre? Seungcheol! "

Il cogna désespérément contre la porte. "Seungcheol ouvre s'il te plaît ?! Est ce que ça va?! Seungcheol! "Des larmes coulaient comme une cascade.

Un autre coup de feu.

Joshua sortit son téléphone, le fixant et appuyant sur le bouton d'alimentation. «S'il te plait, ne me laisse pas seul ici» chuchota Joshua. "S'il vous plaît s'il vous plaît. S'il vous plaît pour l'amour de-, juste, au moins laissez-moi savoir qu'ils vont bien. "Plaida Joshua au téléphone.

La porte s'ouvrit devant lui. Les yeux de Joshua s'élargirent lorsqu'il vit Seungcheol s'accroupir sur le sol, frissonnant.

Un autre coup de feu.

"Seungcheol" murmura Joshua. Comme si les mots étaient magiques, Seungcheol se leva et courut à toute allure, s'écrasant sur Joshua. Trébuchant en arrière, le plus jeune l 'attrapa. Joshua enroula ses bras autour de la taille du garçon plus âgé. Seungcheol avait ses propres bras serrés contre les épaules de Joshua comme une ligne de vie. "Seungcheol, où est Jeonghan?"

L'escalier dans le couloir s'ouvrit violemment. Jeonghan traînait son corps pile au moment où le plus jeune parlait. Joshua tourna la tête vers le son et sentit ses jambes se transformer en gelée. Il allégea son emprise sur le garçon et commença à tourner son corps à l'autre garçon mais ressentit de la résistance. Seungcheol avait resserré son emprise, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans les bras de Joshua.

"Je t'aime tellement."

"Je t'aime aussi." Joshua tendit un bras à Jeonghan. "Mais Hannie, es-tu ..."

Jeonghan était déjà en train de courir dans le couloir et avait les bras prêts à les engloutir dans un câlin au moment où il les atteignait. La prise de Jeonghan était aussi serrée sans dire plus que celle de Seungcheol quand il les avait dans ses bras.

Joshua trouva que les couloirs étaient redevenus normaux, calmes. Les coups de feu s'étaient arrêtés.

"Je vous aime tous les deux, tellement," chuchota Seungcheol.


	6. Chapter 5 :  Hotel PT3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Putain laisse moi partir Joshua ou je le ferai-", menaça Seungcheol.
> 
> Joshua secoua la tête et déposa un doux baiser contre le cou chaud de son petit ami. "Je ne peux pas Seungcheol" murmura Joshua. Les mots n'ont pas réussi à empêcher le plus âgé de donner des coups de pied et à se débattre de l'emprise de Joshua. "Je t'aime tellement Seungcheol. Je ne peux pas. "
> 
> Essayant de se calmer, Joshua inspira profondément. C'était trop. Trop de son, trop de voix, trop de choses. Les menaces de Seungcheol l'envahirent, les cris de Jeonghan lui serraient le cœur. Il ne pouvait pas penser. Il ne pouvait pas réfléchir. Il sentit ses mains glisser quand il y eut un autre bruit de pneus crissant.

Il était 05h00 

Il était cinq heures du matin et Joshua se retrouva à regarder les cils noirs de Jeonghan. Les yeux de Jeonghan étaient fermés, endormis, comme auraient dû l'être ceux de Joshua. C'était le plan quand ils sont rentrés dans la pièce; Ils devaient dormir, se réveiller pour le petit-déjeuner et demander à Jeonghan d'utiliser son charme pour les amener à rester une nuit de plus: ils n'avaient pas encore réglé le problème des fantômes.

Tous les trois avaient sauté la douche, y compris Jeonghan qui était pourtant le premier à se dorloter. Joshua ne s'en souciait pas. Quand ils furent entrés dans la pièce, les murmures d'affection de Seungcheol furent alors murmurés dans le coin du lit. Impatient, mais toujours prudent, il avait déplacé toutes les affaires de Joshua. Ce dernier essaya de prévenir du verre fissuré, mais il semblait que les deux autres étaient dans leur propre monde. Puis, sans un autre mot, Seungcheol avait saisi Joshua et Jeonghan, les tirant sur le lit.

Et là ils se sont posés. Le plus âgé s'était placé au milieu, il n'y avait pas de plaintes. Jeonghan se blottit à ses côtés, le dos contre le mur, et sa tête appuyée contre la poitrine de Seungcheol. Automatiquement, celui-ci enfouit son nez dans les cheveux de Jeonghan. Contrairement à Jeonghan, Joshua prit son temps à se glisser dans son lit. Il dorma le dos vers le plein air. Doucement, le plus jeune posa une main sur la poitrine de Seungcheol et posa sa tête sur le bras tendu du plus âgé. Comme si c'était naturel, le bras de Seungcheol se bougea et Joshua sentit des doigts s'enrouler dans ses cheveux.

Il y avait une confession à moitié consciente de l'amour de la part de l'aîné, une confirmation de la part du second, et un accord du plus jeune. Les mots agissant comme un sortilège, ils s'endormirent. Tous sauf un, en fait.

Joshua avait passé l'heure suivante à observer la montée et la chute de la poitrine de Seungcheol. Il comptait les taches de larmes sur les joues de Jeonghan. Il se concentra sur le battement du cœur de Seungcheol.

C'était tellement bruyant quand ils étaient dans le couloir.

Joshua ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà vu les yeux de Seungcheol aussi perdus. Parfois, il ressemblait à un chiot, parfois déçu et très rarement triste. Il n'avait jamais vraiment l'air perdu, mais cette fois c'était comme s'il n'avait plus d'idées, de choix. La partie la plus effrayante, était ses yeux qui criaient qu'il avait été vaincu, qu'il avait abandonné. Tout au long de la nuit, Joshua se demanda pourquoi.

Jeonghan avait été si calme quand ils se sont étreints. Il avait ses doigts qui creusaient dans leur peau, les rapprochant, de plus en plus près, et de plus près. Les beaux yeux du mâle n'étaient pas perdus. Joshua y vit de la confusion et la peur. Ce regard n'était pas nouveau cependant.

Il y a quelques années, Seungcheol et Joshua s'étaient accordés sur le fait de faire en sorte que le garçon n'est plus à nouveau ce regard.

Joshua a passé la nuit à se demander ce qu'ils avaient fait de mal.

Qu'est-il arrivé à tout le monde?

Il passa beaucoup de temps à regarder ses propres bras. Il faisait sombre, mais il pouvait encore voir les marques rouges. Les deux hommes plus âgés ne les avaient pas encore vus, et Joshua pria pour qu'elles soient parties le matin. Il n'était plus supposé faire ça.

Joshua sentit ses doigts sur la poitrine de Seungcheol se contracter. La seconde suivante, l'autre bras de Joshua fléchit momentanément. Ses orteils se recroquevillèrent et son cœur se mit à battre contre sa poitrine. Silencieusement, Joshua s'inquiéta car son cœur poussait contre la poitrine de Seungcheol, et qu'il pourrait le réveiller. Sa jambe se contracta. Joshua se mordit la lèvre. Et puis, son esprit commença à bouillir.

Qu'est-il arrivé à Seungcheol? Qu'est-il arrivé à Jeonghan? Sont-ils en sécurité en dormant ce soir? Pourquoi ont-ils été ciblés ce soir? Quels étaient les coups de feu? Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre les a entendus? Les gens ont-ils laissé des avis en ligne?

Avec cette pensée, Joshua tordit légèrement son corps pour regarder l'ordinateur sur l'autre lit. Il s'est lentement relevé et a glissé une jambe sur le côté quand il fut arrêté par une prise sur son poignet. Silencieusement surpris, la tête de Joshua revint à ses petits amis. Ses yeux établissaient des contacts avec ceux de Jeonghan, un regard défiant. Les doigts de l'aîné étaient étroitement enroulés autour de son poignet et tiraient durement. Joshua essayait de ne pas tomber sur Seungcheol.

Ce dernier laissa échapper un léger soupir.

Joshua regarda attentivement le plus âgé. Seulement quand il était sûr de ne pas se réveiller, Joshua jeta un coup d'œil à Jeonghan. Son petit ami avait les yeux fixés sur lui. Maladroitement, Joshua agita sa main capturée.

"Jeonghan?" Demanda le plus jeune, sa voix à peine supérieure à un murmure.

"Je me fiche complètement de à quel point tu es obsédée en ce moment, tu ne quittes pas ce lit. Tu ne quittes pas Seungcheol. "Jeonghan menaca.

"Mais Jeonghan, je-",

"Pas de mais." Jeonghan siffla, mais il allégea son emprise. "Tu ne peux pas te distraire avec tes recherches ce soir. Reste avec nous, dors. »Joshua sentit un doux doigt caresser doucement les cicatrices sur son bras. Les doigts du plus jeune se recroquevillèrent.

"Je ne peux pas dormir" marmonna Joshua. Les yeux de Jeonghan perdirent leur flamme.

Ses yeux étaient doux, le plus âgé porta le poignet du cadet à ses lèvres. «S'il te plait, dors, Joshua.» Jeonghan pressa ses douces lèvres contre les égratignures. "Recherche dans la matinée."

"Mais les fantômes"

"Ils sont morts Joshua. Ils iront nulle part. La voix de Jeonghan était fatiguée.

"JE-,"

"S'il te plait, Shua. S'il te plaît."

Obéissant, Joshua se replia sur le côté de Seungcheol. Les doigts sur son poignet glissèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils se recroquevillent avec les siens. Le bras de Seungcheol s'était enroulé autour de l'épaule de Joshua, le tenant fermement à ses côtés. Il y eu un léger baiser pressé contre sa tempe.

Joshua s'endormit.

Le matin était chaotique. Ils se sont réveillés à dix heures du matin, et Jeonghan leur avait ordonné de rester au lit. Pour être sûr, il attrapa l'ordinateur portable en sortant de la pièce. Il y eut un léger gémissement de Joshua, mais Jeonghan fit confiance à Seungcheol pour distraire le plus jeune.

Le vieux monsieur était encore une fois derrière le bureau. Son comportement brillant changea au moment où il était face à face avec Jeonghan. Ses sourires heureux se transformèrent en froncements de sourcils et en yeux flamboyants. Sur le coup, Jeonghan posa l'ordinateur sur la réception et s'appuya contre les murs du bureau, saisissant l'agrafeuse comme il le faisait.

"Goooood morniiiing." chanta Jeonghan Le garçon trouva sa voix légèrement craquante et sa gorge douloureuse.

«Que diable faisiez vous hier soir?» S'exclama le vieil homme. Jeonghan haussa les épaules.

"J'étais entrain de faire l'amour comme une bête, vous ne pouvez pas le dire?" Demanda Jeonghan, utilisant sa main pour accentuer son regard; ses cheveux étaient encore légèrement emmêlés, il portait les vêtements d'hier et ne se donnait même pas le temps de vérifier si les vêtements avaient l'air déformés.

Le vieil homme n'était pas amusé. "Il y a eu des coups de feu la nuit dernière! Pourquoi y avait-il des coups de feu? "

Hochant la tête, Jeonghan leva une main pour l'arrêter. "Vous voyez, c'était les fantômes. Il semble que vous ayiez eu ici un énorme problème de fantôme la nuit dernière, pendant que vous étiez rentré chez vous pour dormir pendant la nuit alors que seuls les travailleurs dignes le méritent, et vous ignoriez ce qui était entrain de se passer dans votre hall. Nous étions hantés.

Silence.

"Mes copains et moi sommes épuisés, mais nous avons conclu un marché. Donnez-nous une nuit de plus. Vous nous avez fait croire que c'était un cas facile, je pensais que nous avions besoin d'un seul jour, mais vous semblez avoir minimisé les détails. Nous allons en venir à bout je le jure. J'ai juste besoin de la chambre une nuit de plus. "

"Pourquoi devrais-je vous faire confiance." L'homme plus âgé lui jeta un regard noir.

Un souffle frustré s'échappa des lèvres de Jeonghan, et il tendit la main, attrapant la cravate rouge de l'homme. "Vous n'êtes pas obligé de le faire, mais vous avez dit qu'il y avait eu des coups de feu, et honnêtement, ils auraient pu être de moi. Si vous voulez risquer de savoir si ils étaient vraiment de moi, alors, s'il vous plaît, rejetez mon offre. Je veux dire que vous pourriez aussi vivre avec des fantômes tout ce temps. "

Il libéra la cravate.

Le vieux monsieur toussa, et se tourna vers l'ordinateur. En tapant, Jeonghan continua à jouer avec l'agrafeuse.

«D'accord, je vous laisse la même chambre, mais seulement pour une nuit de plus.» Annonça l'homme.

"Fantastique, est-ce que nous pouvons avoir un petit déjeuner gratuit?" Demanda Jeonghan, la tête penchée sur le côté, les yeux grands ouverts. Les yeux de l'homme s'écarquillèrent.

"Vous n'êtes pas un client qui paie, alors j'ai peur que ca ne soit pas possible."

"Aaaw alleeeer. Je ne peux pas travailler avec l'estomac vide. "Gémit Jeonghan.

Soudain, il y eu une nouvelle voix. "Nous faisons toujours trop de nourriture, s'il vous plaît joignez-vous à nous pour le petit déjeuner."

Jeonghan se retourna seulement pour voir un homme, beaucoup plus grand que lui. L'homme avait la peau bronzée, un sourire enfantin et des yeux pétillants. Remarquant l'attention qu'on lui portait, l'homme se recula pour s'appuyer contre la réception. Au lieu de cela, il se retrouva à tomber à côté du bureau, se trouvant à quelques centimètres de sa destination.

"Aie." Gémit le nouvel homme.

"Est-ce que tu vas bien Mingyu?" demanda le vieux monsieur. En riant, Mingyu hocha la tête.

"Complètement bien." Repondit-il, et se relèva. Jeonghan eut un petit rire. "Mais sérieusement, s'il vous plait, rejoignez-nous pour le petit-déjeuner. Nous en avons beaucoup. "

Jeonghan fit semblant de réfléchir à l'offre. Ce faisant, les lèvres de Mingyu se tordirent en une moue.

"S'il vous plaît? Ce serait un honneur d'avoir quelqu'un de si joli en train d'essayer ma nourriture ", ajouta Mingyu. En une seconde, les oreilles de Jeonghan rougirent.

"Excusez-moi?" Demanda Jeonghan.

Il y eu un gémissement du réceptionniste. Les deux hommes plus jeunes l'ignorèrent.

"Jolie personne qui essaie ma nourriture? J'ai bien dit jolie hein? "Mingyu se mit à bondir sur ses talons, et sa tête se retourna pour regarder le réceptionniste. "J'ai bien dit jolie non? Pas de conneries, n'est-ce pas? »

Amusé, Jeonghan éclata de rire. "Oh mec, vous avez dit joli. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous savez que je suis un mec, n'est-ce pas?

La tête de Mingyu s'inclina sur le côté, ses yeux se plissant dans la confusion. "Bien sûr que je sais, garçon ou fille, vous êtes magnifique."

Légèrement bouche bé, Jeonghan acquiesça. Lui-même, maintenant confus. Quand ses lèvres s'ouvrirent pour répondre, il y eut un écho de pas rapides. En quelques secondes, des cheveux bruns avaient fait leur chemin entre Mingyu et Jeonghan. Une main sauvage atteignait l'ordinateur portable.

"Joshua!" Quelqu'un s'est exclamé. Les lèvres de Jeonghan se recroquevillèrent en un sourire amusé et il attrapa le bras puis le tira contre sa poitrine. Le garçon saisi s'arrêta sur place et reporta son attention sur Jeonghan.

"Hey," commença Jeonghan, et leva rapidement les yeux vers le visage choqué de Mingyu. "Babe." Et avec ce mot, le visage de Mingyu se tordit d'horreur. Le grand homme bafouilla soudainement, ses mains s'envolant comme si elles pouvaient l'aider à parler.

Seungcheol accourut, et arracha l'ordinateur portable du bureau. "Hannie, désolé. Nous parlions et ensuite il a eu une idée et je ne sais pas. Il a juste couru. Qui est-ce?"

Le visage de Mingyu devint lentement rouge, ses mots se transformant en charabia. "Je, euh. Je suis vous le savez, je suis le chef cuisinier. "

Joshua se retourna complètement pour faire face au plus grand des hommes présents et recula contre Jeonghan. Heureusement, Jeonghan enroula ses bras autour de la taille du plus jeune. "Depuis quand cuisinez-vous?"

"Toute ma vie", annonça fièrement Mingyu.

Seungcheol hocha la tête puis fit face à Jeonghan. "D'accord, mais pourquoi est-il ici et pas dans la cuisine?"

"Tu sais s'il était une fille, ce serait sexiste." Nota Joshua. Au ricanement de Seungcheol, Joshua rit.

Jeonghan commenca à balancer Joshua et lui-même en avant et en arrière. "Il s'appelle Mingyu. Et il pense que je suis magnifique. "

Joshua regarda de nouvelles nuances de rouge apparaître sur la peau du grand homme. Encore une fois les bégaiements ré-apparurent. Même le langage des absurdités ne semblait pas être possible pour le jeune homme.

En un instant, le bras de Seungcheol était enroulé autour de la taille de Jeonghan. Un sourire rusé se glissa sur le visage de Jeonghan.  
"Ce n'est pas, je veux dire oui, c'est ce que j'ai dit. Mais comme, ce n'est pas. Je ne l'ai pas fait. Petit copain. Pas moi. Désolé, je veux dire. "Mingyu expliqua.

Une nouvelle voix s'ajouta à la discussion. «Mingyu, quand tu as dit 'Hot', je pensais que tu voulais dire la cuisine et que tu allais au congélateur, pas à la réception pour aller chercher un inconnu.

"Tu penses que je suis hot ?" Plaisanta Jeonghan.

"MAUVAIS MOMENT WONWOO!" S'exclama Mingyu, ses mains s'agitant rapidement. Le nouvel homme, Wonwoo, avait une frange noire et douce. Une expression neutre apparemment permanente sur son visage alors qu'il se promenait.

 

(Il y a un jeu de mot dans cette partie qui fonctionne que en anglais, donc je vais laisser le mot en anglais entre guillemets, a baker = un boulanger)

 

"Bonjour, je suis Wonwoo. « A Baker » Je suis désolé pour mon collègue Mingyu. »Wonwoo s'excusa.

"Votre nom est Wonwoo A.Baker?" Demanda Joshua.

"Non, je suis un boulanger."

"Baker est un nom de famille célèbre alors? "Joshua s'interroga. Déjà épuisé, Wonwoo établit un contact visuel avec Jeonghan.

Jeonghan lui fit un clin d'oeil, se disant qu'il allait l'aider. "Non Joshua. Il a un boulot de boulanger "

Wonwoo sourit doucement, mais ensuite Jeonghan continua; "Il ne semble pas avoir de nom de famille."

Il y avait un soupir exaspéré de Seungcheol sur le côté.

"Oh mon Dieu! Pas de nom de famille? J'aurais dû être plus sensible à ça! S'exclama Joshua en couvrant sa bouche de choc. "Wonwoo je suis tellement désolé. Je ne savais pas. S'il vous plaît, pardonnez-moi."

"J'ai un nom de famille. C'est Jeon. »Répondit Wonwoo, son épaule s'affaissant comme s'il avait accepté son nouveau style de vie.

"Jeon ?! Jeonghan! As-tu entendu ? Il a un nom de famille. "Joshua annonca.

"Alors il nous a simplement menti ?!" Déclara Jeonghan. Les deux garçons insultés détournèrent la tête des nouveaux venus : «Je suis insulté. Nous ne parlons pas avec les menteurs! "

Mingyu commenca à rebondir sur ses talons à nouveau. "Wonwoo! La jolie personne est en colère, arrête ça. »Sa voix, supposée être un murmure, résonna dans les couloirs.

"Vous rendez le grand, nerveux, coupez court à la blague." Suggéra Seungcheol. Les deux personnes en question se regardèrent l'une et l'autre avant de faire leur plus grand sourire et de leur tendre la main droite.

"Je suis Joshua Hong."

"Je suis Yoon Jeonghan."

Seungcheol suivit leur exemple et, bien qu'à contrecœur, il écarta sa main droite de la taille de Jeonghan. "Je suis Choi Seungcheol. Ravi de vous rencontrer. "

Mingyu secoua vivement chaque main avec vigueur, tandis que Wonwoo prenait son temps.

"Kim Mingyu. Désolé pour plus tôt. "Annonça Mingyu.

"Jeon Wonwoo, pas désolé, actuellement confus."

"Un très long nom de famille." Marmonna Joshua.

"N'ose pas recommencer." Wonwoo menaca. Joshua émit un petit rire.  
Et la conversation s'ensuivit. Les petits amis ont été reconduits à la salle à manger, où des plateaux et encore des plateaux étaient mis en place en attendant des clients affamés. Mingyu avait offert de cuisiner des spécialités, mais avant qu'il puisse finir son offre, Jeonghan empilait déjà de la nourriture dans une assiette. Seungcheol, d'autre part, avait pratiquement trois assiettes remplies et disposées à une table au moment où Mingyu avait dit la première syllabe. Mingyu suivi avec enthousiasme. Pendant ce temps, Wonwoo et Joshua marchaient dans un silence paisible jusqu'à la nourriture.

Mingyu, Jeonghan et Seungcheol étaient plongés dans une discussion approfondie sur les sujets les plus aléatoires: la cuisine, les trains et la physique - bien que Seungcheol semblait être le seul à savoir de quoi il parlait avec le dernier sujet. Jeonghan inventa du charabia, impressionnant Mingyu jusqu'à ce que le plus grand des garçons réalise enfin ce qui se passait.

La réalisation s'est produite quand Jeonghan répéta un "mot scientifique" seulement pour qu'il soit prononcé complètement différent.

Joshua et Wonwoo ont parlé des livres, de l'histoire, du monde. Leur précédent accrochage a été oublié lorsque Joshua sortit son ordinateur portable et montra sa technologie. Comme il montra sa technologie , la conversation commenca à se transformer.

"Alors, as-tu vu des fantômes ici?" Demanda Joshua. Wonwoo haussa les épaules, cliquetant des trucs au hasard sur l'ordinateur portable, en faisant attention à ne rien gâcher.

"Je ne sais jamais vraiment. Les choses disparaissent, mais c'est généralement parce que Mingyu a laissé tomber quelque chose et ne veut pas me le dire avant de l'avoir réparé. Je viens tôt le matin pour commencer la cuisson et suis généralement l'un des derniers à partir, mais je ne reste pas la nuit.

Joshua hocha la tête, évoquant quelques nouvelles applications. Wonwoo commenca à jouer avec celles-ci. "D'accord, mais tu n'as pas un sentiment étrange ou quoi que ce soit?"

"Sentiment étrange?"

"Comme si il pouvait y avoir des fantômes ici?"

"Qu'est-ce que c'est censé faire?"

Joshua haussa les épaules. "Je ne sais pas, juste un énorme besoin de s'enfuir?"

"Je ressens ce sentiment chaque fois que je travaille avec Mingyu." Plaisanta Wonwoo.

Joshua gloussa. "Si souvent, hein?"

Wonwoo jeta un coup d'œil au grand garçon qui parlait machinalement. Ses yeux s'adoucissent. "Ouais." Ils s'endurcirent une fois de plus quand il regarda l'ordinateur. " C'est un cauchemar."

"Je parie." "De toute façon, sai-tu qui a acheté cet endroit?"

"Nah, c'est sous un acheteur anonyme. Je ne m'inquiète pas tant que je reçois mon argent. »

"Ouais, l'argent tend à avoir la priorité." La conversation était dans une impasse.

Wonwoo pinça le bras de Joshua. "Alors qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?"

Joshua jeta un coup d'œil à son bras et donna à l'autre un sourire à pleines dents. "Combat avec un tigre."

" Un tigre?"

"Ouais, il était énorme. C'était fou vraiment. Je ne pensais pas voir un tigre dans un hôtel, mais j'étais là, face à face avec un. Tu devrais demander à ton équipe de gestion de le chercher ... Je l'ai perdu après le combat. Il était plutôt embarrassé. "

La déclaration créa un petit rire pétillant dans la bouche du garçon silencieux.  
"N'a t-il pas l'air gentil quand il sourit?" Demanda soudainement Mingyu. En un instant, toute l'attention se porta sur Wonwoo, dont le visage rougit en détournant le regard. Il y eut un silence avant que Mingyu ne parle à nouveau; "Wonwoo! Ils nous ont invités à les aider à capturer les fantômes ce soir! "

"Attends, quoi?" Demanda Wonwoo, sa gêne partit au vent.

"Je n'ai pas dit ça." Annonça Jeonghan quand il vit une expression inquiète sur le visage de Joshua.

"Tu as dit que nous pouvions aider," dit Mingyu.

"Techniquement, j'ai demandé si tu pouvais rester derrière et nous faire des collations pendant que nous chassions les fantômes ... tu sais pour l'énergie. La nuit dernière, nous n'avions pas mangé et sommes restés debout toute la nuit. C'était une nuit difficile. Je voulais juste de la nourriture. "

"Vous avez vu?! Nous sommes comme votre base ! Nous vous soutenons! "

"Mingyu," commença Wonwoo. "Si tu les aides, tu ne dormiras pas pendant vingt-quatre heures, tu le sais bien? Tu seras trop épuisé pour le travail demain. "

"C'est à ça que sert le café!" Annonça Mingyu.

"Tu détestes le café!"

Silence, et ensuite; "Chocolat chaud alors!"

"Bien."

Et donc ils étaient une équipe. Au fur et à mesure de la journée, l'équipe a soigneusement planifié leurs mouvements. Les appareils électroniques furent chargés, et les caméras ont été réparées. Tous ont chargé leurs téléphones, ne prévoyant de les débrancher que lorsqu'ils devaient partir en chasse. Quand il affichait une heure du matin, Mingyu était déjà la tête la première dans une miche de pain. Wonwoo peignait doucement les cheveux de Mingyu avec sa main.

"Est-ce qu'il va bien?" Demanda Jeonghan en vérifiant l'aspirateur de fantômes: c'était la technologie la moins préférée de Jeonghan. Elle avait la capacité de saisir l'essence spirituelle et de l'aspirer dans le sac. Cela signifie qu'il peut saisir un fantôme s'il est assez proche et le capturer comme s'il était coincé dans un filet. Joshua l'adorait; il l'a jugé le plus humain, et le meilleur pour la recherche.

Jeonghan préfère plutôt faire partir les fantômes, ou décomposer leur ADN ectoplasmique en plusieurs morceaux pour les empêcher de revenir. L'aspirateur était trop risqué selon l'opinion de Jeonghan, mais il faisait l'affaire.  
"Ouais. Il ne fait pas long feu les soirs. "répondit Wonwoo. "Et il n'a pas fait de pause dans la cuisine aujourd'hui. Même s'il le pouvait, il ne l'aurait pas pris. Il voulait s'assurer que chaque plat qui sortait de cette pièce était parfait. "

"Doit-il dormir sur le pain?" Demanda Seungcheol. Il polissait une sorte de télécommande : Le Zapper. Elle était en mesure d'entrer en contact avec l'ADN fantôme pendant une courte période et d'étourdir les fantômes. Cela pourrait causer des dommages sévères aux humains, et par conséquent Seungcheol seulement était autorisé à l'utiliser: Joshua jouerait trop avec elle et Jeonghan tirerait avant de penser.

"Non, mais c'est bon."

"Si tu es sûr," répondit Seungcheol.

Joshua s'était placé sur un comptoir. Plus tôt Mingyu l'avait grondé pendant quinze minutes à ce sujet, mais maintenant qu'il dormait, Joshua justifiait ses actions. "Alors, où devrions-nous aller en premier?"

La pièce échangea des regards.

"Jeonghan tu as dit que c'était comme si le hall était dans une boucle temporelle, n'est-ce pas?" Demanda Wonwoo. Jeonghan acquiesça. "Qu'est-il arrivé?"

Jeonghan haussa les épaules. "Juste la même scène répétée encore et encore et encore. Le hall était une sorte de salle de jeux. Et tout le monde était content, mais ensuite les portes d'entrée ont été claquées et il y aurait des coups de feu. Les gens seraient en train de mourir. Et puis, ça recommencerait. "

" Rien d'autre."

Jeonghan évita le contact visuel et haussa les épaules. « Un fantôme démon dingue et perdu m'a ciblé. Il ne semblait pas faire partie des autres. "

"Un fantôme perdu?" Demanda Joshua. C'est alors que les petits amis ont réalisé qu'ils n'avaient pas encore parlé de la nuit précédente.

"Ouais ... mais il n'a rien fait à personne d'autre. Je pense que c'est juste un solitaire. Un problème distinct pour un travail séparé. "

Wonwoo hocha la tête. "Pourquoi il y avait des tirs ?"

Joshua se leva de son siège et leva la main. "Je crois savoir ! Cet endroit était un lieu de jeu d'argent? Mais il était dirigé par le fils d'un groupe mafieux, et après avoir trahi son nom de famille, la mafia familiale a décidé de se venger. Ils sont arrivés avec une arme à feu! Je pense en fait, que l'anniversaire de cet évènement était hier. "

Seungcheol leva les yeux de son arme. "Pourquoi seraient-ils coincés dans cette boucle?"

"Parce que c'était la dernière chose qui leur soit arrivé. "

"C'est l'histoire cependant, vous ne pouvez pas annuler l'histoire."

"Les fantômes vengeurs ne s'en soucient pas", souligna Jeonghan.

Joshua précisa, "Mais si ils ne sont pas vengeurs. Peut-être qu'ils sont des protecteurs?

"Les fantômes peuvent-ils être protecteurs?" Demanda Wonwoo.

Joshua acquiesça rapidement. "Quand quelqu'un disparaît, et refuse de traverser ou de faire tout ce qui fait qu'un fantôme n'existe plus dans notre monde, ou l'entre-deux, ils doivent avoir une bonne raison? Certains sont vengeurs. Ils restent sur terre pour hanter ceux qui leur ont fait du tort. Certains ont un dernier souhait. C'est peut-être pour résoudre un mystère ou pour voir quelqu'un obtenir son diplôme. Je les appelle les Wishers. Et enfin, il y a des fantômes qui refusent de s'en aller parce qu'ils veulent protéger. Selon mes recherches, les gens qui ont joué et vécu ici étaient pratiquement en harmonie. Ils se faisaient confiance. C'était pratiquement un havre de paix. Je pense que ceux qui étaient ici pendant la fusillade avaient un fort amour pour cet endroit et quand ils sont décédés, ils ont décidé qu'ils devaient continuer à le protéger.

"Comment cela les a rendu coincé dans une boucle temporelle?" Demanda Wonwoo. Joshua fronça le nez.

"Je ne suis pas sûr à 100%, mais je pense qu'il doit y avoir quelque chose d'autre qui cause la boucle . Ces fantômes ne sont pas partis à cause de leur amour pour cet endroit, quelque chose qu'ils protègent. Quelque chose d'autre doit leur faire répéter la même scène. "

Wonwoo hocha la tête, "Seungcheol, tu as quelque chose?"

"J'ai parlé avec un homme démon étrange." Annonça Seungcheol.

"Celui étrange de la 534?" Demanda Jeonghan. Le plus âgé acquiesça.

"Homme démon?" Demanda Wonwoo. Il y avait un marmonnement silencieux de Mingyu à côté de lui. Le grand garçon avait enfoncé son nez dans le pain.

   
"Probablement pas vraiment un démon, mais ouais. Le nom était Gambino ou quelque chose. Il était bizarre, a dit beaucoup de choses qui n'avaient pas de sens. "

"Était-il aussi en boucle?" Demanda Wonwoo.

Silence.

Joshua se releva. " C'EST CA ! Il est l'autre chose! "

Jeonghan leva un sourcil. " L'autre chose?"

"Celui qui les empêche de partir. Gambino était le fils de la famille mafieuse qui possédait cet endroit! Si tout le monde a aimé cet endroit, alors il doit l'avoir aimé lui aussi! Et s'il essaie de comprendre comment annuler tout ce qui s'est passé? S'il n'est pas dans une boucle, cela signifie qu'il n'est pas affecté par la boucle! Donc, il doit être celui qui l'a créé. "

"Ce doit être de la torture." Seungcheol marmonna, "Re-regarder ceux que vous aimez mourir encore et encore."

"Il force ceux qu'il aime à rester sur cette terre et revivre ce cauchemar encore et encore." Siffla Jeonghan. "L'enfer serait dix fois mieux que ça ."

Seungcheol se demanda si lui aussi était cruel lorsqu'il pensa qu'il se serait peut-être aussi torturé à regarder ses parents mourir pour essayer de comprendre comment éviter ça.

Joshua jeta un coup d'œil à ses deux amants en pinçant ses lèvres. Un moment s'était écoulé avant que Joshua parle; "De toute façon, c'est celui que nous devons abattre."

Quand l'horloge eu atteint trois heure du matin, l'équipage marcha dans le couloir. Mingyu avait été réveillé et travaillait dans la cuisine pour des collations. Wonwoo avait furtivement glissé le pain dehors, pour les animaux. Mingyu ne le saurait jamais, et s'il le faisait d'une manière ou d'une autre, il ne discuterait pas avec ça.

Seungcheol estima que le trajet en ascenseur était rapide, mais il dura une éternité. La voix de l'homme démoniaque résonna dans sa tête:

"Tu devrais être mort."

Vous n'êtes que le fantôme d'un homme, Seungcheol.

"Vous pourriez revoir votre famille."

Seungcheol se demanda, en marchant dans le couloir, si l'homme le laisserait voir sa famille une fois de plus.

Même si c'était faux.

Même si c'était pour une seconde.

Même s'il ne pouvait pas dire au revoir.

Il se demanda si l'homme passera un message, mais quand il regarda les armes dans ses mains, il se rendit compte qu'il ne le ferait probablement pas.

Et même s'il le pouvait, s'il survivait, il serait trop en colère pour le transmettre.

Une fois à la porte, tous les trois respirèrent profondément. Joshua leva la main, prêt à frapper, mais il commença à trembler. Seungcheol regarda curieusement alors que la main se débattait pour se refermer sur la porte. Jeonghan a cependant choisi une méthode différente. Le garçon frappa avec son pied contre le bois, la forçant à s'ouvrir.

"Mauvaise personne." Gémit Gambino en regardant Jeonghan se pavaner dans la pièce.

"Nah, la bonne personne." Répondit Jeonghan. Joshua roula une petite sphère au centre de la pièce, des lignes vertes, traversant la sphère, touchant les extrémités du mur.

Elle améliore la gravité du monde humain, forçant les fantômes à se soumettre aux nouvelles pressions s'ils veulent continuer à rester dans le monde humain. Cependant, elle est expérimentale. Quand les yeux de Gambino se tortillèrent légèrement à cause de la douleur, Joshua se tapota mentalement le dos. Pour autant qu'il le sache, ça avait marché.

"Que voulez-vous?" Demanda l'homme.

"Que vous passiez de l'autre côté, quittez l'entre-deux."

Gambino roula les yeux. "Je ne peux pas."

"Et pourquoi pas?" Demanda Seungcheol. Les yeux de Gambino se concentrèrent sur lui.

"Je suis occupé."

"Avec?" Le tour de Joshua.

"Avec mes affaires personnelles." Répondit Gambino en allumant son cigare. Le nez de Joshua se crispa. " Quoi? Vous n'aimez pas les cigares? Vous devriez grandir. "

"Je le ferai à mon rythme" marmonna Joshua. "Je suis vivant, j'ai ce luxe."

"Quelqu'un ici n'est ni vivant ni mort, et pourtant ils ont aussi ce luxe, alors, je suis tellement désolé mais ta logique est imparfaite."

"Ni vivant, ni mort?" Demanda Joshua, avançant légèrement. Gambino leva un sourcil et sourit.

"Ton garçon Seungcheol là-bas." Répondit Gambino.

"Cheollie de quoi parle-t-il?" Questionna Joshua, se tournant vers lui pour le regarder. Les yeux de Seungcheol étaient larges, honnêtes et confus. Comme leurs regards parlaient, Jeonghan regarda Gambino tendre la main vers Joshua. Avec une vitesse impeccable, Jeonghan se glissa devant son petit ami et saisit la main fantôme dans son mouvement. Cependant, dès que sa main est entrée en contact, elle s'est désintégrée en une substance visqueuse verte.

"DEGOUTANT!" S'exclama Jeonghan. Le sol se mit à trembler, Joshua trébucha légèrement, seulement pour s'accrocher au mur. Des livres tombèrent des étagères, la photo encadrée tombant au sol avec un bang. L'homme disparaissa. Les trois se retournèrent alors que les lits commençaient à trembler. Le bruit des portes dans le couloir qui claquent faisait son chemin vers leurs oreilles. Soudainement, les fenêtres s'ouvrirent, tandis que la porte du balcon, apparemment inébranlable, restait fermée. Curieux, Joshua trébucha vers la fenêtre en jetant un coup d'œil.

Derrière lui, Seungcheol regardait les livres tomber au-dessus de Jeonghan. Avec un avertissement, Seungcheol tacla Jeonghan sur l'un des lits. Le garçon plaqué leva les yeux avec horreur tandis que Seungcheol donnait ce qu'il espérait être un sourire réconfortant. Son sourire disparut quand il y eut une voix.

"Seungcheol!"

La voix n'était pas celle de Joshua, pas plus que celle de Jeonghan.

"Viens faire un voyage avec nous!"

Seungcheol regardait la fenêtre, les rideaux battant comme des fous. Joshua se retourna curieux et fixa l'âme de Seungcheol.

"Cheollie? Tu les connais? "Demanda Joshua. Hypnotisé, Seungcheol s'éloigna de Jeonghan vers la fenêtre. Le tremblement de terre qui avait eu lieu dans la pièce semblait ne pas l'affecter, sa marche presque égale. Joshua, d'autre part, se tenait sur le rebord de la fenêtre en espérant trouver l'équilibre.

"Tu nous as manqué!" Les voix crièrent pendant que Seungcheol jeta un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre, ses suppositions étaient correctes. Une fois de plus, dans le parking vide se trouvaient ses parents et ce RV rouge. Cette fois le RV était dans un état terrible. Une roue manquante, les portes arrachées, la couleur pratiquement fondue. Sa mère était vêtue d'une robe blanche déchirée et brûlée, tandis que son père avait un costume autrefois prestigieux, avait maintenant un costume digne d'un homme des cavernes sur son corps. De la cendre était étalée sur leurs visages. Et pourtant.  
Et pourtant, Seungcheol trouva que les deux étaient beaux.

Alors que Seungcheol regardait, Gambino franchit un mur juste devant Jeonghan. Jeonghan bougea, surpris, mais il garda son regard sur lui. Quand l'homme se déplaça vers Joshua, Jeonghan sprinta à sa place comme un mur une fois de plus, le bloquant. Gambino roula des yeux et enroula ses doigts autour du cou de Jeonghan. Avec une gifle ennuyée, le bras fut déplacé sur le côté, mais alors que Jeonghan regardait la main bouger, une autre main, apparemment sortie de nulle part, se tendit et tira sur les cheveux de Jeonghan. Tiré violemment, il fut jeté à travers la pièce. Les yeux de Joshua se concentrèrent sur la scène avant qu'il n'atteigne l'arme dans les bras de Seungcheol.

"Seungcheol lâche", ordonna Joshua en tirant dessus.

Il n'y avait pas de réponse.

Seungcheol regardait ses parents rire et danser autour du véhicule récréatif.

Les murs se refermèrent lentement, un liquide rouge foncé commença à s'infiltrer dans les coins. Joshua tira plus fort sur l'arme. "Seungcheol!" Il pleura désespérément. Alors que Gambino se rapprochait, Joshua tapota ses poches en saisissant tout ce qu'il pouvait et en le jetant sur le fantôme. Derrière le démon, Joshua regarda Jeonghan fixé le coin, avec horreur. Il n'y avait rien là.

"Jeonghan!" Cria Joshua. Jeonghan tourna brusquement la tête vers Joshua qui grimpait lentement sur le lit. Cependant, le mobilier se rapprochait de plus en plus du démon alors que les murs se refermaient.

Gambino gloussa et leva les bras en laissant les meubles commencer à voler. Les yeux de Jeonghan regardaient avec terreur alors que beaucoup d'entre eux volaient vers lui, le manquant de quelques centimètres. "Pars." Ordonna Gambino.

"Non!" Répondit Joshua, ses yeux se rétrécissant. "Vous ne résolvez rien ici."

«Je suis en train de résoudre beaucoup de choses.» Plus de meubles ont commencé à voler, la chaise s'écrasant et se brisant contre les murs, les carreaux de plafond tombant à leur mort.

"Non, vous ne faites que les torturer, vous n'êtes pas ..."

Il y eut un crissement strident de pneus, suivi d'un cri désespéré. L'attention de Joshua vola vers Seungcheol qui avait un bras tendu par la fenêtre. Soudain, un bruit de voiture qui s'écrase, des cris et le crépitement du feu résonnèrent.

"MAMAN!" Cria Seungcheol. "Papa!" Le plus vieux regarda la porte du balcon et l'enfourcha brusquement. Joshua, instinctivement, suivit Seungcheol, qui avait déjà une jambe à mi-chemin sur la clôture du balcon.  
"Seungcheol!" Cria Joshua. À la hâte, Joshua enroula ses bras autour de la taille de Seungcheol, le tirant loin de la clôture. Le plus grand, plus fort et aveuglé par les larmes repoussa Joshua facilement.

"Reste loin! Je dois-,"

Joshua secoua la tête et se hâta de s'agripper à nouveau au garçon. "Tu ne peux rien faire. Ils ne sont pas, "

"ILS MEURENT JOSHUA!"

"ILS SONT MORTS SEUNGCHEOL!"

Un cri percant atteignit les oreilles de Joshua. Joshua tourna la tête pour voir Jeonghan boucher ses oreilles alors que Gambino lui parlait.

Joshua enfonça ses mains dans les vêtements de Seungcheol, les larmes coulant sur ses propres joues. "Putain." Jura Joshua, jetant un coup d'œil à son petit ami par terre dans la pièce. Le petit ami dans ses bras tirait sur les barreaux de la clôture en hurlant des blasphèmes. Il fallut à Joshua tout ce qu'il avait pour le maintenir en place.

"Jeonghan!" Cria Joshua en regardant son petit ami. "Jeonghan! N'écoute pas Gambino. Écoute moi! Tu vas bien!"

"Putain laisse moi partir Joshua ou je le ferai-", menaça Seungcheol.

Joshua secoua la tête et déposa un doux baiser contre le cou chaud de son petit ami. "Je ne peux pas Seungcheol" murmura Joshua. Les mots n'ont pas réussi à empêcher le plus âgé de donner des coups de pied et à se débattre de l'emprise de Joshua. "Je t'aime tellement Seungcheol. Je ne peux pas. "

Essayant de se calmer, Joshua inspira profondément. C'était trop. Trop de son, trop de voix, trop de choses. Les menaces de Seungcheol l'envahirent, les cris de Jeonghan lui serraient le cœur. Il ne pouvait pas penser. Il ne pouvait pas réfléchir. Il sentit ses mains glisser quand il y eut un autre bruit de pneus crissant.

Les mots de Seungcheol étaient un désordre épuré; "Pourquoi ça se repasse encore?"

Joshua pressa un autre baiser contre la peau de Seungcheol. "Rien ne se passe. Seungcheol je promets. Cela n'arrive pas. Rien de tout cela n'arrive. "

"Arrête de mentir Joshua."

"Je ne te mentirais pas Cheollie." Joshua lutta pour garder sa voix douce, alors qu'il sentait les sanglots apparaître. "Je t'aime Seungcheol. Je suis vraiment désolé. S'il te plait, s'il te plait, regarde juste loin. "

Il ne détourna pas le regard.

Les cris de Jeonghan devenaient plus forts, la voiture hurlait plus souvent, et son emprise devenait plus faible.

Avec un souffle tremblant, Joshua regarda dans la pièce. Le Zapper, abandonné quand Seungcheol avait couru au balcon. Avec un regard calculé, il nota la distance du fantôme. Avec un dernier bisou au cou de Seungcheol, Joshua lâcha le garçon plus âgé. Sprinta en arrière, attrapa le zapper, et recula à temps pour arrêter Seungcheol. Pliant son corps incomfortablement, Joshua pointa le zapper et tira.

Quand il frappa Gambino, tout s'est figé. Le monde s'arrêta de trembler, les portes du couloir se figèrent. Il n'y avait plus le bruit d'une voiture qui hurlait. Les cris de Jeonghan s'étaient adoucis. Joshua resserra sa prise sur la taille de Seungcheol, même si le garçon plus âgé semblait soudainement perdre tout combat.

"Jeonghan, s'il te plait. S'il te plait écoute moi. Je suis une bonne voix, je suis Joshua, Jisoo. J'ai besoin que tu prennes ton aspirateur et j'ai besoin que tu te débarrasses de Gambino. S'il te plaît. Jeonghan. "

Pas de réponse.

"Jeonghan."

Toujours pas de réponse.

"Hannie s'il te plait." Plaida Joshua. Gambino commençait à trembler, le choc commençait à disparaître. Joshua leva à nouveau le zapper pour viser, mais il sentit son bras trembler, menaçant de frapper Jeonghan s'il tirait. "Jeonghan, je t'aime. J'ai besoin de toi pour faire ça. »

Silence.

"Si tu pouvais juste ramasser le fichu aspirateur." Joshua déchiré, sentait ses jambes commencer à vaciller. Son adrénaline était partie.

"Hannie, s'il te plaît." Joshua ferma les yeux épuisés.

Il y eu un son de zapp, un bruit de battement et un clic. Joshua ouvrit lentement les yeux pour voir Jeonghan tenant l'aspirateur devant lui.

Joshua hocha la tête et se laissa tomber sur le sol, ses bras bougeant pour entourer les épaules de Seungcheol.


	7. Chapter 6 : L'Eglise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Vous devez vous débarrasser d'un démon aussi vite que possible", annonça le prêtre. "Les démons vivent, luttent contre le péché, en défiant Dieu et la morale de leur hôte. Ils deviennent plus forts et plus dangereux. Les exorcismes sont le moyen le plus rapide de se débarrasser d'une possession. Mais parfois, parfois ça ne marche pas. »La voix de l'homme était chargée de culpabilité.
> 
>  
> 
> "Comment ça, ça ne marche pas?"
> 
>  
> 
> Le prêtre envoya à Jeonghan un sourire épuisé. " Ça arrive. Parfois, vous pouvez essayer de le forcer, mais il risque de perdre tout ce qui a fait l'hôte, une personne. Il était un enfant, il ne comprenait pas et le démon l'avait rendu faible. "

Peut-être que c'était le changement de vitesse, ou le rire étrange. Peut-être que c'était le moteur rugissant pendant une fraction de seconde, ou peut-être que Jeonghan avait vraiment des Spidey sens. Mais en une fraction de seconde, Jeonghan était assis de le lit du RV, et sprintait vers le conducteur. Derrière lui, Seungcheol se réveilla étourdi, frottant ses yeux encore endormis. De l'autre côté de la fenêtre, un arbre se rapprochait de plus en plus vite. Le garçon assis sur le siège du conducteur restait immobile, ses mains lachant le volant.

 

"Joshua!" S'exclama Jeonghan en tendant la main au conducteur et en tirant le volant aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Cependant, avec le pied du plus jeune encore pressé contre la pédale d'accélérateur, le RV continua son aventure sur l'autoroute, heureusement presque vide. Dans le coin de ses yeux Jeonghan, vit des yeux bruns impassibles, fixant la mort, avec un sourire sur le visage de Joshua. Les bras de celui-ci étaient croisés, mais Jeonghan n'a pas manqué de remarquer le grattage obsessionnel contre sa peau.

 

Dans un mouvement rapide, Jeonghan lâcha le volant et détacha les bras de Joshua. "Seungcheol ramène tes fesses ici maintenant"

 

Sans même attendre une réponse, Jeonghan éloigna le jeune garçon du volant et jeta le plus jeune vers la cuisine. Heureusement, Seungcheol attrapa le garçon juste à temps, avant qu'il tombe à terre comme un homme sans os. Pendant ce temps, Jeonghan s'assura de maintenir la pression sur le gaz avant de recontrôler le RV, et continua de manoeuvrer de manière à ce qu'il ne soit plus que le seul en possesion des commandes. Au bout de quelques minutes, Jeonghan gara la voiture sur le bord de la route et appuya sa tête contre le siège, épuisé.

 

C'est alors que Joshua rit.

 

Tournant la tête pour voir le garçon, Jeonghan le vit sur le sol, bercé par Seungcheol. Le garçon plus âgé embrassait doucement les bras du plus jeune, puis la tête de Joshua se tourna vers Jeonghan, le sourire mystérieux toujours présent.

 

Le dernier rire était sans vie. "Ha." Dans la seconde suivante, le cou de Joshua sembla se tordre semblable à un hibou et s'étendit jusqu'à forcer ses dents soudainement pointues dans le cou de Seungcheol.

 

Et alors Jeonghan sentit le monde disparaître sous lui. En une seconde, les yeux de Jeonghan s'ouvrirent, aveuglés momentanément par une lumière inconnue. Ses doigts se recroquevillèrent dans les draps au-dessous de lui. Un bras enroulé autour de sa taille le serra plus fort. Jeonghan jeta un coup d'œil à côté de lui pour voir Seungcheol à ses côtés. Hésitant, Jeonghan se poussa sur ses coudes, faisant attention à ne pas déranger l'autre garçon. Ils étaient dans le RV. La porte de la chambre ouverte, lui permettant de voir le siège du conducteur à l'avant. Joshua se tenait sur le siège, balançant la tête au rythme de la douce musique de la radio.

 

Un battement de paupières tenta d'empêcher les larmes de couler, alors que Jeonghan regardait le garçon sur le siège avant. Le garçon avait commencé à fredonner, et ses doigts tapotaient contre le volant. La lumière du matin enveloppait étroitement le garçon. Quand la musique passa à la chanson suivante, Jeonghan se glissa silencieusement hors de la prise de Seungcheol. Le plus âgé saisissant l'oreiller le plus proche à la place. Essuyant une larme errante alors qu'il se déplaçait, Jeonghan se dirigea vers le conducteur sur la pointe des pieds. Concentré sur la route, Joshua ne remarqua pas l'autre derrière lui.

 

La respiration de Jeonghan devint instable alors qu'il regardait le spectacle devant lui. Quand son regard se concentra sur les cicatrices des bras du plus jeune, Jeonghan porta une main sur celle de son cou. Les cicatrices étaient toujours là. Le blond se demanda combien de temps elles resteraient. Quand son regard se déplaça vers les yeux félins de Joshua qui regardaient la route, Jeonghan se mordit la lèvre. Ils volaient d'un objet à l'autre, essayant désespérément de garder attention sur la route qui les attendait. Jeonghan pensa affectueusement que ses yeux dansaient toujours. Ils étaient toujours curieux, interrogateurs, heureux. Jeonghan ferma les yeux, mais les ténèbres l'accueillirent avec douleur. ses souvenirs rappelant le rêve encore et encore. Le rire, le regard sans vie, le garçon que Jeonghan aime. Avec un souffle, Jeonghan ouvrit de nouveau les yeux et les baissa vers le conducteur.

 

Celui qui était debout, se pencha en appuyant un léger baiser sur la tête de l'autre garçon. "Combien de temps?" Demanda Jeonghan, espérant garder son souffle.

 

"Environ deux heures. Tu ne devrais pas être réveillé. "Joshua répondit.

 

"Je ne devrais pas?" Demanda Jeonghan, en se glissant dans le siège du passager. Il plaça son dos contre la porte, et se recroquevilla de sorte qu'il soit encore sur le siège. Joshua regarda sa position, mais ne commenta pas.

 

"Il est seulement six heures du matin, tu devrais dormir plus."

 

« J'ai dormi plus que toi. » C'était vrai, tant que Joshua ne s'était pas endormi au volant.

 

«Non, tu as été dans le lit plus que moi, d'ailleurs tu en as besoin plus que moi.» Répondit Joshua, et il se pencha un peu sur le volant pour vérifier la sortie.

 

"Je ne vois pas ta logique." Jeonghan bâilla. Joshua gloussa.

 

"Tu ne dors pas Jeonghan." Fit remarquer Joshua.

 

"Qu'est-ce que je faisais juste maintenant, alors?"

 

"Tu faisais un cauchemar, et tu tournais et tu tournais. Ce n'est pas pareil "soupira Joshua. "Ca ne s'appelle dormir. Tu as besoin de te reposer. De bons rêves avec des arcs-en-ciel et d'autres choses. "

 

"Je peux te dire la même chose. Tu n'as pas eu l'occasion de te reposer plus de deux ou trois heures de suite depuis l'hôtel. Tu as besoin de dormir aussi. »

 

Il y eut un silence.

 

"Joshua".

 

"Jeonghan."

 

" Tu as besoin de dormir. Quoi que tu penses, ou questionnes ou obsèdes, tout peut attendre jusqu'à ce que tu sois bien reposé. "

 

Joshua haussa les épaules. "Et cette conversation peut attendre jusqu'à ce que tu aies une nuit de repos."

 

"Je ne choisis pas de me réveiller toute la nuit Shua. Tu choisis par contre de ne pas dormir. "

 

Jeonghan regarda le nez de Joshua se plisser légèrement. "Ce n'est pas vrai. Je ne fais pas ça."

Soupirant, Jeonghan tendit la main et saisit l'une des mains de Joshua, la tirant vers lui. Le garçon plus âgé jouait doucement avec les doigts du plus jeune. Hésitant, comme si le mouvement effrayait Jeonghan, Joshua remit ses mains à ses côtés. "Shua?" Jeonghan remarqua Joshua cachant ses cicatrices contre son jean.

 

"Je ne suis pas fâché Shua." Chuchota Jeonghan.

 

" Je sais."

 

"Je suis inquiet Shua."

 

" Je sais."

Jeonghan hocha la tête avant de la poser contre ses genoux recroquevillés. " Es-tu fâché?"

 

Le plus jeune secoua la tête.

 

"Es-tu inquiet?"

 

Le plus jeune haussa les épaules.

 

" Es-tu effrayé?"

 

Les doigts de Joshua s'enroulèrent autour du volant.

 

"Peur de quoi?"

 

Joshua marmonna; " Je ne sais pas."

 

"Toi, Mr Joshua je sais tout, ne sait pas de quoi il a peur?" Ce commentaire provoqua un petit rire du conducteur. «Soit nous avons trouvé la question la plus difficile sur terre, soit Joshua, tu me mens.» Répondit Jeonghan en levant un sourcil. Les rires de Joshua cessèrent rapidement aux derniers mots.

 

Après des moments de silence, Joshua déclara finalement; "Je suppose que c'est la question la plus difficile sur terre alors."

 

Les épaules de Jeonghan tombèrent en défaite. "Dis-moi quand tu trouveras la réponse, d'accord?"

 

Joshua accepta silencieusement. Le premier pencha la tête contre le siège et laissa ses yeux se fermer. Son corps moulant dans le siège pendant que les deux écoutaient la musique douce.

 

Et alors Joshua demanda; "Seungcheol va bien ?"

 

Jeonghan ouvrit les yeux pour regarder le conducteur. "Il est à l'arrière, tu peux vérifier par toi même" Le garçon plus âgé regarda les yeux de Joshua se diriger vers le rétroviseur, qui n'avait honnêtement pas d'utilité dans ce véhicule, puis de nouveau sur la route.

 

"Je viens de le faire, il arrive à bien dormir?"

 

Jeonghan sourit affectueusement. "Oui et semblable à un ours koala, comme toujours."

 

" Est-il-,"

"Contrairement à nous, il peut dormir à travers n'importe quel traumatisme." Plaisanta Jeonghan. "Mais il se réveille occasionnellement et vérifie si l'un d'entre nous a bougé."

 

"Il va flipper quand il verra que tu n'es plus là." répondit le plus jeune. Jeonghan sourit.

 

"Et alors il va se précipiter ici, comme un chevalier en armure étincelante et demander de cette voix grave, rauque, du matin, où diable je suis. Et je sauterai et l'attaquerai avec des baisers, sinon il sera en colère, mais je m'amuserai toujours.

 

Le conducteur roula des yeux, mais un sourire amusé sur son visage. Avec cela, ils tombèrent dans un autre silence. Cependant, après trente minutes, Joshua posa une dernière question;

 

"Jeonghan, à propos de quoi était ton cauchemar cette fois?"

 

Les lèvres du garçon en question se plissèrent et il tourna son regard vers la route. "Joshua, de quoi te souviens-tu de cette fois dans le musée hanté ? »

 

"C'était à propos de ça?"

 

"Pas spécifiquement non, mais je suis curieux."

 

Les yeux de Joshua se froncèrent dans la confusion. "C'était plutôt cool, les exorcismes religieux et les autres trucs étaient cool à regarder, mais je ne sais pas. Après ça, je ne me souviens pas de beaucoup. Tu as dit que je me suis évanoui, alors je suppose que cela résume tout. De cool prêtres religieux qui arrivaient comme si c'était un film, et puis la prochaine chose dont je me souviens, c'est que je me suis réveillé dehors avec Seungcheol et que vous vous disputiez.

 

" C'est tout?"

 

Il y eut une pause d'hésitation, mais à la fin, Joshua hocha la tête. "C'est tout... qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec ton cauchemar?"

 

"C'est juste," l'esprit de Jeonghan chercha rapidement un moyen de creuser un mensonge. "C'était lié à ton évanouissement. Je ne sais pas, je pensais que tu étais mort quand je t'ai vu là pour la première fois. Je suppose que je n'arrive pas à passer au-dessus de ça. "

 

Ce n'était pas un mensonge complet.

 

Joshua sourit doucement. " Je suis encore là. Je suis toujours là pour botter des fesses. Et je ne vais nulle part. "Jeonghan jeta un coup d'œil au garçon, gloussant doucement.

 

"JEONGHAN !?" Une voix profonde, enrouée, cria, suivi de rapides pas. Jeonghan observa, amusé, quand Seungcheol se glissa du côté conducteur, et juste quand il était sur le point d'interroger Joshua, Jeonghan se leva. Il enroula ses bras autour de la taille de l'aîné et plaça stratégiquement des baisers sur le cou de Seungcheol.

 

"Hey sexy." La voix de Jeonghan, quoique légèrement étouffée, était encore clairement comprise. Joshua éclata d'un grand rire en remarquant le choc écrit sur le visage de Seungcheol.

 

Pendant les deux heures suivantes, Joshua et Seungcheol avaient changé de place. En conséquence, Joshua fut forcé à aller dans leur lit, son corps fut manoeuvré jusqu'à ce qu'il soit enroulé au côté de Jeonghan. Il ne réalisa pas à quel point il était fatigué, jusqu'à ce qu'il ferme les yeux.

Il était endormi jusqu'à ce que Seungcheol, contre les souhaits de Jeonghan, l'eut réveillé parce qu'ils étaient arrivés. À contrecœur, les trois se changèrent dans leurs vêtements quotidiens et s'aventurèrent dans le monde réel. Seungcheol s'était approprié la main de Jeonghan, tandis que Joshua analysait la carte sur son téléphone.

 

"Que devons-nous faire en premier?" Demanda Jeonghan.

 

"Peut-être voir la maison?" Suggéra Seungcheol.

 

"Je pense que nous devrions aller demander aux gens s'ils savent quoi que ce soit d'abord"annonca Jeonghan. Joshua se moqua et regarda Seungcheol rouler des yeux, amusé.

 

"Tu aurais dû dire ça au lieu de demander."

 

Jeonghan tordit ses lèvres. "Je devais faire semblant de m'intéresser à vos idées d'abord."

 

"Tellement chanceux d'avoir un petit ami si attentionné," chanta Seungcheol, se penchant pour embrasser les lèvres de Jeonghan. Joshua regarda patiemment, avant que Seungcheol se penche pour presser ses lèvres contre les siennes aussi. "Et chanceux d'avoir un tel soutien aussi."

 

Les yeux de Joshua s'élargirent et, en plaisantant, il s'écria: «Il a dit que j'étais attentionné la semaine dernière! »

 

Jeonghan haleta. "Et j'étais le soutien! Qu'est ce qui a changé?"

 

Avant que Seungcheol puisse parler, Joshua ajouta; "Il a probablement confondu avec qui il parlait." Avec un reniflement faussement vexé, il continua. "Il ne sait probablement même pas qui est qui."

 

"Oh mon dieu." Grommela Seungcheol.

 

"Penses-tu qu'il s'en soucie même?" Demanda Jeonghan.

 

"Penses-tu qu'il en a d'autres?"

 

Ils haletèrent tous les deux, les yeux s'élargissant. " Oh mon Dieu. C'est ce que nous obtenons pour sortir avec quelqu'un de polyamoureux. "

 

Seungcheol gémit, traînant sa main libre sur son visage. "Vous deux êtes polyamoureux aussi."

 

"Au moins, nous savons avec qui nous sortons", lança Jeonghan. Avec un soupir vaincu, Seungcheol glissa ses doigts hors de la poigne de Jeonghan et l'enroula fermement autour de la taille de Jeonghan. Ses doigts s'enfoncent légèrement, mais pas assez pour le blesser. L'autre main prit le menton de Jeonghan pour que son visage soit en face de celui du plus âgé. Les yeux de Jeonghan regardaient dans les siens, le défiant.

 

"Je sors avec toi. Jeonghan Yoon. "annonca fort Seungcheol - s'il avait un mégaphone il l'aurait utilisé - pressant ses lèvres contre celles de Jeonghan. Le jeune garçon soupira joyeusement et enroula ses bras autour des épaules de Seungcheol. Seungcheol sourit, grignotant doucement les lèvres de l'autre garçon, et au moment où ses lèvres se séparèrent, Seungcheol se sépara de Jeonghan. Ce dernier gémit d'agacement, mais ne le combattit pas, car la seconde suivante Seungcheol avait saisi le poignet de Joshua, et tira dessus.

 

"Et je sors avec toi, Joshua Hong." Sa voix était plus douce cette fois, regardant le regard de Joshua dévisager celui de Seungcheol. "Et personne d'autre", ajouta Seungcheol, avant de baisser la tête pour embrasser le plus jeune garçon. L'autre main tenant tendrement le visage de Joshua. Les lèvres du plus jeune se recroquevillèrent et ses doigts s'agrippèrent au bout de la chemise du plus grand, innocemment.

 

Quand ils se séparèrent, Jeonghan passa un bras autour des épaules de Joshua, souriant de toutes ses dents. " Succès."

Joshua rigola. "Mais maintenant, la question est"

 

Le plus jeune et le plus vieux regardèrent Jeonghan confus.

 

"Est ce que nous on sort avec toi?" Demanda Jeonghan.

 

Seungcheol pressa le nez de Jeonghan et le remua d'avant en arrière en guise de réponse. "Allons interviewer les gens. Pour voir ce que nous avons à faire. "

 

Alors qu'ils commençaient à se promener, Seungcheol entendit Joshua marmonner la plus douce des phrases à Jeonghan.

 

"Je sors avec vous deux aussi."

 

Seungcheol pouvait pratiquement sentir Jeonghan rayonnant. "Nous le savons."

 

Interroger les citoyens était facile, obtenir des informations s'avérait difficile. Certaines personnes étaient dans la lune pour expliquer ce qui se passait dans le quartier ces derniers mois, mais cela incluait aussi les festivals, l'économie, etc. Jeonghan avait agacé quelques personnes, s'impatientant du manque d'informations spécifiques. Il passait rarement plus de dix minutes avec une personne.

 

D'un autre côté, Seungcheol n'avait que de la chance avec les hommes qu'il interviewait. Ils lui donnèrent des informations, la plupart inutiles, mais Seungcheol s'était amusé à discuter avec les locaux, alors cela ne le dérangeait pas. Les femmes, quant à elles, étaient relativement plus intéressées par ses muscles et essayaient des phrases de drague. Avec les hommes il passa au moins quinze minutes mais avec les femmes seulement cinq.

 

Joshua cependant, toujours le saint, passa son temps avec les mêmes personnes trente minutes chacunes. Ses aventures commençaient généralement avec les informations nécessaires, mais les personnes interrogées commençaient souvent à se lancer dans de longues tirades et histoires. N'interrompant jamais l'histoire personnelle d'une personne, Joshua attendit patiemment que leurs histoires prennent fin. Si cela ne semblait pas devoir se terminer de sitôt, il essayait de signaler à un de ses petits-amis d'intervenir. Si Seungcheol le remarquait, il aurait présenté des excuses et une raison d'amener Joshua hors de la conversation. Si c'était Jeonghan cependant, le garçon serait simplement tirer ailleurs, laissant la personne seule.

 

Après quelques heures, les trois se retrouvèrent devant une église blanche.

Automatiquement, Joshua souleva son téléphone et commenca à prendre des photos de celui-ci. Comme il le faisait, les deux autres parlèrent:

 

"Quelles informations avez-vous eu?", Demanda Seungcheol. Jeonghan haussa les épaules.

 

"La vieille famille que nous avons rencontrée est partie il y a environ un mois. La ville leur avait demandé de partir il y a plus de trois mois, quand le garçon était une menace pour la société. Je ne savais pas qu'une ville entière pourrait vous expulser. "Nota Jeonghan.

 

Seungcheol haussa les épaules et tapa les notes dans son propre téléphone. "Probablement pas expulsés, mais ont plutôt été soumis à des pressions de la part de leurs pairs. As-tu eu quelque chose de spécifique sur le gamin?

 

"Il était apparemment un bon garçon, la plupart du temps. Il a eu ses moments comme tout le monde. Mais il y a un an, les choses ont commencé à devenir bizarres, je suppose. Il commençait à se bagarrer et à effrayer les gens. "

Seungcheol leva un sourcil. "Donc, il était juste un enfant qui traversait une phase rebelle?"

 

"Je veux dire que je suppose oui." Jeonghan haussa les épaules. "Je ne pouvais pas obtenir beaucoup. Les gens ne semblaient pas apprécier de me parler. "

 

Seungcheol rit doucement. "C'est parce que tu étais incroyablement impatient avec eux."

 

"Ils s'éloignaient du sujet." Le plus jeune des deux se plaigna. A ce moment là, Joshua revint.

 

"J'ai des infos sur le gosse." Joshua se releva. Seungcheol hocha la tête vers lui, lui indiquant de continuer. "Comme l'a dit Jeonghan il y a un an, les choses ont commencé à changer. Les enfants étaient terrifiés à son sujet, disant qu'il semblait perdre le contrôle et commencer à attaquer quelqu'un. Le terrain de jeu n'était jamais sûr apparemment. Un enfant a dit que ses yeux perdaient toute concentration, ressemblaient à une poupée en plastique. "

 

Jeonghan se retrouva concentré sur cette dernière phrase. Seungcheol semblait aussi l'être et demanda; "Poupée en plastique?"

 

"C'était l'explication des enfants. Je suppose qu'ils voulaient dire qu'ils étaient sans vie. "Joshua haussa les épaules. "Mais il y aurait des épisodes où rien ne se passait pendant une semaine. Mais quand cela n'arrivait pas, le gosse semblait déprimé, effrayé. Il a arrêté de parler à un moment donné. Je pense que les parents pensaient qu'il était temps de changer d'environnement, alors ils sont partis. "

 

"Tu penses que ça a quelque chose à voir avec la famille?"

 

Joshua haussa les épaules. "Tout est possible dans ce monde."

 

Jeonghan parla finalement après quelques instants; "Attends est-ce qu'il y avait d'autres symptômes? A part ressembler à une poupée sans vie?

 

Joshua fronça le nez, avant de hausser les épaules. "C'est généralement aussi loin que j'ai pû aller avec les locaux avant qu'ils ne me racontent une histoire au sujet de l'enfant qui effraie leurs enfants. Oh! Apparemment, le gamin faisait toujours semblant de vouloir tuer des gens, mais pour être honnête avec tout ce qui se passe, je ne pense pas qu'il faisait semblant. "

 

Les yeux de Jeonghan erraient comme si il pensait, ses ongles tirant sur ses lèvres. Seungcheol et Joshua échangèrent un regard avant de continuer. Seungcheol parla ensuite:

 

"À mon tour." Sa voix semblait hésitante pendant qu'il parlait. Ses yeux donnent du temps à ses deux petits-copains avant de continuer. Je pense que je les ai entendus parler par hasard d'égratignures sur le corps des enfants. Seungcheol pouvait pratiquement voir les oreilles de Jeonghan se contracter à ces mots, et Joshua regarda ses bras. "Mais les parents étaient toujours si effrayés par les cicatrices, et il semblait qu'il n'y avait vraiment rien qui se passait derrière des portes closes."

 

"C'est bien." Jeonghan acquiesça. "Qu'il ne se passait rien."

 

Joshua secoua également la tête doucement, laissant son regard passer de ses bras à Jeonghan. "Ouais."

 

Prenant une profonde respiration, Jeonghan plaça un sourire sur son visage: "De toute façon, la dernière information que nous avons tous clairement reçue est que cette église était leur église et ils leur avaient demandé beaucoup d'aide. Alors! Allons-y! "Le mâle aux cheveux longs tourna les talonts et marcha vers l'église. Cependant comme il le fit, un frisson couru le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il se figa à mi-pas.

 

"Hannie?" Demanda Seungcheol alors qu'il commençait à le suivre, Joshua sur derrière lui: Le plus jeune prenait toujours autant de photos qu'il le pouvait.

 

Jeonghan absent leur fit un signe et continua dans l'église. Les picotements dans tout son corps devinrent de plus en plus apparents. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, ils ne faisaient que marcher dans une église. Quand Jeonghan ouvrit les grandes portes en bois, il se trouva face à une salle vide. Bancs en bois rouge, placés en rangées jusqu'à l'autel. Un magnifique vitrail placé au-dessus d'eux, accentué par des arcs de perles. Le bruit des pas atteignit les oreilles de Jeonghan, et ses yeux commencèrent à se disperser à la recherche de la cause. Un homme vêtu d'une robe de prêtre blanc marcha gracieusement dans l'allée en direction de Jeonghan. L'attention de Jeonghan fut volée lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Seungcheol, douce mais pressante; "Joshua".

 

La tête de Jeonghan se retourna pour voir Joshua s'agripper à l'entrée d'une main, l'autre se pressant contre sa tempe. Seungcheol tendit prudemment une main en dessous et derrière le jeune garçon, essayant de l'aider à se relever.

 

"Est-ce que ça va?" Demanda Seungcheol. Joshua hocha la tête, mais la montée rapide et la descente de sa poitrine indiquèrent le contraire. " Asseyons nous."

 

Joshua secoua la tête, pressant ses pieds durement contre le sol comme s'il voulait les coller. "Je vais bien, juste un vertige. Donne-moi une seconde."

 

Seungcheol leva la tête pour rencontrer le regard de Jeonghan. La préoccupation brillait chez les deux. Puis, il y eut un coup sur l'épaule de Jeonghan. Jeonghan se retourna pour saluer le prêtre.

 

"Euh salut, um." Jeonghan jeta un coup d'œil à Joshua. Ses manières habituelles de parler semblaient soudainement inappropriées pour ce monde. "Je suis Jeonghan. Et eux sont Seungcheol et Joshua. "Le garçon leur fit un geste, respectueusement.

 

Le prêtre sourit doucement à Jeonghan, ne donnant pas beaucoup d'attention aux deux autres. Habituellement, Jeonghan aurait été contrarié par ça, mais son esprit était toujours en train de tourner autour de Joshua.

 

"Bienvenue, enfant de dieu." Le prêtre salua. Sa voix était douce, vieillissante. Jeonghan répondit avec un sourire maladroit, ses yeux regardant de temps en temps Joshua dont les jambes ont commencé à vaciller alors qu'il était guidé vers une chaise.

 

"Euh, merci." Répondit enfin Jeonghan, une fois Joshua assis sur un banc. Seungcheol était derrière le garçon qui lui donnait un massage à la va-vite, mais sincère sur ses épaules.

 

"Pour quelle raison es-tu venu aujourd'hui?" Demanda le prêtre. Jeonghan mordit l'intérieur de sa lèvre, regardant Seungcheol qui ne lui fit qu'un sourire encourageant.

 

Soupirant, Jeonghan donna un grand sourire au prêtre. "Je, bien, nous avons quelques questions, et j'apprécierais avoir une réponse." Bien que, Jeonghan ait fait signe à ses petits amis, une fois de plus le prêtre refusa de laisser son attention s'éloigner de Jeonghan.

 

"Tout pour un enfant de dieu."

 

"Ouais ..." Jeonghan s'interrompit, il jeta un coup d'œil à Joshua, qui essayait de se lever, mais Seungcheol avait les mains fermement sur ses épaules. "Mais euh, mais d'abord, pouvons-nous avoir un verre d'eau?"

 

Hésitant, le prêtre hocha la tête. Alors qu'il s'éloignait, Jeonghan se retourna pour faire face à Joshua.

 

"Est-ce que ça va?" Demanda Jeonghan, inquiet. Il se traîna devant le garçon, s'agenouillant à ses pieds.

 

Joshua hocha la tête, un sourire attentionné sur son visage. " Bien sûr. Juste un vertige ou quoi que ce soit. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup mangé récemment, mon corps doit se révolter à cause de cela. "

Bien que n'étant pas convaincu, Jeonghan hocha la tête. En quelques minutes, le prêtre était revenu avec un verre d'eau. "Tiens," dit le prêtre

 

"Oh, c'est pour Joshua", admit Jeonghan en prenant la tasse avec précaution avant de la transférer à Joshua. Le garçon sourit avec gratitude au garçon aux cheveux longs et posa la tasse entre ses mains. Le plus jeune des hommes prit de petites gorgées doucement. Ses petits-amis le regardaient de près, comme si chaque goutte le rendrait mieux en quelques secondes. Quand les deux hommes se tournèrent vers le prêtre, Seungcheol remarqua que le plus vieux des hommes s'accrochait à la croix qui pendait à son cou. Le visage du vieil homme était gelé, son regard immobile sur Joshua. Automatiquement, Seungcheol enroula ses doigts sur les épaules de Joshua le serrant un peu plus.

 

"Je vois." Le prêtre marmonna, mais changea rapidement de comportement quand il regarda Jeonghan. "Alors, quelles questions avez-vous pour nous aujourd'hui?"

 

"Il y avait une famille ici il y a quelques mois. Ils avaient un enfant, assez connu pour être un enfant qui avait causé des problèmes par ici. "A chaque mot, Jeonghan regardait attentivement le regard du prêtre scintiller. "Nous nous demandions si vous connaissiez cet enfant."

 

Quoique hésitant, le prêtre hocha la tête. "Oui, je le connaissais."

 

"Sa famille est souvent allée à cette église, n'est-ce pas?"

 

"Ils l'ont fait, oui."

 

"Et ils ont demandé de l'aide de votre part, n'est-ce pas?"

 

Les yeux du prêtre se rétrécirent; "De quoi s'agit-il exactement?"

 

"Nous voulons savoir ce qui se passe avec l'enfant, et pourquoi ils sont venus vous demander de l'aide."

 

Avec un regard à Joshua, le prêtre répondit; "Est-ce vraiment la raison pour laquelle tu es venu ici?"

 

"Ouais, ça l'est." Confus, Jeonghan hocha la tête. "Nous sommes des enquêteurs paranormaux et nous avons entendu parler de l'enfant et de certaines circonstances particulières. Nous voulons vous le savez, enquêter sur le paranormal? Pouvez-vous nous dire exactement ce qui s'est passé, ou ce que vous savez. "

 

Soupirant, le prêtre bougea la tête et s'assit sur l'un des bancs. "Ils étaient une nouvelle famille, qui a déménagé dans la maison bleue quelques rues plus bas. Très amical, la mère est une chrétienne dévouée. Nous l'avons aimé ici, elle était toujours prête à aider. Le gamin, il était énergique. Il n'a pas causé d'ennuis à l'origine, tout ce qu'il a fait était ce que nous allions considéré comme un péché accidentel, ou des erreurs. C'est après que leur famille leur ait rendu visite - tout le monde connaît tout le monde ici - que les choses ont commencé à changer.

 

"La famille est toujours venue à l'église, l'air épuisée, et restait une heure plus tard pour prier. Nous pensions qu'ils traversaient une période difficile, mais l'enfant a commencé à agir. C'était des semaines après le début, que la mère est venue nous demander de l'aide.

 

"J'ai appris que leur fils leur avait avoué qu'il avait jouer avec un ouija, et c'est à partir de là qu'ils ont commencé à subir. Je leur ai demandé de m'amener le gamin après un service un jour. Quand ils l'ont amené, mes épaules s'étaient dégonflées. "

 

Jeonghan leva un sourcil. "C'était mauvais?"

 

"Horrible." Le prêtre marmonna, ses yeux regardant les vitraux comme s'il pouvait voir l'histoire se dérouler entre les couleurs. "Ses yeux étaient flous, ses mains tremblaient. Il avait des égratignures ... »Les yeux du prêtre se tournèrent vers Joshua. Les épaules du plus jeune garçon montaient et descendaient rapidement. "Des cicatrices comme s'il essayait de creuser quelque chose hors de lui."

 

Les yeux de Jeonghan suivirent la ligne de vue de l'homme plus âgé. " Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait?"

 

"J'ai essayé une prière, espérant que c'était aussi simple qu'un fantôme perdu, peut-être pas un démon, mais un fantôme qui suppliait de redevenir vivant. Mais quand j'ai sorti ma croix, l'enfant a commencé à crier. »L'homme tripotait la croix. "J'ai encore prié, et quand je l'ai fait, l'enfant a commencé à crier une langue que je ne connaissais pas. Ses mains agrippaient ses bras presque désespérément. Je savais que nous devions faire un exorcisme. "

 

Jeonghan expira brusquement, écoutant attentivement. "Un exorcisme ..."

 

"Vous devez vous débarrasser d'un démon aussi vite que possible", annonça le prêtre. "Les démons vivent, luttent contre le péché, en défiant Dieu et la morale de leur hôte. Ils deviennent plus forts et plus dangereux. Les exorcismes sont le moyen le plus rapide de se débarrasser d'une possession. Mais parfois, parfois ça ne marche pas. »La voix de l'homme était chargée de culpabilité.

 

"Comment ça, ça ne marche pas?"

 

Le prêtre envoya à Jeonghan un sourire épuisé. " Ça arrive. Parfois, vous pouvez essayer de le forcer, mais il risque de perdre tout ce qui a fait l'hôte, une personne. Il était un enfant, il ne comprenait pas et le démon l'avait rendu faible. "

 

"Mais comment cela ne peut-il pas fonctionner?" La voix de Jeonghan s'éleva. Les yeux de Seungcheol se posèrent sur Jeonghan. Joshua se couvrit rapidement les oreilles et se recroquevilla sur lui-même.

 

"Un exorcisme est un acte dans lequel vous lui reprenez" l'autorité "qu'il avait acquis», explique le prêtre. "Mais il doit y avoir une compréhension, une acceptation de ce qui va arriver des deux parties. Le prêtre ou l'évêque exécutant l'exorciste doit avoir renoncé à ses péchés au nom de Jésus et avoir le pouvoir de le faire. L'hôte, il doit également admettre ses péchés même ceux qu'il n'a pas fait par sa propre volonté. Cela empêche le démon d'avoir quoi que ce soit pour se retenir. Mais l'enfant ne pouvait se souvenir de rien de ce qu'il avait fait, ne voulait pas dire pardon pour ce dont il n'avait aucun souvenir. Il n'avait pas compris."

 

« Alors vous ne pouviez pas l'aider?" Grogna Jeonghan. En deux pas, Seungcheol était aux côtés de Jeonghan. L'enquêteur plus âgé regarda Jeonghan avec la plus grande confusion. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi l'homme était si persistant, malgré ça Seungcheol croisa ses doigts avec ceux de Jeonghan. Presque dans la même seconde, les épaules de Jeonghan se dégonflèrent, mais ses ongles s'enfoncèrent encore dans la peau de Seungcheol.

 

Le prêtre évitait tout contact visuel avec les deux. "Nous avons essayé, mais le démon est devenu trop fort. Si nous devions tenter quelque chose, ce serait à la vie d'un enfant, et nous ne devions pas avoir de sang sur nos mains. »Le vieil homme retourna alors son attention vers Jeonghan. "Nous les avons renvoyés, pour trouver quelqu'un qui savait comment gérer un démon qui pouvait toucher une bible."

 

Les trois paires de yeux des enquêteurs s'élargirent. "Touchez une bible?" Murmura Seungcheol, le regard choqué par le vieil homme.

 

"Parfois, il est préférable d'admettre que c'est hors de vos capacités, et qu'il faut laisser quelqu'un de plus grand, et parfois, c'est de laisser Dieu faire son travail."

 

Les épaules de Jeonghan se levèrent une fois de plus, respirant profondément. Seungcheol frotta doucement son pouce contre les parties extérieures de la main de l'autre homme. Après quelques instants, Seungcheol remarqua que ses épaules s'affaissaient lentement. Cependant, il refusa toujours de laisser le garçon en colère poursuivre la conversation. Il se pencha par-dessus son épaule et laissa sa voix résonner dans les oreilles de Jeonghan;

 

"Va réconforter Joshua, ou lui donner plus d'eau. Je vais prendre la relève. Jeonghan souffla, mais suivit les instructions quand même.

 

Sur ce, Seungcheol envoya un sourire amical au prêtre. Le prêtre le rendit et se frotta les mains. " D'autres questions?"

 

Seungcheol haussa les épaules. "Juste quelques unes de plus. Je ne suis pas un spécialiste de la religion, ou de la possession démoniaque, alors je peux poser des questions stupides. "

 

Le prêtre eut un petit rire. "Si tu l'étais, tu ne serais pas venu me parler."

 

"En fait, je pense qu'il est toujours important de re-vérifier une seconde fois l'information auprès de quelqu'un, peu importe le temps passé après la première fois."

 

"Le faites-vous maintenant?" Le sourire du prêtre grandit. Seungcheol inclina la tête avec un sourire timide.

 

"Ouais, enfin bref," commença Seungcheol. "Savez-vous pourquoi le garçon était possédé?"

 

Le prêtre inclina la tête. "Comme je l'ai dit, il avait joué avec une table de ouija."

 

"Non, non, j'ai compris ça. Juste, qu'est-ce qui fait qu'un démon ou un fantôme ou quoi que ce soit possède ou prend possession d'un corps?

 

Comme s'il avait entendu cette question des milliers de fois - Seungcheol ne serait pas choqué s'il l'avait fait - il hocha la tête et roula ses épaules. "Ca, si nous le savions, cela n'arriverait pas aussi souvent." Commença-t-il. "Mais à notre avis, ils sont attirés par ceux qui les recherchent."

 

"Qui les chercherait?" Seungcheol rit. Le prêtre gloussa, mais son rire était vide.

 

"Ce n'est pas toujours un choix conscient. Les gens curieux, ceux qui veulent comprendre ou ceux qui sont naïfs sont ceux qui sont possédés. Les enfants en conséquence sont ceux qui sont le plus souvent possédés, ou ceux qui peuvent communiquer confortablement avec l'autre monde. Certaines personnes ressentent le besoin de parler avec l'autre monde. Vous devez avoir une partie de ce sentiment en vous, si vous les cherchez si activement vous-même.

 

"Je ne dirais pas que c'est un besoin de parler avec eux." Nota Seungcheol. Cependant, une image de sa famille brilla dans son esprit, mais seulement pendant une fraction de seconde. "Mais je veux le comprendre, ou au moins aider ceux qui ont besoin de nous."

 

Le prêtre pinça les lèvres. "Une raison pour laquelle tu veux le comprendre?"

 

Encore une fois l'image de sa famille.

 

" Non, pas vraiment."

 

Avec un sourcil levé, le prêtre fixa un Seungcheol. "Personne ne vous a été précieux,et qui cause cette envie d'apprendre?"

 

Le sourire de son père.

 

"Pas moi, non. Je veux dire, Joshua, l'autre gars avec nous, est celui qui a toujours besoin d'apprendre. "Seungcheol plaisanta.

 

"Joshua? Nommé d'après l'homme qui est devenu le chef des tribus israélites après la mort de Moïse, je suppose. "

 

Seungcheol rit maladroitement. "Pour être honnête, je n'en ai aucune idée. Je n'ai pas lu la bible. "

 

Comme par magie, le prêtre sortit une bible - c'était sur le banc. " Ici,"

 

"En fait, je n'avais pas l'intention de ..."

 

Le livre a été poussé contre sa poitrine. " Lis la."

 

" Ah d'accord. Merci. » Géné, Seungcheol tenait le livre contre sa poitrine. Il y eut un coup de sonnette au loin, distrayant momentanément le prêtre.

 

"Je dois aussi vous expliquer quelque chose à tous les trois." Cela a attiré toute leur attention, même Joshua qui avait ses paupières qui tombaient lentement, épuisé. "Parfois, ce qui est considéré comme une possession n'est pas seulement une possession et, par conséquent, un exorcisme fondamental est presque inutile."

 

Jeonghan se moqua. "Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire."

 

"Parfois, les démons, ou même les anges, choisissent les gens comme des créatures qu'ils veulent protéger, ou changer, ou aider. Les anges trouvent quelqu'un qu'ils croient ne pas avoir suffisamment aidé, et ils choisissent cette personne à protéger, parfois l'élu devient un avec l'ange au point qu'ils deviennent eux-mêmes semblables à un ange gardien. Les démons trouvent parfois quelqu'un qu'ils définissent comme un hôte parfait, quelqu'un qui est pratiquement prêt à laisser le démon les contrôler. Ceux qui sont pris par un Démon, sans contrat avec le diable, ou pas forcément par la force, ont tendance à trouver plus difficile de se séparer de leur possesseur; Ce qui lie le démon n'est plus seulement le péché passé, mais parfois lié à quelque chose de plus grand. Par exemple, nos sept péchés capitaux; Luxure, gourmandise, Acédie (paresse), colère, envie, l'orgueil et l'avarice. "

 

Les yeux de Jeonghan se posèrent sur Joshua, dont la main commença à tapoter contre ses jambes, un bras tremblant légèrement. Ignorant les regards du prêtre, Jeonghan frotta ses bras le long des bras du garçon. Le prêtre, comme ils le firent, se leva.

 

"Je vous remercie de vous intéresser à cet enfant, mais je vous conseille de continuer à rechercher si chacun d'entre vous est prêt pour la tâche." annonca le prêtre, prenant son temps pour regarder chacun d'entre eux. "Certains d'entre vous," Ses yeux se concentrèrent sur Jeonghan, "étaient bien équipés avant d'entrer dans cette pièce, tandis que d'autres, devraient peut-être prendre quelques jours pour remettre en question leur position dans ce désordre."

 

Les yeux de Jeonghan se plissèrent devant le prêtre, mais il garda ses lèvres serrées. Remuant ses pieds, Seungcheol retourna aux côtés de son petit-ami. Brusquement, et seulement quand le prêtre se retourna vers l'avant, Seungcheol laissa tomber la bible sur les genoux de Joshua. Le plus jeune garçon tressaillit, laissant tomber le livre sur le banc à côté de lui.

 

Seungcheol s'excusa de lui avoir fait peur, déposant des baisers sur le visage du jeune garçon, provoquant un rire mais Jeonghan, d'un autre côté, luttait contre les larmes qui s'accumulaient derrière ses paupières. Une de ses mains se traîna paresseusement sur sa joue. Ses yeux se concentrèrent sur le sourire de Joshua, la joie, la vie. Il ignora la torsion de son estomac et la bible moqueuse. Quand Jeonghan se déplaça pour regarder le prêtre une fois de plus, il s'aperçut qu'ils étaient seuls. L'écho des pas partis. Jeonghan décida, alors qu'il regardait dans le palais de marbre vide de Dieu, qu'il était ravi de ne jamais avoir été à l'église quand il était enfant.


	8. Chapitre 7 : Le Bar

En sortant de l'église, Joshua sentit son corps tout entier s'alléger; Ses épaules se détendirent, son dos se redressa, ses poumons se sentirent soudainement libres. Cependant, le sentiment le plus bénissant était que tout était soudainement bien, et froid. La brise, un visiteur bienvenu. Joshua était juste reconnaissant qu'il n'ait plus cette pression sur sa poitrine, et que la sensation de brûlure sur ses bras avait disparu. À chaque pas qu'il a fait pour s'éloigner de l'église, Joshua sentit qu'il perdait la brume dans laquelle il s'était trouvé. le temps passé dans l'église lui était pratiquement flou.

Jeonghan, d'un autre côté, sentait à chaque instant un autre poids s'attacher aux chaînes sur ses chevilles, le tenant à l'église. Pendant tout ce temps, ses yeux étaient collés à l'arrière de la tête de Joshua.

Seungcheol avait les yeux qui alternaient entre ses deux petits-amis. Ses sourcils se froncèrent en regardant les deux; quand l'un d'eux semblait trébucher sur l'air, l'autre commençait à flotter. Lui-même essayait de se concentrer sur l'information qu'ils avaient. Leur travail, bien que non rémunéré, allait certainement leur attirer l'attention dans les journaux, ou dans cette ville au moins. Les informations qu'ils ont reçues ont seulement prouvé que c'était une observation paranormale.

Environ vingt minutes plus tard, les trois avaient retrouvé leur chemin vers le camping-car. Le ciel se fondait lentement dans des tons de rose et de bleu. L'intérieur du RV était moins beau à voir. L'attention de Jeonghan sauta de la poubelle, aux couvertures défaites et aux vêtements. Ils ont été trop préoccupés pour prendre soin de leur RV, et faites confiance à Jeonghan, il aurait fait nettoyer les deux autres maintenant s'ils ne l'avaient pas fait. Cependant, les garçons s'assirent encore à la table à manger du véhicule. Joshua se blottit dans le coin à côté de la fenêtre, Seungcheol à côté de lui, tandis que Jeonghan s'étendait sur le siège en face d'eux. En quelques secondes, Joshua sortit son ordinateur portable, ses yeux se rétrécissant, ses doigts se contractant avec excitation sur le clavier.

"Très bien, il est temps de résumer." Annonça Joshua. Les épaules de Seungcheol se relevèrent sous l'acclamation de la voix du garçon. Pour être honnête, cela faisait un moment que Seungcheol avait vu cette étincelle. Rappelant leurs dernières semaines, Seungcheol se souvient seulement d'un besoin d'écrire, d'un besoin de recherche et d'un besoin d'apprendre. L'obsession de Joshua était très rarement aussi malsaine que celle de ces dernières semaines. Avant, ce serait par moments, et à la fin il serait complètement complice, heureux de tourner son attention vers autre chose. Mais maintenant.

Mais maintenant il a fallu un village pour le détacher de ses recherches, et si vous y parvenez, vous avez besoin d'une armée pour le distraire de ses pensées. Et si vous aviez son attention, ses yeux seraient ternes. Le vagabond qui était là, a fait son propre voyage sans son propriétaire.

Alors quand Seungcheol entendit la voix des plus jeunes chanter sur leur travail, Seungcheol pensa que c'était un miracle. Les doigts de Seungcheol jouaient avec la reliure de la Bible qu'on lui avait donné. L'aîné n'était pas du genre à faire rapidement des suppositions, mais il était toujours du genre à remercier quand il devait y avoir des remerciements, même si c'était un peu.

«Que devons-nous faire?» Demanda Seungcheol en enroulant un bras sur les épaules des plus jeunes. Joshua sourit en jetant un coup d'œil à Seungcheol.

«Nous devons organiser nos informations, élaborer un plan pour la maison, mais un meilleur plan que l'hôtel.» Joshua fronça momentanément le nez avant de sortir rapidement un cahier. En une minute, il avait esquissé quelques listes;

1: Garçon utilisé un panneau Ouija -> Démons attirés

2: Enfant doit avoir été intéressé par les fantômes ... fantôme avant Ouija?

3: Eglise incapable d'aider?

4: La maison peut encore être hantée

5: Voulons-nous des caméras?

6: Voulons-nous y passer la nuit?

7: Plus de séparation.

8: Démon peut toucher une bible; Comment interférons-nous?

9: Parlez avec des démons?

 

Seungcheol hocha la tête, les yeux fixés sur le numéro sept, avec un sourire affectueux. "Il semble que la maison a eu des traitements religieux, nous devrons donc faire attention. Les événements religieux, quel que soit leur succès, et quel que soit leur degré de paix, finissent toujours par agacer les fantômes. Je ne veux vraiment pas faire face à des fantômes énervés, mais nous ferons de notre mieux "

"Les gens devraient rester sur notre chemin, et les choses pourraient être réglées si rapidement. Entrez, Trouvez le problème, capturez-le et faites-le. »Marmonna Jeonghan. Les yeux de Joshua se plissèrent alors qu'il regardait l'autre garçon. Le deuxième aîné avait été calme depuis son départ de l'église.

"Eh bien, je veux dire," commença Joshua. "Les techniques religieuses sont relativement moins immorales." Ils ont eu cette conversation plusieurs fois, mais c'était généralement Jeonghan qui rappelait Joshua. "Elles ne tuent pas nécessairement les démons, mais les piègent, au lieu de les bannir ou de les forcer à partir."

Jeonghan haussa les épaules, croisant les bras. "S'ils les tuaient ou les piégeaient, il y aurait un démon ou un fantôme de moins à s'inquiéter."

Joshua fit la moue: La conversation ne passait jamais la première phrase normalement. "Jeonghan, ce n'est pas forcément juste pour les fantômes. Je veux dire qu'ils ont aussi été vivant une fois et ils- "

«Essaies-tu de dire que tu veux revenir à des textes religieux, 'shua?

"Quoi? Han, je fais juste remarquer que notre côté a aussi des défauts, je pensais que c'était une conversation normale qu'on pouvait avoir sur le terrain. "C'est généralement ce que c'était; s'assurer qu'ils savaient clairement ce qu'ils faisaient. Ils n'ont jamais tué, ils ont piégé et envoyé les fantômes à des labos pour la recherche. D'autres personnes dans leur domaine cependant, tuent et détruisent l'essence pure d'un fantôme.

"Tu veux revenir à l'analyse de la Bible, 'Shua?" Jeonghan n'écoutait pas. "Tu veux revenir à croire les gens qui t'ont trahi?"

Les yeux du plus jeune s'élargirent. " Hey! C'est déplacé pour ... "

"Quand tes seuls amis étaient des fantômes?"

"Hannie!" Siffla Joshua, sa voix cependant toujours douce. Pendant la conversation, Seungcheol regarda les deux avec des yeux confus. Son pouce pressant profondément dans l'épaule de Joshua. Le plus jeune tremblait, mais ses yeux étaient immobiles. Lors du dernier commentaire de Jeonghan, Seungcheol claqua une main sur la table. Le stylo de Joshua tomba sur le sol avec un petit bruit.

Un moment de silence.

"Jeonghan!" Grommela Seungcheol. Jeonghan ferma sa bouche. " Que se passe-t-il? Pourquoi tu t'en prends à Joshua? "

"Je ne m'en prends pas à lui", aboya Jeonghan en plissant les yeux.

Seungcheol se moqua. "Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer alors?"

Jeonghan tourna la tête, fixant le siège du conducteur, haussant les épaules. "Je ne sais pas." Le garçon soupira et tourna la tête pour faire face aux deux autres. "Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi Joshua."

Les yeux de Joshua étaient concentrés sur le coin de la fenêtre.

"Vraiment je ne le suis pas. Je suis juste, "inspira profondément Jeonghan. "Penser à la façon dont l'église ne pouvait rien faire pour cet enfant. J'accuse l'église et je m'énerve contre l'église. »Hésitant, Jeonghan sortit sa main pour attraper Joshua. Les doigts du plus jeune se recroquevillèrent, le rejetant. " Pas toi. Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi. Jamais toi."

"Tout ceux qui lisent la Bible ne sont pas mauvais, Hannie" marmonna Joshua. "Et parfois ils font du bon travail."

Jeonghan hocha la tête, reportant son regard sur Seungcheol. Le plus vieux des 3 hommes salua son regard avec un sourire réconfortant. Les yeux de Seungcheol se dirigèrent rapidement vers les doigts dépliés sur la table, et avec un rapide signe de tête, Jeonghan comprit. Le deuxième aîné, entrelaca leurs doigts. "Ouais, parfois ils font du bien."

"J'ai dit du bon travail." Joshua gémit en regardant Jeonghan.

"Mais ils font toujours du bien."

Et voilà, le doux sourire que Jeonghan aime.

Seungcheol inhala doucement, avant de sourire aux deux. "Très bien!" Les deux autres le regardèrent. "J'ai décidé que nous n'allions pas à la maison ce soir!"

Joshua haleta. " Quoi? Pourquoi?!"

Jeonghan gloussa, mais garda ses yeux fixés sur Seungcheol. " Ouais pourquoi?"

"Aucun d'entre nous n'est d'humeur, ou à un état d'esprit à se concentrer sur ce soir -"

"Parle pour toi même, nous avons juste commencé!" Pleurnicha Joshua. Sa voix fit que Seungcheol resserra son emprise sur le cadet et pressa doucement ses lèvres contre sa tempe.

"Oui, mais nous avons eu une longue journée. Interviewer les gens, et l'église tout en marchant sous le soleil brûlant. Pourquoi ne pas aller dans un bar ce soir?

La tête de Jeonghan se releva. "Je suis pour aller au bar. »

Cependant, Joshua semblait un peu réticent. Remarquant cela, Seungcheol enroula ses doigts sous le menton de Joshua, le soulevant pour lui faire face.

"Tu peux avoir un peu de temps seul si tu veux", suggéra Seungcheol. "Tu as tout ce RV pour les prochaines heures, et tu peux faire toutes tes petites expériences." L'aîné se blottit contre le plus jeune. "Et Jeonghan et moi aurons notre propre petite soirée au bar."

Jeonghan frotta doucement son pouce contre la main de Joshua. "Nous promettons de ne rien faire d'amusant sans toi." Jeonghan sourit quand il regarda les yeux de Joshua se tourner vers lui, son menton s'éloignant légèrement de Seungcheol.

Seungcheol sourit et étendit sa paume contre la joue du jeune garçon pour le garder face à lui. "Avant de trop penser aux taquineries de Jeonghan, j'ai besoin d'une confirmation de ta part."

"Une confirmation?" Demanda Joshua. La main de Seungcheol sur sa joue lui apportait de la chaleur.

"Veux-tu être seul ce soir? Bien sûr, si tu ne le veux pas, Jeonghan et moi serons heureux d'aller acheter un repas à emporter et nous pourrons nous blottir sur le lit.

"Et nous pouvons regarder un film de science-fiction que tu aimes", ajouta Jeonghan. Les sourcils du plus jeunes se recroquevillèrent dans la confusion.

Lentement, Joshua déplaça sa main libre pour attraper celle que Seungcheol avait placée sur sa joue. Il l'enleva de sa peau - il a seulement légèrement regretté cette action - et la remetta sur la table. "Pourquoi vous êtes comme ça avec moi aujourd'hui?"

Seungcheol et Jeonghan échangèrent des regards qui semblaient réfléchir à la question. Les sourcils de Jeonghan se froncèrent alors qu'il regardait par la fenêtre, comme si cela lui donnerait les réponses. Seungcheol mâchait sur sa lèvre inférieure. Soudainement, Jeonghan serra la main de Joshua plus fort, la tirant vers lui. Choqué, Joshua regarda l'autre garçon avec des yeux de biche.

" Est-ce une mauvaise chose?"

Joshua secoua la tête avec hésitation. "Non, mais tu as aussi eu une mauvaise journée ... je pense."

"Et ne pas travailler pour une nuit me suffirait. Et il serait mieux que tu te détendes aussi. Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable de ne pas vouloir faire ce que nous voulons faire.

"Je ne me sens pas coupable." Nia-t-il.

"Si tu ne veux pas aller au bar, ne t'inquiète pas de nous le dire", déclara Seungcheol. 

Le plus jeune haussa les épaules, évitant tout contact visuel. Un moment passa et Joshua hocha finalement la tête. Content de la réponse, les trois se nettoyèrent et se changèrent après cette journée; Ça a été un été chaud récemment.

"Aller. Nous serons de retour dans trois heures. "Annonça Jeonghan. Joshua s'était retroussé sous des couvertures dans la chambre à coucher, ses gadgets étalés sur les draps, dans ce qu'il jurait être une bazar organisé. Son casque déjà placé sur sa tête, une oreille libre.

«Prends la clé, je pourrais m'endormir avant que vous reveniez.» Répondit Joshua. Seungcheol toussa un petit rire, seulement pour l'enlever quand il remarqua le regard blagueur et offensé de Joshua.

Jeonghan cependant, attrapa la clé en sortant par la porte, entrelaçant ses doigts avec ceux de Seungcheol. Joshua les regarda sortir et fermer la porte du RV, avant de reporter son attention sur le travail devant lui. Avant qu'ils ne partent, il avait convaincu les deux autres qu'il allait faire un minimum de recherches, prendre la nuit de repos et se concentrer sur autre chose. Quand il parlait avec eux, Joshua savait que la recherche ne serait pas minimale.

Trente minutes dans sa nuit seul, Joshua trouva la maison et la disposition de base de ladite maison. Il esquissa une ébauche de base dans ses cahiers, avant de chercher des informations à jour sur les pièces et l'intérieur. Pour chance, il y avait plusieurs rapports sur la maison, certains blogs moins populaires parlant des événements qui s'y passent; Chacuns d'entre eux incluaient des photos prises illégalement, le plus probablement. La plupart des chambres avaient un effet de vignette sur les coins, obligeant les spectateurs à les voir plus effrayantes qu'elles ne l'étaient en réalité. Joshua s'est assuré de sauvegarder chacunes d'elles sur son ordinateur portable et d'ajouter des détails minutieux dans sa version esquissée. Il nota les fissures dans les murs et les coins les plus sombres.

Alors qu'il regardait les photos, il sentait que la maison manquait de l'aspect chair de poule et frissonnant qu'ils trouvaient généralement partout ailleurs.

Quand ils travaillaient, le plus souvent, les lieux hurlaient des fantômes ou des démons. Il était facile de dire si le fantôme était amical, affligé, vengeur, etc. Cette maison était si normale. Les murs étaient blancs, avec des lignes bleues accentuées ici et là. Les sols étaient en majorité recouverts de tapis, à l'exception de la cuisine et des salles de bains. Il y avait trois chambres à coucher, deux à l'étage et une en bas à l'arrière. Les deux à l'étages appartenaient à l'enfant, il semblait, et une autre pour un invité. La chambre du premier étage appartenait naturellement aux parents et était à peine décorée. Joshua se demandait s'ils prévoyaient d'y rester longtemps.

Après avoir cartographié autant qu'il eut pu, Joshua ouvrit quelques autres onglets. Il étudia des articles d'il y a un an, il y a trois ans, il y a cinq ans et ainsi de suite. La maison était ennuyeuse. La plupart des gens y sont restés pendant deux trois ans et ont déménagé généralement en raison de promotions d'emploi. Elle semblait toujours être à vendre. Il y avait parfois un article ou deux sur des voix entendues, les objets manquants, et la vue d'étrangers dans leur maison. Beaucoup de ces cas étaient considérés comme des simples voleurs ou des lycéens espiègles.

Faisant une moue, Joshua cliqua sur quelques articles de plus, en se concentrant sur les mots-clés, seulement pour ne rien trouver de nouveau. Ses yeux se posèrent sur son cahier, et il le ramassa avec soin par sa reliure; Le cahier était vieux. C'était du cuir marron, vieux, rayé et en lambeaux. Les pages étaient remplies de tous les cas que les trois avaient déjà fait ensemble, et les recherches qu'il avait faites avant même qu'ils se rencontrent. Le jeune garçon tripotait les trois dernières pages vides, le cœur s'enfonçant quand il réalisa qu'il allait bientôt devoir en trouver un nouveau.

Puis le vent a balayé les pages pour retourner dans le contenu, atterrissant sur la page avec la liste la plus récente. Les yeux de Joshua se concentrèrent sur la première note: L'enfant avait utilisé une planche ouija. C'est le facteur manquant. Et en une seconde, Joshua cherchait des planches Ouija et leurs règles.

Joshua apprit plus d'une fois que les planches ouija attiraient les fantômes maléfiques, cherchant une porte vers le monde vivant. Cela fonctionne comme une porte qui permettait aux fantômes d'interagir facilement avec ceux qui étaient vivants. Un ouija avait cependant des règles, des règles pour s'assurer que les fantômes ne franchissaient jamais les mauvaises portes. Les doigts devaient rester attachés tout le temps jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait un message clair d'au revoir, donc il n'y a jamais de rupture de contact. Les doigts, s'ils devaient lâcher sans mettre fin à la conversation, laissent la porte ouverte, et non seulement il n'a plus besoin de chercher un hôte mais il est libre de se déplacer. Vous demandez si quelqu'un est ici, parce que les vivants sont maintenant un pied dans la tombe, et ce n'est pas leur tombe. Vous devez faire attention à ne jamais outrepasser. Vous dites au revoir, parce que les fantômes sont souvent liés par des accords pour la plupart. Bien sûr, il y a ceux qui s'en foutent, qui causent de la douleur et de la souffrance, mais ils ne peuvent pas vous posséder.

Joshua se demandait si la dernière partie était vraie, mais les gens avaient rarement de bonnes expériences avec un ouija, habituellement à cause de leur idiotie du laisser aller.

Joshua destestait le mot au revoir, alors il ne les blâme pas autant.

Une heure s'était écoulée, et Joshua se retrouva à regarder des gens sur youtube jouer avec le ouija ; Joshua se demanda pourquoi il est considéré comme un jeu quand il est si dangereux. Cependant, en le regardant, il sentit ses doigts se tordre une fois de plus sur le clavier. Il soupira. Son corps devenait nerveux. Il commença à jouer avec l'équipement répandu à travers le lit, mais le besoin de travailler n'avait pas encore été abandonné. Avec un gémissement, Joshua se glissa hors du lit, sa main sentant soudain une sensation de brûlure. Remettant sa main sur le côté, Joshua tourna la tête d'un air accusateur vers le coupable de la brûlure. Il pensait que ce serait une pièce de métal qu'il aurait laissé trop longtemps au soleil, mais à la place c'était la bible. Le nez du garçon se plissa de confusion, avant qu'il ne l'enlève.

La sensation de brûlure ne se détourna pas de son corps soudain douloureux, et les vents froids refroidirent son corps. Joshua enfila une paire de chaussettes sur ses pieds, suivie par une paire de baskets. Le garçon aurait pû jurer plus tard que les minutes suivantes étaient dans le brouillard et qu'il ne pouvait se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé. La prochaine chose qu'il se souvient est de se retrouver sur les traces de la maison hantée pour laquelle ils ont voyagé si longtemps. Un sac à dos lourd qui pend librement sur son épaule droite. Ses épaules s'étaient un peu détendues et ses doigts semblaient se détendre.

Mais quand Joshua se tenait là, il dit qu'il ne pouvait pas se souvenir de comment il était arrivé là. Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, se demandant s'il y avait été conduit, mais le véhicule de plaisance était introuvable. Nerveusement, Joshua frotta quelques mèches derrière son oreille et regarda la maison.

Doucement, le garçon frappa à la porte de la maison vide. Pas de réponse.

Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, essayant de repérer des yeux qui regardaient, avant d'essayer de pousser la porte d'entrée ouverte. C'était fermé.

Ennuyé, Joshua regarda autour de lui, trouvant une fenêtre fermée. Il pressa son visage contre elle, analysant les pièces qu'il pouvait voir. Heureusement, il repèra une fenêtre légèrement fissurée sur le côté. En hâte, le garçon descendit les escaliers et se dirigea vers le côté. Quand il aperçut la fenêtre, il essaya de la pousser mais elle ne bougeait pas plus. Et puis il cligna des yeux, et il y avait du verre partout, la fenêtre brisée. Confus, Joshua regarda par la fenêtre brisée. Un rocher roulait à l'intérieur. Le jeune garçon tourna rapidement la tête en se demandant d'où il venait, seulement pour être accueilli par le sifflement du vent. Poursuivant ses lèvres, Joshua accepta l'invitation. Alors qu'il pressait ses mains sur le rebord de la fenêtre, prêt à se redresser, il remarqua que de la terre lui recouvrait les doigts.

«Est-ce que j'ai fait ça?» Se demanda Joshua. La pensée disparut rapidement de son esprit, et il grimpa par la fenêtre, acceptant les coupures de ses vêtements sur le verre brisé.

Il trébucha légèrement, quand ses pieds frappèrent le sol carrelé. Son sac à dos pesait légèrement. Ses mains atteignirent le comptoir de la cuisine pour qu'il retrouve l'équilibre. Sortant le journal de son sac à dos, Joshua se félicita d'une jolie carte de l'intérieur qu'il avait fait. Alors qu'il commençait à sortir de la cuisine, Joshua entendit le craquement du verre sous ses chaussures.

Il pensa à le nettoyer, mais la pensée n'est jamais devenue une action.

En marchant, il trouva le hall principal; La porte d'entrée menant à un long couloir et un escalier au centre, menant au deuxième étage. Les portes et les arcades de chaque côté vous accueillent pour vous éloigner du chemin. Joshua nota le tapis bleu foncé menant à et sur l'escalier. En marchant dessus, il le regarda pensivement; La couleur correspondrait bien à Jeonghan dans l'humble opinion de Joshua.

Tranquillement, le plus jeune se promenait dans la maison, fasciné par les boîtes et les meubles laissés sur place par la famille qui décida de ne rien bouger. Dans le coin de l'œil, une silhouette enfumée bougea. Joshua tourna sur ses talons, pour ne rien voir. Hochant la tête, mais ne sachant pas pourquoi, il continua à faire le tour. Après avoir appris tout ce qu'il pouvait en bas, il commença à gravir les escaliers. Ses doigts effleuraient la rampe pendant qu'il marchait. Quand il a atteint l'étape intermédiaire, Joshua sentit soudainement le monde tourner. Sa main a désespérément attrapé la rampe quand son pied glissa. Un autre personnage sembla disparaître dans un mur alors qu'il trébucha dans l'escalier. Le jeune garçon agrippa fermement sa tête, sentant soudainement quelque chose battre contre sa tempe. Sa vision, doublée, n'a pas triplé. Le concept de haut et bas était soudainement inexistant.

Sentant qu'il était en train de tomber au pays des merveilles, l'esprit de Joshua poussa un cri pour sortir. Cependant, ses pieds ont lutté pour trouver le bon pied. Ses yeux clignèrent de coin en coin. Ses poumons se comprimaient, chaque respiration devenait de plus en plus difficile. Des vents froids balayaient sa peau, au point que Joshua pensait qu'il y avait de la chair de poule. Ses yeux entrèrent en contact avec une porte blanche, et Joshua se retrouva concentré sur elle. C'était la porte d'entrée.

C'était la liberté.

Il ignora le sentiment de mort imminente à chaque pas, un poids sur son épaule se libéra quand son pied fut de nouveau à terre et plus dans l'air. Cependant, il a soudainement senti quelque chose le retenjr. Jetant un coup d'œil en arrière, Joshua reconnut son bras toujours attaché à la rampe. Il essaya de le tirer, seulement pour regarder sa propre main le défier. Ses doigts s'enroulant dans le bois, creusant presque des trous dedans. L'autre main de Joshua griffa le dos de sa main, désespérément.

Soudain, le martèlement dans sa tête était de retour. Joshua se blottit sur une marche, la main toujours attachée. Des larmes picotant le coin de ses yeux. Il ouvrit la bouche pour crier, mais un son différent s'échappa; une voix inconnue.

"Ne fais pas ça."

C'était profond, inhabituellement profond, rugueux. Sa voix résonnait dans les couloirs, entrant à plusieurs reprises dans les oreilles de Joshua, comme si c'était une incantation. Terrifié, il porta sa main libre à sa bouche, la couvrant. Son cœur battait hors de sa poitrine, il pouvait sentir une goutte de sueur couler sur sa joue, mais ce qui était de la sueur ou bien des larmes étaient peu important pour Joshua à ce moment-là. Il essaya de crier une fois de plus, laissant tomber sa main, seulement pour se retrouver en sourdine. Le son de la voix du mâle l'obligeant à entrer dans son esprit. Joshua enroula ses genoux contre lui, son bras libre s'enroulant autour d'eux. Fermant les yeux, il sanglota silencieusement.

Et puis ses doigts lâchèrent la rampe.

 

"Joshua" dit Jeonghan. Seungcheol leva les yeux vers lui avec curiosité, son whiskey-coca glissant le long de sa gorge. "Je veux parler de Joshua."

Les deux étaient bien arrivés au bar. Le lieu était petit, quelques tables de billard avec une longue table, mais c'était confortable. Cependant, alors que les trente premières minutes étaient amusantes et joueuses, (Jeonghan était taquin «nous aurions pu faire l'amour sur la plage si tu nous avais pas amené ici» il était fier de lui et de ses taquineries) le visage de Jeonghan devenait sérieux de nouveau. Il resta silencieux pendant quelques instants, prenant des gorgées de son Black Russian (le White Russian était la boisson préférée de Joshua, s'il était obligé de sortir) et Seungcheol l'avait laissé faire. Il ne voulait pas le pousser à parler. Forcer Jeonghan a rarement fonctionné. Le Pousser à parler peut faire en sorte que Jeonghan se taise, refusant de parler pendant une semaine. Il ne snoberait pas, pas du tout. C'était pire: Jeonghan aurait peur de parler. Et Seungcheol refuse de risquer cela maintenant. Même s'il devait attendre une éternité dans ce bar, il attendrait, ne serait-ce que pour que Jeonghan lui parle confortablement.

"Je m'inquiète pour lui" marmonna Jeonghan. Seungcheol acquiesça, indiquant qu'il écoutait. Jeonghan lui sourit, mais ça n'atteignit pas ses yeux. "L'église et les choses que le prêtre a dit. Et le petit garçon a dit que Joshua était comme lui. "

"Techniquement, le garçon a demandé à Joshua s'il était similaire à lui. Ce n'était pas 100% sûr non plus. L'enfant était effrayé. "Corrigea Seungcheol, même s'il n'avait aucune idée de où cette conversation allait. Les yeux de Jeonghan fixa les glaçons dans sa boisson. Il remua le verre, la glace se brisant.

"Les détails n'ont pas d'importance. Le point est, "grommela Jeonghan. "Quelque chose se passe avec Joshua et c'est très similaire à l'enfant."

Seungcheol leva un sourcil, prenant une autre gorgée de sa boisson. " Que veux tu dire?"

Jeonghan inspira profondément et porta une main à sa nuque. Il massa les cicatrices qui guérissaient en silence pendant quelques secondes, évitant tout contact visuel avec Seungcheol. Jeonghan savait qu'il devait le lui dire, aurait dû le lui dire. Mais quand il regarda dans les yeux de Seungcheol, il vit la curiosité et l'inquiétude. Il vit sa protection et son sens rationnel. Il y vit l'amour mais aussi la colère. Il vit un garçon qui mettrait sa vie en jeu pour ses proches, qui n'hésiterait même pas pour se mettre dans une ligne de tire pour protéger quelqu'un. Il vit aussi un garçon qui serait désespéré de faire ce que Jeonghan essayait de faire tout seul: aider Joshua. Et ce sont tous les traits qu'il aime, mais quand il s'agit de Joshua, Seungcheol perd son sens rationnel à sa protection. Sa curiosité disparaitrait, remplacer par l'inquietude. Sa colère et son amour seraient égaux.

Mais, Jeonghan savait qu'il devait le dire à quelqu'un.

"Joshua ne s'est pas évanoui au musée." Commença Jeonghan. Dans sa vision périphérique, Jeonghan pouvait voir les yeux de Seungcheol grandir dans la confusion. "Je veux dire, il l'a bien fait, mais ce n'est pas tout."

Seungcheol plaça le whiskey-Coca sur le comptoir, mais son attention était toujours sur l'autre garçon. "Que s'est t-il passé ?" Sa voix était toujours douce, remarqua Jeonghan.

"Je ne sais pas exactement." Admit Jeonghan, ses doigts tripotant le verre froid. "Je... ok, d'accord. Quand Joshua n'était pas descendu après the Religious Roundtable (Le nom de la troupe d'Exorcisme Catholique qu'ils avaient rencontré au Musée), je suis allé le voir, tu es d'accord ? "

"Ouais," approuva Seungcheol.

"Je suis allé en haut et," commença Jeonghan. Les yeux de Seungcheol se concentraient entièrement sur son visage, lisant chaque mouvement musculaire, chaque clignement de paupières, chaque pincements de ses lèvres, chaque inspiration.

Et ainsi Jeonghan lui a tout dit. Il lui a dit être rentrer dans la pièce et d'avoir été statufié à la porte. Il lui dit avoir vu un garçon qui priait, aux dieux qu'il questionnait réellement, mais pour Jeonghan ce n'était pas leur petit ami. Il lui dit comment quand il a vu le garçon se retourner, les yeux qui ornaient son visage doux, étaient ceux d'un meurtrier.

Le souvenir était si vivant dans la tête de Jeonghan, comme s'il l'avait traversé tous les jours, et dans ses rêves il l'avait fait. Le musée était d'une taille relativement agréable, avait environ cinq expositions principales, l'une d'elle changeant tous les quelques mois pour garder l'intérêt. Le deuxième étage avait une magnifique – selon les mots de Joshua - disposition des os de dinosaures. Le plus jeune des trois avait également décrit la différence entre les siècles, mais Jeonghan ne se souvenait jamais des différences. Les chambres ont été peintes à l'ombre d'auburn, avec du bois de chêne placé comme séparateurs.

Jeonghan raconte comment il entra dans la pièce, faisant des pas silencieux vers le garçon dans le coin de la pièce, et murmura plusieurs fois le nom de Joshua comme un chant. De loin, les cheveux avaient l'air si doux, si accueillants. Mais le ricanement sur les lèvres du garçon ne l'était pas. Cela fit arrêter Jeonghan, ses pieds luttant pour se figer avec le reste de son corps. Quand il ouvrit la bouche, il attendait la voix douce de son petit ami, la voix qui chanterait nonchalamment des berceuses pendant qu'il dormait, ou marmonnait des mots de ses histoires en espérant que cela leur donneraient vie. Il s'attendait peut-être à des excuses, ou peut-être s'attendait-il à ce que son nom soit prononcé avec ses belles lèvres roses. Il s'attendait vraiment à ce que la voix soit celle de Joshua. Au lieu de cela, il entendit une voix murmurant des nombres décimaux qu'il ne savait pas qu'un humain pouvait atteindre. La voix était enrouée, comme si c'était presque douloureux pour les cordes vocales de tolérer une telle voix. Elle tenait le pouvoir cependant, beaucoup de pouvoir. Elle rebondissa sur les murs, détruisant tout autre son près de lui. Jeonghan se demanda que s'il couvrait ses oreilles, pourrait-il entendre sa propre respiration.

Il en doutait.

Mais quand Jeonghan ne s'éloigna pas, la voix répéta son ordre; "Sortez. maintenant"

Jeonghan ne pouvait pas cependant. Jeonghan ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du garçon blotti dans le coin, les mains griffant les murs, bougeant de temps à autre sur sa peau, pour être obligé de revenir sur les murs. Il regarda fixement dans ces yeux sans vie, les pupilles dilatées, les veines tendues, et il remarqua le flash très rapide, mais clairement évident, de la peur dans ces yeux. C'est ce qui a forcé Jeonghan à coller ses pieds à terre.

"Joshua" répéta Jeonghan, faisant un pas hésitant en avant, en tendant doucement la main. Le mouvement a poussé le garçon à siffler et à se recroqueviller dans le coin plus loin. "Joshua, c'est Jeonghan."

" Restez. Loin. »La voix grogna. Jeonghan tressaillit au son, c'était inhumain.

«Je ne vais pas rester à l'écart, Joshua.» Jeonghan se fichait de savoir si le Joshua était au courant de ce qui se passait, mais il s'assurait que le garçon savait qu'il n'allait pas partir était la chose la plus importante. Il fit un autre pas en avant, tendant les deux bras comme une invitation.

Les mains se tendirent, et Jeonghan faillit croire qu'il acceptait un câlin, mais avec un jugement rapide, Jeonghan fit une embardée à gauche. Joshua sauta du coin, lacérant l'air où était Jeonghan quelques instants auparavant.

"Joshua, amour, c'est Jeonghan. »Dit-il doucement, regardant le garçon griffer le sol de frustration. "Amour, regarde-moi encore."

Les mains du garçon attrapèrent ses propres cheveux, les tirant durement. En une seconde, Jeonghan était aux côtés du garçon et lui saisissait les poignets, les éloignant des mèches de cheveux. Au moment où ses doigts ont touché la peau de Joshua, le garçon a crié. Quand il a commencé à se débattree, Jeonghan lâcha le garçon rapidement. Joshua s'éloigna, avant de tourner, ses yeux perçant des trous juste derrière Jeonghan. Confus, Jeonghan jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui pour ne rien voir. Il ne perdit pas plus d'une seconde à suivre le regard avant de regarder à nouveau le garçon.

"Joshua, Joshua. Es-tu là? "Demanda Jeonghan, s'approchant du garçon. Le garçon se figea, la peur lui traversa à nouveau les yeux. "Joshua. Seungcheol est en bas des escaliers, veux tu que j'aille le chercher?

Jeonghan ne saurait jamais si c'était la mauvaise chose à dire, mais peu importe, le garçon se jeta une fois de plus sur lui. Alors que Jeonghan se lança sur le côté, il sentit une griffe attraper sa chemise - Joshua se coupait toujours les ongles parfaitement, en temps voulu. Le garçon plus âgé se tourna pour voir le plus jeune prêt à bondir à nouveau. Alors que le garçon sautait en avant, Jeonghan enroula un bras autour de la taille du garçon, gardant ses mains sur les parties qui étaient habillées. Alors que le garçon se débattait, ses bras allèrent toucher Jeonghan ce qui lui déclancha un cri.

"Je suis désolé," chuchota Jeonghan. Le dos du jeune homme était pressé contre sa poitrine, et Jeonghan s'accrocha à sa précieuse vie. Parfois, le garçon essayait d'arracher les bras de l'aîné autour de lui, seulement pour laisser échapper un cri douloureux. "Je suis tellement désolé, reviens à moi Joshua."  
Des mains volaient partout, essayant de griffer le visage de Jeonghan. En réponse, Jeonghan enfouit son visage dans les cheveux de l'autre, murmurant "Je t'aime" et des excuses sans fin. Il entendit quelque chose craquer légèrement et sentit trois objets pointus s'enfoncer dans sa nuque, puis traînant le long du dos pendant quelques secondes. Pour finir, Jeonghan avait déplacé une main sur l'un des bras de Joshua. Le garçon tressaillit si fort que les ongles se détachèrent de son cou. Inspirant profondément, Jeonghan manœuvra Joshua pour lui faire face. Son visage se crispa de dégoût en forçant l'épaule de Joshua à se remettre en place, mais cela ne parut pas douloureux pour le garçon devant lui. "Je suis désolé," chuchota Jeonghan. Le garçon en face de lui grogna, étendant ses bras vers le cou de Jeonghan. "Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal?" Demanda Jeonghan.

Dès que les doigts touchèrent sa gorge, Jeonghan avait les avant-bras du garçon dans une poigne serrée. Il ferma les yeux, essayant d'oublier la douleur sur le visage du garçon. Il retourna le garçon une fois de plus, le dos contre sa poitrine, et croisanr ses avant-bras par dessus ceux de Joshua. Il le laissa tomber et le garçon à terre, tenant le garçon entre ses jambes. Le garçon laissa échapper des cris profonds, des cris de douleur, des cris de vengeance, mais Joshua refusa de lâcher prise.

Il laissa la voix profonde jaillir au vent et laisser chaque mot pénétrer dans ses oreilles. Il laissa chaque cri s'implanter dans sa mémoire. Il se laissa serrer la poigne qu'il avait à chaque fois que le garçon essayait de s'échapper.

Et alors, Jeonghan pouvait entendre les oiseaux chanter, et sentait le garçon dans ses bras immobile. Jeonghan se pencha sur l'épaule du garçon, relâchant légèrement sa prise sur les bras, pour voir le visage de Joshua: C'était en paix. Sa tête tombait, ses cheveux bloquant légèrement la vue de Jeonghan, mais celui-ci pouvait voir le sentiment de paix sur le visage. Les lèvres étaient légèrement écartées, les yeux fermés doucement, et il n'y avait même pas une seule ride. Avec une respiration tremblante, Jeonghan lâcha les bras de Joshua, et à la place enveloppa le jeune garçon dans un câlin serré, le tenant. "Je suis désolé," chuchota Jeonghan une dernière fois.

"Et puis je l'ai amené en bas à toi." Jeonghan finissa. La glace avait fondu dans son verre.

Le visage de Seungcheol était vide, alors qu'il regardait son second verre. "Tu m'as dit que vous aviez eu une bagarre et qu'il s 'était évanoui d'épuisement."

"Ouais, je veux dire. Il s'est évanoui d'épuisement. Au moins, je pense qu'il l'a fait. "Marmonna Jeonghan. Le deuxième ainé écouta la forte respiration du garçon à côté de lui.

"Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit ce qui s'est réellement passé?"

Jeonghan haussa les épaules.

"Tu n'avais pas le droit d'ignorer ça, Hannie." Dit Seungcheol, regardant l'autre garçon. "Joshua a vraiment souffert, et tu ne me l'as pas dit. Il pourrait encore souffrir. "

" Je sais je sais."

"Jeonghan." commenca Seungcheol, mais Jeonghan l'interrompit.  
"J'ai dit que je sais!" Grogna Jeonghan, claquant légèrement son verre contre la table. " Je ne sais pas. C'était juste trop. Je suis allé en haut pour Joshua, et en quelques minutes ses mains étaient à quelques centimètres de ma gorge. Je voulais te le dire, mais j'essayais toujours de trouver quoi dire. Et,"

"Et?"

"Et the Religious Roundtabl était toujours là. Je ne sais pas, je les blâme, ou je les ai blâmé. Je ne connais pas la cause pour être honnête. Et tu as été stressé par les cris! Je n'avais pas encore compris ce qui s'était passé, et quoi d'autre devais-je te dire Cheolie?

"La vérité Han."

"Je ne savais même pas ce qu'était la vérité!" Siffla Jeonghan en lançant un regard noir à Seungcheol. "Joshua, pendant quelques instants, me voulait mort et je ne savais pas pourquoi. Comment est-ce que je peux te dire ça?

Il y avait un silence entre les deux. Jeonghan le brisa. "Tu avais tellement peur Seungcheol, qu'il avait été blessé. Tu as eu peur que je sois blessé. Tu me laisses à peine dire un mot ... c'était juste, que je pensais que te dire plus tard serait le mieux.

"Plus tard n'est pas arrivé cependant."

"Je sais. Parce que Joshua s'est réveillé, et je ne voulais pas qu'il le sache. "

"Pourquoi pas?"

Jeonghan haussa les épaules. "Comment le prendrais-tu si je te disais que tu as essayé de me tuer?"

Seungcheol mâcha l'intérieur de sa joue alors qu'il prenait une autre gorgée de sa boisson. "Mieux que Joshua aurait probablement."

"Exactement. En plus, il semblait que tout allait bien, je veux dire en plus d'être plus obsessionnel que d'habitude. "

Seungcheol hocha la tête. "J'ai remarqué ça aussi."

"Ouais." Confirma Jeonghan, prenant une profonde inspiration. "Ouais, et puis tout a commencé à tourner en spirale en commençant par le gamin. Je ne sais pas Cheolie. Je suis tellement désolé de ne pas te l'avoir dit.

Seungcheol gloussa, son rire n'était pas rempli d'amusement, mais il n'y avait pas d'essence d'irritation. Cela semblait fatigué. "Ne t'excuse pas Hannie." Il posa sa main sur celle de Jeonghan, la pressant doucement. "Vous étiez sous le stress."

Jeonghan déglutit, sa main serrant rapidement la main de l'autre garçon. Alors que Seungcheol achevait son deuxième verre, Jeonghan le regarda curieux et inquiet. Seungcheol leva un sourcil; "Quoi?"

"Qu'aurais-tu fait?"

"Qu'est-ce que j'aurais fait à propos de quoi?" Demanda Seungcheol.

Les yeux de Jeonghan évitaient son regard. "Ai-je fait la bonne chose? Aurais-tu retenu Joshua? Il avait tellement mal, j'ai peur de le toucher parfois depuis. »Avoua-t-il, les larmes nageant dans le coin de ses yeux. "Qu'aurais-tu fait, si tu avais été moi?"

La main de Seungcheol se leva avant de tomber sans vie sur ses genoux. "Je ne sais pas," commença-t-il. "Je ne serais pas capable de gérer les cris. Je ne peux pas supporter d'entendre l'un de vous souffrir vraiment. J'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour vous empêcher de crier, vous empêcher d'avoir mal.

"N'importe quoi?"

Seungcheol agita sa main pour le barman pour prendre un troisième verre pendant qu'il parlait; "Probablement je l'aurais laissé me tuer."

 

Seungcheol pourrait l'avouer, il était légèrement éméché quand ils sont retournés au RV. Il avait une bulle dans la poitrine, essayant de s'échapper par des rires occasionnels. Jeonghan avait un bras autour de sa taille, mais pas nécessairement nécessaire, Seungcheol dit toujours que c'était agréable.

Particulièrement agréable parce que c'était le bras de Jeonghan.

C'était le bras de Jeonghan sur sa taille.

Sa taille.

Seungcheol cria à cette pensée, toujours appuyée contre l'autre garçon, faisant trébucher légèrement Jeonghan. "C'est quoi ton problème?" Demanda Jeonghan, réajustant sa prise sur la taille de Seungcheol. Le garçon plus âgé refusa de donner une réponse réelle. "Ce soir était censé être une soirée amusante pour nous deux. Au lieu de cela, tu t'es saoulé avec 8 whiskey-coca alors je suis toujours sobre de mon Black Russian.

"J'aurai dû prendre un White Russian." annonca Seungcheol, en pincant la joue du plus jeune comme un enfant. "Ça saoule plus vite."

"C'est seulement à cause de la crème, c'est mieux." Dit Jeonghan. "C'est pourquoi Joshua en boit."

C'est vrai, Joshua n'était pas un fan d'alcool. S'il voulait être éméché avec eux, il choisirait un White Russian pour se saouler, ou un Tootsie Roll. Cependant, un Tootsie Roll ne semblait pas aussi adulte que l'autre. Jeonghan le taquinait à chaque fois qu'il le commandait.

Finalement, atteignant le RV, Seungcheol se sépara du garçon. Ses bras battaient paresseusement dans l'air au-dessus de sa tête. "Joshuuuuuaaaaa ~!" Seungcheol chanta, entrant directement dans le véhicule récréatif. Il n'y avait pas de porte, comme s'il flottait à travers les murs comme un fantôme.

Quelque chose n'allait pas.

"Pourquoi la porte est-elle ouverte?" Demanda Jeonghan, et le moment où il entra, un picotement descendit le long de sa colonne vertébrale. "Joshua, pourquoi la porte est ouverte?"

Seungcheol s'était assis sur la table, les jambes croisées. Jeonghan se retourna dans le RV, voyant des armoires ouvertes des objets paresseusement jetés. Le lit, vide. Le siège du conducteur, vide. Le banc de la table à manger, vide. Il vit les couvertures dans un désordre.

"Putain où est Joshua?" Jura Jeonghan en jetant un coup d'œil sur Seungcheol. La question semblait l'avoir désoulé un peu, ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

«Appele-le, maintenant.» Ordonna Seungcheol.

Jeonghan avait déjà sorti le téléphone avant qu'il puisse finir sa phrase.


	9. Chapitre 8 : Joshua PT1

Jeonghan avait composé le numéro de Joshua à plusieurs reprises, et chaque tentative avait échoué. L'échec ne l'a pourtant pas arrêté quand il a commencé à laisser des messages vocaux de colère sur la boîte vocale de Joshua. Seungcheol se balançait de pied en pied alors qu'il regardait le désordre du lit, et l'équipement sur le sol. Le Koala du carnaval était écrasé entre le mur et le cadre de la porte. Hésitant, l'aîné marcha vers lui. Le soulevant, il remarqua des marques de griffures sur la patte droite. Il se mordit la lèvre en frottant doucement son pouce sur le koala. Il le tripota pendant quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende la voix de Jeonghan commencer à trembler à chaque mot. Il se retourna pour voir l'autre agripper son téléphone durement des deux mains, près de sa bouche. Les lèvres du jeune garçon tremblaient alors qu'il perdait ses mots pour gronder Joshua.

«Tu ne peux pas juste partir comme ça.» Le garçon sifflait, les larmes au coin de ses yeux. "Je vais te tuer quand je te trouverai. Je le ferai, je le ferai, je ... je vais te découper en lambeaux, et, e-et je trouverai ton fantôme, ta putain d'âme d'être mort, et je te transformerai en ectoplasme pur.

Quand le messqge vocal fut enregistré, Jeonghan pressait déjà de nouveau le numéro de téléphone de Joshua. Seungcheol respira profondément avant de passer du côté de l'autre garçon. Les doigts de l'aîné s'enroulèrent autour du téléphone et l'arrachèrent doucement du plus jeune. Il raccrocha et glissa le téléphone dans sa propre poche arrière.

"Hannie, c'est bon." Seungcheol réconforta. Sa voix est douce. "Il va bien aller, comme au carnaval. Il a probablement été distrait, a trouvé un spécimen de roches ou- "

"Il trouve les rochers ennuyeux ... c'est la seule chose qu'il trouve ennuyeux." Cracha Jeonghan. Ses yeux étaient froids alors qu'il regardait l'aîné. "Et ça ne va pas Seungcheol. Ce n'est pas comme le carnaval. Je ne sais pas où il est, putain!

" Je sais je sais. Qu'est-ce que je suis- "

"Non. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je t'ai peut-être raconté la vie de démon de Joshua, mais tu n'as aucune idée de pourquoi c'est si terrifiant pour lui d'être parti seul DANS CETTE VILLE»S'exclama Jeonghan, ses mains agrippant fermement les épaules de Seungcheol. "Comment je suis supposé le trouver dans une ville?! Il ne répond pas à son téléphone! Il aurait pu devenir démon ou quelque chose. Seungcheol, où est ce qu'il est? "

"Je ne sais pas, mais ça ira. Il est peut-être parti pour pas longtemps. Il va revenir."

" Tu.ne le.sais pas."

"Mais je connais Joshua."

Le dos de Jeonghan se redressa, les épaules au carré. Ses dents tripotèrent sa lèvre, prêtes à dire quelques mots, que Seungcheol était prêt à ignorer. L'aîné savait que ca serait des mots que Jeonghan regretteraient, pleureraient et s'excuseraient, alors le plus âgé s'était préparé, enroulant ses doigts fermement. Cependant, le plus jeune laissa retomber ses épaules, et laissa passer cette pensée. "Mais Joshua ... Joshua n'est plus Joshua."

Seungcheol regarda les yeux du plus jeune pendant quelques secondes, les lisant alors que la lumière rebondissait sur ses iris. "Non, Joshua est toujours Joshua, comme quand tu es enervé, tu es toujours Jeonghan, quand j'ai peur, je suis toujours Seungcheol. Ce qui se passe avec lui, c'est juste, comment l'appellerait-il, un inconvénient? »Jeonghan leva les yeux au ciel. "C'est juste un obstacle sur notre chemin, et nous allons résoudre ça, comme nous trouvons toujours une solution."

"Mais nous avons besoin de Joshua pour résoudre ce problème."

Seungcheol était d'accord. "Oui, nous avons besoin de Joshua."

Il baissa la tête, la honte rampant dans sa colonne vertébrale. "Comment on le trouve ?"

"Comme je l'ai dit, Joshua est toujours le même. Qu'est-ce qui l'aurait poussé à laisser son matériel derrière lui, avec ou sans démon?

Il n'y eut qu'une seconde pause jusqu'à ce qu'ils parlent tous les deux simultanément; "La maison hantée." Les deux se précipitèrent hors de leur RV à la seconde.

Avant de partir, Jeonghan jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la cuisine en désordre. Au moment où il était entré et avait vu la folie qui avait eu lieu, Jeonghan le savait déjà. Quand il a vu le lit, il avait supposé le pire. Quand Joshua ne décrocha pas le téléphone, Jeonghan sentit le sol prêt à céder. Seungcheol ne savait pas, ne comprenait pas ce que le démon ferait, ne comprenait pas ce que ferait Joshua. Le plus jeune perdrait le contrôle, comme l'enfant l'avait fait. Il serait rendu à casser ce qui se trouve autour de lui, des équipements, leur appartement, puis il se réveillerait et ne se souviendrait de rien. Seungcheol n'a pas compris cela. Jeonghan a vu Joshua combattre ce démon en lui, l'a vu s'asseoir au milieu de la nuit fixant le néant pendant une heure avant de s'endormir. Il a vu les mains de Joshua se contracter. Joshua pensait que c'était un besoin de recherche. Cependant, Jeonghan savait que c'était le démon qui essayait de prendre le dessus.

Et Joshua n'en avait aucune idée.

Jeonghan se demandait si c'était intelligent de ne pas le dire au plus jeune garçon, mais il refusait toujours de lui dire la vérité. Comment dites-vous à quelqu'un que son humanité est en train de lui glisser entre les doigts, que ses rêves passent de l'étude des morts à en devenir un?

Jeonghan ne savait pas, et a refusé d'utiliser la mauvaise méthode pour le faire.

Seungcheol avait suggéré de se rendre à la maison, d'apporter leur équipement au cas où. Jeonghan ne fut pas d'accord, attrapa le bras de Seungcheol et le traîna avec lui alors qu'ils marchaient vers leur destination. Jeonghan ne voulait pas ramener tout ça au travail. Il ne voulait donner à personne une excuse d'ignorer ce qui venait de se passer. Il voulait entrer, prendre Joshua, sortir. La voiture aurait peut-être été plus rapide pour y arriver, mais il connaissait ses amis. Il savait qu'ils décideraient de travailler cette nuit-là, mais Jeonghan était prêt à les frapper tous les deux s'ils mentionnaient le travail.

Pendant qu'ils marchaient, Seungcheol glissa son bras hors de sa prise et, au lieu de cela, enroula ses doigts autour de ceux de Jeonghan. Ils marchèrent en silence pendant un kilomètre, et ce n'est que lorsqu'ils atteignirent la maison qu'ils firent une pause. Jeonghan soupira, se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée et tourna la poignée.

"Elle est fermée à clé." Gémit Jeonghan, traînant une main sur son visage. "Il n'est pas venu ici?"

"Nan, il est venu ici." Annonça Seungcheol. Confus, Jeonghan jeta un coup d'œil à l'aîné qui regardait par la fenêtre de la maison. Le deuxième a également regardé à travers la vitre pour voir une fenêtre brisée au loin, le verre brisé sur le sol de la cuisine.

\- Ça pourrait être vieux Cheollie, remarqua Jeonghan en haussant les épaules. "D'ailleurs, Joshua ne viendrait pas par effraction, même si c'était pour le travail." Jeonghan sentit son dos picoter à ces mots. Il soupira. "... ou peut-être qu'il le ferait."

"Allons y jeter un coup d'œil. Peut-être que Joshua ne l'a pas fait, peut-être qu'il l'a fait. Le vérifier ne nous fera pas de mal. "

"Les derniers mots les plus utilisés " marmonna Jeonghan, en continuant à avancer péniblement sur le côté de la maison. Avec l'aide de Seungcheol, Jeonghan grimpa d'abord par la fenêtre, repoussant le verre perdu avant de laisser Seungcheol grimper.

Quand les deux atterrirent sur le sol de la cuisine, ils regardèrent autour d'eux. Bien qu'ils savaient tous deux qu'il s'agissait d'une maison abandonnée, ou plutôt d'une maison à vendre, c'était encore bizarre avec le manque de décorations. Légèrement distraits, les deux marchèrent dans le couloir, vérifiant au hasard les pièces. Leurs mains encore une fois reliées par leurs petits doigts. Alors qu'ils se retournaient, les deux se figèrent. Devant eux, Joshua était là.

Son corps était à plat contre le sol, une main tendue vers l'extérieur, loin des escaliers. Seungcheol jeta un coup d'œil dans la direction de la main, pour ne voir qu'un mur beige. Cependant, Jeonghan se dirigea directement à côté du garçon. Il retourna le garçon, lui levant légèrement la tête.

"Joshua, hey Joshua. Réveille-toi, ordonna Jeonghan en secouant sa main qui était molle. Seungcheol fit un pas de plus, regardant les yeux de son petit ami le plus jeune rester fermer, mais l'air passait entre ses lèvres. Ce fut avec ça que retombèrent les épaules de Seungcheol, et qu'un souffle échappa enfin de ses propres lèvres. Jeonghan, d'un autre côté, serra plus fort la main du garçon, la brandissant dangereusement. "Réveille-toi."

"Hannie, il va bien. Il respire. "

Le visage de Jeonghan se retourna pour lancer un regard noir dans l'âme de l'aîné. " Bien. Il aurait préféré être mort quand il se réveillera. "

Seungcheol leva un sourcil, secouant la tête. "Je ne comprends pas très bien ta logique, mais fais attention à lui quand il se réveille."

Jeonghan enroula le visage de Joshua dans la poitrine de son aîné, une main enroulée dans ses cheveux pour le protéger. * Bruit de Sifflement.*

"Est-ce que tu viens de me siffler?"

Jeonghan haussa les épaules avant de serrer le plus jeune contre lui-même. "Réveille-toi avant que je te tue."

"Je ne pense vraiment pas que les menaces soient ...", marmonna Seungcheol, avant de se figer en regardant le corps de Joshua se réveiller. "'Shua!"

Le visage du garçon se détourna de Jeonghan, et les deux hommes aînés regardaient ses yeux s'ouvrir. "C'est moi?"

Un sourire se forma sur les lèvres de Seungcheol. "Ouais, c'est toi mon pote."

Lentement, Joshua commença à s'asseoir avec les bras de Jeonghan toujours serrés autour de lui. Une de ses mains se souleva lentement pour tapoter le côté de sa tête, il grimaça légèrement tandis qu'il effleurait une bosse. "Oh" marmonna-t-il.

"Non." Jeonghan grogna. Joshua cligna des yeux avant de tourner la tête pour regarder le garçon qui le berçait.

"Non?" Demanda Joshua.

"Ouais, non?" Répéta Seungcheol.

"Ouais. Non. "Jeonghan gémit. Le deuxième aîné aida le jeune garçon jusqu'à ce qu'il soit agenouillé devant Jeonghan, les deux maintenant au même niveau. Il tenait fermement les épaules du plus jeune, lui lançant un regard furieux. "Tu ne peux pas te réveiller et être complètement pardonné."

"Hannie, peut-être qu'il devrait se reposer un peu avant-"

"Non!" Cria Jeonghan, ses doigts s'enfonçant un peu dans les épaules de Joshua. Quand les yeux du plus jeune homme vacillèrent nerveusement, Jeonghan relâcha son emprise. "Tu ne peux pas continuer à faire ça Joshua."

Joshua se mordit la lèvre, son regard se posa sur le mur à côté d'eux. "Continuez à faire quoi?"

"Partir, et ensuite te mettre en danger. C'est quoi ton problème Joshua?! "

Quelque chose semblait claquer dans l'esprit de Joshua, car ses yeux retournaient à ceux de Jeonghan. " Que veux-tu dire? Quand est-ce que je suis parti et que je me suis attiré des ennuis?

«Eh bien aujourd'hui, par exemple!» Cracha Jeonghan, une main qui s'agitait hystériquement comme pour souligner son point de vue. Joshua écarta l'autre main de lui, manœuvrant pour s'asseoir en tailleur.

"En plus d'aujourd'hui Hannie."

"Au carnaval-"

"Je n'ai même pas eu de problèmes." Joshua se moqua, croisant les bras. "Tu as eu tes spideys-sense et tu as couru à ma recherche. Rien. N'est. Arrivé. Sauf peut-être jouer et perdre quelques jeux stupides. "

Les doigts de Jeonghan se courbèrent dangereusement dans ses propres cuisses. "La putain de sorcière dans une tente. Voilà ce qui est arrivé."

Les yeux de Joshua se rétrécirent. Seungcheol s'appuya contre la porte, ses épaules s'affaissant: il ne peut pas arrêter cette conversation. Pas cette fois-ci.

"Tu sais, je me dirigeais vers le RV quand tu as appelé." Joshua défia. "Si tu n'étais pas sorti, nous n'aurions jamais marché ensemble et nous ne serions jamais allés à la tente. Alors, peut-être que c'est ta faute si ça s'est passé, pas la mienne. "

Seungcheol regarda les épaules de Jeonghan se lever, ses cheveux pratiquement dressés. "Excuse-moi?" Siffla Jeonghan. Joshua haussa les épaules et se leva. Seungcheol remarqua que le plus jeune trébucha, mais pensa qu'il valait mieux ne pas interférer avec lui en ce moment. Tant qu'il n'était pas tombé, Seungcheol n'était pas trop inquiet.

"Excuse-moi", répondit Joshua en regardant le deuxième ainé.

"Tu aurais été tué par cette chienne ou quelque chose", accusa Jeonghan. Joshua se moqua, détournant les yeux.

"Je ne serais jamais allé là-bas si ça n'avait pas été pour toi. Mon dieu. Jeonghan. "Joshua fit des guillemets avec ses doigts. Sa voix est toujours aussi douce. "As-tu d'autres exemples pour moi, pendant que tu y es Han?"

Il y eut une longue pause. Les yeux de Joshua regardent avec défi dans ceux de l'autre.

"Ouais, en fait j'en ai." Annonça Jeonghan en se levant. Il dépoussiéra son jean avant de regarder l'autre garçon. "Au musée! Tu as perdu connaissance Joshua. Je ne peux plus jamais te laisser seul.

"Je me suis évanoui. Oui, bien sûr. "Joshua le regarda. "Mais ce n'était pas parce que j'étais seul, c'était parce que j'étais moi. C'est tout. "

"NON! Joshua. "Jeonghan siffla, saisissant les avant-bras du plus jeune. Seungcheol vit un éclair de douleur traverser les yeux de Joshua. Sur ce, Seungcheol tendit la main, une main tomba sur l'épaule de Jeonghan. Le deuxième aîné la gifla. "C'était en fait parce que tu n'étais pas toi."

"Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire?" Questionna Joshua, tirant sur ses épaules pour essayer de ramener ses bras. Jeonghan les serra encore plus. Lorsque la douleur lui revint aux yeux, Seungcheol remarqua une vague de confusion. Cette confusion n'était cependant pas dû à la question, mais dirigée vers les mains de Jeonghan sur ses avant-bras.

"C'est parce que tu sais, que tu ne l'es pas. Tu es juste.. ». Jeonghan se débattit, son emprise se détendit. A cette occasion, Joshua ressera ses bras vers sa poitrine. Les yeux de Seungcheol s'élargirent à ce qui semblait être des marques de brûlure sur les avant-bras. Ses lèvres s'ouvrirent pour le questionner, quand Joshua parla le premier.

" Pas quoi? Pas assez fort? Pas assez capable? "Joshua aboya. "Pas un homme musclé comme Seungcheol? Pas un manipulateur comme toi? Bien sûr, je ne peux pas courtiser des étrangers, ou soulever une tonne de briques, mais je n'ai pas besoin de vous pour me protéger. Je suis un homme adulte Jeonghan. Désolé je ne suis pas juste un animal de compagnie à garder autour. "

Les yeux de Jeonghan s'adoucirent, ses propres bras tombant à ses côtés. "Joshua ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire."

"Ce n'est pas ça?" Attaqua le plus jeune, enroulant ses bras autour de lui. Sa voix ne vacillait toujours pas, encore une fois calme, stable, professionnelle: Distant. "Parce que tu sais, je suis celui qui ne peut pas vous laisser seul les gars! Vous seriez morts à l'hôtel sans moi. Seungcheol aurait sauté du balcon, tu l'aurais suivi avec toutes les menaces que Gambino te disait. Vous n'auriez pas l'équipement que vous avez maintenant avec moi. Je ne suis pas juste une mascotte Jeonghan. "

Les yeux de Jeonghan durcirent de nouveau à la mention de Gambino. " Ce n'est pas juste."

"Ce qui n'est pas juste, c'est moi qui est juste moi et qui finit par recevoir toute ta colère." La voix de Joshua avait vacillé. Seungcheol s'était déplacé pour se tenir entre les deux; Une de ses mains se leva en direction des cheveux de Jeonghan, les tripotant doucement pendant que l'autre main s'accrochait doucement à la main de Joshua. "Honnêtement, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! Pourquoi es-tu toujours en colère contre moi?! "

"Je ne suis pas toujours en colère contre toi." Jeonghan recula. Seungcheol regarda le deuxième ainé essuyé une larme rebelle qui coulait de son oeil.

Seungcheol se décida à les interrompre; "Peut-être que nous devrions rentrer et arrêter cette conversation."

Mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'écoutait. "Si tu l'es!" S'exclama Joshua, ses joues rouge vif. Seungcheol sentit ses os se briser sous l'emprise de Joshua.

" Je ne le suis pas!"

"ALORS C'ETAIT QUOI CE QUE TU AS FAIT JUSTE AVANT?" Cria le garçon, les larmes coulant librement sur le jeune visage. Sa voix se calma, se maîtrisant. "Qu'est ce que tu viens de faire? Qu'est ce que tu as fait cette nuit à l'hôtel quand je voulais faire le repérage aussi? Quand tu m'as dit que tu ne voulais pas que je le fasse? Pourquoi Seungcheol peut-il faire quoi que ce soit, et je ne peux pas? Pourquoi es-tu en colère contre moi parce que je suis moi? "

"Parce que tu n'es pas toi!"

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, Hannie?" Le jeune garçon s'écria: "Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?"

Les mains de Jeonghan traînaient sur son visage, épuisées. Comme ils se mordaient les lèvres, la douleur, la peur, la tristesse étaient clairement écrites sur le visage du second ainé. Seungcheol le regardait, inquiet, quoique un peu curieux; Va t-il lui dire? "Ça veut dire, ça veut dire ..."

"J'écoute." Ricana Joshua. Seungcheol pressa la main du jeune garçon dans un avertissement. Ils étaient tous deux en train de dépasser les bornes. C'était quelques minutes avant que quelqu'un dise quelque chose qu'il regretterait.

"Ca veut dire que toutes tes obsessions du moment ne sont pas normales, quelque chose ne va pas, je ne sais pas." Grommela Jeonghan. "Quelque chose ne va pas avec toi ou ..." Les yeux du garçon s'élargirent. "Attends, attends, attends, attends, attends, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire."

Les deux garçons plus âgés regardèrent les yeux de Joshua durcir, les larmes semblant avoir été gelées sur commande. "Ha. Bien sûr. De tel mot, pour un manipulateur, "les mots de Joshua étaient lents. "Pour un manipulateur aussi fantastique, tu ne sais vraiment pas quand te contrôler, n'est-ce pas? Tu ne sais pas quand fermer ta bouche. "

Seungcheol haletait. "Joshua!"

Jeonghan avait soit ignoré la critique, soit était concentré sur comment contrôler ses paroles, car ses prochains mots étaient; "J'essaie de dire que tu es un démon Joshua."

La teinte désespérée de sa voix passa inaperçue pour Joshua, car le garçon cracha en retour. "Je te verrai en enfer alors."

Les sourcils de Seungcheol se plissèrent alors qu'il entendait ces derniers mots, la voix ne conservant pas la même douceur que Joshua avait habituellement quand il était en colère. La voix était plus profonde, plus sombre, semblait presque être superposée à la propre voix de Joshua. Cependant, Seungcheol ne s'est pas attardé dessus quand il a regardé le plus jeune s'enfuir rapidement, trébuchant légèrement quand il commenca à marcher rapidement. Au lieu de suivre le plus jeune, ce que Jeonghan aurait probablement préféré, l'aîné enveloppa une main réconfortante autour des épaules de l'ange, le serrant contre lui. Le deuxième aîné n'a pas lutté, penchant plutôt une tête fatiguée sur son épaule.

"J'ai foiré." Admit Jeonghan. Seungcheol répondit seulement en serrant le garçon plus fort. "Je fais que de foirer."

Seungcheol secoua la tête et déposa un doux baiser sur le front du garçon. "Non tu ne l'as pas fait."

"Je le fais pourtant," chuchota Jeonghan, enroulant ses doigts dans ceux de Seungcheol. " Je le fais. Shua a raison.

"Raison par rapport à quoi?" Demanda Seungcheol. Jeonghan enfouit son visage plus loin dans les épaules de Seungcheol.

"Raison à propos de moi qui évacue ma colère sur lui, à propos de lui qui est un adulte. Que nous n'avons pas besoin de protéger. "Répondit Jeonghan. "Raison sur moi qui est un manipulateur."

Seungcheol fit un gémissement de désapprobation. "Tu n'es pas un manipulateur."

" Je le suis tellement. J'ai manipulé les gars de l'hôtel, je manipule les conversations pour avoir ce que je veux. J'ai manipulé Joshua pour m'embrasser sur la plage. Je vous ai manipulé par le passé, et je continuerai probablement à le faire à l'avenir. Jeonghan recula, essayant de se séparer de Seungcheol, mais en vain. Seungcheol enroula fermement son autre bras autour de Jeonghan.

Seungcheol rit doucement. "D'accord, tu es un manipulateur."

"HEY!" Protesta Jeonghan. "Je le fais parce que je m'en soucie."

"Nous y voilà", souligna Seungcheol. "Tu ne nous as jamais manipulés. Bien sûr, tu as manipulé le gars de l'hôtel pour nous obtenir une chambre gratuite, mais c'est juste toi ... Je ne déteste pas cette partie de toi. Nous suivons tous avec joie la façon dont tu mènes les conversations Jeonghan, et tu n'as jamais cessé de parler de ce que nous aimons. Si tu l'avais vraiment fait, nous n'aurions pas de RV maintenant. Et Joshua t'as embrassé parce que, surprise, surprise, Joshua t'apprécie. "Expliqua Seungcheol. Il pressa doucement son nez contre celui de Jeonghan. "Et pour mémoire, je t'aime aussi."

Seungcheol sourit doucement à la légère rougeur qui couvrait les joues du garçon. "Je t'aime beaucoup, certains diraient même que c'est de l'amour."

"Il vaut mieux que se soit de l'amour, abruti." Marmonna Jeonghan.

\- C'est de l'amour, Hannie. Murmura Seungcheol en pressant ses lèvres contre celles de Jeonghan. Le baiser était léger, doux et innocent. Pourtant, Jeonghan ferma les yeux, essayant d'ignorer le monde autour d'eux. Jeonghan enroula ses bras autour de la taille de l'aîné, accrochant ses deux petits doigts derrière le dos du garçon, une promesse qu'il ne laisserait jamais partir cet homme.

"Je t'aime aussi." Dit Jeonghan dans le baiser.

" Je sais."

"J'aime Joshua aussi."

"Il le sait."

Jeonghan recula la tête en regardant fixement Seungcheol. "Est-ce qu'il a raison? Il est tellement en colère. "

Seungcheol soupira, le sourire disparut de son visage. "Jeonghan, pendant que je t'aime, et comprends pourquoi tu as fait ça et dit ça ... tu ne l'as pas bien fait." L'aîné sentit son cœur souffrir lorsque la tristesse apparut sur le visage de l'autre garçon.

"Juste... il ne comprend pas ce qui se passe." Se plaignit Jeonghan en tirant sur le dos de la veste de Seungcheol.

"Et à qui la faute?" Demanda Seungcheol. Jeonghan soupira et évita le contact visuel alors que ses dents jouaient avec sa lèvre. "Jeonghan? A qui la faute? "

"Arrête de me faire répondre aux questions à haute voix." Gémit Jeonghan. "Mais ouais, c'est à moi. C'est de ma faute. Je ne peux juste pas lui dire, et comment, les choses changeraient-elles même si je le faisais?

"Que veux tu dire?"

Jeonghan haussa les épaules, mettant ses doigts devant les vêtements de l'ainé, jouant avec les extrémités. "Ça ne changera pas le fait que j'ai peur que à chaque fois qu'il est seul que quelque chose tourne mal, ou qu'il se blesse. Cela ne change pas qu'un démon essaie de le déchirer de l'intérieur. Cela ne change rien à cela. "

"Ouais, mais ça change de comment il va réagir Hannie. Garder des secrets fait plus de mal que de bien. »Expliqua Seungcheol et leva une main pour relever le menton de l'autre garçon. Le regard du cadet à la même taille que celui de Seungcheol. "Sais-tu comment deux personnes peuvent garder un secret?"

"Parce que l'une est morte."

Seungcheol hocha la tête, un sourire triste sur les lèvres. "Ne garde pas de secrets Hannie. Nous sommes trois dans cette relation, et jusqu'à présent, seulement deux personnes connaissent le secret. Nous ne voulons pas que cela finisse avec quelqu'un blessé, alors tu dois lui dire. "

Jeonghan bouda. "Pourquoi ne lui as-tu pas dit alors?"

"Ce n'est pas à moi de le dire Hannie."

Jehong hocha la tête et attrapa le doigt contre son menton. Il le souleva doucement à ses lèvres, et l'embrassa. " Je vais lui dire."

"Bien, mais d'abord tu dois faire quelque chose que tu détestes encore plus", taquina Seungcheol. Jeonghan leva les yeux au ciel et serra la main en détournant les yeux.

"Je vais m'excuser,"

"Et ne te bats pas avec lui. Je ne veux pas qu'il soit rancunier.

"Joshua n'est pas rancunier." Les deux rirent.

Ils ont ri parce que c'est vrai. Le plus jeune ne garderait pas rancune, c'était plus le cas de Jeonghan. Après une dispute, même une que le plus jeune aurait gagné, Joshua penserait, l'analyserait et se trouverait vaincu par son propre argument. Peut-être que dans un sens c'était une rancune, mais une contre lui-même, pas contre quelqu'un d'autre.

Avec un dernier baiser, les deux se séparèrent et se dirigèrent vers la porte, les doigts accrochés l'un à l'autre. À l'extérieur de la maison, au loin, ils aperçurent Joshua recroquevillé sur un banc. Ses jambes étaient recroquevillées sur lui, le bout de ses chaussures pendait par-dessus bord. Son regard se concentrait sur le ciment en dessous. Alors qu'ils marchaient, le regard de Jeonghan ne s'éloignait jamais du garçon, mais son esprit vagabondait.

Il repensa à quand il a rencontré le garçon.

C'était il y a des années, presque cinq, six peut-être sept ans. Jeonghan n'a jamais compté, seulement veillé à avoir la date dans son téléphone chaque année. Les nombres étaient la chose de Joshua, et la date de célébration était celle de Seungcheol. Jeonghan se contenta de reconnaître que le temps était passé pour eux, car personnellement, il n'avait jamais pensé que cela dépasserait un an.

Dieu, il était si heureux que cela l'ait fait.

Mais quand ils se sont rencontrés, Jeonghan et Seungcheol étaient déjà amis, ils se sont rencontrés dans les circonstances les plus inhabituelles. Les deux étaient pratiquement inséparables au moment où ils rencontrèrent Joshua, et vivaient tranquillement dans la voiture de Seungcheol. Ils étaient des esprits libres, comme Seungcheol aimait les appeler. Autant que Jeonghan le savait, le garçon se qualifiait de libre d'esprit bien avant de rencontrer l'un d'entre eux, et il prétend toujours qu'ils étaient encore libres d'esprit, juste avec un peu plus ouvert d'esprit qu'il espérait.

Joshua trouva cette déclaration drôle. Jeonghan la trouva génante. Seungcheol la trouva révolutionnaire. Personne n'a discuté de leurs opinions à ce sujet.

Pour être honnête, Seungcheol était en fait le premier à rencontrer le garçon. C'était un conte héroïque, comme aimait le dire Seungcheol. Joshua ne l'a jamais nié, Jeonghan a parfois joué le jeu. Leurs opinions n'ont pas changé, le fait que Seungcheol a en fait toujours ressenti le besoin d'aider ceux dans le besoin, sans aucun contexte. Jeonghan était très reconnaissant pour cela, mais il aurait aimé que cela change après Joshua.

Vous voyez, le jour où ils ont rencontré Joshua était seulement quelques mois après que Jeonghan et Seungcheol se soient rencontrés. Ils étaient dans sa voiture, en Corée à l'époque, traversant des rues douteuses. Seungcheol était perdu, Jeonghan savait où aller pour retrouver le chemin, mais il était trop amusé par le chiot géant qui lui servait de conducteur et qui avait l'air agacé par Google Maps dont l'icône planait au-dessus de l'océan Pacifique. Jeonghan avait les pieds suspendus par la vitre de la voiture, jouant avec son téléphone paresseusement. Ils furent arrêtés à un feu quand Seungcheol s'en aperçut - Jeonghan se plaignait de "Avance, c'est vide, c'est la nuit. Personne ne verra . Juste avaaaance ~ ". Mais ce n'était pas la lumière rouge qui faisait geler le corps de Seungcheol. Une seconde après que Jeonghan se soit plaint, un frisson lui courut dans le dos. À contrecœur, le plus jeune garçon s'assit sur son siège et ferma la fenêtre, supposant qu'il faisait froid. Quand la lumière est devenue verte, Jeonghan poussa joyeusement l'autre. "Allez, le feu est vert."

Mais le conducteur n'avança pas. Jeonghan pencha la tête pour mieux voir Seungcheol, pour voir que le visage de l'aîné était rempli de concentration. Il suivit son regard pour voir deux mâles parler au coin du trottoir. Un des hommes était terriblement grand, adossé au mur d'un immeuble en brique, les bras croisés. Jean noir sportif et un sweat à capuche gris, il ne semblait pas le plus sympathique. Ses cheveux étaient graissés en arrière, et noir, un sourire effrayant joué sur ses lèvres. L'autre mâle était légèrement plus petit, plus mince. Il portait un chandail beige sur un jean bleu. Il sautait d'un pied à l'autre alors qu'il parlait à l'autre.

Seungcheol ouvrit sa propre fenêtre. Jeonghan ne sentit pas une brise, mais un frisson qui lui remonta la colonne vertébrale. En conséquence, Jeonghan tirait sur la manche de Seungcheol. "Hey, je ne me sens pas si bien à propos de ça. Allons-y."

"Pareil."

Soupirant, Jeonghan tirait dessus plus fort. "Non je veux dire partir d'ici. Je ressens un sentiment étrange, partons.

Seungcheol soupira en jetant un coup d'œil vers le plus jeune. Cependant, ses oreilles se crispèrent quand il entendit la voix du petit garçon étranger parler. C'était difficile à entendre, mais Seungcheol comprit.

"Alors, tu sais où c'est? C'est à Gangnam, et je sais que je suis vraiment loin, mais si tu peux juste me désigner le bon endroit, je l'apprécierais vraiment. "Demanda le garçon, un léger accent perceptible après chaque mot. Il tenait un bout de papier, des mots gribouillés dessus et un livre. C'est alors que les deux garçons dans la voiture ont remarqué la valise sur le côté.

Le plus grand des garçons pinça ses lèvres, regardant dans le ciel comme s'il pensait.

"C'est un étranger", marmonna Seungcheol.

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait pensé ça, la valise ou son accent?" se moqua Jeonghan. Seungcheol fit un mouvement de silence avec sa main, son attention toujours sur les étrangers. Le feu était redevenu rouge.

L'homme plus grand s'est alors poussé hors du mur vers l'autre garçon. "C'est juste au sud d'ici, je vais t'y emmener."

Les yeux de Seungcheol se rétrécirent. "C'est au nord d'ici," marmonna-t-il. Jeonghan jeta un coup d'œil inquiet à l'autre homme.

"Vraiment?" Ces mots étaient en anglais. "Merci beaucoup!"

"Ne le mentionne pas." L'homme sourit, se glissant à côté du garçon et plaçant sa main sur la plante de son dos. "Reste juste à côté, on ne peut pas faire confiance à ces rues."

Seungcheol mettait déjà la voiture sur la côté alors que l'homme plus grand commençait à pousser le plus petit dans la mauvaise direction. La main sur le dos du mâle se déplace lentement vers le bas.

«Cheol, attends.» Ordonna Jeonghan, en tendant la main avec hésitation.

Seungcheol donna un sourire rassurant à l'autre homme avant de se glisser hors du siège du conducteur. Après avoir abandonné, Jeonghan claqua sa tête contre le repose tête de son siège et laissa Seungcheol courir vers les étrangers. "Tue-toi, qu'est-ce que je m'en fiche."

Mais c'était parce qu'il se souciait qu'il gardait son regard sur le mâle qui courait de l'autre côté de la rue.

" Hey! Jisoo! "Appela Seungcheol.

'Jisoo?' Pensa Jeonghan, 'Qui est ce putain de Jisoo?'

Les deux hommes se retournèrent. Un sourire légèrement inquiet était sur les lèvres du plus petit, et il ne passa pas inaperçu pour Seungcheol. Quand il arriva à leur côté, l'homme étrange enveloppa son bras de façon possessive autour de la taille du plus petit. Les yeux du plus jeune s'écarquillèrent dans la confusion, et son regard se posa soudainement sur la rue, jetant un coup d'œil à Seungcheol, l'homme, la voiture, Jeonghan, la superette de l'autre côté de la rue, puis vers Seungcheol.

"Jisoo, pourquoi es-tu si loin de chez toi?" Demanda Seungcheol, se rapprochant. "C'est dangereux de partir avec des étrangers, d'ailleurs tu ne vas pas à Gangnam?"

Le jeune garçon pencha la tête, le nez crissant légèrement. "Si ?" Sa voix était douce comme un ange, du moins c'est ce que Seungcheol dira à Jeonghan cette nuit-là.

«Alors pourquoi tu vas dans le sens inverse?» Seungcheol laissa échapper un rire. C'était faux. Jeonghan savait que c'était faux, mais c'est parce que Jeonghan avait entendu son vrai rire. C'était faux, mais c'était relaxant. "Mec, tu te perds toujours. J'ai une voiture, je vais te déposer. "

Pendant que les mots étaient prononcés, Jeonghan les regarda être enregistrés une syllabe à la fois. Le visage du jeune garçon était si facile à lire, le nez crisé, les sourcils froncés, puis les yeux s'élargissant. Le garçon fit un pas vers Seungcheol, seulement pour se sentir attiré contre le plus grand des hommes. Les yeux du garçon s'élargirent encore plus, mais il y eut un éclair de panique. Un autre picotement, un fort picotement, parcourut sa colonne vertébrale, et Jeonghan soupira, agacé. Il poussa son corps par la fenêtre de la voiture et salua les trois.

"Yo, maman t'attend Jisoo." Cria Jeonghan. Le garçon regarda Jeonghan avec confusion, à juste titre.

Joshua tenta d'avancer encore une fois avant de se faire saisir comme une poupée et de se faire jeter dans le mur de briques à côté d'eux. Le grand homme marcha devant lui, et sortit les poings. Jeonghan laissa échapper un soupir pénible et odieux.

"Seungcheol tu as pas interêt à te lancer dans un putain de combat, sinon je vais sérieusement conduire la voiture tout seul." Jeonghan jura, mais Seungcheol avait déjà écarté ses pieds et plié les genoux, prêt à se battre "Eh merde"


	10. Chapitre 9 : Joshua PT2

Le combat ne dura pas longtemps. Jeonghan estimait qu'il fallut cinq minutes au total, ce qui était une estimation généreuse. Il y avait eut quelques coups de poing perdus, des coups de pied embarrassants et des mots menaçants partagés entre les deux. En fin de compte, seulement quelques-uns semblaient avoir vraiment fait une différence dans le combat. Jeonghan s'était assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, les pieds toujours dans la voiture, les bras sur le toit. Une main le tenant pour ne pas tomber pendant qu'il regardait fixement la scène en face de lui. Le grand étranger balança un coup de poing, seulement pour que son poignet soit saisi par Seungcheol. Dans un mouvement fluide, Seungcheol tira le bras vers lui, le tordant de manière à ce que le bras soit posé contre ses propres omoplates, avant de laisser son bras libre se courber pour donner un coup de coude dans la gorge de l'homme. Quand l'étranger a automatiquement tenté de reculer, Seungcheol lâcha le poignet, ce qui fit trébucher l'homme. En colère, celui-ci jeta un autre coup de poing, au moment où il se releva. Seungcheol esquiva, pressant son poing durement contre le ventre de son adversaire. Avec un gémissement, l'homme recula.

"Je pourrais faire ça toute la journée" annonça Seungcheol. "Pars maintenant, ou pars plus tard dans un sac pour les corps morts, ton choix."

La bouche de Jeonghan s'ouvrit légèrement, prête à commenter la folie de sa remarque, mais décida finalement de rester tranquille pour le moment ce qui était le meilleur; Seungcheol a peut-être été dramatique, mais pour être honnête, Jeonghan n'était pas très sûr de ça.

Les mots cependant, semblaient avoir fait l'affaire. L'étranger se moqua, agitant une main de défaite vers Seungcheol avant de trainer les pieds en partant. Quand il fut à bonne distance, Seungcheol se redressa et nettoya son jean. Avec un sourire éclatant, il se retourna et tendit une main douce au garçon qu'il avait appelé 'Jisoo' quelques minutes auparavant.

" Hey! Je suis Seungcheol. »Il salua, sa main toujours suspendue entre les deux mâles. " Quel est ton nom?"

Maladroitement, l'autre garçon attacha sa main à Seungcheol qui la secoua doucement. "Joshua", répondit le garçon. " Mon nom est Joshua."

"Whoua ! J'étais si proche. "Seungcheol sourit. Le plus vieux des deux hommes tourna la tête pour regarder Jeonghan, un sourire fier sur son visage. "Jeonghan! J'ai presque deviné son nom!

Jeonghan leva les yeux au ciel, mais sourit toujours en signe de reconnaissance.

"Quoi qu'il en soit, je veux dire que tu le sais probablement, mais tu ne devrais pas compter sur des inconnus dans la rue pour te donner des instructions, en particulier la nuit." Expliqua Seungcheol, ses mains bougeant alors qu'il parlait. "Ce n'est pas la technique la plus sûre pour arriver là où tu dois aller. Pour aller dans un restaurant ou quelque chose. "

Joshua rit, son nez se plissant. "Probablement pas mais c'est ce qui m'a permis d'aller aussi loin dans la vie. Il est naturel de rencontrer quelques mauvais œufs. "

"Tu ne voudrais peut-être pas courir le risque de tomber sur de mauvais œufs." Murmura Seungcheol.

Joshua haussa les épaules. "On ne peut pas toujours rester à l'écart des mauvaises choses, tu dois y faire face."

Seungcheol hocha la tête, son visage légèrement froissé alors qu'il pensait aux mots prononcés: Jeonghan savait même qu'après quelques mois, Seungcheol était amical et extraverti. Il savait que le garçon aiderait quelqu'un dans le besoin, parler à ceux qui en avaient besoin, mais «besoin» était le mot-clé. Le type à être un peu plus sceptique des autres, un peu plus rationnel sur une situation, un peu plus amical envers ceux qui ont besoin de bonté, il ne la mettrait à l'envers à ces gens. Cependant, lui-même ne comptait pas sur des étrangers, ni ne parlait à ceux qu'il ne pensait pas utiles. Seungcheol était insouciant dans la vie, mais pas avec les gens. Joshua cependant, était insouciant, ou plutôt naïf. Jeonghan ne savait pas ce qu'il préférait s'il devait choisir.

En se grattant la nuque, Seungcheol sourit doucement au garçon. "Eh bien, je sais que cela contredit ce que je viens de dire, mais je peux te conduire là où tu veux aller, si tu veux. J'ai une voiture, et nous sommes en train de nous promener en ce moment, donc ça ne devrait pas poser de problème. "

Le garçon regarda Seungcheol comme un cerf perdu. Nerveusement, Seungcheol bougea la tête d'un côté à l'autre, comme pour lui rappeler qu'il était toujours devant lui. Puis, le garçon regarda sa valise avant de jeter un coup d'œil à Seungcheol.

"Ce serait bien." Répondit Joshua en souriant doucement. "Mais d'abord, si ça ne te dérange pas. Puis-je courir au 7/11 (nom d'une superette) là-bas et prendre quelques collations. Je peux aussi te prendre quelques trucs, en guise de remerciement.

Les yeux de Seungcheol ont voyagé au 7/11 quand il en a parlé; "Bien sûr, mais tu n'as besoin de rien pour moi. Je vais bien. Le seul fait de savoir que tu es en sécurité serait assez pour moi. "

Jeonghan vit une légère rougeur se répandre sur les joues du garçon. Les mains du garçon tâtonnant sur le livre dans sa main. "Euh, ouais, ouais. Alors je vais aller chercher des affaires, et je te retrouverai à ta voiture. »Expliqua Joshua alors qu'il trébuchait sur le trottoir en descendant sur la route.

Seungcheol jeta un petit rire à la valise oubliée avant de la ramasser et de la porter à la voiture. Alors que Seungcheol se rapprochait, Jeonghan retourna dans son siège. Le plus âgé a jeté la valise dans le coffre avec un petit bruit. Quand il se glissa sur le siège avant, Jeonghan parla enfin;

"Arrête de ramasser des animaux errants."

Un toussotement était sa réponse. Jeonghan leva les yeux au ciel et croisa les bras en se penchant sur son siège.

"Je ne ramasse pas les animaux errants Jeonghan." Répondit Seungcheol. Jeonghan haussa seulement les épaules, jetant un coup d'œil au rétroviseur, où le magasin du 7/11 était clairement visible. "Nous le déposons juste quelque part."

"Et s'il est dangereux?" Grommela Jeonghan. Seungcheol haussa les épaules.

"Nous l'amenerons à la police. Je veux dire que nous l'avons déjà dans la voiture. "

"Seungcheol, je ne plaisante pas."

" Je ne le fais pas non plus."

Jeonghan lui envoya en une milliseconde un regard noir. Son regard se détourna vers le rétroviseur latéral, voyant l'étranger sortir du dépanneur avec un sac en plastique dans une main, un livre dans une autre. Les yeux de Jeonghan se plissèrent alors qu'il regardait Joshua descendre la marche , son nez pratiquement dans le livre.

"D'accord, je plaisantais un peu." ricana Seungcheol. "Mais Jeonghan, tu l'as vu. Il est juste un étranger perdu, pas un dangereux chef de la mafia. Nous l'aidons à aller à son hôtel, puis nous nous séparons. Simple et rapide. "

Les mots détournèrent l'attention de Jeonghan du reflet. Jeonghan plissa les yeux au garçon plus âgé. " Promis?"

Seungcheol ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, seulement pour qu'il éclate de rire. Le regard de l'aîné fixa le rétroviseur avant de tourner son corps pour voir à travers la vitre arrière: Joshua avait déplacé le sac en plastique sur son poignet, du même côté que le livre, tandis que son autre main essayait pathétiquement d'ouvrir la porte arrière...de la voiture derrière eux. Jeonghan suivit ses actions, pour voir le garçon, après de multiples tentatives ratées, finalement lever les yeux de son livre pour enfin réaliser qu'il n'était pas à la bonne voiture. Le moment où il le vit fut amusant pour Jeonghan. Joshua avait lentement levé les yeux de son livre, regardé dans la voiture sombre devant lui, avant de tourner lentement la tête vers la voiture des deux garçons. Ses yeux étaient grands, confus, alors qu'il établissait un contact visuel avec les deux autres mâles.

Riant, Seungcheol baissa la vitre de sa voiture et fit signe au garçon de venir. "Mauvaise voiture." Joshua hocha la tête, une autre rougeur assombrissant sa peau. Seungcheol sourit en roulant des yeux et ferma la fenêtre. Jeonghan, cependant, regardait l'autre garçon.

"Seungcheol." Jeonghan grommela.

"Hm?"

"Promis?"

Seungcheol gloussa et hocha la tête en tendant un petit doigt. Promis. A ces mots, Jeonghan enroula son petit doigt autour du sien le bouclant fermement.

Un moment plus tard, le garçon était dans la voiture et s'était assis sur le siège du milieu. "Désolé, merci beaucoup pour ça."

Au lieu d'une réponse normale, Jeonghan se retourna sur son siège. Il regarda l'homme de haut en bas, avant de se concentrer sur les yeux brun foncé. "As-tu besoin de lunettes ou de quelque chose?"

Inconsciemment, Joshua porta une main à son visage. Sa voix devint plus douce quand il parla. "Je porte des lentilles de contacts."

Se moquant, Jeonghan se retourna sur son siège, fixant la rue vide devant lui. "Alors comment es-tu allé à la mauvaise voiture ?"

"Je ne sais pas." Chuchota le garçon. Jeonghan décida de s'en tenir à ça, de se replier au lieu de lui donner une réponse. Quelques secondes après que le garçon se soit installé, et que Seungcheol ait démarré la voiture, le garçon se redressa soudainement. Alerté, Seungcheol tourna son corps pour regarder Joshua. Les yeux du garçon étrange étaient larges.

"Où est ma valise?"

Seungcheol lâcha un autre rire avant d'expliquer qu'il l'avait déjà rangé dans le coffre. Avec un doux remerciement de l'étrange garçon, le trio s'est finalement mis en route. Joshua avait remis à Seungcheol une adresse qu'il avait écrite sur un bout de papier.

Jeonghan avait espéré que le voyage soit silencieux, peut-être même en pensant qu'il avait suffisamment intimidé le nouveau garçon pour qu'il n'ose pas commencer une conversation. Cependant, Seungcheol eut une idée différente. Il avait demandé à propos de Joshua, d'où il venait, où il allait et pourquoi il était ici.

Ils ont rapidement appris qu'il venait des États-Unis et qu'il voyageait à travers le monde pour travailler. Venir en Corée était une excuse pour voir d'où ses grands-parents venaient mais aussi pour aller faire des recherches sur un vieux complexe d'appartements caché dans les coins sombres de Gangnam. C'est à ce moment de la conversation que Jeonghan vit Seungcheol vraiment s'intéresser.

Parce que ce travail n'était pas un travail normal. Ce n'était pas un homme d'affaires. Ce n'était pas un chef. Ce n'était pas un acteur. Non, c'était un enquêteur paranormal. Jeonghan avait levé un sourcil quand l'homme avait tranquillement répondu à leurs questions, mais Seungcheol, d'un autre côté, semblait être devenu trop engagé dans la vie de cet homme. Les questions ont commencé à voler de sa bouche rapidement. Joshua semblait prêt à répondre à toutes les questions, mais Jeonghan nota la confusion dans les yeux du jeune garçon.

Comment t'es tu intéressé aux fantômes? Demanda Seungcheol.

Joshua gloussa. "J'ai toujours intéressé par eux."

"Ouais, mais comment, quand as-tu commencé à enquêter sur le paranormal?" Seungcheol reformula. Joshua pinça les lèvres et haussa les épaules.

"Comme je l'ai dit, j'ai toujours été dans le coup. Sérieusement, j'ai commencé quand j'avais six ans. J'avais l'habitude de le faire plus traditionnellement mais, personnellement, je trouvais que cela ne m'aidait pas dans les circonstances dans lesquelles je vivais, alors j'ai décidé de changer.

Jeonghan prit la parole. "Traditionnellement? Comment peut-il y avoir une méthode traditionnelle? "

Bien que les mots n'étaient pas par curiosité, mais plutôt un commentaire sarcastique, Joshua répondit toujours poliment. "Tout a une méthode traditionnelle, mais ce que les gens utilisent maintenant est un peu compliqué. C'est un débat entre religion et science. Même si les deux concepts se disputent sur beaucoup de choses, il y a certains coins du domaine académique des sciences qui ont convenu que la vie après la mort est une possibilité certaine. En conséquence, les domaines scientifiques ont commencé à expérimenter avec d'autres méthodes pour capturer ou résoudre des problèmes liés aux fantômes. Des années après avoir commencé leurs recherches et constaté qu'il y a des entités avec des structures biologiques compliquées flottant autour de lieux aléatoires, à défaut d'un meilleur mot, elles ont formé leurs propres méthodes solides. Cependant, les méthodes des deux côtés ont des dilemmes moraux, pour dire moindre. "

Jeonghan hocha la tête, mais s'arrêta rapidement quand il eut un sourire sur le visage de Seungcheol. Jeonghan tourna le cou pour regarder, d'un air morose, par la fenêtre.

"Et quels sont ces dilemmes moraux?" Demanda Seungcheol d'une voix taquine: Il savait que c'était la prochaine question de Jeonghan.

"Eh bien, je veux dire que la méthode traditionnelle consiste à forcer le démon ou le fantôme à quitter les lieux. C'est avec l'espoir que le démon ou le fantôme finira par trouver son chemin vers l'au-delà, et ne hantera plus jamais un lieu. Plus souvent qu'autrement, l'esprit est juste obligé de voyager quelque part de nouveau et causer plus de ravages. Il y a une croyance qui dit que si l'esprit est un simple fantôme, alors l'esprit a encore l'humanité dans son ADN et par conséquent il serait immoral de le tuer. D'un autre côté, les démons sont des esprits troublés et en colère, peut-être envoyés de l'Enfer pour se venger de la création de Dieu, mais même s'ils sont des créatures qui ne méritent que la décision finale de Dieu. Donc, encore une fois c'est immoral de le tuer. "Joshua commença à expliquer. Jeonghan s'était recroquevillé sur le siège, mais il écoutait toujours.

"La méthode la plus récente, ou le point de vue scientifique est que, du fait que nous ne comprenons pas les Esprits ou ce qu'ils sont fondamentalement, il est important de les étudier. À l'origine, les chasseurs de fantômes, ou enquêteurs paranormaux, capturaient les fantômes qui avaient récemment été chassés d'une maison, parce que cela semblait moins immoral: vous capturiez un coupable ou quelque chose du genre. Je pense qu'à l'origine, un enquêteur paranormal pensait qu'ils étaient similaires à la police. Quoi qu'il en soit, ils sont étudiés et il y a eu des méthodes créées pour les tuer ou s'en débarrasser. Pour être honnête, personne ne sait exactement comment la méthode fonctionne; La plupart des méthodes se retrouvent avec le fantôme étant aspiré dans une sorte d'aspirateur pour la recherche,ou tiré dessus par des armes plasmiques. Il y a certains lasers qui forcent les particules d'un esprit à se séparer aussi. C'est le plus proche de les tuer je suppose .. mais ça ne l'est pas vraiment? Honnêtement, je ne sais pas si tu peux tuer les morts. "

Il y eut un silence après qu'il eut parlé, pendant une bonne minute. Puis Seungcheol recommença. "Tu parles beaucoup quand tu es intéressé par quelque chose."

"C'est sur ça que tu te concentres ?" Cracha Jeonghan. "C'est un tueur de fantôme."

Le garçon sur la banquette arrière grinça presque au nom. "Je ne suis pas un meurtrier!" S'exclama-t-il, son visage rougissant.

Jeonghan roula les yeux. "Tu as littéralement expliqué que la méthode la plus récente, celle que tu utilises, envisage de tuer les fantômes."

"Je n'ai jamais tué un fantôme avant." Annonça Joshua. "Je n'utilise pas le laser ... Je les ai seulement capturés et plus souvent étudier."

"Donc tu captures des êtres et les forces à devenir une expérience pour toi? Comment est-ce moins immoral. "Jeonghan claqua. Seungcheol soupira. "Seungcheol. Arrête-toi. Il peut marcher. "

"Non, non non non non." Supplia Joshua, ses mains tendues pour se maintenir sur les sièges avant. Jeonghan fit l'erreur de jeter un coup d'œil au rétroviseur, établissant un contact visuel avec le mâle aux yeux de chat. Ses yeux brillaient, désespérés et tristes. "S'il vous plaît .. .vous devez comprendre les anciennes méthodes traditionnelles et plus récentes ne sont pas les méthode les plus morales de ce job.

Le système traditionnel peut endommager de manière permanente une psyché humaine, laisser un démon libre, et faire payer des charges exorbitantes aux victimes du paranormal dans les quinze premières minutes si c'est un traditionaliste qui est engagé. Dans le pire des cas, la victime sera tuée par le processus d'exorcisme, et une fois de plus le fantôme sera libéré. "Joshua a rapidement répondu. Sa voix commença à trembler.

"La méthode moderne utilise souvent des méthodes de thérapie cognitive et comportementale afin d'extirper les fantômes du corps humain, en supposant que vous avez affaire à un esprit normal. C'est parce que la recherche trouve que les esprits normaux sont toujours sensibles aux fonctions cognitives normales et sont facilement influencés. Parfois, des méthodes plus physiques sont utilisées, quand il y a un manque de recherche sur la psyché d'un démon, et presque aucune recherche sur ce qu'il est réellement. Le point est que la victime passe par des épisodes moins traumatisants lors de l'utilisation de la méthode moderne. Les fantômes sont capturés, un peu comme des prisonniers sont dans notre vie quotidienne. Ils ont fait quelque chose de mal et ils paient pour cela. Oui, c'est vrai qu'ils sont expérimentés de temps en temps. La plupart du temps d'ailleurs. C'est lors de nos recherches sur la scène du crime que nous les utilisons pour expérimenter, mais je ne peux pas vous mentir. Parfois, les fantômes ont vécu des expériences horribles. Pour autant que nous le sachions, cela n'a pas altéré leur psyché ni causé d'effets désirants. "

Joshua inspira profondément. "Je veux ... je ne veux plus voir les gens souffrir." Avoua-t-il. Les épaules de Jeonghan étaient tombés à ces mots. Le deuxième aîné se retourna pour regarder l'autre. "Nous ne pouvons pas tout arrêter, mais avec la recherche et l'étude et la promotion de notre technologie, peut-être que personne ne souffrira jamais des mains de ces êtres extérieurs. Peut-être que nous allons comprendre ce qu'est un démon, et apprendre à l'arrêter. Je ne sais pas. Au moins, je peux faire en sorte de résoudre les petits problèmes des gens . "

Il n'y eut même pas une seconde de silence avant que Joshua ne commence à murmurer. «Peut-être que les traditionalistes avaient raison et que ce sont des êtres envoyés de l'enfer, mais ça n'a pas de sens qu'ils n'aient pas de code biologique, n'est-ce pas?» Son regard percutait Seungcheol comme s'il avait la réponse. "Et s'ils ont un code biologique qui signifie que cela peut être changé, et les démons peuvent se comporter comme des fantômes, ce qui signifie que nous serions en mesure d'arrêter tout ce gâchis. Je veux dire, une évolution est possible n'est ce pas? "

"Oh mon dieu." Gémit Jeonghan en se passant la main sur le visage. "Tu parles tellement."

"Oh," marmonna Joshua, s'asseyant sur son siège. Ses mains se sont repliées sur ses genoux. " Pardon."

Seungcheol regarda Jeonghan, qui leva les mains en défense. "Ce n'est pas un problème." Marmonna Jeonghan, jetant un coup d'œil au garçon à travers le rétroviseur. "Et oui, l'évolution est une possibilité "

À ces mots, Joshua sourit, le regard de Seungcheol disparut, et Jeonghan soupira. La conversation s'est lentement allégée à mesure que le plus jeune atteignait sa destination. Joshua avait ri doucement de quelques commentaires désinvoltes de Jeonghan sur la conduite de Seungcheol, ce qui ne pouvait que l'encourager davantage. Seungcheol, comme un acte de vengeance, changeait la liste de lecture de la musique, provoquant Joshua à couvrir sa bouche quand il souriait. Ce que Jeonghan trouvait le plus étrange, c'était qu'il avait trouvé un réconfort avec le garçon à l'arrière. Il était presque attristé par le fait que l'adresse pour laquelle ils avaient fait un détour était juste en vue.

Quand ils se stationnèrent sur le bord de la route, il y eut un lourd silence. Jeonghan regarda secrètement les expressions des autres mâles passer dans le rétroviseur. Joshua fronçait le nez, regardant l'horloge au-dessus de leur volant, distraitement. Ses doigts étaient recroquevillés dans son jean. Seungcheol avait les yeux qui vacillaient entre Joshua et Jeonghan pendant les dernières minutes du trajet. Jeonghan pouvait voir le petit renfoncement dans la joue de Seungcheol, comme si le plus vieux mâchait nerveusement dessus. Au moment où la voiture fut garée, Jeonghan sentit l'atmosphère s'assombrir encore plus.

Jeonghan regarda Seungcheol sortir de la voiture, pour aller ouvrir le coffre. Joshua posa une main hésitante sur l'épaule de Jeonghan, suivi d'un "Merci" avant de glisser hors de la banquette arrière. Jeonghan pouvait entendre l'étouffement de leur conversation à travers la voiture. Il pouvait entendre comment Seungcheol allongeait chaque mot, chaque pensée. Il vit à travers le rétroviseur, comment Seungcheol n'avait pas encore retiré sa main de la valise. Il regardait Joshua de temps en temps jeter un coup d'œil à l'avant de la voiture. Jeonghan sentit la promesse qu'il avait fait tout à l'heure brûler dans son cœur.

Avec un soupir, Jeonghan ouvrit la porte et sortit son téléphone de sa poche. Il frappa sans conviction son mot de passe avant d'appuyer la touche nouveau contact. Il mit le téléphone devant Joshua. «Ajoute ton numéro.» Dans le coin de l'œil, Jeonghan pouvait voir un large sourire s'épanouir sur le visage de Seungcheol. Joshua ajouta prudemment son numéro de téléphone avant de le lui rendre. Jeonghan cliqua sur le contact et l'appela, attendant que le téléphone de Joshua sonne. Le plus jeune le sortit lentement, la confusion sur son visage.

"Maintenant que tu as notre numéro." Expliqua Jeonghan. "La prochaine fois que tu auras besoin d'aide, ou quoi que ce soit, appelle-nous. On est rarement occupé. "

"Oui très rarement." Seungcheol ajouta rapidement.

Joshua tenait fermement le téléphone, son propre téléphone, contre sa poitrine alors qu'il continuait à sonner. Un sourire semblable à celui de Seungcheol apparaissant rapidement sur son visage. Jeonghan recroquevilla ses lèvres et recula lentement. " OK d'accord. Ravi de t'avoir rencontrer. Ne meurs pas. Ne tue pas les fantômes. On se parle plus tard. "

Quand il se recula, Jeonghan entendit la voix de Seungcheol monter en hauteur. Riant, Jeonghan pencha la tête en arrière et ferma les yeux.

Bien que Jeonghan ait échangé son numéro avec celui de Joshua, il n'avait jamais pensé que le garçon les contacterait à nouveau. Ce n'est que quelques jours plus tard que Jeonghan reçu un appel du garçon demandant à les inviter pour les remercier. Jeonghan se retrouva à accepter le déjeuner sans même consulter Seungcheol. Et ça ne fut pas leur dernière réunion.

Les réunions quotidiennes ont duré des semaines, des mois. Tous les trois passaient autant de temps ensemble que possible, enquêtant de temps en temps sur des bâtiments hantés pour s'amuser. De temps en temps, ils passaient une nuit recroquevillés à l'arrière de la voiture de Seungcheol avec les sièges repoussés. De temps en temps, Jeonghan se retrouvait à envoyer par texto «bonjour» en premier. « Occasionnellement », transformé « en souvent » et « souvent » transformé en « quotidien ».

Et c'est comme ça que leur vie en tant que trio a officiellement commencé.

Pensant à ces souvenirs, pendant qu'il se rapprochait du garçon sur le banc, Jeonghan savait qu'il ne changerait rien de tous ça. Devant lui, ce garçon toujours naïf et toujours curieux, celui dont il a été amoureux durant toutes ces années. Cependant, Jeonghan a également remarqué devant lui un Joshua effrayé et fatigué. Alors quand il s'est finalement assis à côté de l'américain, l'enveloppant de ses bras réconfortant, il s'excusa. Joshua hochait distraitement la tête, même si Jeonghan n'était pas sûr qu'il est réellement traité les mots. Malgré tout, l'ange prit ceux-ci comme une petite victoire. Après quelques moments de calme, Seungcheol saisit les mains de ses deux petits amis et les ramena lentement vers le camping-car.

Sur le chemin du retour, l'esprit de Jeonghan s'absenta de nouveau. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à quel point sa colère avait été si déplacée ces derniers jours. Il était toujours le premier à réagir négativement, mais il faisait toujours en sorte de ne jamais concentrer ses émotions négatives sur ses petits amis, surtout pas sur Joshua.

Ce n'était pas parce qu'il se souciait de Joshua davantage, ou que Seungcheol savait mieux gérer ses émotions (Pour être honnête, cela était peut-être une raison), mais il y avait toujours quelque chose qui faisait penser à Jeonghan qu'il ne devrait pas déranger Joshua plus qu'il le faisait déjà actuellement. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était studieux; Jeonghan ne ferait que repousser les livres. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était facilement dérangé; Jeonghan pouvait jouer la même chanson pendant des heures sans l'embêter. C'était à cause d'un événement qui s'est produit il y a un an ou deux:,

C'était il y a peut-être quatre ans quand les choses ont commencé à changer. Ils avaient commencé leur propre équipe d'enquête paranormale après une année de recherche, pratiquaient et collectaient suffisamment d'argent avec des petits boulots pour pouvoir s'offrir l'équipement moderne. Travailler était amusant. Jeonghan méprisait la paperasse et la poussait souvent sur Seungcheol. L'aîné se plaignait rarement de cela, préférant le faire plus tôt que tard.

Le changement dans le cœur de Jeonghan a commencé quand ils se sont assis une nuit, avec un verre de vin et ont commencé à bavarder. Ils étaient recroquevillés sur une couverture de pique-nique que Joshua avait apportée, au milieu du parking, une heure ou deux avant que le soleil se lève. Ils n'étaient pas en mesure de voir le lever du soleil, mais Jeonghan n'y voyait pas d'inconvénient. La voiture de Seungcheol était à côté d'eux, jouant doucement la playlist de Jeonghan.

La conversation a commencé doucement, mais à rapidement plongé dans des sujets plus profonds. Seungcheol apportait de tant en tant des questions existentielles, fixant sans cesse le parking vide. Jeonghan pouvait pratiquement voir la fumée sortir de sa tête à force qu'il réfléchisse, mais ne remit aucune de ses idées en question. Le blond a parfois parlé d'histoires difficiles à entendre sur les médias sociaux, et certaines organisations caritatives qui lui ont dit avoir besoin d'argent pour pouvoir continuer à soutenir des causes. D'un autre côté, Joshua était plutôt calme.

Habituellement, lorsque le sujet a commencé à dériver vers la famille, tout le monde est devenu un peu tendu. Les yeux de Seungcheol dériveraient vers sa voiture avant d'envoyer aux deux autres un sourire doux-amer; Les deux savaient déjà que les parents de Seungcheol étaient morts dans un accident de voiture. L'aîné n'avait aucun scrupule à partager cette information, l'utilisant comme une explication de la raison pour laquelle il venait à arrêter de temps à autre la voiture sur le bord de la route sans avertissement. Joshua et Jeonghan ont cessé de mentionner cette action dès qu'elle fut expliquée.

Jeonghan parlait uniquement de sa mère et de sa beauté. Il expliquait quand fut la dernière fois où il lui avait parlé, elle n'était pas morte, mais c'était quand il avait dix ans. Il ne parlait jamais de son père, et chaque fois que la conversation semblait se balancer dans cette direction, Seungcheol enroulait naturellement une main réconfortante autour de la sienne.

Joshua cependant, n'a jamais parlé de sa famille. Si la conversation allait trop dans cette direction pour lui, il changeait de sujet pour parler des méthodes d'investigation du paranormal, et de ses opinions sur le film Ghost Busters (il ne se lassait jamais d'en parler) .

Cette nuit-là, alors qu'ils étaient assis à côté de la voiture de Seungcheol, sirotant du vin et écoutant une chanson de Kpop passer à une ballade lente, Joshua ne s'est pas détourné du sujet cette fois. Ses lèvres étaient délicatement placées contre le verre de vin fourni par Jeonghan. Jeonghan parlait de sa mère, de ses beaux yeux, de ses cheveux doux. L'ange décrivit le dernier souvenir qu'il avait d'elle: la robe bleu clair, bougeant dans le vent alors qu'elle se tenait à l'extérieur des portes de son école, agitant sa main avec un sourire. Seungcheol le regardait avec les yeux attendris, se concentrant sur chaque mouvement de ses lèvres.

Les yeux de Joshua se concentrèrent sur les téléphones qu'ils avaient placés entre eux sur la couverture de pique-nique quand il parla; "Ma mère avait de beaux cheveux châtain clair, même si ils étaient parfois mélés."

Les deux autres avaient fermé leur bouche presque instantanément. Leurs yeux fixant le garçon qui tenait toujours son verre de vin à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres. Il y avait un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

"Elle était vraiment drôle, me faisait rire tous les jours alors qu'elle me racontait des histoires. Elle m'en tapait 5 tous les jours sur le chemin de l'école et m'embrassait quand je revenais. »Expliqua Joshua. Il prit une légère gorgée de vin. "Elle s'est toujours assurée que j'aille à l'église tous les dimanches. Les prêtres m'avaient pris sous leur aile pour étudier l'au-delà et les êtres spirituels. Je ne ferais pas ça maintenant si ce n'était pas pour elle.

Jeonghan parla ensuite. "Et ton père?"

Seungcheol siffla un petit "non" tout en poussant doucement le garçon interrogateur.

Joshua leur sourit. "Il est drôle aussi. Il m'a appris à lire et ne disait pas à ma mère que c'est moi qui volait les ustensiles de la cuisine pour faire des expériences dans ma chambre.

"Tu étais un nerd même quand tu étais un gamin" plaisanta Jeonghan.

Joshua plissa son nez avec un haussement d'épaules.

Seungcheol leva les yeux au ciel et envoya un clin d'œil au plus jeune. "Les nerds sont sexy,"

Jeonghan haleta. «Est-ce que tu le sexualises alors qu'il était un gamin?» Seungcheol grogna doucement en le repoussant, un sourire pourtant évident sur son visage.

"Non. Je le sexualisais comme il est maintenant." Dit Seungcheol, mais au fur et à mesure que les mots pénétraient, le visage de l'aîné tourna lentement vers plusieurs nuances de rouge. Jeonghan éclata de rire, tombant sur le dos, sans se soucier de ses cheveux tombant dans l'herbe. Joshua, qui était sur le point de poser le verre de vin, s'arrêta les yeux grands ouverts. La bouche du plus jeune s'ouvrit sous le choc tandis que son propre visage rougissait fiévreusement.

Les deux garçons qui avaient rougis, attendaient que Jeonghan, qui était en train de mourir de rire, se calme avant même qu'il pense à parler d'autre chose. Alors que Jeonghan se relevait, il se pinça les lèvres et regarda Joshua.

"Alors, pourquoi tu n'en as pas parlé avant?"

Le garçon en question haussa les épaules, baissant les yeux pour jouer avec quelques fils lâches sur la couverture. " Je ne sais pas. C'est difficile de parler d'eux, je ne leur ai pas parlé depuis quelques années. "

Jeonghan remonta un de ses genoux, seulement pour y appuyer un bras en l'écoutant. Seungcheol regardait avec curiosité le plus jeune des hommes. Cependant, l'ainé avait son regard protecteur, prêt à arrêter la conversation si Joshua semblait ne pas pouvoir continuer.

A ce moment cependant, le garçon n'en avait pas besoin.

Seungcheol posa la question suivante. "Pourquoi vous ne vous parlez plus?"

"C'est bizarre maintenant que j'y pense, nous nous sommes quittés dans de mauvaises conditions." Commença Joshua. "Ce n'est pas qu'ils ne m'aiment pas, je suis sûr qu'ils m'aiment encore. C'est juste que ...nous avons beaucoup d'opinions différentes. "

Jeonghan soupira, poussant le garçon avec son pied. "Dis-nous ce qu'il s'est passé."

Joshua laissa échapper un petit rire mélancolique à la question. "Tu n'as pas de patience."

En représailles, Jeonghan lui tira la langue. Peu importe, Joshua décida de répondre à leurs questions. C'est alors qu'ils ont appris que Joshua venait d'une famille de classe moyenne de Los Angeles, il a été élevé par ses parents et l'église, et il n'était pas l'élève le plus populaire de son école. A l'église il était aimé à cause de sa douceur, de sa gentillesse. Les prêtres l'ont utilisé dans presque tous les évènements, en disant que le garçon avait cette particularité de se connecter avec l'autre côté. (À maintes reprises, Joshua demandait aux fantômes de se rapprocher de lui, les prêtres ne savaient jamais pourquoi, mais ils ne l'ont jamais questionné.) Dans l'ensemble, l'histoire n'a pas commencé aussi loin, et était tout ce que les deux autres mâles avaient déjà supposé du plus jeune homme. Bien que, leurs hypothèses et ses histoires étaient assez ressemblantes au départ, ça a commencé à dérailler quand il a expliqué à seize ans, qu'il avait embrassé un garçon: C'était un défi de quelques-uns des étudiants les plus populaires. C'était un jeu pour les autres étudiants, mais il est devenu un catalyseur de recherche pour Joshua.

Ce fait a suscité un encouragement de Jeonghan, et un calme levé de pouces de Seungcheol. Joshua, bien que souriant avec reconnaissance, avait encore une expression assez solennelle.

Le baiser n'avait pas été mauvais, et c'était pourquoi justement c'était mauvais. Joshua a raconté qu'il avait essayé de chercher pourquoi il s'était senti bien, pourquoi il voulait embrasser d'autres garçons et pourquoi il n'avait jamais eu cet engouement pour les femmes. Il a même repris contact avec son ami de longue distance, Wendy, pour essayer de l'aider à comprendre.

Quand il a finalement décidé d'accepter qu'il était gay, il était temps de comprendre la relation entre sa sexualité et sa religion. Grâce à des forums Internet, il découvrit que son amour pour le même genre était un billet pour l'enfer, mais après des heures de lecture de la Bible, de traduction d'anciennes écritures et de lecture de vraies histoires, il trouva qu'il était possible d'aimer sa religion et le même sexe. .

Il s'était arrangé avec sa sexualité, et par conséquent était assez détendu pour en parler. Cependant, cela lui échappa un jour devant un prêtre alors qu'il pratiquait les mouvements pour un exorcisme. Les mains du prêtre étaient devenues figées sur la bible, ses yeux fixant le garçon devant lui avec tous les espoirs du monde qu'il lui faisait une blague. Mais l'adolescent Joshua n'était pas bon blagueur. (Il n'était vraiment pas bon avec les blagues jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Jeonghan.)

Quelques secondes après avoir révélé son secret aux prêtres, un l'avait pris par ses bras pour le traîner jusqu'à l'autel. Joshua fut jeté négligemment devant un bol d'eau bénite. Le prêtre utilisa rapidement ses doigts pour projeter l'eau sur le visage du garçon, attendant une réaction.

Le garçon confus, eut le réflexe naturel de tout d'objets volant vers ses yeux, il détourna la tête. La réaction avait causé une émeute auprès des prêtres. La nouvelle que leur précieux connecteur avec les esprits étaient possédé par un démon, l'obligeant à plonger dans le péché tel que l'homosexualité, c'était rapidement répandu à travers l'église. Il avait été renvoyé à la maison ce jour-là pour parler avec sa famille, tandis que les prêtres ont annoncé qu'ils allaient le séparer de l'esprit démon avec tous les moyens nécessaires.

Une semaine plus tard, il vécut ce qu'un exorcisme est à la première personne. Joshua épargna les détails à Jeonghan et à Seungcheol , mais les larmes qui se faufilaient dans le coin des yeux du plus jeune garçon étaient une description suffisante.

Joshua n'était pas stupide, alors quand il s'est réveillé trois jours plus tard attaché à son lit, il leur a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas attendre pour obtenir une petite amie. Même pas une heure plus tard, ils l'ont libéré, dans une ambiance de fête et une nouvelle croix autour de son cou.

Toute cette expérience a poussé Joshua à approfondir ses recherches sur le paranormal, découvrant comment les scientifiques modernes ont commencé à utiliser différentes méthodes. Comment il plongeait plus profondément dans les méthodes psychologiques possible. Joshua sentait son estomac bouger avec la pensée que les gens continueraient à endurer la douleur, et la torture qu'était la méthode traditionnelle: Même quand il n'y avait peut-être aucun démon présent.

Au lycée de Joshua, le garçon se tenait fier devant les portes de son école. Ses parents à ses côtés, ont posé pour sa dernière photo du lycée ensemble. Leurs bras étaient étroitement enroulés autour de ses épaules, les lèvres de sa mère pressées contre sa tempe. Alors que son camarade de classe remettait son appareil photo à sa mère, après avoir pris la photo, Joshua leur a dit qu'il n'irait pas au collège catholique auquel il avait accepté d'aller à la base

Au lieu de cela, il lui a dit qu'il allait poursuivre ses études en ingénierie (investir le plus de temps dans des études paranormales) dans une école d'arts libéraux, et qu'il n'était pas aussi hétéro qu'il le voudrait.

Même si Joshua pouvait voir le rouge se frayer un chemin à travers le visage de son père, s'obscurcissant au fil des secondes,il ne pouvait pas rester pour prendre la colère de son père. Un camarade de classe l'avait attrapé par le dos de sa casquette, en leur disant que la cérémonie allait commencer.

Quand il est alla chercher son diplôme, il n'y avait pas une seule acclamation.

Et quand il a fait ses valises pour quitter sa maison, il n'y a pas eu un seul au revoir. Joshua avait doucement embrassé la joue de sa mère, murmurant "Je t'aime". Joshua avait étreint son père, avec un "Je t'aime" encore plus calme. Cependant, aucun n'a été réciproque.

Et alors, quand Joshua conduisait seul sur la route, il murmura à lui-même; "Tu vas aller bien," Et n'a jamais regarder en arrière.

Alors que Joshua se calma, ne leur laissant pas la fin de l'histoire, Seungcheol avait les bras serrés autour du cadet. Les bras du garçon se faufilaient sur ses flancs, tandis que son visage était pressé contre la poitrine musclée de l'ainé. Jeonghan descendit le dernier verre de son vin, essuyant les larmes qui lui échappaient.

Joshua pressa doucement sa main contre la taille de Seungcheol pour le repousser, l'attention devenant trop forte pour le garçon, mais Seungcheol resserra son emprise pendant quelques secondes supplémentaires. Pendant ces quelques secondes, Seungcheol murmura;

"Tu vas bien aller." Ses lèvres planèrent au-dessus de l'oreille du jeune homme avant de se presser contre sa tempe. "Tu vas bien aller." Répéta-t-il, plus doux.

Alors que l'esprit de Jeonghan revenait à son état actuel, il jeta un coup d'œil à Joshua. Ils étaient à la porte de leur camping-car, Seungcheol se dirigeant en premier vers la porte, quand Jeonghan saisit le bras de Joshua à la hâte. Le garçon agrippé haleta en regardant fixement Jeonghan. Seungcheol leur donna seulement un demi-coup d'œil avant de se retourner pour rentrer dans le RV, les laissant seuls.

"Je t'aime", annonça Jeonghan.

Joshua gloussa et secoua la tête. "Je sais, Jeonghan."

"Non" répliqua Jeonghan en serrant fermement le garçon. " Je t'aime."

"Jeonghan."

"Je t'aime, et tu vas bien aller, et je suis désolé." Dit Jeonghan.

Les épaules de Joshua s'abattirent lourdement. Le plus jeune regarda le garçon aux cheveux longs pendant une seconde avant de sourire. " Et je t'aime aussi. Beaucoup. J'espère aussi que nous n'irons pas en enfer. "

Jeonghan embrassa doucement le garçon sur le nez. "Je n'irai la bas que si tu y es, pour moi l'enfer c'est quand je suis sans toi et Seungcheol."

 

 

Hello les gens, merci de lire cette fiction, l'auteur de la version originale est contente que ça vous plaise. Désolé si la traduction est un peu bizarre sur certaines phrases, c'est très long à traduire, et à donner un sens puisque la traduction au mot à mot ne veut plus rien dire parfois XD. Il n'y a plus de chapitres sortis pour l'instant il va falloir attendre un peu pour la suite alors :P

Byeee


	11. Chapitre 10 : la relation

Les heures passèrent dans le RV, des heures sans problème. Les garçons étaient recroquevillés sur leur lit, Jeonghan s'étant joyeusement placé au milieu. Son dos était pressé contre la tête de lit, un ordinateur portable jouant un film de Disney, sur ses genoux. Seungcheol était recroquevillé sur le côté, sa tête reposant doucement sur la taille du second ainé et une main tripotant les doigts de Jeonghan. Joshua s'était pelotonné comme une balle à côté de Jeonghan, ses propres doigts enroulés dans la chemise du mâle. Derrière Seungcheol, se trouvaient deux assiettes abandonnées remplies de miettes qui furent celles d'un délicieux kimbap.

Seungcheol avait fermé les yeux à un moment donné, se concentrant sur le bourdonnement de ses amants alors qu'ils essayaient de chanter tranquillement un long morceau de disney. Un petit sourire se forma sur ses lèvres, alors que les garçons harmonisaient inconsciemment. Il respira le doux parfum de fraise émanant de Jeonghan, soupirant à la familiarité de ce parfum. Jeonghan avait mis longtemps avant d'émettre un parfum qui le faisait se sentir comme à la maison.

Avant, l'ange sentait seulement Jeonghan, et ce n'était pas des fraises. Il sentait l'alcool et fumait, même si à l'époque il ne prenait même pas une gorgée de ce type de boissons.

Il a fallu quelques mois sur la route pour que cette horrible odeur anormale disparaisse au vent, et que l'odeur des fraises commence à envahir l'air.

Il a fallu plusieurs fois aux fraises pour qu'elles aient cette odeur chaleureuse d'être comme à la maison.

Il fallut que Jeonghan lui dépose désespérément des baisers sur son visage, pour que Seungcheol devienne subitement intoxiqué. Il a fallu l'ivresse de ces baisers pour réaliser que c'était tout ce qu'il voulait.

Et c'est alors que les fraises ressemblaient à la maison.

Seungcheol enfouit son visage dans le flanc de Jeonghan, faisant éclater un petit rire de Jeonghan. Le deuxième aîné joua négligemment avec les cheveux de l'aîné, massant doucement son cuir chevelu. Seungcheol fredonnait du disney avant de se laisser aller au sommeil.

"Il s'est endormi" murmura Joshua.

Jeonghan eut un petit rire, d'accord. "Il s'est endormi."

Quand Seungcheol se réveilla, la tête de Jeonghan inconfortablement placé, alors que Joshua n'était plus à leurs côtés. Du bout de ses bras, le garçon aîné s'asseya à sa place, seulement pour voir Joshua à l'évier de leur cuisine, même pas à trois pas du lit. Joshua nettoyait leur vaisselle dans l'évier. Seungcheol réalisa que le plat de kimbap était parti. En fait, tous les plats placés paresseusement étaient hors de sa vue, et le désordre d'avant avait disparu. L'aîné gloussa en voyant quelques sacs à ordures placés à la porte du RV. À cela, Seungcheol sourit et Joshua fredonna. C'était paisible. C'était comme à la maison.

Seungcheol pendant des années ne s'est jamais senti à la maison. Pendant longtemps, sa maison était sa voiture; sa voiture bleue abimée qui aurait dû être placée à la casse après son premier accident de voiture. C'était une voiture que son père lui avait achetée il y a des années. C'était celle qu'il a vendue pour ce RV.

Avant de rencontrer Jeonghan et Joshua, Seungcheol vivait dans cette voiture. Il avait un ensemble de camping emballé dans le coffre, et ses appareils électroniques, avec sa couverture sur la banquette arrière. De temps en temps il allait dans des hôtels, mais le moment où il trouva le moyen d'avoir la WIFI dans sa voiture, furent quand les hôtels devinrent hors de porter financièrement. Il vivait de petits boulots, ce qui lui donnait assez d'argent pour l'essence et la nourriture. Il s'était fait des amis avec des gens partout en Corée quand il vivait là-bas. Il était au point que même quand il ne cherchait pas d'aide, un ami lui demandait de rester et lui payait quelque chose. L'ainé était content de son style de vie.

Mais il ne se sentait pas comme à la maison.

Se sentir comme chez soi pour lui,c'est comme une sensation de câlins, et le goût d'un repas légèrement trop cuit. C'était comme une chaleur dans sa poitrine quand il ouvrirait la porte d'entrée. C'était aussi quand il savait que ses parents étaient prêts à l'embrasser chaque fois que ses notes ne répondaient pas à ses attentes.

Cependant, cette sensation d'être à la maison, se transforma en couvertures enroulées autour de ses épaules alors qu'il était assis à l'arrière de sa voiture, et le goût de la nourriture d'une station-service. C'était comme si une main froide décidait s'il fallait tourner le bouton pour allumer le chauffage, et la sensation de savoir qu'il ne recevrait que deux carottes après avoir aidé un fermier pendant des heures. 

La maison est devenue la survie.

Quand Seungcheol a vendu la maison de sa famille et la plupart de leurs biens, quand il a décidé d'abandonner sa vie précedente comme il la connaissait et de vivre comme un esprit libre, Seungcheol fut excité. La soif de liberté et la dépendance à l'envie de voyager étaient dans le sang de sa famille. En route sans destination précise, il imaginait des aventures de toute une vie et des histoires qu'il serait capable de transmettre de génération en génération. Au lieu de cela, Seungcheol s'est retrouvé à garer sa voiture sous les réverbères pendant des heures durant l'hiver pour réchauffer sa voiture et utiliser son ordinateur portable comme un chauffe-mains. Il se relaxait dans les bibliothèques, même s'il ne lisait pas, et garait sa voiture sous les ponts.

Seungcheol a eu l'idée à plusieurs reprises d'abandonner cette vie, de vendre son électronique pour recommencer une nouvelle vie et s'installer. Mais il pensait aussi à l'accident de voiture. Il repensait à la façon dont sa mère s'était retournée sur le siège du passager pour chuchoter son amour et lui envoyer des instructions de dernière minute. Il se souvint qu'il ne se souviendrait pas de leur dernier câlin ou de leurs voix. Au lieu de cela, il se souviendrait de leurs cris et de leurs excuses désespérées. Seungcheol se demandait s'il était religieux à l'époque, et a prié pour qu'ils s'en sortent, est-ce que tous les trois auraient survécu?

Seungcheol se rappellerait  qu'abandonner cette vie ne signifierait rien, car il n'avait plus rien à quoi se retenir.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il a rencontré Jeonghan, que la vie de Seungcheol a pris un tournant, et le concept de se sentir comme à la maison a finalement été changé pour le mieux.

Leur rencontre ne fut pas totalement normale. Seungcheol ne l'appellerait même pas une rencontre d'aucune sorte. Si Seungcheol avait eu l'air d'un héros lors de leur première rencontre avec Joshua, Jeonghan dirait qu'il ressemblait à un ange gardien lorsqu'il rencontre l'ainé

Le jour où ils se sont rencontrés, il pleuvait. Seungcheol roulait sans but dans certaines rues du nord du pays. Les rues étaient calmes. Les maisons étaient un peu plus pauvres que la moyenne cependant les lumières étaient lumineuses et accueillantes.

Le garçon aventureux avait les fenêtres baissées, un de ses bras pendants dans l'air. Le vent et la pluie frôlant ses doigts. Quand il était plus jeune, sa mère l'aurait grondé, apparemment ce n'était pas la plus hygiénique des actions. Mais Seungcheol le ferait quand même. Il savait dans ce cas, qu'une fenêtre ouverte alors qu'il pleuvait n'était pas très intelligent, mais  il essayait de se convaincre que ce n'était qu'une légère averse. Et ca marcha. Comme il conduisait, il fredonna, et écouta le monde autour de lui. Cela avait beau être une fin de soirée, les oiseaux étaient plus occupés que jamais. Les gouttelettes de pluie qui tombaient sur le toit sonnaient comme des notes musicales.

La paix qu'il ressentait ne dura pas. Ses essuie-glaces ont soudainement cessé de fonctionner. Seulement légèrement ennuyée, Seungcheol s'arrêta dans une rue au hasard et sortit de sa voiture en s'assurant de fermer la fenêtre. Curieux, il tripotait les essuie-glaces, testant s'ils étaient coincés. Ils ne l'étaient pas.

Sa confusion fut dérangé quand il entendit deux grosses frictions de quelque chose qui heurtait du bois ... Sa tête tourna rapidement pour voir la maison devant laquelle il s'était garé. Il y avait deux étages, des volets bruns avec une peinture blanche de base sur le reste de la maison. Il était clair pour Seungcheol que la peinture commençait à s'effriter. Ce qui attira son intérêt, cependant, était une fenêtre sur le côté droit de la maison. Un jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs et courts avait un pied dangereusement placé par la fenêtre, en équilibre sur un rebord. Ses deux mains le retenant grâce à la rambarde. Les mouvements étaient dangereux mais déterminés. Seungcheol regarda le visage du garçon éclairé par le soleil mourant du soir. Il y avait des traces de larmes clairement dessinées sur ses joues. Ses yeux étaient grands, et sa bouche agape comme s'il avait du mal à respirer. La seconde suivante, le garçon disparaissait, comme tiré dans la maison, un cri solide s'échappant de la bouche du garçon.

Seungcheol regardait terrifié. La fenêtre fut claquée par une force inconnue. Frottant ses propres yeux, Seungcheol essaya de comprendre ce qu'il venait de voir, mais avant qu'il ne puisse, il entendit quelques autres cris. Il dût abandonner sa voiture sur la route et sprinta vers la porte d'entrée.

Les mains du garçon se figèrent alors qu'il s'enroulait autour de la poignée de la porte. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait, ni dans quoi il se mettait. Il se demandait si frapper à la porte était la bonne chose à faire. Seungcheol pouvait sentir son cœur battre hors de sa poitrine, ses paumes transpirant. Juste un instant auparavant, il était prêt à bondir dans la maison d'un étranger, faisant des suppositions de ce qui se passait. Pour être honnête, il n'avait même pas d'hypothèse. Tout ce qu'il vit et entendit fut un cri de garçon alors qui disparaissait dans les ténèbres de la maison, et tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que le cri n'était pas de joie.

Quand il entendit un autre cri désespéré, un qui ressemblait trop à celui de son père avant qu'il decède.Seungcheol frappa à la porte. Il se demandait si défoncer la porte aurait été mieux. Il s'est alors souvenu qu'il n'avait pas d'argent pour payer de la nourriture, comment payerait-il une nouvelle porte?

Il y eut un silence dans la maison, alors Seungcheol frappa à nouveau. Cette fois, c'était plus fort, plus affirmatif. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de ne pas être entendu. Après quelques instants, alors que sa main était prête à cogner contre la porte en bois une fois de plus, elle s'ouvrit avec un grincement. Un homme grand et attrayant avec une mâchoire ciselée se tenait devant lui. Il portait un costume sombre, une cravate légèrement desserrée. Ses yeux froncés alors qu'ils regardaient Seungcheol.

Le garçon libre d'esprit nota la mâchoire serrée, et la poigne serrée sur le bord de la porte d'entrée. Les yeux de Seungcheol beugèrent sur les points rouges présents sur la main.

Le cœur de Seungcheol avait raté un battement.

"Que voulez vous?" Demanda l'homme. La voix était normale, plus aigu à ce à quoi Seungcheol s'attendait. La moitié de son corps couvrait toute vue possible de l'intérieur de la maison.

"Je suis," commença Seungcheol. Ses yeux errèrent alors qu'il essayait d'avoir un aperçu du garçon qu'il avait vu à la fenêtre. Il l'aperçut juste en dessous du bras de l'homme, recroquevillé contre les murs. Hésitant, l'étrange garçon avait levé sa tête sous les yeux de Seungcheol. "Je-je viens juste demander"

"Allez vous cracher le morceau ou quoi? Si vous vendez quelque chose, alors partez. Je n'en veux pas. "

Seungcheol se mordit la lèvre. "J'ai entendu des bruits étranges venant d'ici. Je m'assurais juste que ce n'était pas hum, "

"Ce n'était pas quoi?" L'homme lança un regard noir.

Avec un sourire gêné, Seungcheol leva les yeux vers l'homme. "...  un meurtrier ou un voleur ou quelque chose?"

Le grand homme se moqua avant de claquer la porte sur le visage de Seungcheol. Le garçon choqué recula d'un pas, les yeux grands ouverts, fixant distraitement la porte fermée. Mal à l'aise, Seungcheol, fit lentement son chemin vers sa voiture. Il s'assit sur son siège, avant de rouler au coin de la rue. Une fois là, il la gara, regardant fixement la rue vide devant.

Son esprit réfléchissa à la situation actuelle. Il ne connaissait pas le garçon. Il n'avait aucune responsabilité par rapport au garçon. En conclusion, il n'a pas à revenir pour le garçon.

Mais Seungcheol se disait que quoi qu'il arrive, à la fin il avait vu le garçon. Le garçon existait, et ce fait ne pouvait être ignoré.

Appuyant sa tête contre le volant, Seungcheol pensa au visage du jeune homme. Ses doigts tapotaient distraitement contre le volant, alors qu'il mâchait sa lèvre inférieure. Après seulement quelques instants, Seungcheol se leva pour s'asseoir droit, ses yeux déterminés.

"D'accord", murmura-t-il avant de sortir de sa voiture, laissant les clés dans le contact. " Tout va bien se passer."

Avec des pas lourds, Seungcheol refit son chemin au coin de la rue et se retrouva dans celle où il était il y a quelques instants. Ses mains creusèrent profondément dans les poches de son manteau. La rue était calme, remarqua Seungcheol. Pendant tout le temps qu'il fut dans le quartier, une seule autre voiture l'avait dépassé. En se rendant à la maison,il sentit son corps frissonner plus qu'il ne l'avait fait auparavant. Ses mains tremblaient pratiquement dans leurs cachettes.

Le jeune garçon regarda la maison. Ses yeux parcouraient chaque crevasse, chaque fissure, chaque planche de bois qui semblait prête à tomber d'une minute à l'autre. Son regard se figea sur la fenêtre qui avait attiré son attention quelques minutes plus tôt. Il y avait des rideaux flottant devant le verre de la fenêtre, mais il remarqua un flash de lumière de l'autre côté mais qui disparu rapidement. Seungcheol supposait que c'était fait à partir d'une lampe de poche.

Tranquillement, Seungcheol se dirigea vers les buissons juste en dessous de la fenêtre. Pendant qu'il pensait, il mordit le bout de son pouce. Ses yeux analysaient le mur devant lui; ses doigts pouvaient tenir dans certaines des fissures, et ses pieds pouvaient s'équilibrer sur le bord des fenêtres, mais il s'inquiétait de sa propre force. Serait-il capable de se pousser sur le toit du premier étage et de pouvoir ouvrir la fenêtre?

Une brise froide l'effleura alors qu'il se tenait là. Un signe, pensa Seungcheol. Un signe pour passer à l'action.

"J'ai eu une bonne vie, je suppose." Murmura Seungcheol en levant un pied sur le bord de la fenêtre. Une de ses mains s'enroula autour d'une planche qui pendait avant de se redresser. À chaque mouvement, un léger grincement suivait. Seungcheol retint son souffle, comptant ses prières. Quand il atteignit le sommet, Seungcheol s'agrippa avec poigne sur les volets placés sur la fenêtre.

Timidement, Seungcheol frappa à la vitre. Seungcheol entendit un léger souffle de l'autre côté, et il pria seulement pour qu'il soit à la bonne fenêtre. Pour tout ce qu'il savait, cela pourrait être un salon à l'étage, ou pire, la chambre du père. Contre ses pensées, il frappa à nouveau avec plus de détermination. Seungcheol regarda les rideaux s'écarter, avant de montrer le jeune visage du garçon d'avant. Les yeux du garçon dans la chambre s'élargir alors qu'ils déchiffraient la vue devant eux, puis se rétrécissèrent rapidement.

Assez imprudemment, le jeune garçon ouvrit sa fenêtre. Il s'appuya avec son coude sur le rebord avant de tourner son attention vers Seungcheol. Sa voix était légèrement aigue, taquine, "Eh bien, bonjour Roméo, tu t'es trompé de maison?"

La couleur rouge se glissa lentement sur les joues de Seungcheol, mais il garda sa voix stable. "Pas si tu es ma Juliette."

Les yeux du garçon s'élargirent, ses lèvres s'ouvrant légèrement alors qu'il le regardait avec étonnement. Seungcheol observait avec amusement alors que les yeux du garçon flottaient confus, et sa tête se contracta comme pour essayer de calculer ce qui venait de se passer. Cependant, rapidement les yeux du garçon se changèrent, ils revinrent à l'agacement.

"Peu importe", se moqua le garçon. "Ailee est à côté si tu la cherches. Maintenant pars. Tu ne peux pas être ici. "

«Ailee?» Demanda Seungcheol, la tête légèrement inclinée.

"Jolie fille? Avec une voix d'enfer? La porte à côté. Au revoir. "Expliqua le garçon avant de repousser sa tête dans sa maison, les mains déjà prête à pousser la vitre vers le bas.

"Attends." Paniqué, Seungcheol poussa ses mains sous la fenêtre, prêt à l'ouvrir. Cependant, dans la tentative du jeune garçon de claquer la fenêtre, Seungcheol sentit sa main se faire écraser sous son poids. Seungcheol prit une profonde inspiration alors qu'il essayait de contrôler son prochain choix de mots.

"Ouvre." Il respira de façon instable. " La. Fenêtre."

Lentement, le jeune garçon glissa la fenêtre ouverte. Ses yeux écarquillés d'inquiétude. "Est-ce que ... ça va?" Demanda-t-il. Seungcheol regarda l'autre garçon, comme pour dire «Putain que non», mais il répondit par une méthode différente;

" Ça va. Et-toi?"

Une fois de plus, il sembla que les mots de Seungcheol stupéfièrent le garçon. Après quelques instants de silence, le garçon poussa la fenêtre plus ouverte. Ses yeux scrutant le garçon étrange sur le toit, de la tête aux pieds. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux?"

Seungcheol frotta doucement ses doigts meurtris pendant qu'il répondait. "Honnêtement, je suis venu ici sur un coup de tête. J'ai juste ... Je t'ai vu essayer de sortir par la fenêtre plus tôt et je.., "

Le garçon l'interrompa; " Et je quoi? Tu es curieux? Tu as un complexe de héros? Est-ce une farce?

"Pas une blague. Je le jure. "Seungcheol se défendit rapidement. "Je viens juste, d'accord. Salut, je suis Seungcheol. »Il tendit sa main maltraitée, la laissant vide devant le jeune garçon. Celui-ci  lanca un seul coup d'œil à la main avant de croiser ses propres bras sur sa poitrine.

"Et pourquoi es-tu ici Seungcheol?"

Seungcheol se mordit la lèvre et haussa maladroitement les épaules, laissant tomber sa main ignorée. "Habituellement, les gens répondent en disant leur propre nom, mais peu importe." Il fit la moue, avant de continuer. "Mais je ne sais pas, j'ai juste. Je pense que tu dois partir. Quitte cette maison. "

Le garçon se moqua. "Et pourquoi penses-tu cela?"

"Cet homme ne t'a pas frappé?" Il décida que d'aller droit au but était la meilleure solution. "S'il l'a fait, s'il te fait mal. Tu dois partir.

Les yeux du garçon se rétrécirent, et ses bras se resserrèrent autour de lui, comme s'ils le protégeaient de la vérité. "C'est quoi ton problème ? Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qui se passe ici. "Le garçon grogna.

Les yeux de Seungcheol s'adoucirent, une main douce tendue vers le garçon. "Est-ce qu'il te blesse?"

Le garçon haussa les épaules, jetant un coup d'œil au loin. «Va te faire foutre, rien de tout ça ne te concerne.

Malgré l'ordre, Seungcheol garda ses pieds plantés. "Est-ce que tu te sens en sécurité ici?"

"Ça n'a pas d'importance."

"Es-tu heureux ici?"

Je vais claquer la fenêtre sur ton bras. Il menaça.

"Si tu n'es pas heureux, viens avec moi." Seungcheol proposa.

Il y eut une seconde de silence, avant que le garçon ne parle; «Pour qui tu te prends ?» Même si les mots contenaient du venin à chaque syllabe, et que le regard était froid, Seungcheol remarqua que la main du garçon tressaillait momentanément, en direction de son bras tendu.

"Je pense que je suis Seungcheol."

Le garçon laissa échapper un rire étranglé. "Oh mon dieu, es-tu fou? Pars."

La main de Seungcheol retomba lentement. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent. "Je sais, je sais que c'est bizarre. Je sais que tu ne me connais pas, mais s'il te plait. Ne reste pas ici si tu ne te sens pas en sécurité. Si tu pars avec moi, je te conduirai à la gare, à la police, à un orphelinat ... »

"Je suis trop vieux pour un orphelinat", commenta le garçon. "J'ai dix neuf ans."

Seungcheol regarda attentivement le garçon. "Alors pourquoi es-tu encore là?"

Il haussa les épaules. "Je ne suis bon à rien, je ne peux rien faire."

Le cœur de Seungcheol se resserra à ces mots. " Pourquoi penses-tu cela?"

Le garçon haussa les épaules, mais son regard dériva vers la porte de sa chambre, cela suffit pour mieux répondre à la question mieux que les mots ne pouvaient le faire. Seungcheol hocha la tête, l'engrenage dans sa tête tournait à plein régime à force de réflechir.

"N'étais-tu pas en train de partir tout à l'heure?" Demanda Seungcheol. Le garçon détourna la tête, le traitement silencieux. "Tu sais aussi que tu ne peux pas rester ici. Ce n'est pas sûr, ce n'est pas juste pour toi. "

"Mais que ferais-je seul dehors Seungcheol?" interrogea le garçon. «Je suis un cancre sans expérience professionnelle. Je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de rester. "

Seungcheol secoua rapidement la tête. "Tu peux penser ça, mais je te le promets, je te le jure, ta vie peut aller tellement mieux, si tu viens à quitter cette maison."

"Pourquoi tu t'en soucies? Tu ne me connais pas.

"Est-ce que ça compte?" Seungcheol offrit un sourire chaleureux. «Parfois, les gens font de bonnes actions parce que c'est la meilleure chose à faire ... et parfois, être gentil défie parfois la logique mais cela ne veut pas dire que c'est mauvais.

Pas de réponse.

Seungcheol soupira et commença à s'éloigner de la fenêtre. "Ma voiture est garée au coin de la rue. Je resterai là pour les douze prochaines heures ou peu importe. Viens si tu veux partir.

Alors que Seungcheol bougeait, une main se tendit rapidement et attrapa son bras. " Attends."

Avec l'espoir que ce garçon partirait avec lui, seungcheol lui sourit. Au lieu de cela, un parapluie a fut pousser dans ses bras.

«Tu es stupide de marcher sous la pluie.» Dit le brun avant de fermer la fenêtre.

Et Seungcheol fit exactement ce qu'il avait dit; il s'est recroquevillé sur le siège arrière de sa voiture. Doucement, il écoutait de la musique, dans sa couverture enroulée autour de lui. Il savait que ce n'était pas l'endroit sûr pour se garer; Si une voiture de police arrivait, il obtiendrait sûrement une amende, et les familles du voisinage pourraient se méfier d'un homme assis dans sa voiture pendant des heures. Peu importe, Seungcheol allait tenir parole.

À un moment donné, il s'était endormi et ne s'était réveillé que parce qu'il y avait eu un grand bruit à sa fenêtre. Toujours dans les vapes, Seungcheol s'est assis dans sa voiture. Sa liste de musique avait atteint sa fin, mais ce n'était pas important. Ce qui était important, c'était le garçon aux cheveux noirs, avec une lèvre qui saignait, frissonnant à l'extérieur de sa voiture. En un mouvement rapide, Seungcheol ouvrit la porte arrière en lui faisant signe de venir. L'autre garçon se glissa maladroitement dans le véhicule, et avant qu'il ne puisse parler, Seungcheol enroula sa couverture autour du garçon.

Pendant qu'il dormait, la pluie s'était transformée en orage.

"Je veux partir." Marmonna le jeune homme en tenant la couverture sur son visage. "Je veux être en sécurité, s'il te plaît." Sa voix était douce, tremblante. Son côté hautain des heures auparavant avait disparu. Son corps frissonnant, recroquevillé dans le coin du siège, imitait trop un enfant effrayé pour le goût du garçon le plus âgé. Seungcheol hocha la tête et monta sur le siège avant. Il s'assura d'allumer le chauffage, avant de changer de vitesse et de presser son pied contre la pédale.

Le chemin était silencieux et sans direction. Seungcheol n'avait pas encore entendu où le garçon voulait aller, alors il décida de conduire jusqu'à ce que le garçon se sente en sécurité. Le plus vieux des deux hommes ne dirait pas nécessairement qu'il se sentait mal à l'aise face à la situation. Il avait fait bien pire. Il s'était déjà plongé dans des situations dangereuses. Il avait laissé monter des étrangers saouls dans sa voiture, comme s'il s'agissait d'un service de taxi, uniquement parce qu'il se mettait à la place des proches de la personne ivre, il préferait aider cette personne plutôt que quelqu'un profite d'elle alors qu'elle n'a pas tout son esprit . Il se faisait confiance, plus qu'il ne pouvait faire confiance à quelqu'un d'autre.

Après une demi-heure, le garçon a finalement parlé. Seungcheol ne savait pas à quoi il s'attendait pour ses premiers mots; peut-être des regrets, ou des excuses. Peut-être attendait-il une destination. Cependant les premiers mots ont été prononcés avec une voix tremblante, et de la fatigue.

"Je m'appelle Jeonghan."

C'est comme ça que tout a commencé. Durant les premiers mois, Seungcheol ne pouvait que définir Jeonghan comme intéressant. Le premier mois de leur amitié, Jeonghan était paranoïaque à propos de chaque rue, et chaque homme adulte fort. Il était stressé des téléphones portables, effrayé que son père est compris comment le contacter. Il luttait avec lui même quand il se retrouvait seul dans n'importe quel magasin pendant plus de cinq minutes. Seungcheol constata qu'il devait faire très attention à suivre le code de la route; Jeonghan deviendrait agité, anxieux, alerté au moment où il pensait que passer un stop sans s'arrêter était une bonne idée. Pour être honnête, il était minuit passé, et il n'y avait pas de voiture dans la rue à perte de vue. Mais, la leçon de morale qu'il recevait de Jeonghan quelques minutes après, était suffisante pour que Seungcheol cesse d'ignorer les lois.

Bien que, en même temps, Jeonghan était sarcastique et en colère. Il se disputait facilement avec Seungcheol, ne montrant aucune pitié pour les insultes qu'il lui lancerait. Si l'ainé était à proximité, Jeonghan serait en mesure d'avoir des conversations agréables avec des étrangers, sans une remarque sarcastique. Lorsqu'il manquait d'argent, Jeonghan battait souvent ses cils et souriait à une employée.

Il était capable de se tenir debout avec fierté et de ne pas montrer sa peur pendant une minute, mais d'enrouler ses bras autour de la taille de Seungcheol de manière protectrice, le corps tremblant, la suivante.

Au fil des mois, Jeonghan sentait de moins en moins l'alcool.C'est au bout d'un an dans leur amitié quand Seungcheol s'était réveillé, derrière le volant, qu'il avait vu un nouveau parfum, une odeur nouvelle. Joshua était enroulé en boule sur la banquette arrière, serrant le même livre qu'il avait dans la main quand ils s'étaient connus  la première fois. Jeonghan était allongé sur le siège du passager, ses jambes posées sur la boîte de l'airbag. Le climatiseur soufflait doucement, mais il forcait un parfum subtil à faire son chemin vers le nez de Seungcheol.

Cela faisait longtemps que sa voiture ne sentait rien d'autre que leur quotidien et l'essence. Donc, quand Seungcheol fut réveillé par l'arôme, il se mit un peu sur ses gardes. Il était confus, alerté, mais curieux. Il renifla l'air, essayant de suivre le chemin de l'origine. Enfin, il se retrouva incroyablement proche de la tête de Jeonghan. Il regarde curieusement les cheveux noirs et doux pendant longtemps. Cependant, il fut tiré de ses pensées alors qu'une voix douce atteignait ses oreilles;

"Seungcheol ... qu'est-ce que tu fais?" Demanda Joshua, un sourcil levé. Seungcheol se retourna dans son siège, son propre visage rougissant à la seconde.

"Rien." Il répondit rapidement.

"Ouais ... tu es bizarre" marmonna Joshua, avant de se recroqueviller en boule. Laissant échapper un grand soupir, Seungcheol détendit ses épaules.

Mais quand est-ce que tout ça est devenu leur maison?

Il n'y avait jamais un moment précis où il s'en rendait compte, mais il y avait des moments où il le ressentait. Cela a commencé quand Joshua avait déballé son sac à dos. Ses affaires ont commencé à se fondre dans celles de Seungcheol et de Jeonghan. Le concept grandissa quand Seungcheol se réveillerait avec les bruits de Jeonghan dans son sommeil, mais aussi avec un bol  rempli de ramen sur ses genoux - les autres 2/3 partagés entre les autres.

Le terme de famille apparu lorsque Seungcheol se glissa dans la voiture un jour en revenant des courses, voyant Joshua pleurant à l'arrière de la voiture et Jeonghan paniquant à l'avant.

"Je n'ai rien fait." Annonça Jeonghan. Ses mains étaient tenues devant lui, défensives. Joshua leva ses propres mains pour couvrir son visage, ses oreilles devinrent rouges.

"Que s'est-il passé?" Demanda l'ainé. Joshua secoua la tête, ses épaules tremblantes.

Il fallut dix minutes de calins avec Joshua pour Seungcheol, et des blagues de Jeonghan  pour essayer de le réconforter, avant que le plus jeune ne soit à l'aise pour ouvrir le bouche et parler. Les mots qu'il dira furent le démarrage de leur nouvelle vie;

Il raconta son histoire, sa vie avant Seungcheol et Jeonghan. Il parla de ce qu'il a appris et de ce pour quoi il était reconnaissant. Il a expliqué comment il avait été intimidé par Jeonghan lors de leur première rencontre, fasciné par Seungcheol, et comment il a changé en se rapprochant d'eux. Il se moqua des habitudes des garçons qui le rendaient fou.

Mais ensuite il avoua.

Il avoua que son cœur n'était pas indifférent quand il les regarde tous les deux. Il murmura à quel point ses yeux étaient hypnotisés chaque fois que Jeonghan jouait pour eux dans les parkings vides. Et comment ses oreilles sont bénitent par chaque information partagée par Seungcheol, puis il pleura en se disant qu'il devrait sûrement partir après cette confession.

Et il s'est excusé, et s'est excusé, et s'est excusé.

Et alors Jeonghan pleura et monta sur les sièges pour prendre le garçon  dans ses bras.

Seungcheol lui disa qu'il ne sait pas ce qu'il ferait si l'un d'entre eux partait.

Ils dormirent ensemble sur la banquette arrière cette nuit-là.

Pourtant, le concept de la maison a dû être complètement changé. Seungcheol se réveillait toujours chaque nuit en s'attendant à ce qu'ils soient partis, pour voir un siège vide à côté de lui. Ces jours où le siège du passager était vide, il serait ensuite effrayé par un tapotement de verre à côté de lui. Jeonghan se tenant là avec quelques tasses de café.

Il y eut une autre nuit où Seungcheol se souvint de son cœur qui flottait autour de l'idée de famille: il y avait quelques mois dans leur entreprise de Paranormal Investigator. Ils avaient finalement trouvé un vrai fantôme hantant la maison de quelqu'un et ils étaient extrêmement zélés à propos de l'information. Joshua surtout était hyperactif à l'idée de cette enquête. Cependant, Seungcheol s'est trouvé être trop énergique, jusqu'à faire des choses risquées pour attirer l'attention des fantômes. Mais ça se finissa bien pour les trois, et le fantôme fut capturé, cependant Jeonghan avait vu rouge cette nuit.

Il avait crié sur Seungcheol pendant trente minutes dans leur chambre d'hôtel - Joshua se distrayait avec les images de son blog. Seungcheol savait qu'il était supposé être contrarié, honteux, même argumentatif, mais quand il regardait le garçon devant lui, tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser était: "Il est tellement protectif."

Un sourire maladroit avait fait son chemin sur le visage de Seungcheol alors que le deuxième aîné parlait, ne faisant qu'agrandir le sourire du premier encore plus. Les dix minutes supplémentaires de réprimande valaient les cinq minutes d'un Jeonghan au visage rouge, après que Seungcheol lui ait dit pourquoi il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire.

Ce furent les beaux jours.

Il y avait des jours où Seungcheol se demandait si c'était leur dernière nuit ensemble; C'était habituellement en hiver, quand ils ne pouvaient pas trouver de petits boulots pour s'empêcher de mourir de faim.

Seungcheol se souvint d'avoir été en boule sur la banquette arrière, frissonnant sous les couvertures et la veste de Joshua. Le plus jeune des trois garçons s'était faufilé entre les sièges avant et arrière, une main inquiète dans les cheveux de Seungcheol. Les vitres de la voiture étaient embuées, le moteur de la voiture éteint. Si Seungcheol se rappelait correctement, ils étaient en panne d'essence. Jeonghan était dehors essayant de convaincre certaines personnes pour de l'argent pour acheter de la nourriture. Joshua avait été dehors plus tôt essayant de trouver un magasin pour obtenir des médicaments.

Il se sentait mal pendant ces heures glaciales, mais quand Jeonghan les rejoignit dans la voiture plus tard, il se sentit confortable. Il aurait presque dit qu'il se sentait chez lui, avec le corps de Joshua enroulé autour de lui comme s'il était une autre couverture.

Il y avait d'autres jours cependant, Seungcheol lutta pour comprendre comment être une famille. Une nuit qui le hante encore à ce jour était quand Joshua et Jeonghan s'étaient disputés assez violemment. Il ne peut pas se rappeler pourquoi ils se battaient, mais le sujet s'était égaré au moment où le souvenir avait commencé. Jeonghan appuyait chaque souvenir douloureux, chaque mot blessant qu'il pouvait pour rabaisser Joshua. Celui-ci n'avait jamais rien dit de particulier, mais il savait que combattre Jeonghan était une chose terrible à faire.

Pour Jeonghan c'était comme si il n'était pas à la hauteur pour une dispute et Joshua le savait.

Malgré le combat, à travers tous les cris et les injures, Seungcheol pouvait encore voir des yeux attentifs. Il pouvait les voir en permanence scanner pour voir s'ils frappaient un nerf, s'ils pressaient trop fort, s'ils allaient trop loin. Même ainsi, Seungcheol sentit un nœud se tordre dans son estomac. Tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser était la possibilité que l'un d'entre eux dépasse les limites, choisisse le mauvais mot, tourne le visage dans le mauvais sens et fasse couler une larme sur une de leur joue.

Il avait confiance qu'ils s'aimaient assez pour ne pas faire cela; Il a fait confiance à deux années de relation concrète (plus d'un an et demi d'amitié, quelques mois de relation) pour qu'elles aient les bases pour tenir leur maison ensemble en cas de tremblement de terre. Seungcheol savait cependant, qu'une boule de démolition pouvait l'abattre en quelques secondes.

Alors qu'ils se battaient, il se demanda s'il devait intervenir. Il se demanda s'il avait même le droit de participer. Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait pas essayé plus tôt. Ses tentatives précédentes ont été confronté à des regards et une main impertinente fermement placée devant ses yeux. À ce moment-là, il pouvait être sûr de dire qu'il n'était pas censé intervenir. Mais cela s'appliquait seulement quand la dispute concernait un sujet comme les fantômes, ou les approvisionnements de nourriture, ou peu importe. Ce à quoi il avait affaire avait changé, et donc Seungcheol était assis sur son capot de voiture pendant qu'ils discutaient.

Ce ne fut que lorsque Jeonghan saisit le poignet de Joshua et redressa son dos en regardant le jeune garçon que Seungcheol décida que c'était suffisant. Si auparavant, les deux se disputaient et que Jeonghan attrapait le plus jeune sous une forme quelconque, Joshua le regardait confus: C'était un facteur d'intimidation qui ne fonctionnait pas comme prévu, mais jeonghan se sentait terriblement mal après.

E les derniers mots de la dispute furent quand Joshua s'était dirigé vers un bar voisin où il n'avait commandé qu'un thé (ce qui était très frustrant pour les barmans), et Jeonghan s'était effondré contre le capot de la voiture à côté de Seungcheol.

C'est alors que Seungcheol devait trouver un moyen de les réconforter, comment les réconcilier, et comment une famille fonctionne réellement avant que quelque chose ne s'effondre.

Et il l'a fait. Il a appris: Il a réconforté un Jeonghan surmené et criant. Il traîna le garçon jusqu'au bar  vers le plus jeune et les fit discuter, avant que Seungcheol ne décide que Joshua et lui allaient se blottir dans la chambre d'hôtel et bavarder un peu. Pendant qu'ils le faisaient, Jeonghan allait faire les courses - ou tout autre type de shopping - avant de se joindre à eux pour un film.

C'est devenu une règle de ne pas aller au lit en colère.

Seungcheol aime penser que cette règle, c'est ce qui les a fait commencer à agir comme une famille.

Alors, quand Joshua eut fini de nettoyer la vaisselle, et rampa à nouveau sur le lit, le cœur de Seungcheol se réchauffa. Il regarda le plus jeune bouger lentement la tête de Jeonghan sous les couvertures, la placant doucement contre les oreillers. Joshua jeta un coup d'œil à Seungcheol une fois qu'il eut fini et articula un «je t'aime» silencieux avant de se recroqueviller sous les couvertures. Seungcheol sourit en se mettant à l'aise avec un bras tendu sur ses deux petits-amis. Tout pourrait leur arriver, mais cela ne ferai que les rendre plus fort le lendemain parce qu'ils refusent d'aller au lit en colère; Au moins, ce fut la dernière pensée de Seungcheol lorsqu'il s'endormit.


	12. Chapitre 11 : Ange VS Démon

Joshua fut le premier à se réveiller le jour suivant. Bien qu'il aurait voulût se prélasser sous la lumière du soleil pendant quelques minutes, il laissa ses yeux s'ouvrir à contrecœur pour commencer la journée. Enlevant son bras de la poitrine de Jeonghan, le plus jeune se redressa lentement. En s'étirant, Joshua commença à dresser une liste mentale dans sa tête.

Il savait que c'était important, mais ils n'avaient pas encore parlé des événements d'hier soir, et Joshua n'était pas dans l'optique d'en parler pour le moment. Le fait d'en parler avait été placé à la fin de sa liste. La nuit précédente a peut-être été terrifiante, même traumatisante, mais Joshua fit que sa curiosité en surpassait toutes les autres émotions.

Sa liste mentale s'arrêta quand il remarqua qu'un grognement d'une personne à moitié réveillée se fit entendre, Seungcheol. Il n'était pas encore réveillé, mais il était définitivement proche de ça. À ce moment-là, Joshua se laissa tomber du lit en trébuchant légèrement sur le sol froid. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine, plongeant dans le réfrigérateur pour préparer le petit-déjeuner. Il fallut seulement l'odeur d'un œuf grésillant pour que Seungcheol s'asseye réellement dans le lit, une main inconsciemment trouvant son chemin vers celle de Jeonghan. Joshua savait que les doigts entrelacés signifiaient que Seungcheol avait décidé que Jeonghan ce matin-là était plus important que d'aider avec le petit-déjeuner.

Joshua pouvait comprendre.

Une fois la nourriture prête, Seungcheol réveilla Jeonghan.

Comparé aux derniers jours, le petit déjeuner était calme. Jeonghan avait un doux sourire sur son visage alors qu'il regardait ses petits amis manger. Joshua se sentait plein juste en regardant les deux autres sourir. Seungcheol sentit ses épaules se détendre pour la première fois depuis des semaines quand Joshua et Jeonghan riaient.

C'est quand Jeonghan commença à nettoyer que les deux autres se changèrent pour la journée, mais Seungcheol sentit ses épaules se crisper une fois de plus.

Il était à moitié nu, luttant pour enfiler une paire de jeans déchirés et serrés - le jean était celui de Jeonghan mais Joshua le regardait avec amusement, au lieu de le lui dire. Le garçon était déjà habillé avec un short vert menthe et un tee-shirt blanc. Jeonghan avait décidé qu'il préférait salir son pyjama en nettoyant la vaisselle, pour ensuite se changer pour se vêtir de son short et de sa grande chemise, pour l'instant il resta occupé, dans la cuisine.

"Alors, je pensais," commença Jeonghan.

"Ça," grommela Seungcheol alors qu'il tirait difficilement le pantalon sur sa cuisse. " C'est dangereux."

Jeonghan le regarda, remarquant le jean, avant de regarder Joshua. Le plus jeune mit un doigt sur ses lèvres, suppliant silencieusement le deuxième aîné de ne pas lui dire,  Jeonghan joua le jeu.

"Oui, donc je pensais qu'avant d'aller à la maison, nous devrions retourner à l'église. " déclara Jeonghan. Joshua fronça le nez à ces mots. "Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec ta réaction, 'shua?"

Joshua haussa les épaules avant de jeter un coup d'œil à ses pieds. "J'ai eu un sentiment étrange quand j'étais là-bas."

"Et je pense que je suis en train de perdre la sensation de mes jambes avec ce jean, est-ce que j'ai pris du poids ou quelque chose comme ça?" Seungcheol grogna encore alors qu'il luttait pour le retirer.

Les deux autres gloussèrent en regardant l'aîné s'asseoir au coin du lit. Seungcheol commença désespérément à tirer sur les ourlets avant de laisser ses bras tomber à ses côtés.

"Tu n'as pas pris de poids Seungcheol", nota Jeonghan. "Arrête de te précipiter et fais-le glisser du bas, Joshua va l'aider."

La conversation fut mise en attente alors que Joshua s'agenouillait devant Seungcheol et enroulait ses doigts dans les poches. Alors que les jambes de Seungcheol furent libérées du pantalon, l'aîné sourit. De sa place sur le sol, l'américain commença à plier le jean pour le ranger, en riant des blagues immatures que Seungcheol lui disait. Au moment où il plaça le pantalon sur le côté, Joshua sentit une main légèrement rugueuse lui caresser la joue. Jetant un coup d'œil sous ses cils, Joshua regarda Seungcheol se pencher, ses lèvres à quelques centimètres de lui. Les orteils du plus jeune se recroquevillèrent alors qu'il déployait légèrement ses propres jambes, rencontrant à la moitié le plus âgé. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent avec un sourire. Seungcheol laissa son bras s'enrouler autour des épaules du garçon, le rapprochant davantage de sa propre poitrine. À ce sentiment, le sourire de Joshua ne fit que grandir, ses yeux se fermèrent, alors que ses mains reposaient sur les genoux du plus âgé.

« Non. Non. Non, interrompit Jeonghan en jetant un chiffon sur la tête de Seungcheol. "Nous ne le faisons pas ce matin."

Un sourire idiot était toujours sur le visage de Seungcheol, alors qu'il tirait le chiffon de sa tête. Le deuxième ainé n'était plus qu'à un pied de distance, ne croyant clairement pas à son but de le lancer de plus loin. Sachant qu'il jouait à un jeu dangereux, Seungcheol écarta une jambe et l'enroula autour de celle de Jeonghan, le tirant en avant. Jeonghan s'avança mais garda les bras croisés. Un regard provocateur de Jeonghan à Seungcheol. Joshua s'adossa à la paume de ses mains amusées.

"Tu es habituellement celui qui saute en 1er sur l'occasion." Seungcheol taquina, une main venant s'enrouler autour de la taille de Jeonghan. Joshua regarda les yeux de Jeonghan voler vers les lèvres de l'aîné.

Le plus jeune était prêt à parier que Jeonghan allait pousser Seungcheol sur le lit, les lèvres jointes en tombant. Il aurait parier des pièces de monnaie sur la table, prêt à appeler ça un "all in", quand Jeonghan peigna doucement ses doigts dans les cheveux de Seungcheol. Au lieu de cela, le regard du garçon a plané sur Joshua. Confus, Joshua sourit au mâle, espérant que c'était encourageant, amical, aimant.

"Nous devons aller à l'église" marmonna Jeonghan. "Nous devons résoudre tout ça."

Le sourire de Joshua disparu, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu pour les deux autres. Seungcheol tendit la main, serrant doucement l'épaule du petit garçon. Les moments suivants furent calmes: Seungcheol se leva, trouvant ses vêtements enfouis dans leur valise. Jeonghan attrapa le pantalon abandonné sur le sol et se déplaça pour se changer dans ses propres vêtements. Joshua s'asseya à leur table à manger, tripotant ses doigts.

Le plus jeune garçon vit sa main droite commencer à taper de façon incontrôlable sur la table; Ses doigts gauches grattent doucement la surface. Joshua fixa ses deux mains avec confusion.

Il aimait penser qu'il se connaissait bien. Il savait qu'il était compulsif avec la recherche et le bricolage. Il savait qu'il avait tendance à mettre la technologie au-dessus de n'importe quel autre aspect du monde. Il savait qu'il faisait trop confiance aux gens et aux fantômes. Il savait depuis qu'il était un enfant, que les fantômes étaient attirés par lui. Plus important encore, il savait qu'il aimait Seungcheol et Jeonghan plus que les réponses à toutes les questions, plus que ses gadgets, plus que sa carrière, plus que le monde.

Joshua aimait penser qu'il connaissait bien ses petits amis aussi. Il savait que Jeonghan aimait la vanille plus que le chocolat. Il savait qu'il détestait le bazar, et se plaindrait jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un le nettoie. Il savait que Jeonghan s'était vraiment amusé à flirter avec Seungcheol et Joshua. Joshua savait que Seungcheol était oublieux, qu'il était rationnel mais avide. Il savait que Seungcheol était facile à divertir. Il savait que la vente de la voiture pour le RV était plus importante pour lui qu'il ne le montrait. Ils se sont quand même rencontrés dans cette voiture.

Enfin, Joshua aimait penser qu'il connaissait leur relation: ils veillaient à  ne jamais se séparer de l'autre, mais à renforcer les liens. Une soirée film après que quelqu'un soit en colère était la façon la plus facile de le calmer. Ne jamais mettre de la crème glacée à l'arrière du congélateur. Ne jamais aller au lit en colère contre les autres.

Il pensait que tout était clair avec eux mais récemment, il s'inquiétait de manquer quelque chose.

Ce n'était pas juste une chose qui a déclenché cette confusion; Joshua a recueilli des preuves de nombreux endroits. Plusieurs fois, le plus jeune avait essayé de se dire que tout cela était une coïncidence, des conclusions insensées de moments insignifiants. Cependant, le visage de Jeonghan dans la chambre à coucher prouvait le contraire.

Joshua fit confiance à Jeonghan, mais le garçon se demanda s'il s'était juste  évanoui au musée ce jour-là. Le plus jeune s'était déjà évanoui, connaissait les symptômes, se rappelait la sensation de vertige et de l'estomac tordu. Il n'a cependant pas un tel souvenir du musée.

Il faisait vraiment confiance à Jeonghan, mais il était toujours curieux de savoir pourquoi les égratignures sur le dos du cou de Jeonghan ne guérissaient jamais, et le deuxième ainé ne le leur avait jamais dit non plus. Dans la plupart des cas, Jeonghan aimait l'attention de ses petits amis.

Il a vraiment fait confiance à Jeonghan, mais Joshua ne comprend pas pourquoi Jeonghan l'a appelé un démon. Il faisait aussi confiance à Seungcheol, mais il se demandait pourquoi il n'avait pas l'air aussi choqué. Il pensait avoir plus de contrôle sur lui-même, mais il se souvient d'avoir demandé à Jeonghan pourquoi il avait dit ça, mais à la place il a sifflé un «Je te verrai en enfer ...»

Et l'américain pensait qu'il se connaissait, mais la semaine dernière avait prouvé le contraire. Il pensait qu'il avait un très bon souvenir de tout, mais non il continuait se rendre compte des moments de la semaine qui s'étaient perdus dans l'espace, des absences qu'il avait vécu. Il ne se souvenait pas de la réunion dans l'église, seulement quand ils sont arrivés et quand ils sont partis. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir quitté le RV pour aller à la maison, seulement de son arrivée à celle-ci.

Le dernier moment où il se souvient d'avoir eu complètement le contrôle, c'était quand il avait eu Seungcheol dans ses bras à l'hôtel, l'empêchant de sauter par-dessus le balcon vers le fantôme de ses parents. Il se souvient s'être senti complètement présent , un avec lui-même, et pourtant si stressé. Les autres fois, il s'était senti étourdi.

Ce que Joshua pensait être encore pire, c'est qu'il sentait qu'il avait soudain moins de contrôle sur ses mains. Elles bricoleraient de plus en plus, taperaient plus, gratteraient plus. Il avait toujours ce besoin de faire quelque chose. Cependant, ces derniers jours il avait eu cette impression d'être déconnecté.

Ses mains se tendaient toujours pour faire quelque chose, alors que Joshua intérieurement, voulait seulement regarder un film.

C'est tout cela qui lui fit se demander s'il était perdu ou s'il manquait quelque chose.

Il faisait confiance à ses petits amis, mais il savait qu'ils savaient ce qui lui arrivait. Alors qu'il regardait ses doigts danser sur la table, Joshua soupira.

Il ne voulait pas aller à l'église, mais peut-être qu'elle leur donnera les réponses que ses petits amis refusaient de lui dire.

Après quinze minutes, les deux autres étaient prêts. Rapidement, ils ont attrapé leurs sacs et ont commencé leur promenade à l'église. En bougeant, Jeonghan murmura des plaintes par rapport à la chaleur. Le rire de Seungcheol fut la seule réponse que Jeonghan reçut.

En entrant, ils ont vu qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Partout dans la pièce, il y avait des gens de tous les âges, la tête baissée et les mains en prière. Un prêtre se tenait à l'avant, parlant avec soin à un enfant qui avait des larmes coulant sur son visage.

Jeonghan regardait la scène avec curiosité. Au premier coup d'œil, il sembla doux, mais Jeonghan remarqua les mouvements maladroits de la main, le pliage et le déroulement des doigts. Il roula des yeux quand il vit la légère panique dans les yeux du prêtre. Quand l'enfant embrassa le prêtre et partit en sprintant, Jeonghan se dirigea vers lui.

Joshua, quant à lui, sentit son corps tripler de poids. Chaque pas se trainait un rocher attaché à ses hanches. Alors que ses jambes tremblaient, Seungcheol s'assura d'enrouler un bras autour de la taille du plus jeune, une expression confuse et inquiète sur le visage de l'aîné apparu. Joshua voulait lui sourire, le réconforter et lui expliquer que ce n'était pas grave. Cependant, la capacité de former des mots avait soudainement disparu. Il aurait été affolé si ca n'avait pas été aussi le cas, la dernière fois qu'il avait été là.  
Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû venir à l'église.  
"Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça?" Joshua entendit Jeonghan demander au prêtre. L'homme en question rit doucement.  
"J'ai fait ce travail pendant plus de trente ans, et quand un enfant pleure, je panique encore", dit-il. "On ne veut jamais voir un enfant pleurer. C'est douloureux. "  
Pas complètement satisfait de la réponse, mais pas assez curieux pour interroger davantage, Jeonghan a seulement hoché la tête. Le prêtre essuya doucement sa robe avant de descendre les escaliers pour rencontrer Jeonghan. Seungcheol se tenait derrière lui, tenant le plus jeune à ses côtés.  
"Maintenant pourquoi êtes-vous tous les trois ici aujourd'hui? Si vous souhaitez prier, il y a beaucoup de places disponibles. Les bibles sont sur toutes les chaises et Dieu regarde à toutes les fenêtres. "Le prêtre sourit avec charme à Jeonghan. "Mais sinon, je ne sais pas quoi d'autres vous proposez. Nous n'avons pas de service avant tard ce soir, et aucun de vous n'est là pour un baptême  je présume. "  
Jeonghan lui rendit son sourire chaleureusement. "Non, nous ne sommes pas ici pour ça. Y a-t-il un endroit plus privé où on peut parler? Je ne veux pas interrompre les sessions de quiconque ... "  
Le sourire du prêtre faiblit légèrement mais il acquiesça néanmoins. " Suivez moi."

Le prêtre tourna les talons, les conduisant dans un couloir, dans un autre avec plusieurs portes. Joshua, en trébuchant, jeta un coup d'œil par les fenêtres. La plupart des chambres qu'ils ont passées étaient des salles de classe pour différents âges. Les autres étaient des salles de réunion. Enfin, ils sont arrivés à une porte avec un long panneau avec la traduction de "Bureau" écrit en quatre langues différentes. Joshua ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire.

Seungcheol ne pouvait s'empêcher de le serrer contre lui à la vue de ce sourire.

Le bureau dans lequel ils entraient était simple, une table et une chaise face à des fenêtres surélevées. Une croix suspendue délicatement au milieu du verre. Un ordinateur et des photos de ce que Jeonghan supposait étaient des photos de famille placées sur le bureau. Une bible était paresseusement placée sur le bord de la table, du côté le plus proche de la porte. Deux tables étaient stratégiquement placées devant le bureau, face aux fenêtres.

Le prêtre se déplaça tranquillement autour de la table avant de s'asseoir et de faire signe aux trois de s'asseoir aussi. Les trois hommes échangèrent des regards. Le plus âgé força Joshua à s'asseoir dans l'un des sièges. Jeonghan plaça une paume sur les épaules de Joshua pour le rassurer.. Après quelques autres moments de communication mentale, Seungcheol a finalement pris l'autre siège. Avec un sourire narquois, Jeonghan leva une jambe et s'assit sur l'accoudoir de la chaise de Joshua. Aucun des garçons ne manqua le léger froncement de sourcil sur le visage du prêtre.

"Alors" commença le prêtre. "Vous voulez parler de quoi ? Est-ce à nouveau à propos de l'enfant ? "

Alors que Jeonghan répondait, il passa doucement ses doigts dans les cheveux de Joshua. "Non, pas exactement."

Le prêtre regarde Joshua. Le visage du jeune garçon était rouge, les mains tapotant nerveusement ses rotules, et pourtant il était toujours parfaitement assis: son dos était droit, ses jambes jointes. Les épaules semblaient avoir dégonflé au moment où les doigts de Jeonghan s'étaient mêlés à ses mèches brunes.

"Je veux parler de la possession", dit Jeonghan.

Le prêtre regarda les cibles et soupira. "Je vous ai dit tout ce que je sais."

"Oui, mais la dernière fois, vous avez parlé de la façon dont les démons peuvent faire plusieurs choses. S'ils ne possèdent pas physiquement quelqu'un, ils peuvent faire des deals, des accords ou choisir quelqu'un ou quelque chose. Qu'est ce que ça veut dire? Comment ça s'appelle? ", Interrogea Jeonghan. Les yeux de Seungcheol s'élargirent alors qu'il écoutait l'autre garçon. Il se demandait quelle place importante cette question prenait dans l'esprit du beau garçon. 

"Et quel serait le rapport avec l'enfant, ou il n'y en a pas exactement ? Pourquoi est-ce important? Vous êtes trois enquêteurs paranormaux, n'est-ce pas? Vous vous en débarrassez. Pourquoi est-ce important? "Demanda le prêtre.

Jeonghan se lécha les lèvres avec impatience. "J'essaie de comprendre les différences ici. Que se passe-t-il si vous tentez de traiter un enfant pour possession quand il a conclu un accord ou quelque chose? Et si le diable le choisissait? Comment est-on choisi? Comment savons nous?"

Il y avait de la panique dans sa voix.

Le prêtre se pencha sur son bureau. "Il semble que cela soit devenu personnel pour vous. Qui est ce gamin pour toi? "

Seungcheol jeta un coup d'œil à Jeonghan. L'homme avait les doigts  serrés sur son jean déchiré. À côté de lui, Joshua regardait stupéfait et confus, il était clair que sa respiration était devenue plus lourde.

 

Jeonghan se mordit la lèvre. "C'est juste un garçon." C'était vrai. "Mais je n'aime pas voir les enfants souffrir, et apparemment vous n'avez pas réussi à le guérir. Et si quelqu'un d'autre a la même chose? Allez-vous simplement pousser cette personne à partir dans une autre ville? Cela n'est-il plus votre problème? "

Le prêtre plissa les yeux. "Le problème de la ville et de ses habitants ne sont pas les vôtres. Vous êtes ici en tant qu'invité et je vous conseille de ne pas faire d'hypothèses sur des choses que vous ne comprenez pas. "

Ne comprend pas? Que. Je. Ne Comprend pas ? "Jeonghan se moqua. "Je comprends tout à fait. Ce que je ne sais pas, c'est ce que je demande. Maintenant dites-moi maintenant ou "

"Ou quoi?" Demanda le prêtre, ses mains se pliant devant lui. "S'il vous plaît, dites-moi exactement ce que vous allez faire dans la maison de Dieu."

Jeonghan a sauté de son siège et s'est dirigé vers le bord du bureau. Presque comme si c'était l'instinct, Joshua s'était levé pour le suivre: Il avança, plaçant une main sur le bureau devant Jeonghan, espérant arrêter le garçon plus âgé. Cependant, alors que la main de Joshua se pressait, il sentit soudain tout son corps éclater en flammes. Il laissa échapper un cri de souffrance alors qu'il rétractait son bras et s'écroulait au sol. Dans la terreur, le prêtre sauta hors de son siège, tenant sa croix. Joshua regarda sa main avec horreur alors qu'il était assis par terre, les larmes lui piquant au coin des yeux

"Joshua!" S'exclama Seungcheol en plongeant vers le garçon déchu. Jeonghan le regarda choqué, mais alors que sa sensation de colère s'évanouissait, il sentit l'émotion qu'il détestait le plus. Le désespoir.

"Cheolie" marmonna Jeonghan. L'aîné leva les yeux vers le garçon. "Emmène Joshua dehors pour avoir de l'eau et du repos."

"Quoi?" La voix de Seungcheol était pleine de confusion, mais il agrippait doucement les bras de Joshua, le plaçant debout.

"Non!" S'exclama Joshua, choquant tout le monde dans la pièce. Les yeux de Jeonghan clignèrent plusieurs fois, comme si cela allait réinitialiser la situation.

"Non?" Répéta Jeonghan. Joshua repoussa les mains de Seungcheol.

"Ouais non! Il y a quelque chose que vous ne me dites pas et que je ». Seungcheol avait déjà un bras sur le côté du garçon juste au cas où. "Je dois savoir."

 

Les yeux de Jeonghan s'adoucirent. Il tendit la main en prenant son visage effrayé. "Shua." Sa voix était tout juste plus forte qu'un murmure.

"Ne me Shua pas " rétorqua le garçon. Sa voix, bien que vacillante et haletante, était encore forte. "Que savez-vous et que vous ne me dites pas?" Il passa une main autour de son main blessée, brûlant toujours et pourtant il n'y avait pas de trace de brûlure. "Pourquoi vous ne me le dites pas?"

"Viens, allons dehors. Je te le dirai à l'extérieur, murmura Seungcheol en pressant une main sur le bas du dos du garçon. Le plus jeune jeta un coup d'oeil à l'aîné, lui faisant lâcher un soupir.

Peut-être qu'une fois par an, l'un des deux recevrait ce regard, mais c'était sûrement pour quelque chose qu'ils méritaient vraiment. Peut-être que Seungcheol pensait qu'ils le méritaient.

"Alors tu le savais? Enfin je croyais....je veux dire..... "Le souffle de Joshua était fragile. "Je veux dire, j'espérais que tu ne me mentais pas aussi."

Seungcheol ouvrit la bouche, "Aucun de nous ne te mentait."

"Les mensonges d'omission sont encore des mensonges Seungcheol." Siffla Joshua. "Ne pas me dire quelque chose ca va, c'est vrai, mais ne pas me dire quelque chose qui me concerne? "Le plus jeune laissa échapper un rire sans âme. Ça sonnait plus grave que la normale. "C'est, c'est horrible."  
"Joshua." Seungcheol avala. "Je suis désolé. Mais s'il te plait, sortons, nous pouvons discuter là-bas. "Sa voix était douce.

Alors que la conversation se déroulait, Jeonghan sentit son cœur marteler sa poitrine. Se disputer pour des petits trucs avec Joshua était une chose. Le combat de la veille était une autre chose. Mais là, l'épuisement et la trahison dans les yeux de Joshua étaient aussi quelque chose de différent.

Jeonghan pensait que c'était la meilleure chose. Il pensait qu'il lui dirait quand il aurait tout compris. Il pensait pouvoir attendre et que Joshua serait trop distrait pour le remarquer.

Le blond sentit son cœur se tordre. Ce n'était pas la culpabilité, c'était une punition.

Il continue de blesser Joshua.

Jeonghan se maudit intérieurement alors qu'il regardait Joshua trébucher à la porte. Il ne veut jamais blesser Joshua. "Je suis désolé aussi." Jeonghan appela faiblement.

Joshua jeta un coup d'œil en arrière, ses franges tombant avec fatigue devant ses yeux. Il y avait tellement de mots prononcés à travers le regard, mais Jeonghan luttait pour comprendre tout cela.

Quand s'est-il si éloigné de Joshua, se demanda Jeonghan.

Avec un soupir vaincu, le plus jeune se retourna et sortit par la porte.

Le claquement de la porte ébranla Jeonghan de ses pensées. Il ne restait plus que le prêtre et Jeonghan alors. Légèrement embarrassé, il se recula dans l'un des sièges. Ses bras croisés.

"Continuons", ordonna Jeonghan en espérant que sa voix détiendrait son pouvoir normal. Il avait besoin de reprendre le contrôle dans cette conversation.

"Votre petit ami a été possédé", déclara le prêtre directement.

Jeonghan regarda fixement devant, ses doigts s'enroulant dans son jean. " Pas important. Continuons à parler de possession, de la guérison. Je dois sortir le fantôme pour que je puisse tuer le fantôme, non? "Il a répondu.

"C'est important." Il y eut une pause alors que le prêtre s'assit de nouveau sur sa chaise, laissant tomber la croix. "Vous devez planifier un exorcisme pour lui tout de suite. J'espère que j'ai les papiers appropriés ici, "

La tête de Jeonghan se redressa brusquement, fronçant ses yeux en direction de l'homme. "Jamais de la vie vous exorciserez mon petit ami."

Les souvenirs de Joshua, qui raconte ses histoires d'enfance, s'infiltrèrent dans son esprit. Il a fallu tout ce qu'il avait pour que Jeonghan ne prenne pas un stylo sur le bureau et l'utilise pour poignarder le bras du prêtre.

Le prêtre soupira mais sortit les papiers de toute façon. "Vous devriez avant qu'il ne soit trop tard."

"Et s'il n'est pas possédé?" Demanda Jeonghan, ignorant les papiers.

"Quelle serait l'alternative?" Demanda le prêtre. "Laissez-moi vous reciter ce que j'ai observé avec qui vous savez. L'enfant qui est venu ici avait des égratignures sur ses bras, il était incapable de rester immobile et l'église était dangereuse pour lui. Je vois les mêmes choses qui arrivent à votre petit ami. Je l'ai vu dès le jour où il est entré pour la première fois. "

Jeonghan plissa les yeux. "Et vous n'avez rien dit ce jour-là?"

"J'attendais que l'un d'entre vous en parle. Il est impoli de supposer que quelqu'un de cher a été possédé lors de leur première rencontre, n'est-ce pas?

Jeonghan se moqua. "Cela n'a pas d'importance. Il n'était pas et n'est pas possédé. "

"Et comment en êtes vous si sûre?"

"Il n'est pas ... J'ai ce sentiment, je sais qu'il ne l'est pas." Jeonghan se débattait. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi il était si catégorique contre le fait que son petit ami soit possédé; Était-ce vraiment un sentiment ou était-il en train de repousser l'inévitable?

Soudain, un sourire narquois apparut sur le visage du prêtre. Jeonghan se disait que cette expression ne devrait jamais apparaître sur un serviteur à un Dieu.

"Quoi?" Demanda Jeonghan en poussant son dos dans la chaise toujours plus loin. "Pourquoi ce sourire ?"

"Il y a tellement de choses que vous ne savez pas. Comment pouvez vous vous appeler dès enquêteurs paranormaux? "Le prêtre rit. Le visage de Jeonghan rougit. "C'est pour ça que personne ne devrait s'écarter de la méthode traditionnelle."

Jeonghan retroussa ses mots: il était prêt à se battre, réitérer tout ce que Joshua leur avait appris ces dernières années. Cependant, il décida que ce n'était pas le bon moment. Il avait besoin de réponses.

Il devait aider Joshua. "Arrêtez de vous foutre de nous, arrêtez d'esquiver la question. Qu'est-ce que vous savez ?"

"Avez-vous déjà pensé que vous étiez comme spécial Jeonghan?" Demanda le prêtre. Les sourcils de Jeonghan se plissèrent.

"C'est quoi ce bordel? Non, pourquoi je devrais ? "

Le prêtre hocha la tête. "Avez-vous déjà ressenti quelque chose, quelque chose que vous ne pouvez pas expliquer?"

"Je ne joue pas à un jeu de questions-réponses stupide, Monsieur." Siffla Jeonghan.

Riant, le prêtre se leva et se mit à errer dans son bureau. Ses doigts effleurèrent la bible. "La dernière fois que nous avons parlé, je vous ai dit que les Anges et les Démons peuvent parfois choisir une personne, comme choisir un prédécesseur."

"Vous n'avez jamais dit le mot prédécesseur."

"Non, je suppose que non." Songea le prêtre. "Mais ce n'est pas important. Ce qui est important, c'est que dans ce cas, un ange trouvera quelqu'un qu'il juge digne. Cette personne est une personne qui montre sa volonté de protéger, de faire ce qui est juste. Une personne choisie par un ange travaille sur la morale plutôt que sur le droit, car les lois sont faites par l'homme. "Le prêtre commença. Jeonghan sentit ses épaules se détendre comme s'il écoutait une histoire.

"Les personnes choisies, comme je l'ai dit, sont améliorées de plusieurs manières. Ils ont un sixième sens. C'est comme ça que les anges sauraient sauver quelqu'un quand ils en ont besoin, c'est un picotement dans la colonne vertébrale, un sens amélioré. "

Jeonghan roula des yeux. "Je suis sur que tout ça n'est que de l'instinct."

 

Le prêtre sourit doucement. "Ce sont des instincts d'Ange. Ce n'est pas tout le monde qui les a et vous, mon enfant, vous les avez. "

Soudainement inconfortable, les épaules de Jeonghan se raidirent à nouveau. "Cela ressemble beaucoup à des conneries."

"Les personnes choisies par un ange ont également la capacité de détendre les mauvais esprits. C'est pourquoi je pense que votre petit ami est relativement bien en forme pour quelqu'un de possédé. "

"Pas possédé."

"Bien, pas possédé. Cela m'amène à mon deuxième commentaire, s'il n'est pas possédé, il a peut-être été choisi comme vous. "

"'Shua est en parti un ange?" Demanda Jeonghan, un petit sourire apparaissant sur son visage. "Cela lui va si bien."

Le prêtre secoua tristement la tête. "Non, au contraire. Contrairement à toi, il a été choisi par un démon. "

"Mais Joshua à la conscience la plus pure de nous trois ? Qu'est-ce qui attirerait un démon pour le choisir ? "

"Tout d'abord, un démon ne choisit pas nécessairement quelqu'un basé sur ses mœurs. En fait, comme quand un démon choisit de posséder quelqu'un, il choisit quelqu'un qu'il veut détruire. Une possession est cependant puissante, douloureuse et constante. Une fois que la possession a eu lieu, le démon restera dans le corps causant des ravages et la mort aussi souvent que possible. Le processus de choix est lent. Un démon regarderait, terroriserait de temps en temps leurs proies. Cela commence par une possession, une sensation de pouvoir, voir les péchés que la victime a stockés en elle avant de la choisir. Il la contrôlera à distance, comme une marionnette, mais le but est de faire en sorte que l'élu cède à ses péchés ou de briser toutes les morales possibles de la personne. "

Jeonghan marmonna. "Je ne comprends pas."

Le prêtre soupira; "Une possession est le démon accomplissant un travail, détruisant ce qu'il peut, terrorisant ce qu'il peut avec un corps hôte. Un démon joue avec l'âme de quelqu'un jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus jamais atteindre le ciel: cela est dû au fait que toute action effectuée sous une malédiction d'un démon ou choisie par un démon n'est considérée que comme un acte, de leur plein grès par les anges. "

En hochant la tête, Jeonghan laissa son esprit traiter l'information en silence. Le prêtre, qui avait fait le tour de la pièce et était revenu sur sa chaise, le regarda. Après un moment de silence, Jeonghan prit la parole.

"Alors comment puis-je l'arrêter?" Demanda Jeonghan, un regard enflammé se focalisant sur le prêtre.

Le prêtre secoua la tête. "Un exorcisme?"

"Autre chose que que ça," grogna Jeonghan.

En soupirant, le prêtre se rassit finalement sur son siège. "S'il vous plaît, un exorcisme peut être sa meilleure chance. Si le démon est près de lui quand nous le faisons, nous pouvons nous en débarrasser, mais-, "

"Mais?"

"Vous ne pourriez pas être là."

"QUOI ?!" s'exclama Jeonghan en se levant de sa chaise.

"Vous devez comprendre, être choisi par un ange est une aura qui ferait fuir un démon, et-"

"Il y avait presque 1% de chance que j'accepte ça, et maintenant, il n'y en a plus. Vous ne pouvez pas vous attendre à ce que je ne sois pas au côté de mon copain quand vous le forceriez à passer par quelque chose de si douloureux! ", Cria Jeonghan.

"Écoutez, je sais que ça sonne mal mais je jure qu'un exorcisme irait..."

Soudain, il y eut un cri. Les oreilles de Jeonghan vacillèrent, un picotement coulant le long de son dos et sur ses orteils.  
"LÂCHEZ LE !" Jeonghan ne tarda pas à reconnaître cette voix; C'était Seungcheol.

À la vitesse de la lumière, Jeonghan avait quitté le bureau. Les papiers sur l'exorcisme tombant sur le sol.

Il y avait eu un cri plus doux, mais un cri néanmoins. Jeonghan avec détermination, se dirigea vers celui-ci. La voix résonnait dans sa tête. Les cris de supplice devinrent plus forts alors qu'il arrivait près du centre de l'Église.  
En se glissant dans la pièce, ses yeux se sont pratiquement arrachés de leurs orbites.

Devant lui, deux grands hommes tenaient Seungcheol en arrière, un bras impitoyablement pressé contre sa gorge pour l'empêcher d'aller de l'avant. À quelques mètres de là, Joshua était malmené sur une table, des croix poussées contre sa peau ouverte et de l'eau pulvérisée sur son visage. Jeonghan sentit sa poitrine s'accélérer lorsqu'il aperçut des larmes qui coulaient sur les joues de Joshua.

"Lâchez le immédiatement !." Jeonghan grogna en avançant. Chaque pas était lourd. Il aurait pu se sentir comme s'il entrait dans une fosse aux lions, mais  ses yeux était concentré sur Joshua, Jeonghan avait l'impression de flotter au-dessus de tout. Au coin de l'œil, le blond pouvait voir les épaules de Seungcheol s'efforcer de repousser les deux autres.

Mais Joshua était la priorité ici.

Seungcheol comprendrait.

"Je vous donne littéralement deux secondes pour que vous enleviez vos sales mains de mes petits-amis avant que je ne vous brûle tous comme le diable."

Les mains tressaillirent légèrement mais aucun ne s'éloigna. La colère de Jeonghan grandit .

"Un." Jeonghan menaça alors qu'il montait sur l'autel.

Seungcheol tendit le cou et mordit le bras qui le bloquait mais l'homme le poussa contre le mur. La tête de Jeonghan se tourna vers lui. " Deux."

Quand rien ne changea, Jeonghan se moqua de ce qui allait suivre. Il fit un grand pas en avant avant de soulever une jambe. En une seconde, il l'étendit et, dangereusement, il frappa rapidement le pied d'un des hommes à côté de Joshua. L'homme trébucha en même temps qu'il s'agrippa à Jeonghan.

"Jeonghan!" S'exclama Seungcheol. Le garçon appelé se retourna, seulement pour sentir sa tête contre le sol.

Avec un éclat soudain de force, Seungcheol se sépara des deux hommes à ses côtés, donnant un coup de tête dans chacun de leurs crânes. Furieusement, l'aînée piétina rapidement le sol, attrapant l'homme au dessus de Jeonghan par l'arrière de la robe.

"Dieu détesterait ça." Seungcheol siffla l'homme habillé. "Attaquer les sans défense."

Il le jeta sur le podium.

Et puis ce fut le chaos.

Des passants innocents ont commencé à partir car il y avait un maillage de couleurs sous le vitrail de Jésus. Des poings, des coups de jambes ont volés et des grossièretés furent crachées. Cela se finissa lorsque le prêtre entra dans la pièce, sa main tenant fermement une bible contre sa poitrine.

"ASSEZ!" S'exclama-t-il.

La scène se gela. Joshua était caché sous la table, sur laquelle Jeonghan donnait un coup de poing à un homme qu'il poussait dessus. Seungcheol se tenait debout, les jambes larges et pliées, à moitié, retournant quelqu'un par-dessus son épaule. Trois des autres hommes étaient épuisés sur le sol, l'un d'eux était recroquevillé dans le coin en regardant la scène se dérouler.

Dans le silence, Jeonghan lâcha prise, tandis que Seungcheol laissait tomber l'homme de son dos.

"Sortez "Le prêtre siffla.

"Qu'en est-il de l'exorcisme Mr le prêtre ?", Taquina Jeonghan, mais sa voix n'était pas remplie de joie.

" Sortez."

Joshua sortit de sous la table, se rattrapant à la poche de jean de Jeonghan. "Je dois partir", murmura-t-il, sa voix instable. Jeonghan hocha la tête, enroulant un bras autour de la taille du plus jeune.

"Ok." Murmura-t-il en hochant la tête vers Seungcheol. L'aîné dépoussièrera son jean avant de courir pour les rattraper.

Juste avant de partir, Jeonghan tendit la main vers un banc et jeta une bible au sol. "Allez vous faire foutre avec votre bible."

"Ne fais pas ça" Joshua gronda doucement.

"Pardon."

Seungcheol gloussa.

 

Quelques heures plus tard, ils étaient de retour dans leur véhicule de plaisance, étalés sur leur lit. Seungcheol avait expliqué que ça avait dérapé quand il était entrain d'expliquer la situation à Joshua et qu'un prêtre avait entendu. Seungcheol essayait parfois d'éviter certaines parties. Cela n'a pris que quelques minutes, mais quand les informations furent claires dans la tête de l'homme, il a appelé bruyamment à l'aide, et ça a dérapé à partir de là.

Mais sur leur lit, Joshua s'en fichait. Les croix brûlées dans sa peau se fanaient, se dit-il. Les cicatrices sur les bras de Jeonghan s'évanouiraient, lui dit-il. L'ecchymose sur le cou de Seungcheol disparaîtrait avec le temps, rappela t-il à tout le monde.

"On va encore à la maison ce soir?" Demanda innocemment Joshua.

Jeonghan soupira. "Nous n'avons toujours pas résolu ce qui s'était passé avec toi ..."

"Et Alors?" Demanda Joshua. "Nous avons terminé le travail à l'hôtel avec moi comme ça .... n'est ce pas ? Ça à bien commencer à arriver avant cette mission. "

Seungcheol rit et acquiesça. En répondant, l'aîné se pencha pour lui embrasser la tête. "Oui c'est arrivé bien avant."

"Alors pourquoi est-ce important?"

"C'est juste que...," soupira Jeonghan. "Nous avons accepté de regarder cette maison pour le gamin non? Est-ce que quelqu'un a parlé aux parents à ce sujet? "

Les deux garçons haussèrent les épaules.

"Attends, est ce qu'on est vraiment payé pour ça?" Demanda Jeonghan.

Seungcheol leva la main avec hésitation. "Non techniquement. La famille ne nous a pas demandé d'examiner cette maison, mais les habitants de la ville ont insisté pour que nous obtenions des informations à ce sujet et qu'on les aide... ils nous ont offert des paniers de fruits gratuits si nous retournions avec la solution.

Jeonghan regarda les deux stupéfaits.

"C'est stupide. Venez on va se trouver un nouveau travail, quelque chose avec je ne sais pas, plus d'informations. "

"Tout ce que nous avons à faire, c'est de trouver les démons restants et de nous en débarrasser. Puis nous partirons et parlerons à la famille Hannie. Nous aiderons beaucoup de gens si nous faisons ça. "Joshua fit la moue.

"Mais nous avons besoin d'argent", répondit Jeonghan.

"Au prochain Job", promit Seungcheol en tendant son petit doigt. "Je te promets, au prochain travail."

À contrecœur, Jeonghan enroula son petit doigt autour des autres. " Bien. Au prochain emploi. "

Bien que Jeonghan ait souhaité passer le reste de la journée dans leur lit, une fois le repas terminé, la journée était entièrement consacrée à la préparation. Les heures étaient passées à la table du déjeuner, des empreintes de fortune de la maison étaient tirées, les armes  se déployaient sur la table. Joshua était assis sur le siège d'angle, à côté de la fenêtre, les jambes enroulées et un ordinateur portable contre sa poitrine. Seungcheol avait un bras drapé paresseusement derrière le plus jeune, hochant la tête alors que le garçon expliquait son travail. Jeonghan emballait soigneusement les sacs tout en gardant une oreille attentive pour écouter les paroles de Joshua.

Jeonghan pouvait sentir ses épaules peser de plus en plus à mesure que le temps passait. Il aurait souhaité qu'ils ne prennent jamais ce travail.

Il aurait souhaité avoir posé plus de questions avant.

Avant qu'il le sache, l'horloge avait sonné neuf heures.

Au lieu qu'ils marchent jusqu'à là-bas, Seungcheol les y avait conduit. Joshua était assis dans le siège passager, discutant, expliquant avec enthousiasme comment leur plan allait se dérouler sans accroc. Jeonghan les observa quelques instants avant de regarder par la fenêtre depuis leur lit. Les maisons sont passées dans le flou. Les arbres se sont mélangés en un. La pleine lune a suivi parallèlement leur voiture. Jeonghan le regarda alors qu'un frisson lui coulait sur le bras.

Et puis ils sont arrivés. Alors que Jeonghan se glissait du lit, il se demandait pourquoi ses pieds semblaient se coller au sol. Chaque pas était une bataille.

Il conclut qu'il était juste épuisé par les événements de la journée.

Cependant, il ne pouvait pas continuer à aller dans cette maison.

Jeonghan suivit le mouvement des deux autres , alors qu'ils partaient énergiquement du RV. La porte déverrouillée de la maison suite à leur dernière visite, leur facilita la tâche pour tout transporter à l'intérieur. Jeonghan jeta une valise remplie d'électronique sur le sol et regarda l'escalier devant lui. Son estomac se tordit. Il saisissait douloureusement son abdomen.

Pourquoi se tordait-il ?

Soudain, une paire de bras élancés s'enroula autour de sa taille. Une tête blottie entre ses omoplates. Un léger bourdonnement agréable se fit entendre.

"Hannie", murmura la voix. Jeonghan ne pouvait pas aider le sourire qui avait trouvé sa place sur son visage.

"Oui, Joshie?" Demanda Jeonghan.

Les bras autour de lui se resserrèrent. "Je sais que tu ne veux pas être ici mais,"

Jeonghan se retourna dans les bras. Face au plus jeune, Jeonghan laissa ses bras reposer paresseusement sur les épaules de l'autre. "Je ne veux pas. Pas le moins du monde. "

Il y eut un froncement de sourcils sur le visage du plus jeune, mais Jeonghan continua; "Mais comme tu as dit. Nous avons accepté ce travail, nous devons le terminer. "

Joshua hocha la tête.

"Cependant", annonça Jeonghan. "Nous parlerons de tout après ... je n'aurais pas dû te mentir Joshua."

Joshua haussa les épaules, le visage tourné vers le bras à côté de lui. "Ça va, j'ai réagi de manière excessive."

"Ça ne va pas " shua ". Jeonghan se tenait debout. Joshua cachait son visage dans le bras du plus vieux, Jeonghan ne pouvait que soupirer. "Tu sais que je ne voudrais jamais te faire du mal, non?"

Il y eu un bruit d'approuvement similaire à la voix de Joshua.  
"Joshua?" Chuchota Jeonghan.

"Mhm?"

"Tu sais que c'est vrai?"

"Oui."

Jeonghan sourit, pressant ses lèvres contre le front de l'autre. " Bien."

"Est-ce que j'interromps quelque chose?" Demanda Seungcheol alors qu'il entrait, l'équipement de la caméra à la main. Jeonghan sourit à l'aîné et pressa le garçon dans ses bras une fois de plus avant de se séparer de lui.

"Ça dépend, tu veux nous rejoindre?" Jeonghan fit un clin d'œil.

Seungcheol gloussa doucement. " Peut-être plus tard. En ce moment même, j'ai besoin de Joshua pour installer les caméras dans les zones désignées. "L'aîné leva les caméras, les fils et les sacs pendantes.

"Ça interrompt tout alors." Jeonghan grogna alors que Joshua se retourna pour attraper les caméras.

"Je sais c'est dur à avaler, Han mais on a du boulot ." Seungcheol se mit à rire. Au choix des mots, Jeonghan haussa un sourcil, faisant rougir le visage de l'aîné. "C'est pas ce que je voulais dire et tu le sais."

"Peu importe." Jeonghan fit la moue en passant devant l'homme. "Y a-t-il autre chose dans la voiture?"

Seungcheol, qui s'était agenouillé pour ouvrir les valises et réparer certains capteurs, haussa les épaules. "Seulement la nourriture pour cette longue nuit. Ils sont dans des sacs d'épicerie ... oh et les sacs de couchage si tu peux transporter tout ça. "

"D'accord."

Lorsque Jeonghan sortit, Seungcheol manipula certains des équipements. Il testait le scanner de chaleur lorsqu'un piteux "Seungcheol" gémissait du haut des escaliers. L'aîné ne fit que fredonner, mais quand il n'entendit plus rien, le garçon leva les yeux.

Joshua se tenait au sommet des marches, appuyé avec fatigue contre la rambarde.

"Est-ce que tout va bien?" Demanda Seungcheol en posant le scanner de chaleur. Il y eut un léger cri quittant les lèvres de Joshua.

Lentement, le plus âgé des trois hommes se leva et se dirigea vers les escaliers. "Joshua?"

Le garçon appelé leva les yeux. Son œil droit brillait de larmes tandis que l'autre semblait mort au monde.

Les mots «j'ai peur» quittèrent ses lèvres doucement, suppliant. Avant que Seungcheol puisse répondre, Joshua eu de nouveau ouvert la bouche:

"Es peur." Était une version irritée de la voix du garçon. Les mains de Joshua secouèrent la rampe, les doigts luttant pour agripper le bois.

"Joshua ça va, je suis là. Descends les escaliers. "

Le garçon secoua fébrilement la tête. Ses lèvres tremblaient alors qu'il parlait "hier ..."

"Hier?" Demanda Seungcheol alors qu'il faisait un pas en avant.

Le garçon acquiesça. L'aînée regarda le plus jeune faire un pas, mais ses mains s'agrippèrent désespérément à la rampe.

"Est-ce que ça s'est passé hier?"

Joshua hocha rapidement la tête, ses doigts griffant le bois. Soudain, les yeux du garçon s'élargirent et il saisit sa tête. Seungcheol a nerveusement fait un pas de plus.

"Chéri," essaya Seungcheol en tendant la main pour le garçon. "Amour, descends les escaliers avec moi. Nous n'avons pas à rester ici. "

Un frisson descendit la colonne vertébrale de Seungcheol alors qu'un rire étrange laissait les lèvres de Joshua.

"Non. Non non Non! NON! "Joshua commença à crier, mais à un moment le son s'est arrêté. Il continua à crier dans l'abîme, les lèvres bougeant, mais le son avait disparu. Seungcheol fixa les yeux terrifiés du plus jeune. Le garçon trébuchait alors qu'il descendait les marches dans un état d'ivresse.

Seungcheol tendit les deux bras, espérant que l'autre homme tomberait sur lui.

Mais ce n'est pas ce qui s'est passé.

Seungcheol ne pouvait pas se rappeler comment c'était arrivé exactement, pourquoi il ne pouvait pas garder son pas, mais quand Joshua était juste à bout de bras, il se sentit tomber. Un sourire narquois était apparent sur le visage de Joshua, toute expression de ses yeux avaient disparu. Quand il tomba en arrière, Seungcheol atteigna la rambarde, ralentissant légèrement sa chute.

Son pied atteignit la dernière marche et il ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir de soulagement. La paix a été de courte durée car Joshua bougea près de lui.

"Joshua", murmura Seungcheol, en tendant un bras de plus. Avant que ses doigts ne puissent toucher son bien-aimé devant lui, sa poitrine fut fermement poussée. Les bras de Seungcheol se plièrent alors que son dos entrait en contact avec le sol. Un sifflement quitta sa bouche, ses yeux se serrant à l'impact.

Quand ses yeux s'ouvrirent, Joshua se tenait au-dessus de lui, les pieds plantés de chaque côté de sa taille. Le sourire démoniaque tremblait, luttant contre tous les muscles. Les doigts du jeune homme grattaient ses bras tandis que sa tête tremblait de gauche à droite. Seungcheol se redressa douloureusement et tendit la main. Ses propres doigts s'enroulaient autour des bras saignants, les séparant doucement.

"Hey." Seungcheol essaya encore. "Écoute ma voix, ça va. Tu vas bien."

"Tout va bien, Je vais bien. "Le grondement démoniaque de la bouche de Joshua se répétait. Seungcheol avala sa peur en tirant sur les bras.

"Viens dans mes bras mon amour." Seungcheol plaida alors qu'une larme sortait des yeux de Joshua. "Tu vas bien, tout va bien."

"Tu vas bien, tout va bien." La voix se moqua.

Les jambes de Joshua tombèrent au sol, son corps chevauchant celui de Seungcheol. L'aîné pouvait sentir les bras du jeune homme se débattre entre se battre et se rendre. Lâchant l'un des bras, Seungcheol enroula une main dans les cheveux du jeune garçon. Soigneusement, il peignait quelques mèches brunes.

"N'est-ce pas mieux?" Demanda Seungcheol. Sa voix était calme, mais l'aîné sentit son cœur battre à 300 à l'heure. " Tu vas bien."

Le garçon sur ses genoux semblait se calmer, tout son poids tombant sur la poitrine de Seungcheol. Avec un soupir de soulagement, l'aîné passa ses bras autour des épaules du garçon, les frottant doucement. "Tu vois ? Tu vas bien, tout va bien.

C'est alors que Seungcheol sentit la main de Joshua se lever du sol, traverser sa poitrine et se poser sur sa clavicule. Une autre main se posa contre sa poitrine. Le rire maudit faisant chauffer de l'air qui chatouillait son cou. "Je vais bien." La voix démoniaque chantait pratiquement. " Je vais bien. Je vais bien."

Et soudain, des ongles acérés, lacérèrent sa poitrine, entraînant une pression sur sa gorge. Au même moment, Seungcheol se sentit repoussé à nouveau sur le dos. Sous le choc, ses bras tombèrent à ses côtés.

Au-dessus de lui était assis son petit ami: des yeux tachés de rouge dans les coins, dilatés. Un sourire rivalisant avec le joker qui se crispait. Au-dessus de lui, était assis son bien aimé qui lui tenait furieuse la gorge. Seungcheol voulait se battre, frapper le démon jusqu'à le renvoyer chez lui, mais au-dessus de lui, ce n'était pas le démon.

Au-dessus de lui se trouvait son petit-ami, et Seungcheol s'il pouvait planter son regard assez longtemps sur le garçon, pouvait voir le combat qu'il menait contre lui même, lutter contre ce démon.

L'autre main posée de base sur sa poitrine monta avant de tourner autour de son cou. L'aîné repéra les lèvres du garçon s'ouvrir pour parler, il y a eu un moment de silence. Rien n'a été dit, rien n'est sorti. C'était comme si le temps s'arrêtait.

"Tu ne vas pas bien." Les mots de la voix brisant le moment de paix.

Il y eut une secousse de la tête de Joshua niant la déclaration. Seungcheol n'a pu empêcher son sourire affectueux d'apparaître. Joshua se battait toujours, son petit ami était toujours là.

Une larme quitta à nouveau les yeux du garçon et Seungcheol plaça soigneusement la paume de sa main contre la joue de l'autre. Son autre main se recroquevilla autour de son poignet. Son pouce effleura doucement les larmes.

"Ça va." Murmura Seungcheol avec le dernier souffle qu'il avait, le sourire le plus indulgent sur son visage.

Et dans l'instant suivant, Joshua était hors de lui.

Seungcheol le regarda au ralenti.

Jeonghan était de retour. Ses doigts s'étaient enroulés autour des poignets du jeune homme dangereusement serrés et avait enlever le garçon de Seungcheol. Joshua hurlait alors que ses pieds frappaient l'air désespérément. Un pied manqua sa joue d'un centimètre, mais cela n'a pas empêché Jeonghan. Au lieu de cela, l'ange jeta leur petit ami contre le mur le plus proche, le piégeant. Joshua laissa échapper un cri de douleur, poussant presque Seungcheol a avancé instinctivement vers lui. Mais Jeonghan a inconsciemment giflé l'américain avant de pousser un bras douloureusement contre sa poitrine.

"Jeonghan!" S'exclama Seungcheol. Les mots sont tombés dans l'oreille d'un sourd. "Jeonghan arrête!"

Les larmes coulaient des yeux du plus jeune. Seungcheol regardait la scène impuissant.

Qui était-il censé aider? Qui devrait-il arrêter?

Ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour du bleu qui se formait sur son cou. Seungcheol savait qu'il n'aurait pas arrêté le plus jeune. Il était prêt à mourir du bout de ses doigts.

Mais Jeonghan était prêt à tout pour le protéger.

Et avec le son de la peau frappant une autre peau, Seungcheol sentit son monde s'écrouler. Devant lui, Jeonghan frappait Joshua qui griffait faiblement le garçon plus âgé. "NON!" Hurla Seungcheol, luttant pour se relever. Ses pieds trébuchant légèrement. "S'il te plait, mon dieu non. Jeonghan tu vas le regretter. "

Mais aucun des mots n'arrivait aux oreilles du garçon. La main de Jeonghan recula encore une fois, se balançant à une vitesse rapide seulement pour se forcer à nouveau contre la joue de Joshua. Seungcheol regarda les yeux de Joshua  
se ramollir et retourner à son état habituel. L'aîné pensait que c'était fini, ça aurait dû être fini.

Il s'est avéré qu'il avait tort quand Jeonghan refit à nouveau le geste encore et encore. Le souffle léger quittant les lèvres de Joshua tordait son cœur. Le plus jeune s'effondra sur le sol. Jeonghan fit un pas en arrière. Un silence assourdissant résonna dans le hall. Seungcheol trébucha. À quelques pas de lui, Joshua était recroquevillé contre le mur, tenant effrayer sa joue rougie.

Seungcheol se souviendra de comment le garçon avait l'air perdu ce jour-là.

L'aîné jeta un coup d'œil à Jeonghan. Ses yeux étaient larges, ses lèvres tremblaient alors qu'il regardait Joshua. Ses mains tremblaient aussi.

"Putain." Marmonna Jeonghan, faisant un pas en avant. "Putain, non s'il te plait."

Seungcheol regarda le deuxième aîné se mettre à genoux pour se mettre à la même hauteur que Joshua. Il regarda l'homme se bloquer à mi-chemin avant de reculer de quelques pas.

"Oh mon dieu", murmura Jeonghan. "Je suis vraiment désolé. Oh mon Dieu."

Seungcheol posa une main gentille sur l'épaule de l'autre. Sous sa main, il pouvait sentir la respiration rapide, le soulèvement rapide de ses épaules. "Respire lentement Hannie. Ça va."

"Oh mon dieu." Le garçon ne pouvait que murmurer. Son souffle s'accélérant 

"Hannie, tu as besoin de respirer", essaya encore Seungcheol en s'approchant du garçon. Comme si il avait reçu une décharge, Jeonghan se recula rapidement. Ses bras se croisant devant lui, se serrant contre lui.

"Je suis tellement désolé, oh mon dieu." Marmonna l'ange, ne regardant nulle part en particulier.

Puis une voix douce se fit entendre; "Hannie?" Demanda Joshua. La tête de Jeonghan se retourna pour regarder le garçon encore recroquevillé sur le sol.

"Je suis désolé." Dit Jeonghan presque automatiquement. "Je suis tellement tellement tellement désolé."

"Hannie", avoua Joshua. "Ça va ... je te jure, quoi qu'il soit arrivé, je vais bien. Respire Hannie. "

Seungcheol regarda le jeune tristement; il ne se souvenait pas.

Il ne s'est jamais souvenu.

"Ca ne va pas," cria Jeonghan, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. "Ca ne va pas, tu ne comprends pas Joshua. Tu ne ... s'il te plait ... Seungcheol s'il te plait. "

Seungcheol regarda faiblement. Il ne savait pas ce que Jeonghan demandait.

"Seungcheol s'il te plait!" S'exclama Jeonghan en s'éloignant encore plus.

"S'il te plait quoi Hannie? Que veux-tu que je fasse? "Demanda Seungcheol en essayant de s'approcher de lui.

"Je ne sais pas, je ne sais pas." Cria le garçon. "Juste s'il te plait. Je suis désolé, je suis vraiment désolé. Donc s'il te plait."

Le deuxième aîné tomba au sol, ses mains couvrant son visage, ses cheveux en désordre de sa queue de cheval. Joshua rampa doucement vers lui, mais quand il tendit la main, Jeonghan l'évita.

"Hannie." La voix de Joshua était pitoyable.

"Tu dois partir Joshua," annonça Jeonghan. "Il ne peut pas être près de moi Seungcheol."

Seungcheol posa une main hésitante sur l'épaule de Joshua. "Joshua laisse le allons au RV."

"Non!" Refusa Joshua en regardant Seungcheol.

"Joshua." Seungcheol essaya, sa voix fatiguée.

Joshua secoua la tête en se retournant vers Jeonghan. "Hannie je t'aime. Je t'aime Hannie. "

Jeonghan hocha la tête. " Je t'aime aussi."

"Je t'aime!" Dit encore Joshua, essayant de se rapprocher. Seungcheol attrapa avec regret les bras du plus jeune et le tira en arrière.

"Viens Joshua." Ordonna Seungcheol.

"Mais il a besoin de savoir!", Cria Joshua. "Je t'aime Hannie! Ça va! Il a besoin de savoir que je l'aime! "

Avec un regard sur Jeonghan qui frissonnait par terre, Seungcheol soupira. "Il sait, mon amour. Maintenant, va au RV. "

Il y eut une minute de silence, Joshua avait la tête baissée avant de se remettre debout. Il fit les premiers pas vers la porte d'entrée. Seungcheol le regarda quelques instants avant de se tourner vers Jeonghan.

"Veux-tu que je revienne te chercher ou tu nous rejoindras au RV?"

"Je viendrai au RV."

Lorsque l'aîné était sur le point de suivre Joshua par la porte, Jeonghan enroula ses doigts autour de la veste du garçon. Seungcheol lui lança un regard épuisé.

"Cheollie", dit Jeonghan. Sa voix était petite, comme un enfant.

"Oui?"

"Je n'ai jamais voulu le blesser."

"Il sait, mon ange." Répondit Seungcheol en embrassant la tête du garçon. Jeonghan laissa tomber ses doigts à l'affection, observant les chaussures s'éloigner de sous ses cheveux lâches.


End file.
